Blowing Smoke - A night to remember -Heartland 06 11
by Anjewelraine
Summary: Ty gets to see Amy in a different light after Jeremy spikes her juice. And temptations are tested. Can he stay true to his resolve or will this new Amy be too tempting to refuse. With their relationship now on a firm footing Ty and Amy are again challenged when demons from the past rear their ugly head. Can the love they share weather the storm or will it crash and burn.
1. Blowing smoke -Chapter 1

_**A/N: I do not own Heartland or any of its characters,**_

 ** _An added scene and alternate story to a favorite episode._**

 **Chapter 1.**

It was well after midnight when Amy and Ty got back to Heartland after Tys BBQ with his uni friends, Amy had caused quite a scene when she dressed down Cassandra over her lack of horse riding experience. Ty walked to the front door, guiding Amy as he went, a little surprised at how out of character she was acting.

Amy held onto his arm, as she stumbled up the front steps, giggling loudly as she went through the front door.

"Quiet. Get inside. "Ty Whispered, trying to close the door silently behind them, knowing to well the rest of the family were fast to sleep.

"I said I'm sorry. "Amy said loudly, walking nonchalantly through the kitchen and on into the loungeroom," You know, how would I know that she'd never actually ridden a horse before. "

She raised her eyebrow and chuckled at the irony. Her voice animated.

"Shhh! Keep it down, okay? "Ty whispered, confused by her actions and attitude. He quickly walked up behind her and held onto her arms from behind, Ty looked towards Jacks door, worried Amy's raised voice had alerted him to their presence.

"What?! "Amy retorted a cheeky smile playing on her lips, she turned her head back to look at Ty who was watching her in confusion.

"Why are you acting like this? You've never been like this before. "He questioned,

"What's going on? "He watched her intently as she grabbed hold of his hoodies front and pulled herself close to him, Ty stepped forward with Amy pressed up against him. Trying to guide her towards her room.

"I know!" She cooed suggestively, her eyes flirting with him as she pulled him closer still, her body pressing firmly against his

"I don't know," she teased "but I want to do this."

Amy leaned in to Ty and kissed him passionately, catching him off guard. She continued to pull him forward with her, running her hand though his hair, Ty Kissed her back but pulled away quickly, His eyes watching hers.

"Hey, your breath smells like booze. You don't drink." He said

"No. No, I don't." She replied, turning out of his arms and walking around to the couch, still holding onto his hand, pulling him with her.

"Amy, come on. "Ty pleaded try to hold onto her, his eyes flicking towards Jacks bedroom door again.

"But I do wanna dance. "She said, spinning around under his arm and pulling him back into her embrace, she wrapped her arms around him suggestively, holding him close.

"Amy, come on! This isn't funny, okay? "Ty whispered, gently fending off her advances. This was not how he envisaged their evening ending up.

"I think it's this new shirt. You know, this shirt looks so good on you." She breathed grabbing his hoodie and unzipping it quickly, her eyes sparkling as she surveyed his chest.

"Amy. Amy! "He pleaded, losing his fight against her wandering hands.

"It's kinda tight. "she said, as she pushed his hoodie off of his shoulders and forced him down onto the couch, straddling him with her legs.

"You're gonna wake Jack up. Be quiet." Ty whispered,

"You worry too much. "She said seductively,

Ty tried to contain her advances, but his defenses were crumbling as she pushed him backwards, her lips locking onto his, Ty felt himself give in, his hands around her side, not knowing whether or not to engage. She lowered him down onto the couch, Amy laying on top of him. Her kiss long and passionate. Tys mind was reeling, he wasn't used to Amy being in control when they were intimate, it was not a side of Amy he had seen before, although, if he was going to be completely honest, he had to admit he wasn't totally against this new-found forcefulness.

Just as quickly as Ty had started to lose himself in Amy's seduction it was over, with the click of a light switch, bringing them back to reality.

Amy broke her connection with Ty and rolled around to see jack staring at them both from his bedroom door.

"Oh. "She said, disappointment on her face at being interrupted,

Ty quickly pulled himself up, fighting with his jacket that was now around his arms, "Jack! Um, we were just- "he stammered, his eyes watching Jacks, knowing that this was not going to be easy to explain.

"Yeah, I can see what you're doing." Jack retorted, looking at the two of them disapprovingly.

"Okay. Well, I should probably get going, Amy." Ty quickly interjected, Pulling himself out from underneath her. His eyes never leaving Jacks gaze.

"Good idea. "Jack said sternly. Making sure Ty got the message loud and clear,

"Good night, "Ty said softly to Amy and decided against a goodbye kiss, quickly getting to his feet.

"okay? Good night." Amy chuckled, her eyes taking on a glazed tired look, she watched Ty quickly retreat towards the kitchen and leave through the front door.

She turned around, laying back down on the couch, smiling at her grandpa waving to him comically and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"night" She said softly, rubbing her eyes and snuggling into the couch.

Jack sighed and turned out the light, and watched her for a few seconds, seeing his granddaughter shut her eyes and settle down.

Once convinced she was ok, he turned back into his room and shut the door.

Ty sat in his truck, his mind a wash of mixed emotions, He took a deep breath and steadied his erratic breathing. Amy had flustered him more than he was willing to admit.

He put the key in the ignition and turned on the lights as the passenger door of his truck opened and Amy quickly climbed in.

"Amy!" He exclaimed, looking back at the house, waiting to see if Jack came barreling out the front door after her," what are you…"

"I want to come with you" she smiled, shaking slightly as she didn't have her coat on

"Amy, geez." Ty exclaimed, "what about Jack?"

"Jack shmack, "Amy chuckled, "shhhh I tippy toed out, he didn't see me!" She pressed her index finger towards her lips, her tone playful and innocent.

Ty sighed and was at a loss as to what to do. He watched the front door of the main house, but there was no movement.

He turned his attention back to Amy who was sitting next to him, her eyes wide and sparkling, focused intently on him.

"um Amy, you should go back inside, "he said quietly,

"you should start driving" she smiled, making herself comfortable.

Ty looked at his fiancé and then back at the house, he knew she had been drinking, which was out of character for Amy, but forcing her back inside was only going to alert Jack again, and it seemed, by the lack of movement that he had not noticed her leave the house anyway.

"ok, ok," he concluded, "You can come back to mine for a while, and sleep this off, but I'm bringing you back later ok" he whispered, then realized that there was really no need to.

"yes sir, Mr. Borden Sir," she giggled

He squashed the slight smile that played on the corner of his lips, he found the tipsy version of Amy quite endearing.

"ok, "he said with a slight shake of his head, and put the truck into reverse, pulling away from the house and onto the main drive.

The drive back to the trailer was excruciating for Ty, as soon as he pulled the GMC onto the main road, Amy slid over next to him and began her onslaught. She ran her hand down his neck and kissed and nibbled at his ear. Her other hand slid under his tee shirt and ran across his abdomen making its way up to his chest causing him to inhale quickly at her touch.

"Amy," he breathed, trying to retain his focus on the road ahead, "you need to stop that, or we aren't going to make it back to the trailer at all,"

She giggled and sucked on his neck, teasing him with her lips

"come on, "he breathed, gently pushing her away, swallowing hard, "stop it"

Amy pouted and battered her eyes at him and sat still, watching the road ahead.

Ty exhaled and relaxed, hoping he had halted her advances for the time being anyway.

"You know what?" she said softly.

"what?" he responded watching the road

"I don't think Jeremy likes you much" she giggled

"well, I don't like him much, so I think we are even" Ty said coolly,

"I like you," She chuckled, placing her hand on his thigh,

"I like you too Amy," Ty smiled,

"how much?" she asked, rubbing her head with the back of her hand

"hey?" he asked, turning to look at her in confusion,

"how much?" she asked again, tapping his thigh with her hand.

"heaps!" he exclaimed, smiling at her, "I love you, that's better than like"

She smiled a cheeky smile and ran her hand slowly up his thigh towards his waist.

Ty inhaled again and placed his hand on hers, pulling it down by his side. Tapping it gently in reassurance.

"that quite enough of that, for now" He said softly, as he turned the truck into the lot where the trailer stood.

Amy sighed and rubbed her eyes, the alcohol was making her sleepy.

Ty pulled the truck to a stop and turned off the lights. Turning to look at Amy in the darkness.

"you feeling ok?" he asked,

She smiled and nodded slowly, reaching forward to kiss him on the lips. Ty responded, but only gently, he loved Amy with all his heart and knew that it was the alcohol that was controlling her actions. Although he loved her advances and her assertiveness, he also wouldn't take advantage of her in her current state. No matter how temping her seduction was.

"I think you should come in side and maybe lay down for a bit" he said softly, looking into her big blue eyes, rubbing her shoulder in reassurance.

"ok, "she beamed, "as long as you lay down with me" she teased.

Ty smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek, and opened the door, pulling her out with him.

Amy jumped down and instantly staggered, the cold night air, hit her like a sledgehammer,

"woh, steady" Ty said, quickly taking her in his arms and lifting her up. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his chest as he carried her to the trailer.

Ty hit the door handle with his foot, making the door swing open and carried his fiancé inside.

Amy held on tight as he walked over to the bed and lowered her onto it, her arms securely around his neck.

"Amy, "he said softly, working on her hands, forcing them to release him, "you need to lay down"

"no…" she pouted, "I need …. you"

"you can have me later, once you've had a rest," he contradicted, touching her face gently and kissing her forehead.

Amy laid back on the bed, and closed her eyes, her head was spinning slightly and her vision was a little fuzzy.

Ty sat next to her, running his hand along her hair line, encouraging her to sleep.

Suddenly Amy's eyes opened and she tuned to look at him. A weird look upon her face.

She clasped her stomach and sat up.

"I think I'm going to be si…" she said and lurched forward, dry retching as she did.

Ty swung around, grabbed a waste paper bin and quickly placed it beneath her now hanging head. He pulled back her blonde locks as Amy coughed and spluttered into the bucket.

Ty winced at the smell and rubbed her back gently with one hand while holding her hair with the other.

"it's ok, Amy, "he soothed, a slight smile on his lips, his thoughts going back to the evening that had passed. He had not imagined that this night would have ended quite like this.

Amy sat, up and wiped her mouth, her face a slight shade of green.

You ok?" he asked, running his hand along her cheek, and flicking her hair away.

"I feel awful" she grumbled, her eyes now bloodshot and teary.

"you should lay down, "Ty smiled, passing her a tea towel.

Amy wiped her face and looked at him, her smile well and truly gone,

"I need to lay down" she agreed,

Ty nodded and removed the bin, placing it outside the trailer door. He walked over to his cupboard and pulled out a t-shirt and handed it to her.

"you can wear this," he said softly, but Amy's eyes were now half closed. Slowly she stood up in front of him with his encouragement and he undid her shirt, peeling it off her shoulders and throwing it into the sink. It smelt of vomit and had been splattered in her attempt to get to the bucket quickly.

She stood before him in her blue jeans and her bra, and although, she was a sight of beauty that was taking all his resolve not to act on. He took a deep breath and pulled his t-shirt over her head, letting it fall loosely around her form.

She smiled at him weakly, wobbling a little from side to side.

Ty stepped forward and kissed her forehead, his hand sliding around her waist and under the t-shirt, finding her belt buckle, he unclipped it and undid her button on her jeans.

He exhaled and smiled at her, a slight chuckle escaped his lips "you're lucky I'm a gentleman Amy. Otherwise this could go all shades of grey"

Amy giggled slightly, "shades of grey" she repeated, reaching forward and quickly grabbing his belt buckle, unclipping it before he could stop her.

"no, "he warned, pulling her hands gently away, "you're not making this easy for me are you"

Amy smiled coyly and let her hands fall by her sides. Allowing Ty to continue to unzip her jeans and pull them down her legs.

She kicked off her boots and stepped out of them as they hit the floor, now only clad in her underwear and Tys t shirt that came to her thighs.

Ty looked at her, admiring the view, he had resigned himself to not touch her in her present state, but it didn't mean he couldn't admire the beautiful woman who stood before him.

Even with her hair all messed up, her makeup smudged and the slight smell of vomit about her she was still the most beautiful woman in the world in his eyes. There was nothing close in his eyes to her image of perfection.

Ty placed his hands on her shoulders and helped her lay down. She snuggled up on the bed, and he threw the covers over her. Touching her head as she shut her eyes.

Ty picked up her jeans and the shirt and took them outside, throwing them onto the clothes line to air.

He returned inside to find Amy sound to sleep, her breathing steady through her open mouth. Her face pressed deeply into his pillow.

Ty couldn't help but smile, she looked so cute all snuggled up like a child.

His phone started to vibrate so he quickly stepped outside as to not disturb her.

"Ty." The voice said sternly,

"Um, Jack" Ty stammered in reply, twitching his lip.

"I take it your home, at the trailer" he said stiffly.

"Erm, yeah, I am," Ty agreed, trying to plan his next move, this was going to be tricky.

"I take it Amy is with you?" Jack asked,

"arh, Jack, she wouldn't get out of the truck, "Ty started,

"really," Jack responded, "so you just took her home with you, to your place, Alone?"

Ty winced and bit his lip, "Jack, come on, we were just going to …."

"oh, I know, I saw what you were just going to do remember! ,,,,,, "Jacks voice had taken on a cold tone.

"It's not like that Jack, Honest, she's, a little under the weather, "Ty tried to explain "you know I'd ever take advantage of her like that"

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, despite what he had walked in on earlier that night, he knew Ty to be a man with conviction and knew his granddaughter was safe with him.

"I'll come and get her" he said softly,

"Um, Jack, she's asleep, I don't think she's going to be moving anytime soon, "Ty replied, trying to gain Jacks trust" Il promise I'll bring her back in the morning, "

Jack didn't respond. The line stayed quiet as Ty tried to think of what else to say in order to convince him that Amy was safe with him.

"Jack, she's safe with me, "he pleaded, "you can trust me "

"I expect to see her at home before breakfast otherwise you and I will be having a conversation that I guarantee you're not going to like" Jacks voice was clear and to the point,

"definitely Jack, I promise, "TY concluded, taking a breath, feeling relieved. "she will be home before breakfast,"

"I'll hold you to that," Jack snorted and the line went dead.

Ty shut is eyes and exhaled, the cold night air catching his breath and swirling it around him.

He put his phone back in his pocket and went back inside the trailer, Amy was sleeping peacefully. Ty pulled off his shirt and then his tee, and quickly changed out of his jeans and into a pair of sweats.

He pulled the covers back slightly and crawled into the bed next to her, steeling her warmth.

Amy stirred and snuggled up next to him, her head nuzzling into the nape of his neck. Her arm running across his abdomen. She sighed and returned to her slumber, her leg curling around his waist.

Ty smiled, and wrapped his arm around her, kissing her gently on the forehead. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, Enjoying the feeling of her sleeping form next to him. Slowly, listening to the beats of her heart, he followed her into peaceful sleep.


	2. Blowing smoke - chapter 2

**Chapter 2,**

 **STRENGTH of Character**

Ty was brought out of his slumber to the sound of retching.

He opened his eyes to see Amy leaning over the bed in the darkness her head buried in one of his shirts that she held out in front of her.

"Amy, "he said sleepily, sitting up and sliding over to her, wrapping his arm around her back, he pulled her hair back as she coughed and wiped her mouth on his shirt, then folded it up on its self.

She looked up at him, her face pale, and sniffed. Her petite form trembling slightly.

"sorry "she said softly, handing him his crumpled-up shirt.

"ugh, that's ok," Ty responded, taking it from her and wincing from the smell, he quickly stood up and opened the door, ditching it into the waste paper bin that was outside already.

"never really liked that shirt anyway" he sighed as he returned to her side, handing her a damp wash cloth.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking up into his eyes, she looked terrible. Her eyes where red and puffy, matching her cheeks that took on a slight flushed Hugh.

"Amy wiped her face and held her head, "my head hurts" she cringed. Falling onto his chest.

Ty smiled at her, and kissed the top of her messed up head. He held her close to him, and tried to comfort her.

"you should try to get some sleep Amy"

"no…no… I'm too… it hurts, "she mumbled, holding her head.

Ty chuckled and brushed the hair from her face. "that's called a hangover Amy, that's what happens when you drink on an empty stomach"

He raised an eyebrow at her, trying not to laugh at her discomfort. He had to admit, she was past cute in this state.

"NO!" she rebutted," I I I, I don't drink I didn't …. drinks" she waggled her finger at him. As if telling him off.

"oh ok, "he chuckled, "my mistake "

Ty sat her up and flicked on the bedside lamp, she was an adorable mess sitting on the side of his bed.

Her hair was all over the place, the normal wave locks twisted around her ears and shoulders.

She pushed them with annoyance out of her face, her eyes finally focusing on Ty as he sat opposite her.

"you…. naked" she stated. Rubbing her eyes, noticing that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"no… "he replied, fending off her hands that reached for him. "you're drunk. And this isn't happening, not tonight anyways"

Ty reached over to the bedside and grabbed a singlet, and quickly pulled it on. As he straightened out he noticed her pouting at him.

"stop that "he smiled, "you know that nothing is going to happen when you're like this,"

She nodded, the pain in her head taking her amorous feelings away.

"I don't feel very well" she said quietly, rubbing her head,

"I think you should lay down Amy," Ty replied taking her hands and pulling her gently back onto the bed. Amy laid down and shut her eyes, her head was pounding.

Ty leaned back and laid down next to her, then touched her cheek, causing her to open her eyes again.

"um I think we may need to change that tee." he said, looking down at what she was wearing.

Amy looked down and sniffed, realizing she had splatter marks from her retching all over the front of Tys tee that he had given her.

"aww "she groaned,

"it's ok, "he smiled, and helped her sit up and slowly and carefully pulled the tee off over her head.

He threw it towards the sink and handed her another top, his Borden smile shining through as she became aware of his amusement while he watched her.

"what?" she said, trying to sort out which way was up with the new top.

"nothing," he lied, watching her struggle, Amy sat across from him in her underwear, grabbling with the tee that Ty had given her, she turned it over and over trying to find the top, her annoyance and frustration showing on her face.

He chuckled, rubbing his jaw, watching the performance.

"stop laughing at me" she winged, giving up and throwing the shirt back at him, then crawling over on to the bed and disappearing under the covers.

"ok. that works too, I suppose, "Ty laughed, and turned off the light, getting back into bed himself.

Amy pulled herself close to him, snuggling up under his arm.

Ty sighed deeply, and shut his eyes, focusing on other things. Having a next to naked Amy curled up against him was by no means going to help him fall back to sleep,

Amy reached up and kissed his cheek. "I love you, "

"I love you too Amy, "he replied, gently rubbing her arm. "now try to sleep"

"mmmhmm "

TY yawned and looked at the ceiling. He could feel her warm body pressed up against his, he couldn't help himself and looked down towards her snuggled in form. His eyes running down her now sleepy face and over her chin and stopping on her cleavage that was pressed up against him.

Ty inhaled and shut his eyes, returning them to the ceiling. He rubbed his chin with his free hand and ran it through his hair, resting it behind his head.

This was going to be a long night.

to be continued


	3. Blowing Smoke - Chapter 3

_**A/n: Adult themes in this chapter,**_

 **Chapter 3.**

 **The morning after**

The aroma of fresh coffee wafted through the trailer as Ty pulled two cups down from the top shelf.

He was trying very hard to be as quiet as possible in an attempt not to disturb his now peacefully sleeping fiancé. He looked over towards the ruffled bed and smiled.

Amy was spread eagled across the sheets, face down, her head buried into his pillow. She was clad only in her underwear, giving up on Tys other Tee that he had tried to give to her during the night. Ty looked at her and sighed, even in this disheveled state, she was adorable. He admired her soft tanned skin, her beautifully sculptured legs as they lay across his blankets. Her cute little buttocks, clad in powder blue undies, out and on display as she breathed slowly in the early morning light.

Ty chuckled, if someone walked in right now, they may take this scene as the morning after a rather romantic and physical night. With Ty in a tight singlet and sweats and Amy practically naked, spread out exhausted, the bed, all messed up with clothes strewn everywhere.

He smiled and poured the coffee, finding it ironic that the visual evidence before him could be interpreted so differently to what had actually transpired.

The door opened suddenly and a smiling Caleb came blustering in, removing his cowboy hat as he did.

"morning Ty," he smiled and then froze when he saw Tys expression and how he moved to shield Amy from his view. Unfortunately, Caleb's eyes had already caught site of her semi naked form, a hit of redness filling his cheeks.

"Caeleb!" Ty exclaimed, quickly throwing a rug over Amy. "geez, man, you heard of knocking"

"oh, um, sorry" Caleb covered his eyes, a cheeky smile playing on his lips, backing out of the trailer. "I'll let you guys get yourselves decent, sorry, didn't mean to intrude,"

"no, Man, it's not." Ty tried to explain, pulling on his sneakers, turning to see Amy hadn't stirred, and following Caeleb out of the trailer.

"so, looks like you two had a good night," Caleb smiled, raising an eyebrow,"a very good night, "

Ty shook his head, and rubbed his face, the cold morning air nipping at him.

"looks like you wore her out man," Caeleb joked, "you're a bit of a Darkhorse, I would never have guessed" he jabbed Ty in the shoulder, his smile broad and congratulatory.

"no no, "Ty tried to explain again, a slight smile radiating form the corners of his mouth. "it's not like that man, she..."

"it's all good dude!" Caleb beamed, "I feel kinda proud, my mans a stud"

Ty shut his eyes and sighed, resigning himself to not being able to explain, deciding on another direction to take the conversation.

"so why are you here Caleb?" he responded, walking over to the clothes line and hissing under his breath, it had rained overnight and Amy's Jeans where soaked as too was her shirt.

"I got a winnings check burning a hole in my pocket, "Caleb said happily, "thought I'd shout my best friend some breakfast at Maggies,"

He motioned towards the trailer, "But I can see now that you may be indisposed, "

TY sighed and didn't respond, he wasn't going to live this down anytime soon.

"but, hey, if you wanna wake up the little lady, I'm cool to shout the two of you, "Caleb smiled "your probably both starving after a workout like that"

"Caleb" Ty warned, "it's not like that ok,"

"ok, ok, you're not one to kiss and tell, I get it" Caleb raised his hands in surrender, still smiling broadly,

"anyway, it's also that time of the month, so I thought I'd visit" He continued,

Ty smiled and opened the trailer door, he stepped in quietly and grabbed something from the kitchen table and handed it over to his friend.

"Ye-ah! You know how to make a landlord happy" Caeleb laughed, looking at the cheque and pushing it into his pocket.

Ty smiled and handed him a cup of coffee, checking that Amy was still sound to sleep as he did. He exited the trailer and motioned towards the old couch.

"I thought you were coming by yesterday? "Ty said, sipping the warm liquid.

"Yeah, I was, but I had to help Lou with something. You know, I really feel for what she's going through right now." Caleb said softly, sitting down with his best friend. "Yeah. She's got a lot on her plate - the fire, and now Georgie. And a husband that doesn't get it."

"That was kinda harsh." Ty interjected, "Everybody has their up's and their down's, right? Peter's a good guy though" Ty watched Caeleb intently, wondering where this was going,

"Yeah, well, why doesn't he treat a woman like Lou the way she deserves to be treated? "Caeleb retorted, his voice becoming defensive.

""A woman like Lou?" Ty raised an eye brow,

"Yeah. You know, like... Caring and smart, and not exactly hard on the eyes." Caleb explained, taking another sip of his coffee,

Ty put his coffee cup down on the old table and locked eyes with his friend," You're not thinking of...?"

"No, I don't have feelings for Lou" Caeleb explained,

".. Okay, well..." Ty was trying to understand.

"I'm just saying Peter doesn't know how good he has it and he needs to treat her the way she deserves to be treated." Caleb, swigged down the rest of his coffee and put the cup down.

"Okay, uh..." Ty cleared his throat, to make sure Caleb heard every word of what he was going to say next. "All those things you just said, I think you should... Keep them to yourself."

Caleb chuckled and smiled a big smile "I just see things the way I see 'em."

Ty shook his head and picked up the two empty cups.

"so – Breakfast?" Caeleb continued, changing the subject.

"Um… nah, sorry man, I promised Jack I'd get Amy back before." he stopped when he saw Caleb's expression.

"so, Jack knows she's here?" he laughed and put his hat back onto his head. "how did you manage that!"

"Caleb, like I have been trying to tell you, it's not like that, "Ty started but was silenced by Caleb's raised hands, "no need to explain, I'm just SOOO proud "

He tipped his hat at Ty who glowered at him as he got back into his truck and pulled away.

Ty rubbed his face and ran his hands through his hair in exasperation exhaling loudly.

He went back into the trailer to see Amy turning over, her blue eyes slightly open surveying the empty side of the bed.

"hey," he said softly, coming over to her, seeing her wince when he spoke, "sorry. Sorry" he dropped his tone to a whisper.

"what time is it, "she asked croakily, "who was that outside"

"it's nearly 6:00am "Ty replied, gently wiping hair off her face, "and that was Caeleb, he wanted to know if we wanted to go to breakfast with him"

Amy shook her head, then instantly regretted it, as her head started pounding.

"that's what I told him" Ty smiled, "he said to say hello,"

Amy opened her eyes and looked at Ty, "you didn't tell him I was here, did you?"

"um…no not per say, "Ty started, looking away from her, "he kinda walked in and saw you"

"walked in!" Amy's face was now not happy at all, she looked down and realized that all she was wearing was her bra and panties. "Ty! why didn't you stop him"

"Amy, I tried too, but you were flat out spread eagled and he just walked in!" Ty exclaimed, "I threw the blanket over you as fast as I could"

"oh my god!" she whined and buried her head into the pillow again, "this is so not happening"

Ty smiled and gently pulled her into a sitting position, coming to sit next to her.

"I'm sorry, "he laughed, "but it will be okay, I promise,"

Amy looked up at him through her messed up bangs, and rubbed her face.

"I see you managed to get dressed" she retorted, noticing his shoes and his singlet.

"hey, come on, "Ty replied, handing her a cup of coffee.

Amy took the cup and sipped it slowly, she felt terrible, her head was thumping and her mouth felt furry and dry. There was a horrid taste in the back of her throat and the coffee was making her stomach churn.

She passed the cup back to him, screwing up her face, shaking her head. "where are my clothes, did you do this?" she motioned to her undressed state of being, pulling the sheets around herself to cover her nakedness.

"hey," Ty defended, "yes, I helped you take off your clothes, "he started watching her face show annoyance, "but only after you puked all over them, and over two of my shirts I might add"

Amy tried to recall the night before, but it was all a blur,

"that must be what I can taste in my mouth:" she winced. Screwing up her face again.

"Do you remember much about what happened last night?" he asked, watching her closely.

"no just bits and pieces, I remember you taking me home, and dancing and …. your truck," she paused trying to piece it all together, her eyes suddenly went as large as saucers as she recalled some more of the night. "Grandpa! oh, no, I remember Grandpa!"

Ty looked at the floor and exhaled, "yeah, he kinda walked in on us in the loungeroom"

"Ty!" She cried, "why would you allow that to happen! you know how he feels about us being … you know!"

She motioned with her hands to herself and then to him.

"hey hey, "Ty stood up, a smile dancing across his features, "that was all you! I was an innocent victim"

Amy buried her head into the sheet she had pulled around herself and groaned.

"innocent my…." She softly replied looking back up at him, fiend wariness in her eyes.

"innocent I swear, you jumped ME!" he laughed, "and that wasn't the first time, you practically assaulted me in the truck, I'm amazed me made it back here in one piece!"

Ty was enjoying how much these revelations where affecting her. Amy was usually very timid when it came to being intimate, and relied on him taking the lead. He put this mostly down to her inexperience and her awkwardness about herself and her lack of confidence in her own sensuality.

That innocents and trepidation had always attracted him, and turned him on. He loved being in charge and in control when they were in bed. But he would have been lying if he said he didn't like her when she was aggressive and flirtatious, even though he had resisted her the night before, it was something that he really hoped he hadn't seen the last of.

"where are my clothes "she finally asked, looking around the messed-up bed.

"um "Ty started, taking a seat next to her again," well there's a problem with that, "

She looked at him, cocking her eyebrow,

"it rained last night, and well your shirt, and your jeans where on the line"

"really!" she cried. Not believing how bad this day was turning out,

"I've hung them out again, the suns coming up fast, so they should be dry in hour or so" he replied trying to sooth her.

"we don't have an hour!" she retorted, "grandpa will be up soon and if I'm not back."

Ty raised his hand and silenced her, "he knows you're here Amy, he called me last night"

"what did you say!" she stood up quickly, looking around the room in desperation for something to wear,

"I told him you were asleep and that I'd get you back before breakfast" Ty explained, "I also told him to trust me and that you were perfectly safe here,"

Ty chuckled and picked up a towel and his shower bag, "mind you I felt a little hunted myself last night, your quite tiger when your tipsy"

Amy's eyes looked away, "I take it you liked that" she said softly.

Ty looked at her, confused

"me being all flirty and spontaneous "she said in a whisper," more aggressive and in charge, not so boring and vanilla" She was finding it hard to hide her insecurities.

Ty chuckled and smiled, "Amy, where's this coming from, I love you no matter what, you don't have to change anything about how we…" he raised his eyebrows, dropping his words, but knowing she knew what he was implying.

She watched him and shrugged, not totally convinced. "maybe I should be more like that all the time "her voice was barely audible now. "seems you like that version of me more"

Ty dropped his smile and touched her shoulder gently, "come on Amy, you know that's not true"

Ty tried to reassure her, but the nagging question she had not answered last night still needed a response.

"hey, Amy, were we so boring last night that we drove you to have your first drink?"

He looked seriously at her, his eyes watching hers,

"I think Jeremy slipped it in my cranberry juice" she replied softly, looking away.

"He did what?" Tys face took on a cold tone, the mention of Jeremys name made his hackles go up. "He's gonna get it now!"

He turned to go to the door, but Amy caught his arm, stopping him.

"Listen please, Ty, he only did it so he could get to Phoenix, okay? Nothing happened, and I'd really, really appreciate if we could just drop it. Okay?" she explained, her mind had cleared enough to piece the pieces back together.

"Did it work?" He asked bluntly, his eyes not looking at her.

"No. I'm telling him no, Phoenix isn't going anywhere." Amy replied, placing her hand on his cheek in reassurance.  
They stared at each other for a few minutes, each processing the situation and the nights events in their own way.

"we have to get going Amy, "Ty finally said, forcing a smile, as she stood before him, holding his bed sheets around her form.

He passed her the towel and tugged at the sheets.

"I think you, "he chuckled, "WE need a shower, and maybe a toothbrush?" he cocked his eyebrow and smiled a famous Borden smile, causing her to grin slightly herself.

"we?" she said coyly

"well, I can't make you wash your own back can I "he suggested, opening the cubicle off to the side of the bed set, exposing the tiny shower inside.

Amy chuckled and stepped towards the door, pulling his shower bag from his hands and dropping the sheets on the floor, exposing herself in all her underwear glory. Tys eyes sparkled as he took in the beautiful view that stood before him. She turned to look at him, a cheeky smile on her face.

"I think the hose outside will refresh you just fine" she replied, stepping into the shower and shutting the door behind her. Leaving him standing, mouth open hands empty.

"oh, come on!" Ty laughed in exasperation. "no fare!"

It was 20 to 7 when Ty heard the shower turn off from the cubicle.

He had considered the hose pipe outside, but as the morning was cold and fresh he had decided to wait for Amy to finish up and then steel a shower after her.

He laid on the bed, his arms folded behind his head, looking absently off into space. He was still a little tired as the previous night's activities had resulted in not much actual sleep.

The shower cubicle door opened and Amy stepped out, wrapped in a towel, her underwear in her hand.

Her hair was rubbed dry and fell around her damp shoulders, the water droplets from the shower still running down her shapely legs.

Ty looked at her, mesmerized by the vision before him.

"it's not polite to stare" she finally said softly, placing her underwear on the bed, and sitting down next to his hip.

"sorry, "he breathed, "but you are so dam beautiful, it's hard not too"

She smiled at him and blushed, looking away. Ty watched her closely, she seemed a little indecisive, like she was trying to build her courage up for something.

"so, no hose pipe?" she finally asked, noticing he was still in his singlet and sweats.

"um nah, it's a tad nippy out there, "he laughed, "thought I'd wait for you to …."

His words where cut off as Amy quickly leaned over him and kissed his lips, Ty froze for a moment, taken by surprise, but couldn't help but respond to her advance. Her kiss was strong and forceful, taking charge of the moment and challenging him to submit.

He went to pull his hands down from behind his head but was stopped by Amy's hands which had taken hold of his wrists and pinned them down, on either side of the pillow.

Ty broke the kiss, looking at her, surprise and confusion on his face. Taken aback by her sudden forcefulness.

"what was that?" he asked, taking a breath, Amy now restraining him on the bed, her body leaning over his.

"shut up" she said softy "don't speak"

Ty watched her, obeying her words, although a little confused by her actions, leaving his arms where they were.

There was a hit of excitement in his confused eyes.

Ty watched as Amy slowly slid off of him and stood next to the bed, her eyes never leaving his.

He went to speak again, but her finger to her lips silenced him. He pushed himself up slightly where he was, his head resting upon his pillow, the electricity between them intensifying.

Amy reached for him, her hand out stretched, Ty took it and she gently pulled him forward, so he was sitting before her. Amy kissed his lips again, gently this time, Ty followed suit, his tongue dancing with hers, he reached forward to hold her, but she pushed his hands away. Making his only allowed contact to her the kiss.

Amy's hands crept down Tys sides and grabbed the bottom of his singlet, it didn't take her long to pull it over his head, leaving him sitting before her in only his sweats.

Ty watched her intently, intrigued by her forcefulness. A slight grin on his lips. Everything around him was irrelevant. All he could see was Amy standing before him. He liked this new assertive version of her, she seemed confident and powerful. It sat well on her. But he had a niggling feeling in his subconscious that this was not only for his benefit, that somehow, she was trying to prove something to herself as well,

Amy motioned for Ty to return to his original position on the bed. He pushed backwards, his back resting against the pillows, his eyes never leaving hers.

She stood before him, their eyes locked onto each other. The sexual tension between the two at fever pitch.

Amy slid her hand along the top of her towel, and slowly unhooked it holding it in front of her with her hands.

"Amy" Ty said quickly, halting her, his subconscious screaming at him now. "you don't have to do this, , "he sighed, "I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with"

She watched him, he could see the indecision on her face,

Ty and Amy had been intimate before, they had taken their relationship to the next level not long after Ty had taken over renting the trailer from Caeleb. Tys concern was more that she seemed to be trying to prove something, and he didn't want her changing who she was, in an attempt to please him or under some misguided notion that he would like her better if she acted another way.

"honestly, I love you the way you are, I love how we…. you know, ,"He was stumbling with his words," you don't have to change anything ok ," he continued, trying to make sure Amy really understood how he felt and how much he appreciated her wanting to make him happy.

"sh." She finally said, her smile returning, "I want to"

And with that Amy dropped the towel,

Ty took a deep breath, his eyes not able to move from the woman who stood before him. Her beauty mesmerizing him, Amy slowly moved towards him, her eyes locked onto his, she climbed onto the bed and slowly, crawled up his body.

Ty went to reach for her, but she hit his hands gently away, lowering her lips to his abdomen and slowly working her way up his abs towards his chest, leaving a trail of kisses as she went.

Ty shut his eyes and tensed underneath her, trying desperately not to move, his breathing erratic. Amy kissed his sternum and the up to his collar bone, tracing along his neck, and up his jaw. Her body following along until she was directly on top of him, her face looking down into his green eyes.

She kissed him passionately and grasped his hands in hers, preventing him from engaging in any way.

Ty returned her kiss, his senses in overdrive. Wanting to grab her and return the affection. To please her as well, But he had to resign himself to having no control at all, he in hailed and let her have her way. Relishing in the experience.

Amy broke the connection and smiled, raising an eyebrow seductively at him. realizing that he was struggling to maintain his composure. She could feel him trembling beneath her with every touch.

Amy leant closer and whispered into his ear, a smile playing on her lips.

"hunted ...and caught"

to be continued


	4. Blowing Smoke - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **But Grandpa!**

Amy rolled over and looked back at Ty, who was now lying beside her, both of them breathing heavily.

"wow!" Ty said, catching his breath and smiling at her, his hair wet with sweat, "that was far from vanilla"

Amy smiled coyly and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, her eyes catching the alarm clock on the bedside table,

"oh crap!" she said, clambering over him, taking the sheet with her, leaving Ty naked and exposed on the bed.

"hey, "he called after her, quickly sitting up and searching for his boxers that had been long since discarded.

"it's nearly 8am Ty!" Amy persisted, pulling on her underwear and her bra, then realizing she didn't have any clothes.

"argh, Dammit, "Ty replied, realizing that time had got away from them, he quickly grabbed Amy's towel and ran into the shower, shutting the door behind him.

"hurry up Ty!" Amy pleaded, brushing her hair madly, trying to get it under control.

It wasn't long before Ty emerged from the shower, wrapped in a towel. He moved around Amy, them both bumping into each other due to the lack of space.

"what am I going to wear!" Amy exclaimed, looking at Ty for help and he jumped around pulling on his jeans.

"Um, "he said looking around wildly, trying to come with a solution, "here, wear these, "

Ty threw her a pair of his jeans and a tee from his cupboard, he opened his drawer, and pulled out a belt and a union buckle.

"Ty, "Amy protested, "they are way too big!"

"well its better than rocking up in your underwear" he replied, pulling a tee over his head and finding a shirt to go over the top.

Amy sighed and pulled on the jeans, they swam on her slender legs and even when she did the zip and the button up they still bagged around her hips.

She threaded the belt through and pulled the buckle to the smallest hole, crunching the jeans up around her waist

She rolled up the cuffs and pulled on her boots, finally slipping the red tee over her head and letting it fall around her waist.

She looked in the full-length mirror on the wall and groaned, she looked so small, lost under Tys clothes.

Ty came to stand behind her and had to laugh, but tried to stifle it once he saw her frown.

He reached around her from behind and pulled her close, kissing her neck and looking at the two of them in the mirror.

"I love you no matter what you are wearing" he said softly into her ear, "or not wearing "

She blushed and looked up at him. "so, you liked it,"

Ty smiled and kissed her forehead, nuzzling his face into her neck. "yes, you where amazing, you took my breath away"

Amy smiled and turned in his arms to face him, "I love you, "

"I love you too, "Ty beamed, "but Jack will permanently take my breath away If I don't get you back home in like 20mins"

Amy nodded and they grabbed their wallets and keys, locked the trailer and jumped into Tys truck.

Amy's mind was trying to figure out what she was going to say to her grandpa as Ty pulled into the main drive of heartland. She looked over at him and forced a smile, the anxiety raising as Ty pulled up at the main house.

He couldn't see any movement, but the family where usually up and about by 7am.

Ty looked at his phone, the time was now 20 past 8am.

"ok, you ready," he said, as he turned off the truck and went to open the door.

"maybe I should go in alone," she said, trying to protect him.

"Amy, I'm not going to let you face this alone, especially since it was Jeremy who spiked your drink."

Amy nodded and steeled herself, and opened the truck door.

They walked up to the front door together, hand in hand, Amy's head was still pounding, but her stomach was churning so badly she thought she may retch again.

They walked through the mud room and saw no one was in the kitchen, sighing a huge sigh of relief, Amy sat at the table while Ty looked to see if there was any fresh coffee,

"there's bacon and eggs in the oven "

Ty turned to see Jack standing in the door way that lead to the loungeroom. He was stoic and showed no signs of welcoming,

"Jack," Ty said shakily, "Um, I'm good, Amy you want any Bre" he looked at her, and she shook her head slowly,

"no, I'm fine. thankyou though" she replied weakly, her eyes on her grandfather.

"so, "Jack walked in and looked directly at Amy, "last night?"

"um Jack, it was my..." Ty started, but stopped as Jack raised his hand, "I was talking to Amy, not you"

"um ok," Ty said softly, backing away towards the stove,

"I'm sorry grandpa, "Amy said softly, "Can we just let it go knowing it won't happen again, "

"what part, the getting drunk, the public display on the couch or the running off in the middle of the night?" he retorted, his gaze also flickering across to Ty,

"I am sorry you had to see that Grandpa, "Amy said softly, looking up at him.  
"Jack, come on man, she didn't get drunk, Jeremy spiked her juice, "Ty jumped in, Amy glaring at him for mentioning Jeremys part of it.

"he did what" Jack retorted, his temper rising,

"please can we just forget it ever happened," She pleaded, staring at her grandpa," I made a mistake and trusted someone I shouldn't have and I paid the price, it's over, can we just drop it please"

Jack looked at his granddaughter and conceded, but then raised an eyebrow when he noticed her attire,

"what s with the…" he said, tugging on her tee, realizing that her clothes where way too big for her petite form.

"oh, her clothes are wet cos it rained last night, I hung them on the line after she took them off last night, those are mine, I leant them to Amy so she didn't have to sit around in her undies all day waiting for them to dry" Ty blurted out, then realized by the look on jack's face that he probably should have kept quiet.

"and what pray tell is my daughter doing in her underwear at your trailer all night?"

Ty and Amy turned to see Tim walk through the door, his smile fading as he caught the last part of the conversation.

Ty swallowed, hard, the two men who ran the family he was marrying into had him cornered.

"it wasn't like that Tim, "Ty explained, feeling like a trapped animal.

"dad! "Amy turned around and raised her hands, "it was my fault, not Tys, he was a complete gentleman all night, he didn't touch me, I was the one who was drunk, I got into his truck and wouldn't let him leave, he did everything he could to help me, "

Jack looked at Ty and twittered his mustache with his nose. "nothing happened,"

"really?" Tim interjected, "nothing happened?"

"no, nothing happened last night, I promise the both of you," Ty stated, hoping this questioning didn't go any further on to the mornings activities otherwise he was going to be forced to lie to them both.

"well that's a bit hard to believe when you're standing there in his clothes looking like you've been dragged through the ringer!" Tim snapped

"I had to take off my clothes because I …" Amy paused, feeling embarrassed, "I puked all over them, ok, Jeremy spiked my juice with vodka and it made me sick, Ty spent all night cleaning up after me, and making sure I was ok"

Amy looked at Ty, appreciation in her eyes. "if it wasn't for him, I don't know what I would have done"

Ty smiled at her compliment and then looked at Jack,

"I told you Id keep her safe, "he said softly, "I meant what I said"

"you also said I could trust you" Jack replied,

"and you can jack, "Ty said, stepping forward, showing he wasn't afraid,

Jack nodded in acceptance. The bluster going out of his sails,

Unfortunately for Ty though Tim didn't seems as easily convinced.

"and this Jeremy Kid, "Tim growled "so what's happening to him, did we call the police,"

"Dad!" Amy snapped, "please stop it, I just want to forget it, it's my decision, "

Ty could see Amy was getting distressed, she was holding her head and trying to control the pounding that was radiating across her for head.

Ty walked over to her, and touched her cheek, checking if she was ok,

"well I'm calling them, "Tim continued, "he can't just get away with this kind of thing"

"Tim, "Ty retorted, stepping closer to Amy, cradling her shoulder, "its Amy's decision, she said to drop it!"

Tim's temper flared, he grabbed Ty by the front of his tee and pushed him violently up against the wall, Amy jumped and spun around when she heard Tys head and shoulders come in contact with the wood,

"and who the hell do you think you are telling me what I can and can't do for my daughter!"

"Tim, just back off!" Jack growled, grabbing his arms that had Ty pinned, and pulling Tim's focus onto him "let him go" Jacks eyes flicked to Ty, who was staring at Tim, his face ashen, his hands grappling at the wall behind him.

Tim huffed and glared into Tys eyes, holding him up on his toes, he pushed him again back into the wall, causing Tys head to impact with the wall again, Ty shut his eyes and inhaled shakily, Tim succumbed to Jacks insistence and then released his grip, Ty staggered backwards slightly, clearly wrattled by the encounter. He backed away into the lounge room, visibly shaken.

Amy looked at her dad and then at Jack, anger in her eyes,

"don't you ever touch him again!, "She yelled, "you have no right "

And with that she ran past them both into the lounge, but found it empty.

Jack followed her, looking concerned. He had seen the look on Tys face, and it had scared him. He also looked around the room, and noticed the side door was ajar.

"Amy "he said. looking towards it, she nodded and ran out the door, to hear Tys truck rumbling down the drive.

"Ty!" she called, watching the GMC disappear around the bend, Jack coming to stand beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Amy leant her head against her grandpa's shoulder, and looked up at him, seeking answers.

"what just happened," Amy said, more to the departing truck than to her grandfather,

"I have no idea Amy "Jack replied, "but I plan to find out"

to be continued


	5. Blowing Smoke - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Ghosts from the past.**

Ty felt the pain of his head hitting the wooden wall, it radiated down his neck and across his shoulders. He reached out with his hands, trying desperately to stabilize himself. The grasp on his shirt was getting tighter, he could feel the pressure on his chest, and under his chin.

Tys eyes were closed. Trying to regain control of his heart beat. There were muted voices around him, he flickered his eyes open slightly, he could see the shadows of others, trying to intervene, but there faces where muted and distorted. Everything was muddled and out of focus. The second impact with the wall made him bite his tongue, he tasted the bitterness of the blood in his mouth, Ty pressed his eyes shut, trying to block it all out. His hands raised, in defeat, in surrender.

"and who the hell do you think you are telling me what I can and can't do ….!"

The words where harsh and menacing. Fear was encapsulating Ty. His feet where losing connection with the floor and he was pushed higher and higher up the wall,

"please, don't, please "he heard a voice cry, it was distressed and close to him. But he couldn't place it, it sounded familiar, but lost, like it was drifting away from him, leaving him to the mercy of his tormentor.

Ty slowly opened his eyes, feeling the pressure against his throat, the grip of the angry hands upon him.

"back off!" the voice called again. fear and defensiveness resonating through its female tones.

Tys eyes focused through the tears, his vision clearing, panic and anger swelling through him like a tidal wave.

His assailant coming into view, he could see Tim's face through his tears, the anger and the smugness in his eyes, Ty swallowed hard and shut his eyes again. confused, and disorientated. Gasping for breath.

"stop it, stop it, he can't breathe!" the woman voice screamed

Tys eyes opened again the fog taking hold due to the lack of oxygen filling his lungs,

Suddenly, as if driving through the fog on a cold dark night the road cleared.

Ty was 6 years old, his body pinned to the loungeroom wall, his cry's cut off by the hands around his throat, his mother screaming next to him, tears running down her face as she tried to save her son from his attacker.

Ty gasped, shaking uncontrollably, his eyes locking onto to the monster before him.

He saw the raised arm, he felt the impact in his gut. He whimpered from the pain.

His eyes watching the smug smile that crossed the face of the man who held him.

The face of Wade.

Ty sat up quickly, he is breathing erratic, the sheets around him soaked in sweat, He rubbed his eyes and tried to control the shaking that had taken over his body.

"I t was just a dream," he breathed trying to reassure himself, "get a grip man "

He looked at the clock, it read 5:34am,

Ty ran his hands through his hair and quickly got up, grabbing his towel and steadying himself on the counter.

He took a few deep breaths and straightened up, pushing the memories way down deep, forcing a smile.

Once convinced he had regained his composure, her turned and headed to the shower. Hoping the hot water would wash away his dark memories.

Ty rubbed his hair dry and ran his fingers through it, making himself look presentable.

He grabbed his wallet and phone, touching the screen, seeing 5 missed calls from Amy and 3 texts, He sighed and pushed the phone into his pocket, grabbed his vet kit and his keys and headed for his truck.

Amy sipped her coffee, she sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal, watching her grandpa reading the paper. It was a day after Amy had returned home after staying at Tys for the night,

She hadn't spoken to Ty since he disappeared after his run in with Tim, apart from some short no committal texts saying he had the day shift at the clinic for the next few days and would catch up with her later.

Jack looked up at her over the rim of his glasses, waiting for her to speak.

"he hasn't answered any of my calls, "she finally blurted "I knew I should have followed him and made sure he was ok"

Jack sighed and put his paper down, "give him time, Amy, he will talk to you when has ready, "

"but," she started,

"I don't know what caused him to react like that, but maybe he needs some time" He continued,

"I know what made him react like that! "Amy snapped, her temper flying, "dad grabbing him and slamming him up against the wall made him react like that!"

"ok, ok, "Jack raised his hand, "simmer down, I was there remember! I know,"

"what happened to Ty? What did Tim do? Where is he, Is he ok?" Mallory came from the loungeroom after catching part of the conversation.

"you keep out of it," Jack warned,

"is Ty ok? should I ride over there and see, maybe we all should, what did Tim do? Why?"

Mallory barely gave her self any time to catch her breath let alone allow anyone to answer her.

"just drop it Mallory," Amy warned, putting her bowl in the sink, "Just leave him be ok, he doesn't need you going over there asking questions"

Amy walked to the mud room, grabbed her coat and hat and left the house, annoyance and concern on her face.

Mallory, went to follow, but Jack coughed and pointed to the chair, "sit down "

She rolled her eyes and watched Amy through the window as she headed to the barn.

"Amy, "A voice said happily to her as she finished tacking up Spartan, she had decided to ride over to Tys and check on him that way, under the guise that she was out for a ride.

She looked over at the barn door to see Caeleb smiling at her.

"hi Caleb" she said warily, realizing that this conversation may not be one she actually wanted to have.

"how you are doing? You look well rested" he beamed, "going for a ride?"

"um yeah thought I'd go over and see Ty before he heads to the clinic, "she smiled, tightening up the synch on Spartans saddle.

"oh, I wouldn't bother Amy, "Caleb laughed, "he wasn't there when I called in this morning, I think has already headed out, must have an early start"

Amy frowned, she knew the morning shift started at 8am, and it was only just past 6 now. Normally he would still be home,

"sorry, if I spoilt your plans, "Caleb smiled patting Spartan on the neck, "hes in high demand I see." He flicked his eyebrows and smiled broadly.

"what's that supposed to mean?" Amy retorted, walking Spartan out of the barn.

"oh nothing, "he chuckled following her.

"if your referring to yesterday, when you drop by, "Amy scolded "you should really learn to knock"

"my bad, yes, next time, when the trailer starts a rockin" he joked, but stopped when he saw the annoyed look Amy threw in his direction.

"Tell Ty I said Hi, if you see him, "He continued, as Amy mounted Spartan and turned him towards the trails, she nodded and rode away, while Caleb headed towards the main house to see Lou.

Amy walked spartan along the trails, enjoying the early morning air and sounds. The sun was warm even at this early hour and Spartan nipped and the green grass as he plodded along.

She pulled him to a stop when she entered the clearing where Ty had built her the show jumping course. The weather and elements had done their work, with the hay bales now collapsing and the branches not quite straight at each jump. But this was still one of her favorite places in the world. This place held significant memories for them both, it was the place where Amy had first seen the true Ty, not the tough persona that he displayed to everyone else. And to Ty, this was the place where he had told her he first fell in love with her, watching her wok Spartan over the jumps.

She jumped down and tied Spartan to a tree and took a seat on a log, pulling out her phone and pressing the screen.

After hitting send she pocketed it again and went for a slow meander around the jumps, getting lost in the memories that this magical place held.

Ty looked at his phone as it buzzed on the counter top, Scott had gone out on a house call and Casandra had left after Ty had turned up. She seemed extremely pleased that he had come in an hour early, meaning her stint on the night shift had come to an early close.

Ty finished the injection he was giving a small tabby cat, and replaced her in her cage, then picked up his phone, looking at the screen.

 _{I'm at our special place, enjoying this beautiful day, hope you will join me at lunch,}_

Ty smiled, missing her, knowing he shouldn't be avoiding her as he had. He inhaled and took a seat, not knowing what to do.

He knew she would want and explanation as to why he had bailed the day before and why he had gone radio silent since. But he wasn't sure he was ready to share what had happened, even with Amy. The memories the encounter with Tim had dredged up and brought to the surface where some of his darkest, from a time, he hadn't shared in any detail with anyone, including Amy.

To face her now, would mean having to explain and allow her to see a part of his past he had kept hidden. Ty shut his eyes and rubbed his face. He honestly didn't know if he was ready to do that, not even with the woman he loved.

 _{It's a mad house here today, But I'll do my best, I'll bring the coffee}_

He hit send and looked around the deserted clinic, feeling bad for lying to her, but it was the best he could offer at that time. He moved over to the stock cabinet and pulled out the inventory sheet and continued with his daily tasks.

Amy smiled when she got his reply, it was a step in the right direction at least, he said he would try and that was a positive.

She remounted Spartan and continued on her way, she had a few hours to kill before having to return to the clearing at 12.

Amy pushed Spartan over the jumps, rounding the circuit and pacing out the next jump. She saw Tys truck pull up slowly near the edge of the clearing, a slight smile playing on her lips as she cleared the last jump.

He watched her from the driver's seat, his heart reliving the memories of the past. He loved to watch Amy work, her affinity with Spartan and the connection they shared was magical.

He watched as she pulled out of the circuit and rode over towards where he was parked.

His anxiety lifting slightly, not knowing how Amy was going to great him.

She dismounted and walked over to him as he got out of the tuck, grabbing the two take away coffees he had on the seat as he did.

"hey, you" she smiled, leaning in and kissing him gently on the cheek, her face watching his, for any signs of concern.

Ty smiled awkwardly and chuckled, diverting his eyes, handing her a coffee cup,

"as promised, "he said softly, taking Spartans reigns and walking him over to a nearby tree, wrapping his reigns around one of the branches. "you looked amazing out there, "

"thank you, "she smiled, still watching him intently, "I love jumping here, "

He guided her to the back of the truck and dropped the tailgate, puling himself up and taking her hand to assist her up to join him.

They sat together quietly and drank their coffees in silence, enjoying the peacefulness of the clearing around them.

"so, busy day" Amy finally said, breaking the uneasy silence.

TY nodded, taking another sip, not wanting to actually lie to her, so choosing not to say anything.

Amy couldn't take it anymore, his silence and his refusal to engage was driving her mad.

"Ty?" she asked, placing her hand on his leg, "what happened yesterday?"

Ty could feel his anxiety creeping up around him, he was futilely hoping that she was just going to let it go and just move on without needing any answers. He knew deep down it was a flight of fancy, and that Amy seldom let anything go.

"nothing, Amy, "He lied, not looking at her, trying desperately to play it down,

"you bolted Ty, "she persisted, "that's not nothing"

Ty sighed and put his coffee cup down, keeping his gaze on the clearing.

"I just, "he started, trying to find the right words, "I just needed to get out of there, that's all"

"Ty" Amy said softly, placing her hand under his chin and turning his face towards hers, making him look at her, "please talk to me, tell me what's wrong"

Tys eyes met hers, she could see he was hiding something, shielding it from her view, she searched his eyes but couldn't get past the walls that he had protecting him.

"it's nothing Amy, honestly, "she could see he was defecting, "I … Just, with Tim and Jack, I just needed to."

He stumbled over his words, knowing she wasn't buying it, "Please can we just let it go"

He forced a smile, and kissed her on the cheek, praying she would respect his wishes and allow him to avoid an explanation.

"I saw your face Ty, so did Grandpa, that was more than just needing to get away, "she continued, forcing him to confront her. "dad shouldn't have grabbed you like that, he had no right to …"

"Amy, …." Ty warned, his tone now level and clear, "its ok, Tim was just protecting you, can we please just drop it,"

He glared at her, a slight tremble in his tone.

"ok, ok" she conceded pulling away, hearing the annoyance in his voice. His tone bit at her, making her feel his refusal to elaborate.

"thank you" Ty looked away, and twitched his lip, knowing he had snapped at her. He swallowed hard and turned back to face her, as she slid down from the GMCs tray. Moving away from him, her face solemn and quiet.

"hey," he said, his surprise turning into concern, as he realized he had spoilt their lunch date, he reached for her arm, trying to stop her. "please, …I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap" he apologized, jumping down as well and pulling her close, trying to lock onto her eyes, seeing the hurt he had caused as she looked away.

"Amy, please, "he said, touching the base of her chin, pulling her face towards his, trying to smile to reassure her,

Amy wasn't buying any of it, his tone had brought her anger to the surface, she was hurt by his refusal to let her in.

"why don't you trust me Ty," she asked Flatley. "I'm your fiancé, I'm the woman you say you love and that you are going to share the rest of your life with, but you still put up these dam walls whenever I try to get close." She pulled out of his grip and walked away, heading back towards Spartan.

"dammit" he hissed, hitting the sidewall of the truck in anger, making her jump as she heard the bang. "ok, ok, "he called, not looking at her, "you win, "

Amy turned and marched back to him, grabbing his arms and pulling him around to face her,

"Its not about winning! Ty!" she pleaded, "it's about you being honest with me and trusting me "

Ty watched her, feeling her hands trembling as they held his arms. She searched his eyes, trying to make him see that his need to hide certain parts of himself from her was causing a rift between them.

Ty dropped his head and exhaled. Nodding slightly, giving in, he didn't want her to know about his past, but she wasn't going to let him brush it away and hide it from view, Not this time. Maybe, he thought, it was time that he truly showed her how much he trusted her and let her see all of him, the darkness as well as the light.

He ran his hands through his hair, making her release her hold, and took a deep breath.

"ok, yesterday, when Tim grabbed me, I…." He started but his phone began beep from his pocket, breaking the moment, He hissed and saw Amy's expression, expecting him to ignore it.

"Amy, I can't, I might be Scott, "he pleaded, "just give me a sec ok"

He put the phone to his ear and walked away from an obviously annoyed Amy.

"yeah, ok, Um 15 mins, yup, yup, no worries Scott" Ty hung up the phone and turned back to Amy, seeing she had started to untie Spartan and was about to mount back up.

"Come on Amy, "he pleaded, running over to her, taking her arm and turning her around" I've got to go, Its Scott, "he pleaded, trying to get her to understand,

"convenient "she retorted, staring up at him, her face now more hurt than angry.

"no no, "Ty swallowed hard and took her in his arms, "look, I want to tell you ok, I do..., "

Amy watched him, not believing him.

"come over tonight, after dinner, ok, we can talk then I promise, "his eyes where pleading with her now, knowing how badly he had screwed this up. He couldn't believe that his pride and fear had now put under threat the thing he held most dear in the world.

"Ok, but no more of this I'm ok crap ok" she warned, "I want the truth, or …"

He nodded and pulled her closer, hugging her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

Ty returned to his trailer in the late afternoon, His run in with Amy still playing on his mind. He knew he would eventually have to be honest with her about everything, the past, the flashbacks, otherwise it was going to always be something between them, eating away at their trust. They had both promised each other after the whole Blair and Chase drama that they would always tell the truth, no matter what, and never keep secrets from each other. He turned off the GMCs engine and took a deep breath, maybe it was time he told her the truth about his past and what he had been through. It wasn't going to be easy, but he had to show her that he trusted her with the bad stuff as well as the good.

He opened the door and turned to see Jacks truck pull up behind him.

He watched as the man who had given him a second chance in life and been more like a father to him than anyone waved and slowly walk over to him.

"Jack" Ty said, cautiously, getting his vet kit out of the back of the truck.

"Ty," Jack said with a smile, coming to stand next to him,

"I was going to leave you be, "Jack said, a smile radiating from under his mustache, "you know how much I hate interfering. But… "

"I'm fine Jack, "Ty interjected, forcing a smile, moving over to open the trailer and slide his kit inside,

"you sure?" Jack continued, "you can tell me to butt out, but I saw your face and…."

Ty exhaled and held open the trailer door "coffee?" he said softly, giving in.

"that would be great "Jack beamed and went inside,

Ty followed him in and shut the door, turning on the coffee pot and motioning to the recliner for Jack to sit down, which he did.

Ty sat opposite him, his hands on the table, playing with a napkin. Jack could see how uncomfortable he was.

"I'm not expecting you to bare your soul Ty, I'm just touching base to make sure you're ok" Jack said softly.

"I know Jack, And I appreciate it, "Ty replied, looking him square in the face "I do, it's just hard for me to talk about things like this"

"things from the past," Jack asked, his eyes softening, encouraging his younger to go on.

Ty nodded, "yeah, things that I thought where long buried, and forgotten "

"some things are never really forgotten, we just learn to live with them"

"I'm trying Jack, I am, "Tys eyes where filled with sorrow, Jack could see how much this was affecting him" Just when I think I've dealt with it, and things are good, and I'm heading in the right direction, something happens and …" he stopped, his voice cracking slightly,

"something like what happened at the house, with Tim" Jack interjected.

Ty swallowed and steadied his breathing, nodding at Jack.

"it brought some stuff back didn't it," he asked, his tone soft and encouraging.

Ty looked away, wringing the napkin in his hands "its stupid Jack" he laughed nervously, "I'm a grown man, and all it took was …" he lost his words, getting up and grabbing the coffee mugs, trying to redirect his thoughts.

"Ty, it's far from stupid, you carry these scars with you, and sometimes even the most well-hidden ones can break through and come to light" Jack watched Ty pour the coffee and place the cup in front of him. Sitting back down again, holding his cup, looking into the dark liquid.

"what did Tim dredge up?" Jack asked, looking directly at him.

"it wasn't Tim, "Ty said quietly, "I know he was just trying to protect Amy, I get that, "he paused and looked over at Jack his eyes clear and still.

"ok, when Tim grabbed me, I felt like I was a kid again, being held up against that wall, I could see him, like, it felt like I was back there, with him, his hands on me"

"Wade" Jack said quietly,

Ty nodded, his eyes dropping back to the cup and not looking up, "that's why I freaked out and ran" he said softly, ashamed of the fear that had engulfed him.

"maybe you need to talk to someone about this, let it out, rather than bottle it up" Jack suggested,

"I can't Jack, "Ty whispered, "I want to but I can't, I haven't been able to …"

"what about Amy?"

"I've tried, "Tys eyes were moist now, he looked up at Jack, letting him see how deep this ran

" I've already screwed that up today, I'll be surprised if she speaks to me again"

"Ty, "Jack chuffed, "Amy loves you, she may be mad at you, but she will always be there for you, "

"I want to let her in Jack, it's just …"

"so why don't you," Jack pushed, gently, but enough to make Ty face his fears.

"because that's a side of me I don't want her to see, "Tys voice was steady, his words clear now, he spoke from the heart, "it's not who I am now, I don't want her to know me from back then, she won't like the Ty she finds there"

Jack drank down his coffee and put the cup down,

"that's a load of BS, and you know it" he stated, his tome making Ty meet his gaze, "the Ty from then is the same Ty that sits across from me now, yes, your older, more mature, wiser, learnt some valuable lessons, yes, you've changed, in all the good ways too, but what you went through, those scars and wounds you carry, they made you who you are now. Without them, this Ty would not exist, its the battles of the past that define the future. They make you the man you are today "

Jack stood up and placed his cup on the sink.

"so, stop hiding from the past, let it out and share it with the woman you're going to marry, you never know, those demons may stop haunting you once you shine some light on them. "

He touched Tys shoulder, and squeezed it gently, opened the door of the trailer and headed towards his truck.

Ty sat at the table, Jacks words ringing in his ears. Maybe it was time, maybe the past needed to be brought into the open for him to finally let it go.

to be continued


	6. Blowing Smoke - Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Inner Demons**

Ty parked the GMC in front of the main house, it was nearly 5pm. He had come over to Heartland early, as a way of showing Amy that he wanted to talk. He sat behind the wheel, trying to build up enough courage to go inside. Unsure how she would react or even if she would want to talk to him at all.

Amy sat at the dinner table, stabbing her pot roast with her fork, the lunchtimes events still rolling though her mind. She was still mad at Ty, although deep inside she knew how hard it was for him to open up, even to her.

"are you going to eat that, or just stab it to death?" Jack asked, watching her,

"sorry, "she said softly, dropping her fork.

"are you ok Amy?" Lou asked, noticing how despondent she was.

Amy smiled weakly, not really waning to talk about it.

Lou decided not to push it and cleaned up the dirty dishes, taking them into the kitchen.

Georgie excused herself and went to her room, carrying Katie with her, talking to her happily as they disappeared down the corridor.

Jack sipped his coffee, and looked at his granddaughter,

"I know you went and saw him grandpa" she finally said, her tone a little annoyed,

"I did, "Jack replied,

"so, did he talk to you?" she asked defensively, still staring at her coffee cup.

"well, I talked, he mostly listened, "Jack replied. Rocking back in his chair.

"he wants me to come over after dinner" Amy said, hoping her grandpa would give her some guidance. "but I'm thinking I might just give it a miss, he doesn't want to talk about it, so maybe I should just give up and stop trying"

"Amy, "Jack said in a low tone. Raising his eyebrow at her angst

"I know, I'm sorry, "she said softly annoyed at herself for feeling as she did," I just wish he would talk to me, and tell me what's going on, but he only agreed to me coming over tonight to make me happy, not because he wants to actually tell me what's going on "

Jack nodded and looked past her, his eyes on Ty as he slowly walked through the front door and came up hesitantly behind her, his face showing his apprehension, he stopped behind her while she sat at the table, hearing her words. His eyes registering her disappointment in him.

"maybe he will surprise you" Jack mused, his eyes guiding Amy to look behind her. A slight smile in the corner of his mouth.

"Ty "she whispered, seeing him, his stance looking a little uncertain.

"Amy, "he said softly, "um can we talk, "

She turned around in her seat, surprised yet humbled by his willingness to sort it out. He had come over to see her rather than wait until she came to him.

"um yeah, "she said, looking back at her grandpa, a slight smile of hope on her pretty face, "we can go to the loft?"

TY nodded and stepped back, a slight nod at Jack as he did, Lou came into the room and went to speak but stopped when she saw how serious Tys expression was.

She smiled at them both and took a seat at the table, placing the pie in front of her

"pie?" she asked,

"um no, thanks Lou, maybe later" Amy said as she walked up to Ty who in turn took her arm and gently guided her towards the door.

The walk to the loft was awkward for them both, neither of them knowing what to say, so opting to say nothing at all,

They climbed the stairs in the same silence, Ty behind Amy, his mind trying to put his words together, unsure where to begin.

Once they entered the loft, Amy turned to stand in front of him, looking him in the eyes.

"I thought you wanted me to come over tonight" she said. watching him intently.

Ty exhaled and touched her arms, keeping her attention on him. "yes, but I thought I would come over here and we could talk this through, I need to explain some things to you, "Amy nodded, her expression softening, she could see how hard this was for him.

She motioned towards the bed and they sat down next to each other. Ty swallowing hard, unsure where to begin.

"you wanted to know why I left after…" he said, not looking at her, his eyes on the floor.

"after dad grabbed you"

He nodded, and turned to look her in the eyes. "I left…. Because I felt "he stopped, struggling with his words,

She touched his hand, encouraging him to go one.

"ok, when I was a kid, living in Vancouver, "he started,

"when you were with your mom, "

He nodded, "I told you about Wade and what he was like," his voice had a slight quaver to it,

"you said he used to …" Amy dropped her words, seeing his expression, Ty stood up and stepped away, running his hands through his hair, walking around the loft, trying to put it into words.

"Wade used to drink, a lot, and when he was drunk, he wasn't very nice, to me, or my mom, "his back was to her, But Amy stayed quiet, allowing him to talk,

"Mom copped most of it, but when she was drunk or high on pills, well, he turned his attention to me. "Ty turned, looking at Amy, his face showing the fear he carried as a child.

"I used to get real good at hiding," he laughed nervously, remembering the past" I had these places in the

house, where I could go, there was this one sideboard in the lounge, I could fit inside it real well, but

sometimes, when he found me, which he always did, it made it worse …." He came back to sit next to Amy, taking her hands in his,

"ok, so…when your dad grabbed me, it took me back to that time, when I was a kid, I left because I couldn't

deal with it, so I ran." He took a deep breath and smiled weakly, happy to have let it out, to have shared it with her. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you, but I didn't know how to say…."

Amy pulled him close, hugging him, showing him that he needn't be afraid.

"I wanted to tell you, "he said softly. "but it took me by surprise too, I didn't know how to deal with it"

"you had a flashback, "she said softly, "has this happened before,"

Ty shook his head, "not for years, not like that, "

Amy touched his cheek, encouraging him to go on, "you remember when we had to look after those two kids, Badger and that vamp goth girl?"

Amy nodded, "how could I forget, that was the day goth Mallory was born" she smiled,

Tys lips curled slightly, remembering Mallory in all her goth glory,

"that was the first time you told me about Wade and what had happened, how you ended up in the locked unit and met Clint" she replied,

He nodded, "I've never trusted Wade, and I know my mom is still with him and that he's supposedly changed. And I can't make her leave him, but the feelings I got when Tim, it was different, I was a kid again, I was 6 years old again, "

"maybe talking it through will help, "Amy said softly, hoping he would trust her enough to let her see all of the darkness.

She held his hands in hers, and waited, ready to just sit there and let him talk, Ty watched her and decided to take Jacks advice, he took a deep breath and let the walls down.

Amy listened to him tell the story of his child hood, how Wade had taken a menacing hold on his family after

his dad had run out on them, how his mom and changed from a vibrant happy woman into a drug dependent

alcoholic, he told Amy of the abuse, the beatings, the nights he spent in fear, his terror when he heard Wade

return form the casinos, She felt his pain as he describe his torment at seeing his mom beaten and how as he

grew, he had vowed to one day, when he was old enough and strong enough he would end it all, and stop

Wade from ever hurting them again.

Ty wiped his eyes, a sense of relief when he was done, knowing that there was nothing left he hadn't shared.

He had laid it all out for Amy to see, every last ugly sordid detail.

Amy touched his cheek, she could feel his body was trembling.

"thank you for telling me" she whispered, leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips,

He kissed her, back, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"I love you" he said into her ear as he hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry I pushed you away"

"shh, "Amy replied, "I'm sorry you had to go through all that alone, "

They held each other, seeking comfort in each other's embrace. Ty feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from him.

He kissed her again, forcing a smile, showing her, he was ok.

"this loft holds many a memory hey" he smiled, wiping his eyes, "some of my best moments where had under this very roof"

Amy nodded, looking around the loft, thinking of all the times they had been there together,

"you know, this is where I first saw you naked," she laughed,

"I wasn't naked, "Ty corrected, "I was in my boxers," A cheeky smile played on his lips.

Amy shrugged and grinned, "practically naked," she continued to survey the loft with her eyes. Relishing in the memories.

"If I remember correctly, that was the night you burst in and told me you had a dream that you where spartan,

" he laughed, "and insisted that I get up and come help you in the middle of the night" Amy nodded, remembering that night,

"you did help me, you helped me get Spartan in the trailer, it was your idea to use it as a bridge that helped him conquer his fear,"

Ty looked away, "na , I just had the idea, that was all you miracle girl"

"I love this loft, "she smiled, "nearly as much as I love the boy who used to live here"

"the boy?" Ty smiled, raising an eyebrow,

"ok, "she contradicted herself "the man, "

"the handsome man "he encouraged

"ok, the handsome man, "she repeated, her eyes playing with his,

Ty leaned in again and kissed her, his kiss gentle but passionate,

"the sexy man?" he whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck.

Amy shut her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her skin.

"mhhmmm, yes, the sexy man" she whispered back.

"how sexy?" he chuckled, biting her earlobe gently and running his hands around her waist, pulling her onto his lap.

"way sexy" she smiled between kisses

Amy willingly followed his lead and positioned herself on his lap, facing him, her legs wrapped around his waist,

her arms around his neck, her hands playing with the ends of his hair,

Ty looked up at her beautiful face, as Amy leant down and kissed him again, His eyes telling her how much she

meant to him. and how glad he was that they had talked it through.

"your amazing, "he breathed "you know, that right?"

Amy sat still for a moment, lost in those pools of green, then leaned in and kissed him again.

Ty pulled on his shirt, and re-clipped his belt buckle, he smiled as Amy wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"you're getting really good at this taking control thing" he said feeling her head on his shoulder and leaning into her embrace.

She kissed his neck and smiled, "you better believe it" she whispered, running her hands under his tee and across his abdomen.

Ty inhaled and chuckled her touch tickling his skin, making him tense his stomach muscles.

Amy released him and went back to the messed-up bed, and pulled on her boots, she watched Ty do the same and admired the view as he bent down to grab his left boot. He looked back, a curious grin on his face, noticing she was watching him.

"and what s that look for?" he asked, turning to face her, still wrestling with his footwear.

"just admiring the view, "she grinned, raising her eyebrow. "you know, I think they are my favorite pair of jeans. "

"oh yeah," he played, running his hands though his ruffled hair, and walking over to her, pulling her up into his arms, his hands sliding around her waist and into her jeans rear pockets.

"I kinda like yours too" he said cheekily, squeezing her buttocks with his hands and kissing her lips.

Ty bit her bottom lip and sucked it gently, his eyes sparkling as they looked into hers,

Amy was mesmerized by him, he had her spellbound. lost within those emerald eyes.

Tys lips twitched and he took full advantage of his upper hand, kissing her again, but lifting his left hand out of her pocket and slapping her firmly on the butt.

Amy jumped and squealed at the contact, a surprised smile crossing her face.

"what was that!" she giggled, her eyes watching his.

Me taking back control "he smiled, kissing her on the nose, "I'm not going to be your play thing forever"

Amy laughed and pulled away, straightening her hair with her hands and pulling on her over shirt, she looked at her phone and bit her lip.

"we should get back, "she said softly, "its nearly 8pm"

Ty nodded and grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, "yeah, I'm amazed they haven't sent out a search party for us"

"oh, that would have been just great, "Amy replied, as she straightened up the bed, took a quick look at herself in the mirror and once happy that she looked presentable headed for the loft stairs.

Ty followed her, grinning as she ran down the stairs, he chuckled, causing her to look back up at him.

"what?" she said, her feet hitting the barn floor,

"oh, nothing, just my turn to admire the view" he laughed, wrapping his arm around her and leading her out into the night.

They walked back to the main house, arms interlocked, smiles all round. Ty felt so close to Amy in that

moment. Their bond now cemented even more. He had never told anyone what he had shared with Amy that

night. He had opened the door to his soul and allowed her in. And even though it had been scary, he had to

admit, it felt so good to know that she really knew everything now. He was an open book, and she hadn't run

away, she hadn't judged him. She had embraced him and loved him more.

He couldn't help but smile as they walked up to the front door, his grin from ear to ear.

"Ty "Amy whispered, seeing his face, "stop that, you'll give us away"

He laughed, and nodded, quickly dropping his smile and looking serious,

"that's better, "she replied, opening the door and pulling him inside.

to be continued


	7. Blowing Smoke - Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Rebuilding from the group up,**

"so, all talked out now I take it" Jack said as they walked into the lounge, He was sitting in his chair, next to the fire, reading the paper.

"um yeah Jack" Ty smiled, squeezing Amy's side gently, making her squirm. "sorry about that, "

"well it looks like you both cleared the air?" Jack continued, regarding them over his glasses.

"yes Grandpa, "Amy beamed her hand behind Tys back, "the air is very clear, "

She pinched Tys buttocks gently, making him look over at her in surprise. His mouth slightly open, mouthing the word ouch.

"any Pie left?" Ty laughed, looking around the room, seeing Lou was nowhere to be seen.

"in the kitchen "Jack replied,

Ty nodded and looked at Amy who nodded in return, he smiled and went off to find Lou's famous apple pie.

"grandpa, where's Lou?" Amy asked taking a seat on the couch.

"she's gone to bed early, said she was feeling a little under the weather," Jack replied.

"oh, "Amy looked concerned,

"It's ok, Amy, she's fine, nothing serious, probably just a flu, "

"hm, ok well Ill check on her later, "

"so, how did it go?" Jack said quietly, sitting forward slightly, "he seems a lot more at ease now"

Amy's cheeks flushed but she hid it well, "we talked it through Grandpa, he told me everything, I think we have really turned a corner,"

"good for you," Jack smiled, "see, I told you he may surprise you"

Amy's smile broke though again, "yes you did, "

Ty returned to the lounge room with two bowls and passed one to Amy, her turned his hip to her and looked at

the side of his jeans, showing her the spoon poking out of the top of his pocket. He raised his eyebrow in

emphasis, as he sucked on the other spoon that was in his mouth.

Amy rolled her eyes and pulled the spoon from his jeans and chuckled, he could be such an idiot sometimes.

Ty took a seat next to her, still grinning like a school boy and started to demolish the pie, realizing that in his rush to see Amy and sort out their issues he had completely missed dinner.

After they were done, Amy kissed his cheek and took the bowls back to the kitchen, leaving Ty leaning back on the couch with Jack still in his chair by the fire.

"um, Jack "Ty said softly, causing the older to look up at him. A welcoming smile on his lips.

"I just want to say thank you," Ty said in a whisper, looking towards the kitchen, making sure Amy was out of

ear shot, "what you said, to me at the trailer earlier, really helped me "

"no worries man "Jack beamed, "so … you told her? about your past,"

Ty nodded, a shaky smile on his face, "I told her everything. "

Jack nodded in understanding, proud of the courage the young man who sat before him displayed, "that must have been hard"

"it was, but I have to stop letting Wade and the past control me jack, "Ty sat forward, his eyes locked onto the

man he counted as his father, "I'm too old to believe in the boogie man,"

"good for you" Jack said softly, and smiled at Amy as she returned to the loungeroom with three cups of coffee

on a tray.

"well, you two, I might, skip the coffee, thanks all the same, and go get some shut eye" Jack smiled, standing up and putting his newspaper down. "you two don't stay up too late ok."

"night Jack, "Ty smiled,

"night Grandpa" Amy called, sitting back down next to Ty, curling her legs up on the couch.

Jack walked towards his door and looked back, "thin walls remember, and I sleep light"

TY shook his head and chuckled. Knowing the reason for the comment.

Jack watched them both and then disappeared into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Amy waited till she was sure he had gone then turned to Ty and kissed him on the cheek, "you want to stay

over?" she said softly, dragging the kiss down his neck.

"Amy, "Ty said in a whisper, pulling away from her and looking into her eyes, "you know I can't "

"aww, I can push you out the window in the morning," She giggled, "that's what Lou used to do when Scott stayed over "

Ty looked at her in surprise, picturing his boss hauling himself out of Lou's bedroom window Jack in hot pursuit.

They kissed and chatted for a little while, enjoying the fire and each other's company. As the embers started to

fade, and the light of the fire slowly went out, Ty looked at the now dozing Amy cuddled up next to him, her head on his lap.

He gently played with her hair, running it through his fingers, tracing her hair line down to her ear and down

her soft neck. She responded to his touch, her eyes closed, nearly asleep.

Ty sighed and laid his head back, he was so lucky to have such a wonder in his life, he really didn't know how

he had ended up with someone like her. She was everything good in his life. She balanced out the dark, and

made his worlds a place of opportunity. She gave him hope, and support, with Amy by his side he knew he

could face anything.

Slowly his eyes closed, and with the warmth of the dying fire, the sound of Amy's breathing and the peace that

now enveloped him, he relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

 _"_ _Where's, the rest of it!"_

 _"_ _there's no more, I gave you it all!"_

 _"_ _come on, don't lie to me, "_

 _"_ _I promise you, I gave you all I had!"_

 _"_ _goddammit! you make me so mad Lily!"_

" _mommy?"_

 _"_ _oh, Ty, sweetie, go back to your room ok, Mommy will be there soon"_

 _"_ _did you spend it on him?"_

 _"_ _no, no, Wade, I bought groceries, he's got to eat "_

 _"_ _he can eat when I dam well say he can!"_

Tys face twitched, his eyes moving under his eyelids, lost in the past, his head pushed back into the couch.

 _"_ _Mommy, I'm thirsty"_

 _"_ _go to your room Ty," Lily's voice was strained now, she stood in the kitchen Wade between her and her small son._

 _"_ _but mommy."_

 _"_ _Ty, now!" She yelled, rubbing her face, her hands shaking,_

 _Wade turned, he loomed over little Ty, his face dark and sinister,_

 _"_ _get out kid!" your mom and I need to discuss the house rules, "_

 _Little Ty stared up at the monster before him. His body trembling,_

" _mommy, "he whispered, his voice tiny and insignificant._

 _"_ _leave him alone! he's just a kid, "Lily protested, swallowing the last of her wine flute she looked at Wade, and step forward, slightly shaky on her feet,_

" _Wade, reached forward and grabbed little Tys hair at the back of his head, making him squeal and cry._

 _"_ _get back in your room you ungrateful little shit" he snarled dragging him physically down the corridor, pushing the door open with his foot and throwing the little boy bodily through the door._

 _Little Ty felt the impact, the pain running down his face and his body as the floor boards connected with his little form,_

Tys head tossed from side to side, beads of sweat ran down his forehead, his mouth was open, his breathing short and shallow. He was once again lost in the past.

 _Little Ty whimpered, curling up as tight as he could, trying to make himself invisible._

 _"_ _you trying to piss me off!" Wade yelled, "yes,"_

 _Little Ty shook his head, trying to stop crying, but the fear was controlling him. He pulled his legs up tight to his chest, knowing that he was alone. That no one was going to save him._

 _"_ _you filthy little "Wade hissed, seeing the pool of liquid run out from under the small boy, Little Ty had wet himself in fear._

 _Wade reached down grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the bathroom, throwing him roughly into the tub._

 _Little Ty cried out as his head hit the side of the tub, dazing him slightly, then, without warning, he was_

 _engulfed by a torrent of icy cold water, pummeling down on him as he slipped and skidded around trying to get away from the deluge._

 _Lily heard Wade yell, she heard little Ty cry as he was dragged down the hall, the screams of fear. She opened_

 _her purse, took out a pill bottle and tipped it into her mouth, washing it down with a large swig of white wine._

 _"_ _just be a good boy, and everything will be fine, "she said to no one, her blank eyes looking out the window,_

 _"_ _everything will be fine"_

Tys eyes opened, he was in the loungeroom at heartland. he looked around trying to gain his bearings, his

breathing was erratic and his hair was soaked with sweat, Amy was nowhere to be seen, he sat up quickly,

trying to regain his composure, running his hands through his hair, and rubbing his eyes.

He looked around seeing a rug had been put over him and his boots where on the floor near the now extinguished fire.

Ty laid back on the couch and took a few deep breathes, that was the most vivid nightmare he had experienced

yet. He placed his hand on his chest and could feel his heart was still racing.

Slowly he sat up, confused, he had felt so good after talking-to Amy, getting all of this out in the open, it had

felt like the demons had all been exposed.

But then to have the darkness return, stronger than ever, making him relive it again.

He buried his face in his hands, in haling and exhaling trying to calm himself down,

"what is wrong with you man!" he whispered to himself, "this isn't supposed to happen anymore"

He reached over and grabbed his boots, trying to be as quiet as he could, he pulled them on and grabbed his

jacket, which was hanging on the back of one of the chairs.

Ty stood up and walked to wards the door, stepping quietly, trying to avoid waking any of the sleeping family

members. But as he reached for the door knob, he stopped. his hand resting on it, but not opening it.

He was doing it again, he was running away, he promised Amy he would stop doing that. Ty shut his eyes and wiped his face, letting go of the doorknob.

He turned and walked slowly back into the house, he looked at Jacks door, and waited, and once convinced

there was no chance of waking him, he tip toed down the corridor to Amy's door.

Ty tapped, it gently and turned to knob, seeing the room was in darkness, he slowly slid in and shut the door

behind him.

Amy was curled up, sound to sleep in the middle of the bed, her blankets pulled up to her chin.

TY pulled off his jacket and draped it over her desk chair, and came and sat next to her, his breathing is a little

fast. Slowly he touched her cheek, causing her to stir and open her beautiful eyes.

"Ty?" she said groggily, rubbing her eyes and siting up slightly, "what's."

Amy reached over and flicked on the bedside light, the dim light bringing his face into focus, once the sleep

cleared from her view she could see something was very wrong.

"hey, what's wrong," she whispered, pulling herself up, seeing his expression, she touched his hands and could

feel he was trembling. Amy ran her hand down his face, feeling how clammy her was, her fingers touching his

damp hair.

"Amy …" TY breathed, still feeling the need to run. She felt him start to stand up, but grabbed hold of his hand

before he could.

"it happened, again didn't it?" she said softly, "you had another nightmare"

Ty shut his eyes and exhaled, telling her without speaking that her assumption was correct.

"come here, "she said softly, moving over onto the other side of the bed and encouraging him to lay down next to her.

Ty hesitated, but knew he needed to feel her next to him. The dark thoughts were still in his head. he kicked

off his boots and followed her, resting his head on her shoulder, he laid on his side, facing Amy, as she wrapped

her arms around him and pulled him close, letting him bury his head into the nape of her neck.

"sh, I've got you "she said softly, running her hand through his hair, trying to comfort him.

A small smile resonated across her lips as she kissed his cheek, he had run to her, rather than away from her

this time. That Borden escape mechanism hadn't triggered. He had trusted her and come seeking help.

Amy held Ty close the night around them engulfing his mind, Ty could hear her heart beat, and shut his eyes,

focusing on that over everything else, soon he relaxed and drifted off into a fitful slumber, his mind still reliving

images from his past.

Amy could feel him fighting the darkness, he twitched and jumped with each memory. Silently doing combat

with enemies she couldn't see.

All she could do was hold on to him, and let him know he wasn't alone. It was around 3am when they both

finally succumbed to exhaustion, falling asleep in each other's arms. Amy still cradling Ty in her embrace.

to be continued


	8. Blowing Smoke -Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Holding on**

Jack raised an eyebrow as he noticed Tys old GMC was still parked out the front of the heartland house. He

twitched his mustache, hoping that one and one didn't add up to two.

He tipped out the rest of his coffee and looked at the clock on the wall, it was nearly 5am, the sun was just

starting to radiate its summer colors over Heartland and bounce off the barn and out buildings.

Jack sighed, and slowly walked into the lounge room, seeing the rug crumpled up on the couch where Ty had

left it.

Disappointment showed on his face as he chastised himself for giving the young lovers that extra freedom he

normally wouldn't have, hoping that the time they had spent after he had gone to bed, would have been used

to cement the progress they had made that day, rather than lead to an impromptu romantic sleep over.

He slowly walked to wards Amy's door, went to knock, then stopped, re thinking it, not knowing if he actually

wanted to see what may lay on the other side of that door.

Lou came out of her room, her hands full of tissues, sniffling, she looked at her grandpa, and seemed confused

as to why he would be standing motionless in front of Amy's door.

"grandpa?" she said with a croaky voice, "you ok?"

"no, "he grumbled, still tossing up weather or not to barrel into Amy's room and confront them.

"um, is everything alright? "Lou persisted, looking at him strangely.

He turned and dropped his tone, "Tys truck is still out the front," he whispered irritably.

"oh!" Lou replied. Looking at the door and understanding the issue at hand. "grandpa, she's not a child"

"don't you start on me with that, she's mature, and she's grown up stuff, "he grumbled, turning to face her, "this is my house and as long as I say it's not ok, it's not ok"

"grandpa! sh" Lou whispered, taking hold of his arm and guiding him away from the door,

She pulled him gently into the kitchen, and turned to face him.

"There was something going on last night, I felt it, you felt it, you could cut the tension between the two of

them with a knife, so maybe, they just needed some time to sort it out" She reasoned, "you never know he

may be sound to sleep in the loft for all we know,"

Jack curled his lip and nodded, that was a possibility that he had to admit, he had not considered,

"Well I might just go out to the barn and take a look see" He retorted. Bypassing Lou's hand and walking towards the mudroom.

"you don't have to go all the way out to the loft Grandpa, "Amy said from the loungeroom, walking into the kitchen, her hands in her back pockets, she stopped near the table, standing in front of Jack. "Ty s asleep in

my room"

Jacks eyebrows flared and he nodded in annoyance, "see Lou," he grumped, his face showing his anger and

disappointment, "I should have seen him on his way last night, I knew it,"

"Grandpa, "Amy said calmly, siting at the table and tapping the chair next to her, "sit down, let me explain"

Jack huffed and stood his ground for a bit, still not sure if he should yell or scold his granddaughter. He loved

Ty like a son, but sometimes, they really did bush his limitations.

"Grandpa, please" Amy persisted, "sit down, and listen to me"

Jack took a deep breath and strode back to the table, taking a seat next to Amy.

"ok, I'm sitting, "he said, calming his voice, "so go on, explain. Yes, explain to me why your fiancé is currently

asleep in your bed, when you know how I feel about, you and him and," Jack blustered, not really wanting to

spell it out for her, "you know what I mean, "

Amy shook her head, and Lou touched her shoulder, encouraging her to put her grandfather out of his misery.

Lou had to admit she was intrigued to hear Amy's explanation herself.

"Yes, Ty slept over, "Amy started, raising her hand when Jack went to cut in, "yes, he slept in my room, "

Jack nodded, proving his point, a red blush flashing through his cheeks.

"no, we didn't "do" anything!" Amy continued, looking directly at him, her face serious, "Ty fell asleep on the

couch after you left us, so I covered him up and left him there, I thought that after all that happened during

the day, with what he told me and such, that he maybe shouldn't be alone."

Jack sat silently, conceded her reasoning, Ty had experienced a rather hard few days and it would have been

hard for him to simply just slip back into his usual routine, He had shared a lot of his past with Amy and

maybe, he needed to be around people who cared, people who understood, people who where family.

"so, that explains the couch, not the fact that he's now asleep in your bed" Jack finally said, his voice however somewhat softer.

Amy sighed and rubbed her eyes, she was still tired and had only really come out so early to catch Jack and Lou and explain before Ty awoke. As to avoid any embarrassment for him.

"he had another flashback grandpa, "she said softy, "a really bad one, "

"flashback?" Lou asked, confused looking at both of them, seeing the worry on their faces.

"again?" Jack breathed, understanding now why Amy had done what she did.

"yes, he said it was worse than last time, he came in to see me, to tell me, and well, I." she said, "grandpa, he was very shaken up and I couldn't just send him away. I love him. He needed me"

Jack nodded, "I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions, I should have let you explain before going off like that," Jack

apologized, feeling a little foolish.

Amy smiled, "its ok, grandpa, I understand, it must have looked bad, but nothing happened, I just held him

and helped him fall asleep. "

"what is wrong with Ty!" Lou chimed in, "can you please explain what is going on,"

Amy looked at her sister, "It's not my story to tell Lou, all I can say is that Ty has been experiencing some

flashback episodes recently, relating to his past, and his step dad. "

Lou watched them both, "Wade, you told me about him when Lily came last time, isn't he that guy who came

here after Lily, and threatened Ty with the crowbar?"

Jack nodded, "yes, Lou, that very guy."

"is he after Ty again, why is he having flashbacks? "Lou looked at them both, flicking from one to the other, her

mind a myriad of questions.

"Lou, no, Wade is not threatening Ty, he hasn't even spoken to him, Lily and Wade are back together but Ty is

staying out of it. Its more the memories from his childhood that are haunting him now," She paused, fearing

she had said to much and was betraying Tys confidence. "I can't say anymore, but he's just struggling at the

moment,"

Jack touched Amy's hand and smiled, "its ok, if Ty wants to share, he will do so himself, we need to respect that"

Amy nodded and appreciated Jacks support, she stood up and walked over to the coffee pot. Turning it back on.

"Ty took forever to get to sleep so Ill leave him be for a while. He has an early shift at the clinic today, but that

isn't until 8am, "Amy continued, pouring herself a coffee.

"that's an hour or so away, so leave him to rest" Jack replied.

"I'll go check the horses and get the morning chores done, "Amy smiled, and kissed her grandpa on the cheek,

"if he gets up can you let Ty know where I am"

Jack nodded and watched her grab her coat and walk out the door.

"grandpa. "Lou began, "this does t sound good, maybe he needs professional help,"

"that's not our call to make Lou, "Jack retorted raising his eyebrow at her,

"but I could do some research and get him some numbers to call" she started her overzealous need to organize and structure things kicking in.

"Lou. Leave it will you, Ty is a grown man, he can make those decisions himself, "Jack warned.

"ok ok, "Lou rolled her eyes and started to put away the dishes, still sniffing slightly from her flu.

Tys eyes flickered. His mind traveling through lost memories and thoughts.

 _"_ _where is he lily, "_

 _"_ _he's at his friend's house, I told you that already, "_

 _"_ _he doesn't have any friends for gad sakes, he's a punk,"_

 _"_ _just leave him be Wade, hey, let's go out, let's go and have some fun, you know we could go to that bar,_

 _where they play cards in the back. We always clean up there, "_

 _"_ _I only got 50, that's not enough,"_

 _"_ _I have 100, we can double it easy, what you say, let's go, I'll get changed and we can go and have some fun"_

 _Footsteps echoed across the floor boards, muffled voices went back and forth, then there was a jingle of keys_

 _Little Ty pushed the sideboard door open slowly, and peered out to see the house was empty, He heard the_

 _sound of a truck engine, and then there was silence. Slowly he walked out into the cold house that was his_

 _home. Wiping his runny nose, feeling his stomach doing somersaults. He couldn't remember when he last_

 _ate. He was hungry and cold; the heat was off and he had no idea how to turn it back on._

 _Slowly he walked into the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator, all that was inside was a half a half-eaten stale_

 _sandwich and a few bottles of beer, Little Ty picked up the sandwich and sniffed it, Turing up his nose at the_

 _rancid smell that wafted across his nostrils._

 _He threw it into the waste bin and pulled out a bottle of beer, looking at it, not sure if he should take it. The_

 _beer was Wades, and when he came home, he would be mad if anything was gone._

 _Little Ty put it back and fished around some more, finally seeing a bottle of water in the back of the fridge. He_

 _pulled it out, cracked the seal and drank it down. His lips wet from the splash back from drinking so fast._

 _he walked through the house, and stayed to the shadows, his preservation mechanisms kicking in even though_

 _he was alone and safe at that time. He stopped at his room. And curled up on the floor next to his bed, staying_

 _down, his ears honed in for that key in the latch._

Tys head turned from side to side, his face etched with sadness and loneliness. The sun was just starting to

creep through Amy's window,

 _Little TY had dozed off, exhausted by the fear of abandonment. The sun was shining though the louvered_

 _window, its harsh rays bouncing off the little boy and making him squint._

 _He stretched, and stood up. The house was silent. He was still alone. He had been all night. He made his way_

 _to the kitchen and searched the cupboard, only finding some old cereal which he ate from the box. Trying to_

 _satisfy the raging muster that had taken up residence in his belly._

 _Little Ty walked towards the front door of the small house, reaching up to unlatch it. He peered out onto the_

 _street in front of him. The sounds of morning hitting his young ears._

 _The pickup truck was gone, and the world was starting to wake up and face the new day. Little Ty walked down_

 _the stone stairs that lead to his front door and felt his lip quiver, he was alone, they were gone and he had no idea when they were coming back._

 _"_ _hey little guy, "a voice called. Ty turned to look into the neighbor's yard,_

 _"_ _Ty," the voice said, "wherse your mom.?"_

 _"_ _she's gone, she's gone away" he said in almost a whisper, a tear rolling down his pale cheek_

 _"_ _gone where son" the voice asked._

 _"_ _I don't know, "he sobbed, the realization that he was actually alone finally taking hold,_

Tys eyes flicked open, he jumped slightly, the fear startling him. He looked around, a feeling of foreboding

taking hold of him.

He recognized Amy's room and the window, and the heartland view, his breathing settling.

Ty rubbed his face with his hands breathing deeply, "goddammit," he said to himself, slowly siting up, clearing

the fog from his mind,

He was still in his t-shirt and jeans. his boots near the door. He slowly got up and stretched, seeing the time, it

was now 6;35.

"argh, "he sighed realizing he was running out of time. He grabbed his boots and pulled them on, grabbing his

jacket as he headed out towards the kitchen,

"you look like hell "Jack stated as Ty hurried towards him.

Ty froze in his tracks when he saw Jack, releasing how his appearance must look and from whence he had

come. he opened his mouth to explain. Knowing how Jack felt about the prospect of him being "too" close to

his yet unmarried granddaughter,

"no need to explain, Amy filled me in. "Jack cut him off, causing Ty to smile slightly and look relieved,

"um I have an early shift, "he finally said, grabbing a coffee and running his hands through his hair in an

attempt to make himself look presentable,

"Amy's in the barn" Jack continued, still finishing his coffee. "she said you had a rough night"

"um, yeah, kinda, "Ty replied, not really knowing what to say. "Um I'll see you later Jack, and again, I'm sorry,I really am"

Jack nodded and watched Ty quickly run through the mudroom and out towards his truck.

He pulled out his phone and pressed the screen then jumped into his truck, flicked the ignition and pulled out

onto the main drive.

Amy heard her phone beep as she saw his truck despairing down the drive towards the main road.

Amy looked at her phone, her frown turning to a soft smile,

 _{running late, early shift at the clinic. Thank you for last night, come by mine tonight and I'll make it up to you}_

Amy smiled and pressed the phone screen, concluding by hitting send

 _{it's a date, love you}_

Ty yawned and unpacked his bag, putting his textbooks and his phone on the counter at the clinic.

"you look like hell" Casandra said, eyeing him cautiously.

"thanks Cas, "Ty replied. Rubbing his eyes.

"so, how many times have I told you not to go out partying without me" she smiled, hitting his arm in jest as

she stepped around him and grabbed her bag. She was just about ready to go home after a long night shift.

"nah, I just didn't sleep well," Ty explained, drinking a cup of strong coffee down, hoping the caffeine would wake him up.  
"Oh, I get it." She laughed, nodding and raising an eyebrow, "I heard you were a bit of a…"

"a bit of a what?" Ty questioned, looking confused.

Cass smiled cheekily, "huh, I'd never would have guessed it though, Amys a lucky girl."

Ty looked at her confused, then as the realization of her innuendoes came clear he felt his cheeks flush.

"now hang on, you said that?" he asked, watching her as she giggled at him.

"said what? "she played, "Seems I underestimated you is all, they say it's always the quiet ones you have to look out for"

"I'm going to kill him" Ty said under his breath, knowing that this rumor could have only come from one person.

"who?" Cass said, now she was confused,

"Caeleb," TY retorted, "that's who"

"Caeleb? Who's Caeleb? "Cass responded, looking even more confused, "I was talking about Mallory, "

"Mallory?" Ty exclaimed,

"yeah, she was at Maggie's yesterday afternoon, she told me all about your night of passion at the trailer "

Ty shook, his head not believing what he was hearing, Mallory was like a little sister to him. He had watched

her grow from a gawky little kid into a cheeky and at times opinionated young woman. To think she was

gossiping about his bedroom prowess was a little much even for Ty to handle.

"I have to say Ty, I was very impressed, "Cass smiled wickedly at him and he felt his cheek flush, he was not

comfortable at all discussing such things with a work college.

"I think Mallory has an over active imagination, and really needs to think before she speaks" Ty finally replied,

playing it down. and hoping Cass followed suit.

"really, well she told me she got it from a very reputable source, someone who witness your exploits first hand"

"I knew it," Ty hissed, rubbing his eyes, disbelief running across his features.

"stop stressing Ty, so you're a bit of a stud, a regular Christian Grey, that's nothing to be ashamed of" she

teased, walking into the other room. Looking back over her shoulder as she did "if you ever want to maybe try

something a little more, shall we say feisty, give me a call, "

Ty opened his mouth, but let her go, his words lost to her back. He grabbed his note pad and took a seat at the

desk. Hoping that the day didn't continue down its current path.

Fortunately for Ty the rest of his shift was uneventful, he finished the inventory, went on a few house calls with

Scott and had to cut a border collies claws.

It was nearing 4pm when he pulled his truck into the lot where his trailer was, Annoyance playing on his face

when he saw Caleb's truck was there before him.

"ty, my man!" Caleb smiled" hey buddy, you up for a few beers and some excellent company?"

Ty got out of his truck and shut the door, walking slowly over to his so called best friend.

"hey, what up with telling the world about me and Amy?" he asked bluntly, his annoyance showing in his green eyes,

"what are you talking about man, "Caleb asked, looking confused

"Cass, she told me Mallory was discussing my love life at Maggie's, supposedly she heard it all from you, "Ty

watched him for a response, "really man, not cool"

"oh, Mallory, "Caleb chuckled, looking away, "I didn't tell her anything that wasn't true, man I'm sorry, I didn't think she would share it"

Ty rubbed his face, trying not to stay mad but failing, Caleb looked like a deer in the headlights.

"this is Mallory man, she doesn't know the meaning of not sharing!"

"true, very true" Caleb chuckled, "my bad"

Ty opened the trailer and threw his bag inside, returning to the couch and his best friend with two beers in hand.

They sat and talked for a bit, Ty enjoying taking his mind off the things that where troubling him.

"so, man, what you been up too, "Ty smiled, taking another swig.

"um,,,," Caleb mused, "I hit Peter, that's about it"

Ty spluttered on his beer, nearly choking on it when he heard Caleb speak.

"you did what? "he said, shock and horror on his face.

"I punched him" Caleb said flatly, "he deserved it man, you should have seen the way he dissed Lou, I had to

man, I had to stand up for her "

"Caleb! what were you thinking!" Ty exclaimed,

"I had to Ty, he deserved it" Caleb sculled his beer and placed the empty bottle on the coffee table, it doesn't

matter know anyway, Lou's pissed at me, probably won't speak to me again,"

"I'm not surprised, you just decked her husband!" Ty exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I'll be giving Heartland a bit of a wide berth for a while, so Thought you may want to go out and

have some fun tonight," Caleb raised his eye brow, really hoping his best friend was free.

"um. yeah, but Amy's coming over, so can we rain check?" Ty replied, trying not to disappoint him.

"oh, I see, round two, "Caleb chuffed, nodding in approval,

"No, it's not like that, "Ty smirked, secretly hoping that his friend was right.

"you amaze me man!" Caleb smiled, "you must teach me some of your ways, maybe then I can actually keep a girl"

Ty shook his head bit saw the sad flicker that went through his best friend's eyes.

"look, give me a minuet ok," Ty said softly, pulling his phone from his pocket and putting it up to his ear, Ty walked past Caleb ad out into the grassy hillside as the phone dialed.

"Amy," he said, smiling at the sound of her voice.

"Ty, "

"look, slight change of plans. "Ty explained "is it ok if we push out catch up back for let's say and hour or so?"

"um yeah, I suppose so, I can help Lou with dinner and then come over afterwards, "She frowned slightly, at his request "what up?"

"oh nothing, honestly, it just Caleb, he's here at the moment, and well, I think he needs his to talk, so I

thought I'd pop over to KOs for a bit, just to make sure he's ok"

"oh, I see" Amy smiled, "your ditching me for a few beers, a bud, and a pool hall"

"no no, Amy, trust me, I'd rather hang out with you, Ill be back by 8 at the worst, "Ty pleaded, "I promise I'll

make it up to you when you get here, "

"oh, you will definitely make it up to me," she agreed, a flirtatious tone taking over her voice.

"you have my word, Amy, your will is my command" he said softly, Turing to make sure Caleb could not hear him.

"I'll hold you to that, "she chuckled, "how was work,." she continued, changing the subject, "you left in a hurry this morning"

"yeah, sorry about that, I was running late, and I didn't have time to get over to the barn, "Ty took a deep

breath, hoping she wouldn't ask to many questions, he didn't want to lie to her, but wasn't really up to sharing

yet another flashback right at that moment" hey Amy, we can talk some more later when you come over I

promise, But I gotta go, "

"oh ok, love you" She replied, a little confused by his urgency but deciding to let it go.

"love you too" Ty said softly, putting his phone back in his pocket,

He turned and walked back to his best friend who was still sitting on the couch,

"ok dude, we have a few hours and some pool balls with our names on them, "he smiled, Caleb stood up, his grin from ear to ear,

"awesome, let's get going then" he beamed, he gently punched Tys shoulder causing him to look towards him as they jumped into Caleb's truck, "thanks man. I really appreciate it"

Ty nodded in response and pulled on his seat belt. Caleb hit the gas and reversed towards the main drive,

"KOs, look out , here we come!" he yelled as his truck hurtled off down the road,

to be continued


	9. Blowing Smoke - Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A friend in need.**

"Rack em up" Ty called, downing the last of his beer, he watched as Caleb grabbed the pool triangle and set the balls,

KOs was quiet for a Friday night, with only a few regulars scattered around the bar. Caleb and Ty had played a few games of pool for fun, enjoying the time and talking about indiscriminate things. Ty could see how much Celeb was enjoying hanging with his best friend, even through they didn't really talk about the problems that both of them carried, the comradeship seemed to take the sting out of the issues anyway.

"so, 8 ball, bigs verses smalls. " Caleb said with a smile to the two cow boys who stood near them with the pool ques in hand, "winner takes all, "

"hope you brought enough money to cover it Caleb, I don't want that truck as collateral" one smirked.

"don't you worry Dan, you just focus on making sure you have your back covered, I don't take cheques, "

They all laughed and flipped to see which team would play first. Ty winning the coin toss.

"ok, then Caleb, you're up, you get to break"

* * *

"so, you want the potatoes whole or chopped?" Amy asked, as she finished peeling the last one,

"cut up please, "Lou smiled coming out form the nursery, "I thought you were having dinner with TY tonight?"

"change in plans, he's gone to hang out with Caleb for a bit, "Amy said, then realized that was a touchy subject,

"oh, well, I suppose you heard, "Lou said,

"um yeah, Ty told me, "Amy replied, looking at her sister, "maybe Ty can sort it out and find out why Caleb decided punching Peter was a good idea. "

Lou didn't respond, she really didn't want to talk about, especially with Peter home.

"so, you're staying in tonight?" Lou continued, changing the subject

"um well, yeah for dinner, but I'm catching up with Ty afterwards, at his place"

"and coming home again I hope" Jack interrupted coming in from the mudroom and hanging up his coat, Mallory was with him.

"yes Grandpa, "Amy replied, a wry smile playing on her lips,

He nodded and proceed on into the loungeroom,

"so, Jack said I could stay for dinner, as mom and dad are out of town, "Mallory smiled, "and since I'm babysitting for you tomorrow Lou, its easier if I just stay over, "

"oh, ok, "Lou said, taking the potatoes from Amy and tipping them into a pot, "you can sleep in the lounge or the loft? "

"the lounge is fine, "Mallory smiled, taking a seat at the table,

"so, Amy, going over to see Ty, "she said, raising an eyebrow,

Amy turned, confusion on her face, as did Lou, not understanding the innuendo.

"Yeah, just for a while, "Amy agreed, "after dinner"

"hmmm, "Mallory smiled picking up a piece of carrot from the table and eating it.

"what?" Amy replied, her own eyebrow raised "we just have some stuff to talk about "

"just to talk…. I hear Tys really quite good at that," she giggled,

Amy's face went pink and she sat down quickly at the table opposite the younger, Lou also put her food prep down and pulled up a chair. The three of them dropping their voices.

"what's that supposed to mean?" Amy persisted.

Oh, nothing, I just heard that Ty was an extremely good talker, "Mallory smiled, "I can see now why I had that crush on him, back when I was 10, not that I was into …... talking…. Back then, that would just be weird and eww, but …you know, "

"Mallory!" Amy's annoyance was getting the better of her now, "what are you talking about,"

"Settle down Amy, its ok, "Mallory looked towards the lounge room, and seeing that Jack was nowhere to be seen turned back to the two sisters. "we are all adults here, I know about the birds and the bees, I'm not a kid anymore "

Amy's face went white, and she looked at Lou who had a slight grin on her face.

"who's been talking about Amy and Ty, "Lou asked, pulling the big sister tone on Mallory,

Mallory sighed and secretly was enjoying Amy's embarrassment, she was still a little upset at her for the way she had gone off at her for letting Jeremy ride Phoenix without her consent and then for pulling out of the deal of letting him ride him for the season.

"well, I don't want to get him into trouble, but it was more about Ty than Amy, "Mallory replied, seeing Lou's face.

"It was Caleb wasn't it" Amy almost yelled, and then quickly dropped her tone, fearing she may have alerted Jack, "I'm going to kill him!"

Amy stood up, stormed out of the mudroom, grabbing her coat as she did.

"Mallory, you shouldn't really spread gossip like that, "Lou said as she watched her sister stalk of to the barn towards her grandpa's truck.

"I didn't, Caleb told me when he came into Maggie's, and well, later Cass just started chatting and it came up, I couldn't help if Jeremy was sitting next to her and …"

Lou shook her head in disbelief, a look of disapproval on her face, "Mallory! "

"I'm sorry!" She wined, "like I said it was about Ty, so I don't understand why Amy's so upset, and it wasn't anything bad" she retorted, "if anything, it was kinda positive, in a 'wow he's a Darkhorse' kind of way"

Lou sighed and stood up, "discussing whether or not Ty is a 'Darkhorse' is not really our business, and I don't think you should bring this up ever again!"

Lou's tone was now past big sister and well on her way to mother,

"ok. ok, I'm sorry, I won't mention it again" Mallory conceded.

* * *

Amy pulled her grandfather's truck into KOs carpark, and turned off the engine, she was so mad at Caleb for sharing what he had seen the other night and for Mallory for passing it on.

She knew Mallory was not good at discretion, so it was only a matter of time before this whole sordid tale got back to her grandpa and to Tim. She rubbed her face, her cheeks still a little red, remembering the night.

It was definitely a night that she wished she could forget, it wasn't her finest moment and to think that people were talking about her, and Ty made it even worse.

"well, that's, it boys," Caleb laughed, "one more ball and this is all over"

Ty looked at the eight ball and lined up his shot, he had systematically cleared the table once he took his turn, and now the game was down to this last ball,

"8 ball corer pocket" he said

He leant over, line up the que and set up his line of site, and just before releasing the shot, he caught sight of Amy as she came through the bars doors, his expression changed as he picked up on her annoyance. Thinking that it was aimed at him for changing their date,

"Amy?" he said, pulling out of the shot and standing up to a collective groan from his onlookers.

Amy didn't smile, her face went straight to Caleb who dropped his smile straight away as soon as he saw her face.

"um Amy, hi, sorry for hi jacking your evening, "he apologized, as she came over to him, her face showing her annoyance.

"I need to talk to you out side, right now!" she snapped under her breath, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the table and the game.

Ty looked on confused, not understanding what was happening.

"play the shot man!" the other cowboy said, "otherwise you forfeit"

"keep going man, it's cool "Caleb called as Amy guided him towards the door, "I'll be back in a sec"

Ty nodded, still not following what was going on, but understanding that if he didn't finish the game, they would lose quite a bit of money.

He watched Amy and Caleb disappear out the door and smiled awkwardly at his two opponents, then returned to his shot.

"Amy, "Caleb, finally said pulling out of her grasp as they stood in front of his truck" whatever I did. I'm sorry, "

"you're sorry," Amy snapped, "Mallory just told me you have been talking about me and Ty and the other night! sorry doesn't cut it"

Caleb's face dropped, realizing now what was wrong,

"Amy, I'm sorry, I really am, trust me, I didn't really say anything much, Mallory probably just ran with it, Tys already had a go at me about this, "he dropped his eyes, looking truly regretful "I never meant any of this to come back on you, I was just playing with Ty, you know, boys to boys,"

Amy looked at him and her anger was subsiding, Caleb was an idiot and didn't always think, but he also was Tys best friend and her friend too, she knew he wouldn't do anything willingly to hurt either of them. And if she admitted it, she was more embarrassed than upset,

"so, do you forgive me?" Caleb asked softly, placing his hand on her shoulder, pulling his best puppy dog eyes.

"stop looking at me like that," she growled, a slight smile on her lips, "you are incurable Caleb Odell!"

"and that's why you love me" he chuckled, kissing her cheek, his cowboy smile shining through.

"fine, "Amy smiled, her anger now well and truly gone, "let's go back inside and see if Ty has sharked those two cowboys,"

"I'll give you half of my cut, "Caleb smiled, "just to make it up to you"

Amy smiled and grabbed his arm and they returned inside.

Ty was sitting at the bar when they both approached him, the two cowboys where at the far end of the room, sitting at a table, looking rather annoyed.

"so, I take it by their faces, you sunk the 8" Caleb laughed, coming to sit next to his friend, and motioning the bar keep for another round,

Ty smiled and slid a wod of cash over to sit in front of Caleb. Tapping it with an empty shot glass.

"you guessed right" he chuckled, he inhaled as he felt Amy hands run around his waist from behind, feeling her breath on his right shoulder.

"hey, "she said softly into his ear,

"everything ok?" he asked turning his head towards her, leaning his back into her embrace.

"yes, "she whispered, "seems I'm engaged to quite a legend according to the rumors that have been circulating around town"

Ty froze, and bit his lip, realizing now the reason for her impromptu visit to KOs. He slowly spun his bar stool around and sat facing her, his hands around her waist, he looked deep into her blue eyes and tried to smile, his cheeks a little pink himself.

"I'm so sorry Amy, I didn't know anything about it until Cass started ribbing me today at the clinic"

"Cass?" Amy said, her annoyance rising again,

"trust me, I've had it out with Caleb, it won't go any farther," Ty tried to reassure her, but could see she had resigned herself to the fact that the rumor would now just have to run its course.

She sighed and stepped forward, now standing between his legs, her arms around his waist.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled, leaning closer her lips close to his ear "how about I take you back to the trailer and you live up to this studly reputation that I keep hearing about?"

Ty smiled and tilted his head into her hers, his cheeks feeling hot from her comment, he kissed her on the cheek, his eyes watching hers.

"so, one more game?" Caleb shouted, looking at the two of them, breaking the moment,

"um, look man, we might take off if it's all the same to you, "Ty said, his hand gently running down Amy's back as she turned around in front of him.

"arh, yeah, of course, "Caleb smiled, smiling at them both,

Ty could see the smile was fake, and looked towards Amy who was watching Caleb as well,

"it ok Ty, one more round, "Amy smiled, gently squeezing his hand, seeing how happy Caleb was that they were staying.

"barkeep!" 2 beers, 2 shots and a coke thanks" he called, touching Amy's shoulder, his smile that of appreciation.

* * *

It was nearly 11 when Amy pulled her Grandfathers truck up at the trailer, she had left Caleb at the bar, as he had stuck up a conversation with some cowgirl and had promised he wouldn't drive.  
Ty was several beers and shots down himself, and a little worse for wear, he sat next to her aimlessly staring out into space. He seemed a million miles away.

"Ty?" she said, as she turned off the engine, and touched his hand, bringing him back to her,

Ty smiled and returned his thoughts to the present moment, taking her hand and pulling her over towards him. Amy slid across the bench seat and turned so she was facing him, her back to the front window, her legs curled under herself.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up onto his lap, reaching up to kiss her soft lips. Any could taste the alcohol on his breath as they kissed, but enjoyed being close to the man she loved. Ty ran his hands up her back and moved to run his kisses down her neck, letting Amy sit back and enjoy the moment. He stopped when he reached her collar bone. And looked back up at her, his breath ragged

"so, you coming in?" he asked softly, kissing her chin. His eyes locked on hers.

"Its late Ty," Amy breathed,

He kissed her again trying to entice her, she could tell he was reluctant to let her go.

"just for a while, "he said into her ear, nibbling it as he did.

"ok, ok, "Amy conceded, sliding down from his lap and sitting next to him. "only for a little while, I don't want to set Grandpa off again"

Ty chuckled and smiled, his face warm from the alcohol, he really wanted her to stay. Not only because he was hoping to have her all to himself and maybe get a taste of the assertive Amy he had been seeing the last few days but also because the idea of falling asleep and possibly being plagued by visions from the past was scaring him a slightly.

He hadn't been able to have a good night's rest since the incident with Tim. The memories from his childhood haunted him whenever he shut his eyes. He was hoping that if he could keep himself distracted, be it by Caleb or by Amy, then that darkness would stay at bay, and he would finally be able to put it out of his mind and move on.

He walked with her, had in hand to the trailer, the cold night air hitting him and making his head throb slightly. He squinted and rubbed his eyes, causing Amy to watch him intently.

"one too many shots I take it?" she said with a smile, seeing his discomfort. She slid her hand into his jeans pocket and took out the trailer keys and opened the door.

"nah, I'm good to go, "Ty lied, the effects of the shots clouding his mind. and making him disorientated.

He stepped up and stumbled on the trailer door step causing Amy to grab him and steady him so he wouldn't fall.

"yeah, your fine, "she chuckled, walking him over to the bed and sitting him down. "I'll help get you settled and then I think I should go, you look like your past your prime tonight"

Ty rubbed his eyes and glanced over at the bed, he was exhausted, and the drink was making him sleepy, but the idea of closing his eyes and being transported back to those memories of his past was enough to keep him from sleeps tender embrace.

"nah, I'm good, honest, "he smiled, looking up at her, his eyes red, "I promised you a night to remember, I said I'd make it up to you"

He reached up for her grabbing her waist and pulling himself up to stand in front of her. He staggered slightly but found her lips and kissed her passionately.

Amy broke, the connection and place her hands on his waist to steady him. "whoa there stud, I think you need to sit down."

Ty succumbed as his head spun, and sat back down on the bed, Amy knelt down in front of him and smiled, "its ok Ty, we have plenty of time, I think tonight is a bust, you need to get some sleep, you've got an early start at the clinic tomorrow"

Ty shook his head slowly, trying to ignore the throbbing, "I'm ok, really, I'm just a little bit…" he held up his fingers showing her how far gone he thought he was. "just a little bit over the line"

He smiled and went to kiss her again, but Amy put her fingers on his lips and stood up,

"yeah, just a little bit" she chuckled, and started to pull off his over shirt, causing him to smile at her and raise his arms to help.

"now we're talking" he chuckled, and reached for her waist, sliding his hands under her tee, and around to her back.

Amy laughed and gently pulled his hands down, and took them in hers, pulling him once again to his feet.

"stand still," she said in a very authoritative tone, and proceeded to remove the shirt from his arms and then pull his tee over his head. Ty now stood before her in just his jeans and boots. His chest bare, his well-defined torso on display before her, making her smile.

"it's not very fare that I'm the only one here who's naked," he said with a smile, his voice slurring slightly.

"shoosh, "She retorted, a chuckle in her tone, she tapped his foot with hers encouraging him to kick off his boots. Which he did, making him loose his balance and side step slightly.

Ty chuckled and regained his footing,

"Amy stepped closer to him and grabbed his belt buckle, he looked into her eyes and smiled, she could see how glazed they were.

"are you trying to take advantage of me Miss Fleming" he said softly, his mouth twitching into a cheeky smile, looking down at her hands,

"I honestly don't think you're up for that tonight Mr. Borden, "she smiled, pulling the buckle un done and undoing the button on his jeans.

Ty leaned forward and kissed her again, his hands going around her and pulling her closer, He rand his hands down her back and continued to play with their kiss, teasing her and inviting her in.

Amy broke the connection again and gently touched his face,

She could see he was trying to show her that he was fine. But she didn't like the idea of taking the night any further in his current state.

"you really need to sleep Ty, "she finally said pulling his arms away and holding his hands in hers, trying to make him understand that she wasn't refusing him for no valid reason.

Ty signed and pulled his hands from her, turning away from her to look at the bed, he ran his hand through his hair, and clasped the back of his neck.

"I don't want to sleep, "he said in a whisper, "I can't sleep without, "he dropped the sentence and stood still, his back to her.

"Ty?" Amy said softly, coming up behind him. "what's wrong?"

"nothing, it's stupid, "he replied, still refusing to look at his fiancé.

Amy touched his shoulder and turned him around, she could see the concern on his face. The cheeky smile was long gone, there was a sadness about him, a fear and apprehension shone from his eyes.

"why can't you sleep?" she asked, knowing in her heart the reason, but hoping she was wrong.

Ty looked at the floor, his hands still behind his head, trying to figure out how to tell her the truth, he wanted to share it, but as always something was holding him back.

He took a deep breath and went for it, the alcohol giving him the courage he needed,

"because evetime I close my eyes I …." he started, putting his arms down and stepping away from her slightly, "I,, see, "he stalled, struggling again. Ty went to turn away again, this time towards the door, his escape mechanism kicking in.

"your still having flashbacks aren't you, "Amy said softly,

He nodded, placing his hands on the table, not wanting to turn around. "I haven't slept properly in days, I'm scared to close my eyes, "

Amy came over to him and turned him around, taking him in her arms and hugging him "why didn't you tell me you were still having them "

Ty buried his head into her shoulder and returned the embrace, the feeling of having her close to him making him feel secure.

"I didn't want you to worry, "he said softly, "I thought once I told you about everything it would stop, because Id shared it, "He stood back, his eyes locking with hers, "but every time I shut my eyes, I go back there, and it won't stop!" His tone had a slight quaver now, his emotions getting the better of him." I'm exhausted Amy, and I can't turn it off!"

Amy wrapped him in her arms again and guided him to the bed, He sat down his face showing defeat,

"lay down, I'll stay right here with you, I promise, "she soothed, she pulled his belt and buckle out of his jeans and put it on the dresser, Ty smiled at her weakly and pushed himself back on the bed and laid down, clad in his jeans. He rubbed his eyes and puffed the pillow up under his head, it felt so good to lay down, the exhaustion taking hold.

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"I'm just going to call Grandpa, "Amy said softly stepping towards the door, "I'll be back in a second."

She opened the door and stepped out onto the porch, as her phone began to dial.

"hello" Jack said,

"Grandpa" Amy said softly, stepping away from the trailer, and out of earshot,

"Amy, You ok?" Jack replied, "Lou said you left it quite hurry, "

"Grandpa, I need you to understand ok, "Amy started, hoping she would word this right so that he would get where she was coming from. "I'm going to stay at Tys tonight, "

"Amy, "Jack warned, "we have discussed this repeatedly"

"it's not like that Grandpa, "she sighed, "he's still having the nightmares, he hasn't slept in days, not properly, I can't just leave him like this"

Jack didn't answer straight away, "I think this is something that Ty needs to deal with Amy, its beyond you"

"Look, please trust me, he's been drinking with Caleb and I just want to see that he's gets to sleep," She pleaded, "I'll come home as soon as I know he's ok"

"maybe I should come over and talk to him, "Jack replied, the concern now in his voice too, he remembered how strained Ty was when they last spoke. "especially if he's been drinking"

"no Grandpa, not tonight, I don't think it would help, please just let me handle this, and I'll come home as soon as I can"

"ok, ok, "Jack finally replied, "if you need me, you call ok, but tomorrow we need to get this sorted one way or another, this can't go on, its not good for anyone, you or Ty"

"thank you, grandpa, I'll call if I need you" Amy smiled hanging up her cell, she ran her hand through her blonde hair and took a deep breath. Her grandpa was right, Ty needed to get some help from someone who could really help him deal with these ghosts from the past. But that was a challenge for tomorrow, for now, she just had to get him through the night.

Amy returned to the trailer to find Ty where she had left him, his eyes where closed and his breathing had slowed. He was laying on his back his head resting towards the side, he seemed peaceful enough for the moment, so Amy kicked off her boots and slowly slid down next to him, causing him to stir, he moved his arm and his eyes opened slightly, seeing her next to him.

With a faint smile he slid his hand across her waist and slightly rolled onto his side, his head resting near her shoulder.

Amy kissed his cheek as his eyes shut again, she slid her hand down his bare shoulder and let it fall on his waist, Amy took a deep breath and shut her eyes, listening to the night around the trailer, she felt Tys body relax and his breathing take on a slow calm rhythm as she too started to fall into a peaceful sleep.

to be continued


	10. Blowing Smoke - Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **The darkest dawn**

 _"so how much did you swipe?"_

 _"um, I got 4 packs of gum, 2coffee crisps, an aero and 2 crispy crunch"_

 _"wow Ty, you rock, "_

 _"here, you have those two, "he handed the chocolate bars to his friend,_

 _"any smokes,"_

 _"I swiped 2 from mom's bag, but they are a bit bent"_

 _Ty handed his friend two of the chocolate bars and a rather crumpled cigarette,_

 _They walked side by side down the street, two 13-year-old boys feeling like they were invisible._

 _"so, you are going home tonight?" the other asked, takings Tys offer of a light as he puffed on the cigarette._

 _"Yeah, I better, otherwise they will call CPS on me again, and Ill cop it for running away again,"_

 _They turned the corner, the end of the street looming,_

 _"I'll see ya around Ty, thanks for the cig," His friend smiled and headed off the other way, leaving Ty standing at the entrance to his street, the old house he called home staring gloomily back at him._

 _He slowly walked up to the front gate, and pushed it open, it creaked as he did, swinging on its rusty hinges. The air was getting cold, and the street was wet, he stopped at the stone steps, a look of trepidation in his young eyes. He hadn't been home in 2 days and wasn't sure how he was going to be received. No one had come looking for him, so the likelihood that CPS hadn't been informed as of yet was high, he touched his left eye gingerly, it was still sore to the touch but the bruise had almost gone, he had run this time due to an altercation between himself and his stepdad over some missing money. The result a black eye and a lot of hash words._

 _TY had taken refuge this time at his friend's house, Dan's mother not exactly happy that the local troublemaker was crashing on her couch, but at least this time he had a roof over his head and food in his belly._

 _He pushed the door open and walked inside, looking around the cold dark house, the kitchen was empty, dirty dishes filled the sink, He opened the fridge to find only beer and a half empty bottle of milk._

 _Slowly Ty walked into the lounge, and sighed as he found his mom asleep on the couch, her hand hanging onto the floor, an empty wine glass lying next to it._

 _"mom" he said softly, touching her cheek, she was out cold, Ty picked up the pill bottle next to her and put it on the counter, while he grabbed a rug and gently placed it over his intoxicated mother. There was nothing else he could do. His heart broke for her, this was starting to be a regular occurrence._

 _Slowly he walked to his room, pushing it with his boot as he took a bite out of his chocolate bar, his room was untouched, it had been left exactly the way he had left it 2 days prior. Ty sat on his bed and finished his candy and then pulled off his jacket. Grabbing a motorcycle magazine from the floor and flicking through the pages. There wasn't much in his little room, a bed, with a woolen blanket, a thin pillow and a scratchy rug, a small table and a wooden chair. On the table was a lamp and some school work he had no intention of finishing. The floor was bare boards with a tiny matt that sat near the bed. In the corner, there was an old sea chest, where he kept his clothes. And a wooden crate that had been upturned as a bedside table._

 _Tys pride of possession even at the tender age of 13 was his 4 big motorcycle posters that adorned his bedroom walls. They were his favorite things and more valuable to him than any toy he didn't have. He looked up at the_ _ducati_ _multistrada 1100s_ _that hung above his bedhead, a smile playing on his face._

 _And threw himself back onto his bed._

 _"one day!" he said with a grin._

Amy watched as Ty moved his head against her shoulder, he had woken her up with his fidgeting, his eyes moving rapidly under his closed eyelids.

She didn't know whether to wake him or not, as he smiled from time to time, and a slight chuckle escaped from between his lips.

Maybe this time, the memories were good ones, and they were giving him a happy escape. Amy gently ran her hand through his hair, kissing his forehead. Allowing him to continue his travels through he past.

 _Young Ty was awoken to the bang of the front door and heavy boot fall across the loungeroom boards. He looked around his room, staying quiet, the lights still off, hoping that his presence had gone unnoticed._

 _He could hear muffled voices and harsh tones, He couldn't make out all the words but he knew the routine. It happened every night, when Wade came home from his stint at the casinos and the track._

 _"you've been laying here all day haven't you, "Wade hissed, looking at the now conscious Lily as she struggled to get up from the couch, the pills still fogging her mind._

 _"I only laid down for a moment, "she mumbled, "what's the time, I can make you some food, yes, lunch"_

 _"well lunch would be great if it was actually lunch time, god dam Lily, its past 9pm!" Wade rubbed his face and stormed into the kitchen punching the refrigerator with his fist._

 _"I'm up, I'm awake, "Lily called after him getting to her feet, staggering slightly, she pushed her hair from her eyes and tried to focus, still feeling a little woozy._

 _"your useless, that's what you are!" he snarled, coming back into the lounge and standing in front of her. "I came home to get some food and your passed out on booze and pills, "_

 _"you said you were going to the shops!" she retorted, "I gave you the money that they gave me for the groceries"_

 _"don't you ever answer back to me woman!" he growled stepping closer to her, Lily smelling the whiskey on his breath._

 _"where is the money Wade, please don't tell me you took it to the track?"_

 _Her yes searched his, hoping to see the man she had fallen in love with but all she could see was the monster that had taken hold._

 _He watched her, anger all over his features. "I don't have to answer to you" he hissed,_

 _Ty cringed as he heard the slap and his mother cry, he buried himself further under the blanket, trying to make himself as small as he could. His hands over his ears, trying to block out the cries and the sobs._

 _"don't you ever answer back to me again!" Wade threw Lily down on to the couch standing over her as she held her face, tears streaming down her cheeks._

 _"I'm sorry, "she cried, as he raised his hand to hit her again,_

 _"shut up!" he screamed, her voice enraging him more, again he struck. This time with his fist and impacting into her out stretched arms as she tried to protect herself._

 _Ty shut his eyes and felt his own anger growing inside him, he heard his mom cry and scream again, trying to reason with her attacker. After what felt like hours it was too much for him to bear and Ty burst through the bedroom door, charging into the loungeroom startling Wade as he ran full throttle into the side of his mom's attacker, pushing Wade off balance and over the lounge chair that was behind him._

 _"get away from her!" he screamed, standing before his mother who lay sobbing on the couch._

 _Wade, pulled himself up off of the floor. Chuckling under his breath, he straightened his jacket and ran his hand through his black greasy hair._

 _"well well well, the prodigal son returns I see, "he sneered, "I thought you had done a runner for good this time,"_

 _"stay away from my mom" Ty said shakily, realizing now, he had turned Wades attention on to himself. He looked around the room, gabbing the broken wine glass that lay on the floor in front of him. He held it out, sharp edge exposed, his only defense against the man who stood before him._

 _"and what are you going to do with that If I don't?" Wade laughed, his eyes watching the young boy as he stood before his mother, he could see his body trembling with fear._

 _"I won't let you hurt her anymore, "Ty said softly. "just get out and leave us alone"_

 _Wade chuckled, stepping closer to the young Ty, his eyes watching the wine glass and the boy closely, unnerving Ty, who's hand shook while it brandished the glass. "ok, ok tough guy, let's take this down a notch, "He put his hand out as a sign of surrender._

 _Ty trembled, his heart beating so loud it was resonating his ears. "just get out"_

 _"see now that's the problem Ty, I own you and your mother, I pay the rent, I pay the bills, so I aunt going anywhere" He offered his hand again, "but if you just settle down, and give me the glass, well, we can talk this through and your mom and I can come up with a solution that will make everyone happy"_

 _Ty didn't know what to do, he was terrified, but couldn't allow this man to hurt his mother again. He shook as he watched him, feeling Wades eyes penetrating his very soul._

 _"come on kid, make your move, or give it over" Wade pushed, stepping closer again, his eyes as cold as steel,_

 _"please Wade, leave him be" Lily sobbed form behind her son, causing Ty to turn briefly towards her. His concern for his mom giving Wade the opportunity he needed._

 _With one quick movement, he grabbed Tys hand and twisted it backwards causing his to yelp in pain, and drop the broken wine glass. Wade spun him around on his heels, making him fall off balance and twisted his arm around behind him forcing the boy to the floor, Ty cried out loud as his arm spasmed and hot flashes of pain tore up his shoulder._

 _"you little punk," Wade hissed, pulling harder on his arm. Causing Ty to scream and claw at the floor with his free arm. His face, screwed up as her struggled to pull away from the agony that was being inflicted on his upper torso._

 _"stop it!" Lily screamed but Ty was losing all focus and recollection of what was going on around him, all he could feel was the burning sensation that was shooting down his arm._

 _He scrambled with his free arm and his legs, slipping on the floor boards, then felt pain at the back of his head when someone grabbed a handful of his long brown hair._

 _Suddenly he was lifted from the floor and flung against the loungeroom wall, his body impacting hard against the door frame._

 _Tys mind was awash with shadows and pain, the world around him was a jumble of voices and fog, his head pounding from the impact with the wall,_

 _Then he felt the blow, it stung his cheek, then another, thunder running through his gut. He crumpled to the floor, his arm pulled in across his chest, he curled up. His eyes shut and full of tears._

 _He felt rough hands grab his shoulders and drag him bodily away, he was too hurt and in shock to fight back now. His body broken and bruised._

 _"Ty," he heard the soft voice call, but it was faint, and it was drifting away on the darkness that surrounded him._

 _He heard the door, felt the pressure on his shoulders and then felt himself sliding across the cold floor boards again, coming to rest at the far side of his room._

 _"Ty?" The voice called again, but he held his eyes shut. Shutting out the world and he pain._

 _He didn't look up, for fear of provoking another onslaught. He tasted blood in his mouth, and the door slammed shut. Leaving him in the darkness._

Tys eyes flew open, and he bolted upright. The slam of the door bringing him back to reality. He was shaking uncontrollably, cradling his arm to his chest, tears running down his cheeks. His body was coated in sweat. He looked around wildly, his defenses raised, his free arm out, fist clenched ready to strike.

His vision slowly cleared, and he saw the trailer come into view, the table, the chairs. His mind coming back from the darkness. Tys breathing was erratic, he released his arm that he held up against his bare chest, not understanding why he was protecting it now. He turned his wide scared eyes to lock onto a very scared and shaking Amy who had pulled back into the corner for the bed. She had her arms wrapped around her legs, watching him. Fear and concern on her face.

"Amy. "he said shakily, releasing his fist and lowering his arm. His breathing still fast and ragged.

"Ty," she said in a shaky whisper, touching him gently on the arm, he could feel her hand trembling.

Ty wiped his face with his hands and shut his eyes, trying to pull himself together,

he dropped his head into his hands, breathing deeply, He looked up, to see Amy watching him, her hands now on his shoulders. She smiled weakly, trying to show him support, but he could see she was holding back, a trace of fear in her blue eyes.

"Amy, "he said softly, taking her hands in his, and finally controlling his breathing. He rubbed her hands between his fingers, trying to reassure her. Ty ran his hands up her arms, in an attempt to connect and pull her closer, but stopped when he saw her wince under his touch.

Confusion registered on his face as she looked away from him, gently trying to remove her left arm from his grasp.

Tys worst fears became a reality as he stopped her, and gently pushed up her sleeve to reveal a large red mark on her upper arm.

He froze, his hand tracing the mark on her delicate skin. Amy removed her arm from his grip her eyes meeting his, pulling the sleeve back down to hide the evidence.

"was that …..me "he stammered, his eyes glancing back at her arm, then back to her eyes, "did I do that..?"

His voice was hardly audible now, fearing the worst. The shame and guilt over taking him.

"Ty. Its ok, "Amy pleaded with a soft voice. "you didn't mean t…." Amy reached for him seeing the horror on his face.

Ty pushed himself towards the edge of the bed, his heart broken, he had hurt the one thing that he had vowed to protect. The one person he held higher than life itself.

Amy crawled over and sat next to him. Seeing how much it affected him, the realization that he actually hurt her while he was fending of his demons. She put her arm around his shoulders feeling him collapse emotionally under its weight.

"I swore I'd never hurt you" he whispered into his hands as he hid his face from her.

"Ty, please, you…didn't, it's not that bad." She tried to make him look at her but he refused.

Suddenly Ty stood up and flicked on the trailer light, wiping his eyes, moving away from her, she could hear the tremble in his breathing as he searched for his hoodie and pulled it on. Zipping it up to cover his naked chest.

He stumbled around the trailer as Amy watched from the bed, not knowing what to do. He seemed manic, and distressed.

"Please, Ty, stop." She said, "what are you doing"

He looked at her briefly, his eyes full of torment, then saw what he was looking for, quickly he grabbed his boots and pulled them on, then headed towards the table, his back towards her. He stopped and took a deep breath then grabbed his keys.

"Ty "Amy stood up, panic crossing her face" where are you going?"

Ty turned around and looked at the woman he loved, the woman he was going to marry, the woman he had hurt.

"away from you, I can't be near you if I'm gonna hurt you"

With those words ringing in her ears he pushed the trailer door open and ran to his truck.

Amy sat in stunned silence as she watched the lights disappear. The world around her had stopped, her mind was in a silent limbo, Tys words repeating in and endless loop as a tear trickled down her pale cheek.

Ty drove down the road, not knowing really where he was going, his mind a drift, guilt and shame overtaking him. He thumped the steering wheel, as a tear rolled down his cheek,

"dammit dammit "he cursed, pressing harder on the accelerator and taking the truck around a bend at speed. The GMC tilted and loss traction, skidding out of control.

Ty wrestled with the steering wheel, keeping it on the road, breathing deeply as the truck straightened up again.

"what is wrong with you man!" he hissed at himself, the cold night air making his head throb and his eyes burn. He shook his head and tried to focus on the road ahead, but his mind kept circling back to the nights events. He had lashed out at Amy in his sleep, causing her to get hurt, how could he ever be close to her again, while these nightmares kept re occurring. He couldn't risk hurting her, He had no control when he was dreaming, He shut his eyes briefly, picturing the worst-case scenario.

For now, he finally decided, it was best that he kept his distanced, he loved her way too much to put her at risk.

Ty pulled the GMC around another bend, again at speed and this time the tail of the truck caught on the loose gravel and spun out, Ty wrestled with the wheel but lost the battle, the truck plummeting down into the side ditch and burrowing into an embankment. The sudden stop flung Ty forward, his head bouncing off the steering wheel.

He felt a sharp pain shoot across his forehead and then there was a white flash, the silence.

Jacks phone rang, waking him from a deep sleep, He groped around his bedside to find it and pushed it to his ear,

"hello" he grumbled, trying to wake himself up.

The line was silent. Although He could hear someone breathing.

"hello" Jack repeated.

"Jack,"

"Ty?" Jack sat up, flicking on his bedside light, he could hear the quaver in the youngers voice. He knew something was wrong "what's wrong?"

Jack listened as he sat up and pushed back his blankets," stay there, I'm on my way"

Jack pulled Lou's truck up behind Tys GMC that tiltered head first into the roadside gully. The left back wheel had left contact with the road and was spinning in the headlights beam.

"geez" Jack said as he jumped out of the truck and ran over to the driver's door.

He looked through the window and saw Ty leaning back against the seat, his eyes staring aimlessly off into space.

"Ty.!" Jack said, touching his shoulder through the open window.

Tys eyes moved and looked at Jack, defeat the only emotion showing through.

"are you hurt man?" Jack asked, looking him over, trying to ascertain his condition,

"my head, "Ty said softly touching his head just above his hairline and holding out his hand to show Jack. His fingers smeared with blood.

"stay still man, don't move ok," Jack ordered, pulling on the door handle and opening the door of the truck.

He reached inside and unclipped Tys seatbelt. "do you hurt any wear else,"

"no, no, "Ty responded, still a little dazed, He looked up at Jack as he pulled him out of the car, taking his weight as Tys legs gave way underneath him.

"I hurt her Jack, "Ty confessed, "I …. I did …."

"sh sh, now, just relax, "jack soothed as he walked him slowly to Lou's truck helped him get in the passenger's seat.

"I'm taking you to the hospital to get check out "Jack said as he turned the key and started the engine,

"no. I'm ok "Ty protested, his eyes fogging over. "I just need to sleep, I just want to sleep, but I can't"

He shut his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Ty. No stay with me man, you can't sleep right now, not after you hit your head like that, stay with me," Jack said loudly shaking his shoulder. "talk to me man, why are you out here in the middle of the night, tell me about Amy and why you think you hurt her?"

Ty opened his eyes and let his head fall back against the headrest, he looked at Jack and wiped his eyes.

"come on, tell me all about it" Jack persisted,

Ty took a deep breath and explained the nights events to the man he viewed as his father as they drove down the road to the hospital. Jack listened to it all, and let him let it all go, from the nightmares to the pain and guilt he felt for hurting Amy. Jack asked the odd question, not to interrogate him but to keep him talking. Allowing Ty to try and get some perspective on the mess of emotions that currently filled him mind.

"Where is Amy now," Jack asked,

"at the trailer, I left her there, "Ty said softly. His eyes now shut "I told her I couldn't be with her anymore"

"now come on man, that's BS and you know it, your engaged to her Ty. You can just run away when things get tough, thought you'd stop doing that."

"she's better off without me" Ty replied flatly, squinting as his head pounded.

"I think that's her call to make, don't you?" Jack retorted,

"it's better this way Jack, "Ty rubbed his eyes, the pain getting the better of him. His head was a mass of pain and white noise. "Jack, I feel like I'm going to throw up"

"Hang on man," Jack replied, pulling the truck to a halt, seeing Ty lean forward, his hand over his mouth.

Jack jumped out and ran around to the passenger door opening it just in time as Ty leaned out and vomited onto the ground in front of Jacks boots.

He coughed and spluttered, moaning as his head exploded with pain as the cold air hit him.

"I think you may have a concussion Ty, I have to get you to the hospital, "Jack helped Ty sit bac against the seat and reshut the door.

A worried look crossing his face as he put the truck back into gear and continued on their way.

Amy returned to Heartland after 6 failed attempts to call Ty. He wasn't answering her and she had no idea where he was. She had stayed at the trailer for a while, hoping he would come back once he calmed down, but after 2 hours, she had decided to return home and look at it afresh in the morning.

She pulled up in front of the main house, the time being nearly 4am, she was exhausted and she walked into the house, rubbing her eyes.

Amy noticed the lights where on in the lounge and smiled at her grandpa who was sitting in his chair, a concerned look on his face.

"why are you up Grandpa, you weren't waiting for me where you, I told you I'd be ok" Amy smiled, not wanting to get into the actual evenings events at that time.

Jack smiled a soft smile and motioned towards the couch,

"Come sit with me will you, I have something to say,"

Amy dropped her smile and sat down,

"I know all bought happened tonight with TY, even the part about your arm" Jack said, watching expression as she realized that Ty had gone to her grandpa for help.

"he came to you did he, "she said softly, "he ran from me and went to you"

"Amy, stop and listen to me, "Jack warned, trying to keep his tone calm, "no he didn't come running to me, he called me yes, but that was after he crashed his truck into a ditch, "

Amy's face went white when she heard the word crash. "is he ok?"

"he's at the hospital, they are keeping him overnight for observation, he hit his head pretty hard,"

"Grandpa, we have to go and see him, make sure he's ok" Amy's tone was panicked now, knowing he had hurt himself and she wasn't with him was too much for her to handle,

"Amy, he's fine, the doctor said that he can go home in the morning, so there's no need to run off into Calgary at this early hour. "Jack smiled at her, and tapped her hand. "anyway, I think he rest will do him good, "

"he told you about the nightmare didn't he," Amy said softly,

"yes, all the gory details, I think I've convinced him to speak to someone about it while he's at the hospital hopefully they will be able to help him break this cycle and let him get some rest,"

"He told me I can't be with him anymore, he's afraid of hurting me" She said, a sad lilt in her tone.

"he doesn't mean it Amy, he's not thinking straight, you need to just hold on and show him that no matter what he has to go through, you'll be there,"

"even if he pushes me away?" she replied, her face serious,

Jack nodded and smiled, "even more so then, you know his first instinct Is to run, well we just have to show him that even if he runs, we will follow."

Amy nodded, and leaned forward to hug her grandpa.

"thank you for going to him Grandpa, I know how hard it would have been for him to call and ask for help"

"No need for thank yous Amy, Tys family, and when family need help, well, we step up. "Jack yawned and rubbed his eyes, "it's not long till dawn so I think I might turn in and try to catch a few more winks "

Amy nodded and stood up, walking towards her room. "grandpa, "she asked "can I come with you to pick him up?"

Jack nodded and smiled, "I think that's a great idea, no go get some sleep yourself, "

They smiled at each other and turned towards their respective rooms. Turning out the light as they went.


	11. Blowing Smoke -Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **A helping hand a gentle embrace.**

Ty watched the comings and going of the hospital emergency ward from where he was laying on one of the observations beds, he had a blood pressure clip on his finger and a heart rate monitor attached to his chest. Slowly, he lifted his hand up to survey the damage to his head, he gingerly touched his forehead wincing from the pain. sliding his fingers through his hair.

He hissed as his hand came onto contact with the large bump just past his hairline, he could feel the broken skin and the sterry strips that held it together, his forehead was tender and hurt under his touch.

He shut his eyes and tried to relax, but the evenings events still played in his head. It was early morning now, he had lost track of time, but the nightshift had done their hand over to the new staff that where to take the morning rounds.

He shut his eyes again, trying to push the memories from his mind, but they ran in a continuous loop, tormenting him and making him relive each dark moment.

"how are you feeling?" the nurse said coming over to him and touching his wrist, "did you get any sleep?"

"some "he lied, smiling weakly at her,

"how's the pain, "she continued, reading his chart, "you took quite a bump on the head"

Ty nodded and winced, "it still hurts, but only if I move"

"well, we will give you something for that later, but for now, unfortunately with a head injury, we need to keep you with a clear head, "

"when can I leave?" Ty asked, touching his head again, the pain throbbing behind his eyes.

"not just yet, we need to make sure your stable, "She said softly, taking his hand away from his head, "we've, cleaned that up and applied a dressing, it shouldn't scar"

"I'm fine, honestly," Ty smiled, and went to sit up, trying to show her that he was good to go.

As soon as he did the room began to spin and he quickly grabbed the sides of the bed, trying to stabilize himself. The nurse grabbed his shoulders as he swayed on the spot.

Ty looked up at her and dry retched, "I think I'm going to thro" he stammered gabbing the kidney dish that she quickly passed to him.

The nurse rubbed his back while he buried his head in the dish, his face pale. After spitting the last of his stomach contents into a towel that was given to him Ty gave in and laid back down, his head pounding.

"I really think you need to stay still ok" the nurse smiled, "the triage doctor will be over to check on you soon."

Ty nodded and wiped his mouth, conceding defeat. He realized he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

"um hello, we are here to see Ty, Ty Borden" Jack said softly to the nurse at the station, "he came in last night, after a motor vehicle accident"

Amy watched her Grandpa, she could see the concern on his face. He was more worried about Ty than he had been letting on.

"yes, Mr. Borden is in the emergency observation ward. he's been there since last night"

"ok, so …can we see him?" Jack persisted.

"please take a seat, he will be released once the doctor has seen him this morning, "She smiled, going back to her paperwork.

"so he's ok?" Amy asked watching the nurse for any sign towards Tys condition.

"he's had a good night, the doctor will tell you more," She beamed,

Amy sighed and walked with Jack to the waiting area. Sitting down to wait for the doctor.

"I'm sure he's fine Amy, "Jack smiled at her" he was conscious when I left him last night and apart from a nasty bump on the head he made it through ok"

Amy smiled and nodded at her grandpa. Worry still in her blue eyes.

* * *

"so, Mr. Borden, its question time again" a Young doctor said with a smile as she approached him. His eyes where closed, but he was far from asleep.

Ty slowly opened his eyes and looked at the doctor, reading her name tag. A slight smile playing on his lips.

"your names Amy," he chuckled,

"yes, my name is Dr Amy Drummond, I'm the triage doctor here this morning "

"do you know where you are?" She said,

"hospital "

"and why are you in hospital?" Dr Drummond asked.

"because I crashed my truck into a ditch. "Ty said flatly,

"yes, that's correct, and do you remember much else about last night?"

"yes," He replied, refusing to elaborate further, he rubbed his temples with his fingers, and shut his eyes. seeking relief from the banging that was throbbing behind his eyes. "my head still hurts like hell"

"that will pass Mr. Borden "the doctor said softly, "you are very lucky that you didn't end up worse off"

Ty nodded and rubbed his eyes, not wanting a lecture. "I still feel sick, "

"I can give you and injection for that, it's all part of a concussion injury I'm afraid. But it will subside as the swelling goes down"

Ty nodded and went silent, not wanting to talk anymore.

"I'll get you that injection and then we will check on you in let's say 30 mins, and see how you are then"

Ty sighed heavily, not wanting to stay for another 10 minutes let alone thirty., he was anxious to get home and try to sort out the mess that was now his life.

He knew that Amy would have long since gone back to heartland, and in a way his time held at the hospital helped him avoid having to explain to her why he

now felt they should keep their distance. That discussion was going to be a hard one and he knew, she wasn't going to understand.

"Doc, "he said causing her to turn back to him, "what's the time?"

"it's nearly 7;30am Ty" she smiled,

Ty bit his lip. Cursing under his breath, he had just remembered, he was supposed to be on the early shift at the clinic.

"um, can I have my phone?" he asked, siting up slightly then rethinking it as his head pounded in protest. His stomach churned, his face went white, Ty swallowed heavily trying to repress the urge to vomit.

"I think you need to lay still Ty, and let your body heal, whoever you need to talk to can wait"

Ty nodded in agreement, taking a deep breath and rubbing his jaw. For now, he was in agreeance with the doctor.

* * *

"Are you Mr. Borden's Family?" the young doctor smiled as she approached Jack and Amy,

"Yes, I'm his fiancé Amy. "

Dr Drummond smiled, "that explains the smile he just gave me, I'm doctor Amy Drummond, I have been looking after Ty this morning,"

Amy smiled at her in return seeing her name tag,

"is he ok? "Amy asked. Concern returning to her eyes.

"yes, he's going to be fine, he's got a concussion and a rather nasty bump on his head, he is feeling a little nauseous at the moment and is suffering a bit from the pain. But I'm sure he will recover fully. "

"can we take him home," Amy asked, wringing her gloves in her hands,

"once the head spins stop and we get this nausea under control, yes, he can be discharged, I'm going to give him a maxalon injection and hopefully that will settle the nausea. "

The Doctor talked to them both for a little longer explaining the symptoms of a concussion and what they needed to look out for in the next 24 hours.

It wasn't long before they were both escorted through the emergency doors and towards the observation ward. Jack touched Amy's arm as they rounded the corner, He could see Ty at the other end of the busy room, behind the plastic doors.

"you go and see him, I'll get this discharge under way" he smiled motioning to Amy and directing her to where Ty was.

"wish me luck" she said softly, her smile fading, not knowing how her fiancé was going to receive her.

Amy slowly walked through the plastic doors and watched as the nurse injected a syringe into Tys upper arm, he winced and then smiled at her in appreciation. He hadn't seen Amy as of yet. His eyes where shut as another wave of nausea flowed over him from his sudden movement.

"you look a little green "Amy said quietly as she stood at the end of his bed, hoping he would not chase her away.

Ty opened his eyes and took a deep breath, breathing out through his mouth, His green eyes locking onto hers. Everything he had planned to say to her flew away with that breath, all the rehearsed explanations as to why he should stay away from her and they should keep their distance became incoherent. His heart felt warm just looking at her, his love too strong to deny. How could he possible push the only thing that he loved more than life itself away.

"hey," he croaked, his words lost in her beautiful face.

"hey, you, "Amy replied, unsure if she should come any closer.

Ty lifted his hand and motioned for her to take it, not wanting to sit up for fear of puking allover his fiancé.

Amy came forward and sat on the bed next to him, taking his hand in hers. Her face a little sad, the unsaid conversation hanging between them like a dark cloud.

"are you ok?" she asked, not looking at him, her eyes focused on his hand and his massaged hers.

"yeah, my head hurts and I feel like I'm going to hurl when I move but I'm good," he laughed, trying to lighten to mood.

"you have a concussion Ty, "Amy said quietly, "you could have killed yourself?"

He looked down, his smile fading, he knew she was right, he was lucky that a bang on the head was all he had taken away from the accident.

"how bad is my truck?" he asked quietly,

"Dad and Caleb are going to get it this morning, Grandpa said it's not too bad, nothing you won't be able to fix"

Ty nodded, a little relieved to hear his GMC wasn't too badly banged up.

"I called Scott for you, so you don't have to worry about the clinic, he's given you a few days off," Amy kept her tone level her eyes avoiding his. Keeping the conversation generic.

"Amy, "Ty said, lifting his hand to touch her cheek, needing to get her to look at him, this had gone on long enough. "I'm really sorry for running off like that, "

Amy locked her eyes onto his and smiled weakly, remembering what her grandfather had said to her in the loungeroom back at heartland.

"Ty, you can run away from me all you like, but it won't work this time. I love you, and that means I love all of you the good and the bad. I'm not giving up just because you think it's too hard. or because you somehow have convinced yourself I'm better off without you. "Amy paused, watching him as he watched her in silence not knowing what to say. "you can push me away, tell me to leave, even break up with me! But it won't work Ty Borden, because I'm not going anywhere, that night you proposed to me was the night I said yes to being by your side. you are stuck with me, you can't run from us anymore. This ends now. Do you hear me!"

Some of the patients and staff of the hospital had stopped and tuned to look in Amy's direction, her voice being heard clearly throughout the small ward.

Ty opened his mouth, but no words came out, he stared into her beautiful blue eyes. Unable to move. He silence between them spilling over the normal hustle and bustle of the ward.

"for god sales man, if you don't want her, I'll take her, she's amazing "Ty Turned his head to the patient who laid in the bed next to him. The younger guy was leaning forward smiling at them both.

Ty chuckled and looked back at his beautiful fiancé. "yes, she is, "he finally breathed and pushed himself slowly forwards, pausing briefly Happy to see the drug

seemed to have quelled the incessant nauseas feeling that had plagued him since the accident. Ty was able to sit up, and pull her forward into his arms holding her tightly.

The ward erupted in cheers and applause as he leaned into her and kissed her lips.

Jack smiled coyly from just inside the plastic door. Watching his granddaughter lay her claim to the man she loved. He looked around as the staff and patients

all continued to applaud. He chuckled, tipping his hat at the doctor who smiled at him in return.

The ward returned to its usual activities, leaving Amy and Ty to themselves, Jack slowly walked over to them and touched Tys shoulder. Causing him to break his hug with Amy and look up at him.

"Jack, "he said softly. "I need to say…"

"you need to say nothing," Jack smiled,

Ty nodded, understanding that words where not needed.

"Um Amy, "Ty said, touching her Cheek, smiling softly, "I spoke to the Doc about," he stopped, trying to put it into words, then deciding it would be easier to

just show her. He dug into his jeans pocket and pulled out a card, handing it to her, his eyes watching her intently. "um. I've got an appointment on

Wednesday, "his voice was low, and a little shaky.

Amy looked at the card, reading the name on it,

Dr Sabastian Webb, psychologist specializing in adult survivors of abuse and trauma.

Amy looked back at Ty and smiled a soft smile, handing the card back to him and kissing him gently on the lips. He returned the kiss, her smile giving him more courage.

"I'm hoping you'll come with me "Ty searched her eyes, hoping she would agree. But prepared for her to refuse.

Amy hugged him again and nodded. Touching his cheek.

Ty smiled, a smile of relief, it was the first step, the hardest step, but he knew that with Amy by his side he could make it through anything.

"how about we get you out of here" Jack smiled, pride showing on his features, "the Doc said you were good to go as long as you could stand up without chundering up on me,"

Ty chuckled and nodded, "ok, let's see if this injection actually works,"

Amy stood up and watched as Ty slowly slid his legs over the side of the bed, His head still pounding with the movement. But so far, the nausea was staying at bay.

He slid down to the floor, staggering slightly, Amy taking his arm as they waited for his head to clear.

"I'm good, "he breathed, looking up at her, "still got a head ache, but I'm good,"

"you chuck up in my truck and there's going to be a problem "Jack warned,

"I'm ok, Jack, "Ty chuckled, "It's all good,"

Amy wrapped her arms around him and slowly walked with him towards the plastic doors.

"you rock man! the two of your rock!" the patient next to Ty bed called, causing Ty to turn and salute at him. A smile shared between them both.

"ok, Mr. Borden, take two of these tonight for the pain and try to keep that cut dry, I'm not going to stitch it as its superficial and will heal on its own "

TY smiled at the doctor and nodded, his Arm still around Amy's shoulder, allowing her to take his weight, "thanks Doc, for everything" he took the prescription bag and shook her hand.

"My pleasure, "she smiled, watching the three of them walk towards the hospitals main doors.

to be continued


	12. Blowing Smoke - Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Road to recovery**

It had been a month since the accident, and the sessions with Doctor Webb had been going well for Ty, the first one had been the hardest,

and he probably wouldn't have made it through the door if Amy hadn't gone with him. He now saw Dr Webb twice a week, and found the

sessions a time where he could put some perspective and closure to the demons that tormented him. It also allowed him to explore his past

without the fear that had strangled him previously. Ty felt comfortable with Doctor Webb and they had built up a very strong respect and trust

in each other. Making it easier for Ty to open up to him and share the memories that he had subconsciously kept hidden for so long.

During this time Amy and Ty had remained close and their relationship was stronger than it had ever been. Her support had made it so much

easier for Ty. Knowing that she was always there for him and loved him had given him something to rely on, Amy had become Tys rock, his safe place, his home.

After a short break to recover from the accident Ty had now returned to university and was enjoying his classes, his plans of becoming a vet

and working with Amy now very much a future reality. He had asked Amy and Jack to keep the details of his struggle from the others, not

because he was ashamed of it, as he understood now that what had happened to him in the past had made him who he was today, but

because he didn't want people to consider him as broken, or to make excuses for him or to pity him. He wanted to focus on moving forward

and was determined to not allow Wade or the past to affect his future.

Ty looked out over the grassy field that expanded out behind the trailer, he watched the evening breeze tussle the wildflowers, making them

dance in the early evening glow.

He loved the view from the hill, he smiled and took a deep breath as the sun began to set.

The moment broken by the buzz of his cell in his pocket.

"hello" he said, still watching the sun descend causing a pink splash to filter through the clouds.

"Hey, "

"Amy, "his lip curled into a smile, he was glad to hear her voice, he hadn't seen her in a few days. Their schedules keeping them apart.

"how are you going?" she said softly, "missed you last night, "

"I missed you too, "he smiled, slowly walking back to the trailer, "how was your day?"

They chatted about indiscriminate things, just enjoying hearing each other's voice,

Since Ty had begun his therapy his Doctor had suggested that until he could control the night terrors and their effect on him Ty and Amy should

re-evaluate their intimate relationship. Ty still feared hurting her or lashing out while in his dream-state so for Tys sake and his recovery, and

for Amy's safety their physical relationship had been put on hold. They still where very much in love and very much engaged and Amy

respected this embargo as part of the healing process, although the time apart was becoming harder to handle with each passing day. They

still spent time together, enjoying each other's company and doing couples things, but each day ended with a farewell kiss and a cuddle, and a goodbye.

"Lou wanted me to ask if you wanted to come over for some pie tonight," Amy asked, hoping the answer would be a yes, she had missed him

more than she was willing to admit. "I'd love to see you, "she persisted, the lack of physical contact had been a challenge for them both, apart from holding hands, hugs and kisses they had not been intimate with each other for weeks.

"I'd love to see you too Amy, "TY replied, taking a seat on the old couch out the front of the trailer, "but…. I got an early start tomorrow at uni, and "

Amy didn't respond, not wanting to make her disappointment known.

"I'll come see you in the afternoon," he suggested, "maybe we could go for a walk? Or a ride"

"don't you have a session tomorrow?" Amy asked, smiling at Jack as he waved to her as he passed the barn office.

"yeah around 1pm, but I can come see you after?" Ty knew she was disappointed, he knew her too well, but for now, it was the best he could offer.

"ok, we could go take the trail up to the ridge and then follow the creek" she suggested.

"it's a date," he laughed, "I'm really looking forward to it,"

"I love you Ty," Amy said, missing him more than she could truly bare

"I love you to Amy, and thank you, for everything, "he paused," I know this has not been easy for you"

"sh, no sorrys, All I want Is for you to get better and if that means I have to be happy to only have you in my dreams at night, then that's ok by me,"

Ty chuckled and ran his hand through his messed-up hair. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her as his fiancé.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said softly "I love you " he smiled as she repeated his word back to him and hung up the phone .

Ty stood up and opened the trailer door, and walked inside, he made himself some dinner and did some revision for uni until around 9pm, then had a quick shower and turned in for the night,

He lay on the bed, looking at the ceiling, his mind going back to the night Amy had been tipsy and had tried to seduce him. A cheeky smile played on his lips as he shut his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

It was around 6am when he woke, his mind recalling Amy standing before him, wrapped in that towel and still glistening from her shower. TY rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms out above his head.

He hitched himself up on his elbows and smiled, realizing that this was the first night in over a month he hadn't woken up in a panic, covered

in sweat. He sat up and picked up a journal from the side of his bed. He opened it up and flicked through the entries, Dr Webb had set him a

homework task to record each night terror and describe it in his own words. Allowing him to put them away and give himself some closure.

Writing them down had helped Ty even though he had been reluctant at first. Ty hadn't slept a full night undisturbed by terrors since the

incident with Tim.

But today, this morning, he had nothing to write, he had made it through the entire night without being dragged back into the darkness.

Ty chuckled, and wrote the date on the blank page, then scribbled down the words (No demons, no terrors, just Amy, her smile and that towel.)

He smiled a cheeky smile and shut the journal replacing it by his bed. Ty stretched again and got up, grabbed his toiletries bag and a towel and disappeared into the shower.

* * *

Amy brushed spartan and fed the horses, she watered them all as well and let them out into the back field. The day had started for her not

long after 6am, trying to keep herself busy, looking forward to her trail ride with Ty in the afternoon.

"Amy, "Jack said as he walked up to her, he had his hat in his hand and his truck keys.

"I'm heading into Hudson; do you want anything"

"I'm good Grandpa, "she smiled, walking over to meet him halfway. "I've got a client at 9am so I'll just wait around for her. "

"how's Ty?" Jack asked, "I noticed he didn't show last night"

"he's ok Grandpa "she said softly, "he is just taking it slow, and following the doctor's instructions "

"he's still having the dreams then?" Jack replied, concern on his face.

"yeah, but they are not as confronting now that he talks about them, he's got a dream journal, the doc said it's a way to help him deal with them by writing them down"

"well, I won't try to make it look like I know how that works, but if it's helping him then it's got my vote. "Jack touched her shoulder and

headed towards his truck. Waving to his granddaughter and he pulled out onto the main drive.

Amy returned to the house and sat at the table with her sister, who was feeding Katie.

"Hi Lou, "Amy smiled, touching Katie's hand and picking up pogey the toy horse who had fallen onto the floor.

"why the long face?" Lou asked seeing her sister's expression.

"it's nothing, "Amy replied.

"it's not nothing, its Ty, "Lou laughed seeing her little sister glare at her.

"it's stupid, I just miss him, I know I see him every other day and that we go out and hang out, but this kiss goodnight and go is just not working for me anymore,"

Lou chuckled, "Amy, it's not like he's cut you off or anything, "

"I told you it was stupid, "Amy replied, "I just miss our alone time, being able to cuddle up in his arms, and feel his body next to mine, and" she stopped, realizing Lou's smiled had increased into a grin.

"how long has it been?" she asked simply, raising her eyebrow

"Lou,! "Amy growled in shock, even though she was close to her sister, there where somethings she still felt awkward talking about, Hers and Tys love life being one of them.

"oh come on, it's not like I didn't know you two where." Lou stopped and pushed another spoonful of mushy peas into Katie's mouth.

"ok, ok, but it doesn't mean I want to talk about it in detail" Amy said, giggling as Katie spat the peas down her chin. "and it's been nearly a month if you must know"

"I know it's hard, but you said the doctor suggested this break, so I sort of can see can see where he's coming from, he's just trying to protect you,"

"I know Lou, that what makes it so hard, I really miss being close to him but I understand why he has pulled back for now," she sighed, "but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

The two sisters laughed and chatted for a while longer, Amy enjoying Lou's conversation as it took her mind off her troubles.

Her client showed up at 9am and Amy did some pre- lim work with the new horse before taking it to the barn to get it settled.

It was after 2pm when she saw Tys truck pull up at the main house.

Amy walked out of the barn doors and watched him get out and slowly walk towards the house,

"Ty." She called taking a few steps out into the open so he could see her. Ty turned, his smile beaming at her as he changed direction and slowly jogged over.

He grabbed her up in his arms and swung her around, hugging her tightly.

"hello beautiful" he smiled, kissing her softly on the lips. Still spinning her around as he did.

"hello handsome" She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"how did it go?" she asked as he put her down and they walked into the barn,

"good, we talked about changing the sessions to once a week now, so that's good." He smiled grabbing a saddle and walking towards Harley.

It wasn't long until Spartan and Harley where tacked up and ready to go. Ty mounted Harley and watched Amy as she pulled Spartan around

to stand next to him. Her hair blowing in the breeze.

TY couldn't hide the smile that radiated across his face, she looked so beautiful in the afternoon sun.

"So, up to the ridge then along the creek?" She asked, turning Spartan towards the trails.

"sounds good, "Ty smiled, kicking Harley on to follow her.

The afternoon saw them wander along the ridge, enjoying the outdoors and the sunshine, the distance between them falling away into nothingness.

It was late afternoon when they tied the horses to a tree and found a shady spot near the creek, Amy threw down a picnic rug and they sat

down together to enjoy the rest of the afternoon. Ty put his arm around Amy s shoulder and kissed her cheek, taking in her scent. Unable to

hide the wanting look from his eyes. Amy watched him, curiosity on her face, something was different about him today.

Amy turned to him, her eyes locked onto his, feeling the electricity between them. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, shutting her eyes,

losing herself in the moment. Surprised that he didn't pull back keeping it innocent as usual, this time, Ty returned the kiss, his tongue touching

hers. Deepening the connection his hand went across her cheek and through her hair cupping her head.

Amy held the kiss and gently pushed him down off his elbow. laying down with him on the rug, her hands moved across his chest and down his sides.

Amy broke the connection and looked down into his green yes, her breath a little ragged.

"well this is a nice way to end the day" she said softly kissing him gently again, this time a little playful peck, not allowing t to go much farther.

Ty beamed up at her and kissed her on the nose, his eyes sparking in the afternoon light.

Amy cocked her eyebrow at his expression and ran her hand under his tee, snaking it across his abdomen, tracing his snail trail with her finger. TY in haled and tensed his muscles, chuckling under his breath. Her touch sending shivers through his body.

"Amy!" he sighed as her hand came to rest on his belt buckle. "geez, your killing me"

Amy giggled and tapped his belt buckle with her nails, making a clink sound., a cheeky look crossing her face. She then quickly grabbed his sides and tickled as hard as she could.

Ty spluttered and called out as he buckled up, fending off her attack, grabbing her around the waist and physically held her down. Pinning her

hands and legs with his body.

"so, you want to play that game hey" he teased, leaning in and nibbling playfully on her neck, Amy squirmed under his touch, her arms and

legs unable to move. "so, you give in?" Ty asked continuing his onslaught, chuckling under his breath as she wiggled underneath him. His hair tickling her face as he continued to run kissed along her neck and collar bone.

"bring it on tough guy" she taunted, biting at his ear as it came with in her reach.

"ow!" Ty pulled his head up and looked at her in comic surprise, his ear smarting. "that hurt"

"aww, your big marshmallow" she teased, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"really, Marshmallow, "he laughed and kissed her again, his time on the lips and with more passion. Their embrace lasted for what seemed like hours, arms and legs intertwined. Body and soul as one.

Ty held Amy in his arms and lost himself in her embrace. Finally breaking the connection and kissing her softly on the forehead,

"I love you, you know" he said, gazing into her eyes, catching his breath, he had enjoyed their little game of rough and tumble more than he was willing to admit.

"" I love you too" she beamed,

Ty rolled off her and looked up at the sky, a content and happy look running across his face.

Amy bent her head into him so it rested on his shoulder, joining him in cloud watching.

"um, would you like to come over to mine tomorrow night, I can make us some dinner" Ty asked softly, his words a little unsure. He felt like a

school boy asking a girl out on a first date again.

Amy couldn't help but smile, she hadn't been to the trailer in weeks, respecting Ty decision to keeping their personal space separate.

This was the first time he asked her over in ages.

"ok, are you sure, I don't want to make it hard for you or anything" she said softly.

"yes, I'm sure, I want you to come for dinner, after we can watch a movie or play cards or "he paused smiling at her. Waiting for her to say yes.

Amy nodded and kissed his cheek, her smile stretching from cheek to cheek.

"I'll bring some dessert" she said,

"ok, it's a date" Ty kissed her again and pulled himself up onto his elbows, noticing time. "we should head back Amy, it's getting late, "

Amy looked at her phone and nodded in agreement.

It wasn't long before they were back on their horses and riding back towards Heartland. Ty reached for her hand and they rode along, enjoying each other's company.

After they returned to the barn, and un tacked the horses and fed and watered them, they walked back towards the main house hand in hand.

Entering the kitchen smiling at Lou and Peter who sat at the table having coffee.

"hey TY, "Peter smiled, "longtime no see "

"yeah, it's been a while, how are you man?" Ty responded, his hand still firmly entertained with Amy's.

"good, good, "Peter replied, picking up his daughter from the high chair and cuddling her.

"I heard about the accident man, you ok?" he asked.

"yeah, I'm all good, "Ty replied, "just a bump on the head and a few scratches. "He turned to Amy and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm gonna head off, thanks for a great afternoon,"

"oh ok, "Amy pouted but then smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow then, what Time?"

"um let's say 7pm" he replied, "I can come pick you up"

"ok, that would be great, "she beamed. "it will be like a real date" Amy chuckled seeing his smile grow into a Borden smile.

"ok, then, I'll see you at 7 "Ty proclaimed, "Bye Lou, Peter, Katie, Il catch you guys around. "with that he pecked Amy on the cheek and walked back out towards the mudroom and out to his truck.

Amy watched him leave then turned back to see Lou smiling at her,

"so, I take it by that smile, all is good again in the world of Any and Ty?"

"um. Well, it's well on the road to be" Amy replied a smile creeping across her flushed lips.

* * *

Ty awoke the next morning again from a night of peaceful sleep. It had been two nights without night terrors claiming his mind.

He stretched and yawned, feeling well rested. The uninterrupted sleep had been a welcome change for him. He sat up and looked at the time, it was nearly 7am, and he had the day off.

Ty was looking forward to his date night with Amy and his mind was starting to plan the evening.

His eyes looked over towards the dream journal next to his bed. He smiled, this would be the first time he wouldn't need to make an entry.

He got up, showered and made himself some breakfast before grabbing his truck keys and heading out the door. He was off to the grocery store to get supplies for his big romantic dinner.

* * *

Amy opened her blue eyes to a sunny morning. The rays of sunlight where streaming through her bedroom window. She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. Trying to clear her mind. Her night had been good with dreams of Ty and their upcoming dinner date. It had played out several different ways in her dreams, with most versions ending with romance. She smiled and stretched her arms above her head, she really couldn't wait.

"Hi Lou, "she said as she entered the kitchen.

Lou was at the counter warming up some food for Katie who was sitting in her highchair, she didn't look happy at all, her cheeks where flushed and her nose was running,

"hey little one, you not feeling well?" Amy asked touching her forehead.

"no, shes gone and caught that blasted flu I had, "Lou said with an annoyed tone. "you better not get to close Amy, you don't want to ruin your romantic dinner date with Ty tonight. "

"I'm fine Lou, and its just dinner, "Amy retorted, playing it down.

"oh, just dinner hey, that was not a man who just had dinner plans on his mind Amy "Lou looked at her sister, smiling broadly" I'd say its definitely a lot more than that"

"Lou, we agreed to take it slow and I know Ty seemed excited, but trust me, the doc said this would take a while, and there would be good days and bad days," Amy explained "I can't push him Lou,"

"Amy, "Lou turned around and sat down, motioning for her sister to do the same. "I'm just saying you can see he's turned a corner is all, it was obvious by the way he was watching you yesterday and how

attentative he was to you that something has shifted, "Lou touched her sisters hand "that's a good thing, it means he is getting better"

Amy smiled and had to agree, their little make out session near the creek had caught her by surprise, Ty had kept her at arm's length physically for a while and yesterday was the first time he had returned her advances and encouraged them. Maybe he had turned a corner, maybe it was his way of showing her that life was getting back to normal.

"I just don't want him to think that he has to do anything, it's been a hard road for him, those session with doctor Webb have helped him a lot, but they also have made him face some dark stuff that he had pushed to the back of his mind. Those memories where hidden for a reason. "

"has he told you about any of it?" Lou asked,

"sort of, at times he shares stuff with me, he said I could read his dream journal, but I told him I didn't want to, I think those thoughts are for him, and him alone." Amy touched Katie and smiled at her niece.

"I think the fact that he is willing to let your read it speaks volumes Amy, he's letting you in, that's got to be hard for him, especially with his past, "

Amy nodded, "Yeah I suppose, I'm just glad to see him smiling again, the last few weeks have been hard on him."

The two sisters sat and talked, trying to keep the conversation light.

"so, what you going to wear tonight, "Lou asked, wiping Katie's nose.

"um, just my pink shirt and my jeans" Amy replied,

"come-on Amy, put some effort into it, it is a date after all. I'm sure Ty is going to step it up and make it special"

"wow Lou, so much for no pressure!" Amy replied, thinking to herself that maybe this dinner did deserve a little special attention on her part.

It was nearly 6pm as Amy curled her soft blonde hair, she had decided on a soft powder blue summer dress and a demean jacket for her date. She had also pulled out a pair of suede ankle boots that had soft fringes around their tops. She looked in the mirror and liked what she saw.

When she came into the kitchen Lou and Peter smiled at her, approval in their eyes.

"you look amazing Amy, "Peter said "Tys a lucky guy"

Amy blushed and turned towards her grandpa who had also walked into the kitchen.

"wow, don't you look nice," he beamed, "special occasion?"

"um just dinner with Ty, he asked me out on a date" Amy smiled, her cheeks still pink, "it's just dinner though, "

"well you look beautiful, "Jack replied," and I think your ride is here"

He motioned towards the kitchen window as Tys truck pulled up.

Ty opened the door and stepped down, he was wearing a deep red button-down shirt and a pair a black jean, his hair was brushed and his stubble was well trimmed. He quickly looked in the side vision mirror and adjusted his shirt, exhaling loudly. Ty couldn't contain his smile as he opened the front door and walked inside.

"hey. Amy, you ready?" he called walking into the kitchen to see Lou, Peter and Jack smiling at him "hey guys, is Amy around"

"Ty, "Jack nodded, impressed by the way Ty had cleaned himself up and made the effort.

"Jack," Ty smiled, looking past them, not seeing the one person who he was dying to see.

"She's in her room, she went to get her purse, "Lou chirped in, seeing his eyes searching the room. She hadn't seen Ty look this nervous since the high school formal that he went to with Amy.

Ty nodded and touched Katie on the head, "hey Katie, you look a little off, " he touched her for head and looked at Lou and Peter.

"she's a little hot Lou, "

"I know, I think it may be time for a niece warm bath" Lou replied, picking up her daughter.

Just as she turned Amy walked into the kitchen causing Ty to catch his breath when their eyes met.

"Amy, wow, you look beautiful" he said softly, not taking his eyes off her.

"you don't look half bad yourself" she smiled, "you ready to go?"

Ty nodded, unable to stop grinning and held out his arm for her to take.

"have good night you too, "Jack said as they walked out to Tys truck "I'll leave the lights on for you Amy"

Amy looked at Ty a rolled her eyes at her grandfather's comment, "yes grandpa, ill see you later"

Ty opened the passenger door for her and helped her inside still blown away at how beautiful she looked

He walked around to his side and got in, still smiling at her. "you ready?"

"yes, "Amy replied, pulling on her seat belt and touching his hand. "let's get this night started"

With that Ty, pulled the GMC into gear and pulled onto the main drive, he leaned over and kissed her soft lips, his eyes an intense green.

"absolutely, "he winked and drove them off down the drive way.

To be continued


	13. Blowing Smoke - Chapter 13

**A/N: Adult themes in this chapter. Rated M**

 **Chapter 13**

 **For the love of Amy**

Ty pulled the GMC into the lot where the trailer stood. The sun had just started to set as he turned off the engine.

He looked over at Amy who was smiling at him, her eyes sparkling in the twilight,

"you look really beautiful you know" he said softly, his smile broadening as he watched her.

"thank you," Amy's cheeks flushed, she felt really nervous, it was like she was on a first date.

Ty pulled out the keys and quickly got out of the truck, running around to her side and opening the door for her.

He took her hand and helped her down, standing in front of her, his nervousness showing too. He so wanted this night to go well.

"this is silly" he chuckled, Running his hand through his hair and sighing. "I feel like I'm twelve again"

"I know, "Amy chuckled, "I can't believe how nervous I am" She tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow, "twelve?"

"erh, I was an early bloomer, "Ty chuckled, he took a deep breath and took her hands in his, "ok, let's just start this again,"

He smiled a broad Borden smile and leaned in to kiss her, his lips touching hers, his hands sliding around her waist and pulling her close.

Amy succumbed instantly, returning his embrace and his kiss. Her lips pressing to his and finding familiarity.

The nervousness left them both as they pulled close, their body's remembering each other. Tys tongue grazed past her bottom lips seeking acceptance which she gave willingly. His arms pulling her closer still, there bodies now pressed against each other.

They held the connection for a while, enjoying the other and the closeness, leaving the awkwardness and insecurities behind.

Ty finally broke the kiss, looking down at her, and smiling into those pools of blue.

"now that's much better" he said softly, pressing his forehead to hers, "you ready for some dinner"

Amy nodded as he lead her to the trailer door,

She turned to him, still astounded "twelve? Really?"

Ty blushed as a cheeky smile played on his lips, he rubbed his chin with his hand and chuckled. "yes, twelve, but that's a story for another day"

"oh, I want to hear that one," she grinned,

"now shut your eyes ok, I've got something to show you," He smiled, holding his hand on the door,

Amy laughed and looked at him, a curious look on her face. "okay, "

She shut her eyes and reached out her hand for him to take it, Ty laughed and moved around behind her and slid his arms under hers taking her hands in his, he reach forward and hit the knob on the door and it swung open.

"ok, one step and you're in, "he said into her ear from behind her, kissing her ear lobe as he did, "no peeking ok, "

"ok ok, "Amy giggled, the anticipation and excitement overtaking her. She stepped carefully through the trailer door, Tys arms guiding her from behind, she could feel his breathing on her neck, as she felt the trailer floor under her feet

"ok, "he whispered, kissing her cheek gently," you can open your eyes"

Amy slowly opened up her eyes and held her breath as she took in the scene before her.

The trailer was immaculate, there was nothing out of place. The table was set for two, and looked like a fancy restaurant, with glasses and plates all set in their rightful places. A bunch of freshly cut wildflowers adorned the center piece. Two candles finished off the image making it picture prefect. Amy looked around and couldn't help but smile at all the small twinkling lights that hung from the roof, they adorned the walls and made the space look magical.

She felt Ty gently turn her towards the other side of the trailer, getting her to take in the full extent of his surprise.

The bed was made up with new fresh linen, adorned with a soft black bed spread with freshly puffed up pillows. Around the bed where more twinkling lights and jasmine scented candles that where yet to be lit. Amy could see 2 long stem yellow roses on the bedspread next to a small box that was tied up with yellow bow.

Amy stared in amazement at the effort he had gone to, she could smell the scent of something truly divine cooking in the oven. She turned her head to look up at him, blown away by what he had done for her.

"Oh, Ty, this is amazing," She breathed, "you didn't need to go ….."

He leaned forward and kissed her cutting off her words, "you deserve it, after everything you've done for me over the last few weeks I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you "

Amy slowly walked into the trailer further, and walked over to the bed, she picked up the roses and put them to her nose, taking in the scent, Ty followed her, watching her intently, smiling at her expression, he could tell she was impressed by his efforts.

"my favorite color "she said softly, touching the petals, "thank you"

"no problem" he replied.

"what's this?" she said, picking up the box with the yellow bow.

"um, "Ty chuckled moving towards her, and placing his hands on the box as well," that's for after dinner"

"oh really?" Amy chuckled shaking it slightly between her hands, her eye brow raised as she tried to guess its contents. The box was the size of a cigar box, Amy couldn't wait to know what was inside.

"no." he breathed, kissing her cheek, "I saw it and well, I thought of you, so I" his cheeks flushed a little, feeling his nerves and awkwardness rising again.

"Ok, Ok, after dinner, "she smiled replacing it on the bed, she turned her attention back to him, still amazed by the ambiance in the trailer, "this is truly amazing Ty, it's like it's our own little world!"

"I'm glad you like it," he beamed, "you sit down and I'll get on to dinner, "

He motioned to her to sit in the recliner and bowed comically like a waiter when she did. Ty then moved over to the stove and grabbed an oven mitt, he opened the oven door and pulled out a baking tray and placed it on the counter. Amy inhaled and could smell the delicious aroma that wafted her way.

"that smells wonderful Ty, "she said, smiling at him as he picked up their plates and took them to the counter. She watched him serve the meal and sprinkle chopped parsley over it as a garnish. Ty wiped the plate with the tip of the tea towel and then came over to Amy and placed it in front of her, smiling as he did, pleased with how well it had all come together,

Maple Roasted chicken quarters with mixed seasoned vegetables, "he said formally, sounding like a high-end restaurateur.

Amy chuckled and took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the amazing dish that sat before her," did you make this?" she asked, still not believing how this night was going and how spoilt she felt.

"yes mam, "he chuckled, "I have fresh bread rolls too, and ….." He leaned over to the cabinet and pulled a bottle from the fridge, "I have sparkling apple juice for the lady"

"wow, "Amy giggled "fancy, "

He poured her a glass and grabbed himself a beer from the fridge, and took a seat across from her, his eyes watching hers intently.

"I don't know what to say Ty, this is all so," Amy looked around. Totally over whelmed by the amount of effort and planning he had put into this night for her.

"you like it right?" he asked softly, a hint of insecurity flashing through his green eyes.

"yes, Ty, I love it, "she beamed, picking up her fork and knife and cutting into the chicken, she placed it in her mouth and smiled at him again, "it's absolutely amazing, "

The two of them ate their dinner with smiles and indiscriminate chatter, both enjoying each other's company. Ty told her about his day and Amy shared stories of her new client's horse and how his rehabilitation was progressing. Ty loved to listen to her talk about her work, her passion for helping horses in trouble was something that had drawn him too her in the first place. Even though that passion to help had at times got them both into trouble. He smiled as she talked, reminiscing about their past adventures.

Ty looked at the clock when he pushed his plate away seeing that 2 hours had passed.

"wow, "he said, finishing off his second beer, "I think we lost track of the time, its nearly 9"

"that was the best dinner I have ever had," Amy laughed, "I hope this will be a regular thing when we are married"

TY chuckled and picked up the plates, taking them to the counter,

"you're a great cook Ty, I'm truly a lucky wife to be" She giggled, finishing off her apple juice.

"well, when you have a choice of starving or making do with whatever is in the cupboard you soon learn to cook for yourself" He said, as he put the plates in the sink. He left the sentence, realizing he was referring to the past. A sudden silence over taking him.

"Ty," Amy said softly, causing him to turn around and look at her,

"it's ok, Amy, "he replied, "I'm good, just catches me off guard from time to time."

He turned back around and flicked on the coffee pot and then came over to her, taking her hands in his seeing her expression. Amy wasn't fully convinced.

"Honestly, Amy, I'm fine, "He kissed her forehead and returned to his seat opposite her. Smiling broadly, showing her that she need not worry. "Dr Webb told me there would be times where mini triggers would come up, but I know how to handle it now, so.. please don't worry"

Amy nodded, deciding not to push it, he did seem calmer now, and more in control.

"so, dessert," he asked. Looking at her with anticipation.

Amy bit her lip and realized she had totally forgotten that she had said she was covering dessert.

"um, well. I kinda" she stammered,

"forgot?" he chuckled,

"yeah, sorry" She lowered her eyes and pulled her best sad puppy face "I'll make it up to you"

"really, "Ty raised his eyebrow" I'll look forward to that"

They had coffee and Ty found a packet of Hob Nob biscuits that constituted dessert in his book. The evening was going perfectly, with both Amy and Ty relaxed and content, simply letting the evening take them where it would. It was the first time in months that they truly felt like an engaged couple.

Ty smiled as he noticed Amy's eyes continually landing on the box that sat on the bed, He could see it was driving her mad not knowing what was inside.

"so, you all good, you want more coffee, or biscuits?" he said, leaning back in his chair.

"No, I'm fine, I'm completely stuffed, "Amy smiled, her eyes drifted towards the bed again, and the box with the yellow ribbon.

Ty chuckled and got up, he walked over to the bed and picked up the box, and the roses, and came back to the table,

"I know it's killing you not knowing what it is so, "he smiled handing them to her,

Amy's eyes lit up and she eagerly took the roses and then the box, pulling at the yellow satin bow and opening it up. She sighed as her eyes fell on a silver chain attached to a beautiful black horse in full flight carved from black onyx.

"oh my, its beautiful "she whispered, her eyes sparkling as she held it up and watched it spin around on its chain in front of her. Amy looked at Ty and could see he was watching her, seeking her approval. "Its perfect Ty, I love it"

"it reminded me of you and spartan" he said softly, taking if from her and unclipping the clasp. Amy sat still as he put it around her neck and re clipped it, the little black horse now running across her chest.

Amy stood up and turned to face him, pulling Ty close and kissing him passionately on the lips.

Ty broke the connection, catching his breath, "so I take it you like it" he grinned,

"I love it, "she replied, kissing him again, "I love you"

Ty cradled her face in his hands as he had the first time he kissed her 8 years ago in the barn after the spring finale, he kissed her lips, a gentle lingering kiss, slow and sultry. Amy felt her senses tingle as he teased her with his tongue, drawing her in and enticing her.

Amy slid her hands around his waist and ran them up his back. She looked up into his eyes and broke the kiss, feeling his heart beating against hers. The electricity between engulfing them both.

"so …. dessert," she said softly, her voice low.

Tys eyes were locked onto hers, as he slid his hands down her arms and under her denim jacket, pushing it from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

He didn't speak, his eyes telling her everything she needed to know. Amy placed her hands on his hips and slowly pushed him backwards towards the bed. Never breaking that eye contact. As she stepped, she kicked off her boots, Ty doing the same.

The back of Tys legs encountered the bed as Amy's hands migrated from his hips to his chest, she kissed him gently, a teasing, a nip of a kiss, just enough to keep his attention on her as she undid his shirt buttons. One by one.

Ty inhaled and ran his hands gently over her soft tanned shoulders, stopping at the powder blue straps from her sun dress, playing with them as Amy worked on his last shirt button. She slid her hands inside and over his shoulders and down his arms, pulling the shirt with her as she did, her lips latching onto his neck and trailing kisses down to his collarbone. Ty hissed under his breath, relishing in her touch, the tension between them now at fever pitch. He tensed as her hands wandered across his now bare chest, playing as she went. His shirt hit the floor and Amy's lips came into contact with his chest, Causing Ty to shut his eyes and exhale shakily. He was adrift in her affections. His mind and body lost to the seduction.

A few minuets passed and TY opened his eyes slowly, the need to reclaim some control too hard to ignore, gently he pulled her away from him so Amy was standing right in front of him, her eyes still locked onto his.

He took a step forward, and flicked her hands away when she tried to touch him. Amy gave in and let them fall loosely by her sides. Standing still, giving Ty the control he had asked for. He ran his hands down her sides, tracing her form as he did. Following her body lines to her hips then her thighs, he leaned in and kissed her neck, causing Amy to lean her head back, stretching out her soft neck in anticipation for more of his kisses. Ty nibbled up her neckline and played with her earlobe as his hands slid under her sundress and run up her sides. His fingers danced across her velvety skin causing her to shiver at his touch. Suddenly, with one quick movement, he slid his hands up to her armpits and picked her up turning her around so she was now up against the bed,

Amy squealed slightly with surprise as her feet left the floor, hearing Ty chuckle as he put her down.

The squeal turned into a gentle moan as Ty continued his seduction, her body relaxing and going limp, completely overwhelmed by his advances. Ty now took complete control, Amy could feel his assertiveness and dominance kicking in though his touch, rendering her completely defenseless. He continued to kiss and nip at her neck tracing it along her jawline and back to her lips. His hands ran across her breasts and back down her sides coming out from under the dress, and returning to the straps on her shoulders. Where his fingers slid under them and pulled them down her arms, taking the powder blue dress with them. It fell to the floor around her feet, leaving her standing before him in only her bra and panties. Ty released his hold and surveyed the beauty that stood before him. His green eyes wandering across it all, absorbing every inch of her. The long blonde hair, the softly tanned, yet creamy skin, the toned and sculptured legs and body. Amy's work and living the country life had resulted in a softly athletic toned body, she moved on the spot, feeling a little awkward, her hands moving to cover herself,

"don't, "he whispered "don't hide, your beautiful"

His words gave her the confidence and encouragement she needed, Amy bit her lip and returned her arms to her sides, allowing him to see her in all her glory. Ty stepped closer to her, their chests now touching, he looked down into those pools of blue.

Amy's dominant side kicked in again, she kissed him quickly on the lips, while she grabbed his hips and spun him around in front of her, catching him by surprise, she wrapped her arms around his waist, hearing his chuckle as he gave her the reigns again. Amy nipped at his ear from behind him, and ran her fingers across his abdomen, ending their journey on his belt buckle, she unclicked it and then worked on the button of his jeans, she could feel him tense up and lean against her as she undid the zipper. She kissed his neck as she ran her fingers along the top of his dress jeans, playing with the band of his boxers. Ty shivered at her touch, trying to keep control, his senses in overdrive. His eyes shut, his head leaning in to hers. He let his arms fall by his sides, succumbing to the electricity that flowed through him.

As she nibbled on his neck, and taunted him with her hands he turned around to face her, locking onto her lips once again, his arms gabbing her in a forceful embrace. Ty could not hold back any longer, his need for her was now impossible to ignore. He was lost in the seduction, his body had missed her touch, her connection, a sudden urgency had engulfed him, a months' worth of longing and absence now taking hold.

He played with her kisses as he unclipped her bra, pulling it from her shoulders, his hands now tracing her naked form as it pressed up against him. Slowly and with great care he lowered her onto the bed, cradling her in his arms as to not let her fall, his arms and shoulders taking his weight as her head touched the pillows. Amy's hands pulled at his jeans as they fell, pulling them from his hips, allowing him to kick them off as they descended onto the bed.

Ty kissed her lips, this time harder and with more force, then traced down her neck and along her collar bone, his breathing now ragged and erratic. He wanted to please her and nothing meant more to him than taking her in that moment. His hands explored every part of her exciting her with every touch and it wasn't long before all remaining clothes where discarded by both. Amy arched her back tingling all over as he continued his assault on her senses. Ty paused for a moment, looking down into her beautiful blue eyes, he felt her breath on his chin. "I love you Amy Fleming" He breathed kissing her softly, lifting himself and holding his position above her, waiting for her go ahead,

"I Love you too Ty "She whispered back biting his bottom lip and sliding her hands around his waist, splaying them around the small of his back, pulling him closer. Giving him the answer he was waiting for.

This night was one of new beginnings and romance, sensuality and love. With their bodies and souls intertwined.

The night sky sparkled on the trailer and the two lovers as they lost themselves with in each other, their naked forms illuminated in the shadows of the twinkling fairy lights.

The morning saw them asleep in each other's embrace, Amy snuggled up to Ty side, Tys arm wrapped around her shoulder. Amy's breathing was soft and slow, her head resting near the nape of Tys neck, her blue eyes slowly opened as the early morning sun splintered through the crack in the curtains near the bed. She blinked and flickered her eyes, adjusting the light. Amy lifted her head and saw Ty was still sound to sleep, his breathing peaceful and calm. She listened to his heart beat as it played a slow rhythm under her head, A soft smile lingered on her lips as she recalled the night before, it had been a glorious night, one she would not forget in a long while, she slowly reached up and held the little black horse that hung around her neck in her hand, she smiled again, rubbing it in her fingers. It was truly a beautiful gift that she would treasure forever.

Amy sat up, being careful not to disturb the still slumbering Ty, she watched his face, it looked so peaceful, her mind a little worried that the moment would be destroyed at any moment by a memory from the past. They had not been able to spend a night together without Ty being tormented for some time. And secretly, she was hoping that those days where now far behind them.

She reached over and grabbed one of Tys tees from his draw and slipped it over her head, then carefully slid off the bed. Ty stirred slightly at her movement, feeling her warmth leave him, Amy watched as he rolled over onto his stomach, his head to the side, he licked his lips and took a deep breath, making himself comfortable, his mouth twitching slightly at the corners.

She smirked to herself at how handsome he looked wrapped only in a bed sheet, his defined arms and back on display. The sheet draped just below his waist only just covering his bare behind.

She looked around, located her panties and pulled them on then found her boots, Tys tee was like a mini dress on her and it fell around her thighs, she picked up her phone and quietly opened the trailer door, looking back briefly to make sure her man was still asleep, she quickly stepped out into the early morning haze.

It was brisk outside, but pleasant. Amy looked around the grassed hills, watching the sun catch the morning dew drops. She slowly walked over towards the old shed across from the trailer, Tys Norton was in the doorway, half covered with a tarp. Amy looked at her phone and it said it was 6am, She bit her lip realizing that Jack may have already noticed she hadn't come home. Although the idea of having a confrontation with him wasn't ideal, she wouldn't have changed her night with Ty for anything. It had been amazing in all aspects. From the food, to the company to the gift, to the dessert. She couldn't help but smile when thinking about it.

Amy tapped her phone and waited for a reply. Hoping she could minimize the damage her staying out all night would cause.

 _{Hey, Is Grandpa up yet?}_

Lou's response was to the point but positive,

 _{He left about 10 mins ago, said he was going to big river, Dad is moving the heard today. I don't think he realizes you're not home yet}_

 _{thanks Lou, I'll be home soon, cover for me please}_ Amy walked back towards the trailer,

 _{If he doesn't ask I won't say, that's the best I can do}_

 _{thanks, best big sister eva}_

Amy opened the trailer door and stepped inside quietly, Ty was still asleep, his hair sprayed across his forehead.

Amy turned on the coffee pot and found her bra and her blue dress, she put them on the edge of the bed and picked up a towel and slipped into the shower.

The sound of running water brought Ty around. His eyes slowly flickered open and his hand searched the bed next to him but found it empty, he lifted himself up slightly on his shoulder, looking around the trailer, trying to get his bearings. A slight smile playing on his lips as he remembered the evening before.

Ty ran his hand though his hair and rolled onto his back, pulling the sheet around his waist, He took a deep breath and smelt the percolating coffee. Ty listened to the shower running, remembering the last time Amy had used it. His eyes caught sight of his dream journal, he picked it up and flicked through the pages and came to the last blank one, he grabbed a pen and wrote – I don't think I need this anymore, he drew a smiley face and then shut the journal putting it back, chuckling under his breath.

Ty heard the shower cut off and then the door opened. Amy stepped out wrapped in a towel, her hair wet around her shoulders. She saw that he was awake and smiled at Ty.

"hey, I didn't wake you, did I?" she said softly, drying her hair with another towel

"nah, "he smiled, watching her, "how are you this morning beautiful lady"

"I'm wonderful, "she beamed at him, "but I have to get home, Grandpa, hasn't realized I didn't make it back"

"arh, ok, I'll just grab a shower and then I'll drive you back" Ty smiled sitting up and the sliding to the side of the bed, taking the sheet with him.

"Amy watched him, her eyes mesmerized by his form as he stood up. Ty didn't work out, but he was naturally toned, with a well-defined torso. She had to admit her fiancé was extremely hot when only clad in a bedsheet.

"hey, wasn't it you who said it wasn't polite to stare" he laughed, noticing she was watching him.

"well, if you're going to walk around in a bedsheet, you can't blame a girl for admiring the view" she replied, raising her eyebrow

Ty walked over to her and stood before her smiling down into her blue eyes. A mischievous glint in his eyes. His left hand holding the sheet tightly around his waist.

"the view is pretty impressive from where I'm standing too" he whispered, tugging at her towel making it come undone. Amy quickly grabbed it before it fell and slapped his shoulder, a mock glare in her pretty blue eyes, "hey, watch it, or no more dessert for you"

Ty smirked and feigned disappointment,

"I'll be ready in a sec ok, "he said, sincerity in his tone as he kissed her on the forehead "and thank you,"

She looked at him, confusion on her face "for what"

"for last night, "he said softly, kissing her lips, "you where amazing"

Amy blushed and touched his cheek "so where you"

Tys hand brushed across her necklace that glistened on her wet skin, he touched it gently and smiled at her again. Then went into the shower.

It wasn't long before he was back, and dressed, He pulled on his boots while he noticed Amy had got dressed as far as her under wear. But was still holding her blue dress.

"hey, your jeans and shirt from the other night are over there, I washed them for you" he said with a smile, pointing to the cupboard.

Amy looked relived and opened the cupboard door, grabbing her jeans and pulling them on. Soon she was dressed too and ready to go.

"you all good," Ty asked, grabbing his keys and heading for the door.

Amy nodded and grabbed his arm stopping him as he opened the door, he turned and was taken surprise as she planted her lips onto his, kissing him softly.

"thank you for a wonderful night, "she said, her eyes playing with his.

"your most welcome" he replied, taking her hand and leading her to the truck.

to be continued


	14. Blowing Smoke - Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Rocky Road to recovery**

Ty parked the GMC in front of the barn, and they quickly went inside, heading towards the office, Ty held onto Amy's waist, keeping her close, not really wanting the feeling he held from the night before to end.

As they turned the corner Amy halted as she saw Lou sitting at the desk, focused on her laptop.

"um Hi Lou, "Amy stammered, Ty then also seeing her smiled broadly, his hands still well and truly around Amy's waist.

"good morning" Lou said shortly, looking up at them both, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"yes, it is" Ty smirked, kissing Amy on the neck and releasing her, his obviously happy mood being noticed by Lou.

"so, I got the day off, and my unis all up to date, so you wanna go for a ride or something?" he said, his face watching Amy.

"um yeah, I have to check on Miller first, but yeah, we can take a ride out to sheep creek?" She replied, "actually I'll take Miller and see if he's ok on the trails"

"sounds like a plan. "he replied, his eyes flicking to Lou who obviously wanted to talk to her sister, "um, Ill tack them up and see you outside, "He turned to Lou and nodded, as he left.

Amy watched him go, a definite spring in his step, she chuckled and looked back at her sister, and took a seat in front of her.

"so, I take it last night went well?" Lou asked, closing her laptop,

Amy blushed, and smiled, "yes, it was amazing, Ty went to so much trouble, he put up all these lights and candles and made this amazing dinner, "

Lou smiled broadly, listening to her sister.

"and he gave me this, isn't it beautiful?" Amy pulled out her little black horse and showed it to Lou,

"oh, that is gorgeous, Amy" Lou touched the trinket and laughed,

"he seems very happy this morning" she queried, "I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time.

"I know, I have a feeling last night was really important to him, in more ways than he's letting on" Amy looked at her hands, she still found this kind of conversation hard, even with Lou,

"did he say how it's going with his therapy sessions" Lou asked,

"um, yeah, he doesn't really talk about it in detail, but I can see they are helping, he seems more at peace now, and even when the past does come up, it doesn't rock him as much now,"

Amy looked up at her sister, "I feel like I've finally got my Ty back, but this one is the 2.0 version" she giggled, realizing she wasn't really making much sense.

"I'm really happy for you and Ty Amy, it's good to see he's be able to put all the issues from the past to rest." Lou smiled, "but just remember, that it takes a long time for people to truly get over that kind of thing, I know his past isn't as bad as some have had it, but those scars run deep" Her words fell onto Amy who nodded, knowing her sister was right, "he's bound to have good days, like today and then days where it's not so good,"

"I know Lou, but for now, I'm enjoying the good, "Amy smiled, "and I think he is too"

The sisters could hear Ty out the front of the barn talking to Harley as he tackled him up. Lou sniggered and grinned at her sister, "he's turning into you"

Amy also chuckled and stood up, looking back at Lou as she turned to leave through the side door.

"grandpa?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"he's at Big River with dad, he won be back till late, "Lou replied.

Amy waited, knowing Lou knew that was not what she was asking,

"he didn't say anything, so I think your all good," Lou continued, not happy about the subterfuge but understanding her need for it.

"thanks Lou, we will be back around lunch," Amy smiled,

"Amy, "Lou interjected stopping her sister again as she opened the door," you may want to rethink those boots, if you're going for a ride,"

Amy looked down at her feet and saw her little dress boots with the fringes poking out from under her jeans.

"good point, "She laughed, and left the barn,

"so, Miller?" Ty asked, handing the reigns to Amy as she returned from the house, wearing her blue riding jacket and cowboy boots. "he was a bit of a challenge to tack up"

"he's got issues with men" she said noticing the horse's ears back as it stood next to Ty.

"oh, well, he's all yours then" Ty laughed nervously, stepping away from the large chestnut.

"thank you, "she giggled, running her hands down the horse's forehead and gently massaging the paint line between his eyes. The horse moved slightly and flicked its ears back forward, the tension in its body releasing.

They mounted and headed off down the trails towards sheep river. Amy in the lead of Harley and Ty. Ty kicked Harley on bringing him up next to Amy, the horses rubbing noses as they walked along the trail.

"it's a beautiful day" he said, looking up at the trees as the morning light filtered through the foliage.

Amy smiled over to him, patting Miller on the neck in reassurance when he reacted to Tys voice,

"it was a lovely night," she replied cheekily.

"yes, it was," Ty grinned.

It wasn't long before they came up on the babbling waters of sheep river, it was in full flow after the heavy rains and the sun sparkled on the glistening water way.

Amy dismounted and tied Miller to a tree, she motioned to Ty to go a little further past her" Put Harley over there, Miller still seems really skittish around you"

Ty nodded and continued past her dismounting a little further down the embankment and tying Harley to a fallen log, "Me or just men in general?" He called, a cheeky smile playing on his lips.

"men in general," Amy replied, walking over to him. "how could anyone not like you" she said softly, wrapping her arms around his waist,

Ty hugged her back and they walked along the river's edge for a little while, enjoying the morning sun and each other's company. Amy slid her arm under Tys leather jacket, and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt so content and happy that she couldn't help but smile.

They found an old fallen tree and propped themselves up against it, Ty resting against the stump and Amy sitting between his legs resting against him. She rested her hand on his knee of his left leg that he had bent up next to her. Ty leaned forward and kissed the back of her head, his eyes still watching the river before them.

"so,,,," Amy said, breaking the silence, "twelve?"

She heard Ty sigh and laugh under his breath, his hand squeezing her shoulder gently. "I knew you weren't going to let that go,"

Amy swiveled around so she was facing him, her legs now tucked under herself.

"so, "she said, an intrigued yet cheeky smile on her lips.

"ok, ok, "He replied, rubbing his chin, "yes, I was twelve, well twelve and a half if you're going to be precise"

Amy watched him, her expression encouraging him to go on.

"um, well, I was in Vancouver, and I used to spend a lot of my time either at the pool halls or at my friend's house, "he paused thinking back, his eyes distant,

Amy touched his leg again getting his attention, "its ok, if you don't want too, I'm sorry, I didn't think"

Ty touched her cheek and smiled "its ok, its fine, "he rubbed his eyes and smiled, "well I couldn't stay home much because of Wade and well, mom, so if I wasn't skipping school, or in detention I was with Dan. His mom used to let me sleep on the couch from time to time, especially if." he paused, his face going still, he took a deep breath and forced a smile. "if she could see Id had a run in with Wade.,"

Amy squeezed his hand, she could see he wanted to share with her, but she could also see how hard it was for him.

"well, Dan had this cousin, Celina," he paused, a slight smile creeping across his lips, "she was a few years older than Dan and me, "

"older?" Amy inquired,

His cheeks flushed and he looked away, the grin getting bigger, "I think she was like 14, or 15"

"really, fifteen" Amy's voice raised a little, "go on, so you met this cousin," she teased.

Ty Chuckled and shifted uncomfortably, his eyes watching hers,

"Come on Amy, "he looked at her, seeing she was enjoying his embarrassment "do I really need to go into details"

She pouted her bottom lip, looking away from his gaze,

"ok ok, well, Dan and I had come back to his after yet another detention and she was staying for the weekend as Dan's parents where going out of town and well, things happened "he stopped a wry smile on his face, Ty rubbed his forehead, not wanting to say anymore.

"she was your babysitter!" Amy exclaimed, her eyes huge, her mouth open,

"no, "He laughed, rubbing the smile from his mouth, he could feel the heat in his cheeks returning, "not technically, she was just there incase "

He looked at Amy's expression and smiled, running his hands through his hair, "ok ok, yes she was the babysitter"

"oh my god!" Amy laughed, hitting him playfully, "your first time was with your babysitter!"

Ty looked away, still grinning, his cheeks red, when Doctor Webb told him to share his memories with Amy, this was most likely not what he was referring to.

"but your friend was there! " Amy continued, still shocked and wanting him to go on with his story.

Ty shook his head and chuffed, he rubbed his eyes with his hand and looked back at her.

"well, "he said softly, "Dan went to sleep after we played strip poker, which I won I might add, and Celine and I well, got to talking and watched a movie, and "he stopped seeing Amy's playful expression, "I can't believe your making me tell you this!" he laughed.

"so, you watched a movie," Amy persisted, her eyebrows raised, enjoying watching him squirm under the pressure.

"um, we watched a movie and well, she said she was cold so she got a blanket for us and, things just went from there." He said quickly, laughing and looking away, his cheeks now fully flushed.

Amy giggled at his red cheeks and leaned forward and kissed him, "she said she was cold" she mocked laughing loudly, "you actually fell for that!"

"ok ok, I know, "he retorted with a smile, pulling her close to him. "I was just a kid, we both where, it was all very rushed and heat of the moment,"

Amy kissed him on the lips, feeling the warmth in his cheeks as they touched hers.

"Did you see her again?" Amy asked, touching his face,

"um no, funnily enough, she never visited again when I was around, "Ty laughed, "Dan moved away a year later and well I started spending more time at the pool halls and getting into more trouble, CPS were onto Mom about the drinking and …." His words drifted on the wind,

He looked back at her, and kissed her again, his thoughts venturing into a darker place.

Amy smiled at him and saw the cloud overtake him. So, decided to change the subject and keep the conversation away from Wade and Lily.

"so, "she said softly, looking at the ground and picking a wildflower from the grass around them. "how many girls have you .." It was Amy's turn to drop her words. Not sure if she really wanted the answer to her question.

Ty touched her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his. "Amy, it doesn't matter, you're the only one I care about"

"I know, "she said, smiling at him, "so "

Ty sighed and looked at her in exasperation "Come on Amy, "

Amy giggled and quickly pulled herself up onto her knees, grabbing him around the waist and tickling him with all her might,

Ty let out a yelp and buckled over, laughing as she clambered on top of him continuing her attack.

"so, how many!" she demanded, running her hands up his obliques and finding his sensitive spot.

Ty clenched his teeth under the onslaught trying to outlast her attack, but his resolve was crumbling.

"ok ok "he breathed in between laughs, his arms wrapped around his chest, trying to regain his composure,

Amy sat back, proud of her victory her eyes watching his intently.

"how many?" she persisted,

Ty took a deep breath and calmed his breathing, "you are talking girls or just girlfriends, "he smirked,

Amy narrowed her eyes, and raised her hands like claws,

"ok, ok, hold on!" Ty raised his hands in defeat, and swallowed hard. Catching his breath.

"I've never really had a serious girlfriend, or relationship until you, "Ty winked at her and smiled "but I've dated other girls that I considered girlfriends at the time, "he could see Amy was watching him intently, her hands now on her knees, "I hung out with girls but I have only hooked up with…." he stopped his mind tracing back.

"so many you can't remember?" she teased,

He laughed at her and shook his head, "no, that's not it," Ty sat himself up slightly, and ran his hands over his face yet again, "I can't believe your making me do this"

"So," Amy continued, now taking control of the conversation, "since your having such a hard time remembering, how about I throw you a name and you say yes or no?" she giggled.

"are you serious? "Ty watched her, perplex with where this conversation was going

"I can't cover the ones I don't know or haven't heard about but, let's give this a go hey"

"Come on Amy, "he protested, "this is ridiculous"

"Celine" Amy smiled, "first ones and easy one"

Ty shook his head and chuckled, leaning back on the log and looking up into the blue morning sky.

Amy pinched his thigh,

"ok, yes" he played along.

"Kerry-Anne?"

Ty sighed, and shut his eyes, "yes"

Amy nodded to herself, expecting that one,

"Linda Laminsky."

Ty tilted his head down to Amy and opened his eyes. "Geez Amy, what are you an elephant? I told you about her 8 years ago?"

Amy cocked her eyebrow, waiting for his answer,

Ty let out a loud sigh and looked back up at the sky, "yes" his voice was low, he was starting to not like where this conversation was heading.

Amy's smile faded slightly even though she had known what his response would have been,

"Soraya?" She smiled, trying to lighten the tone,

Ty chuckled and he shifted slightly on the log, resting his head, "I'm not even gracing that one with a response."

Amy chuckled and looked down at her hands and swallowed hard. "Ashley?" he voce was quiet, and uncertain, He smile now gone.

Tys response was quick and very clear, "no," He didn't look at her, his eyes where shut as he laid back on the log,

"Kit?" she continued

Ty exhaled, "no, we kissed and stuff but no"

A slight silence fell between them as Amy contemplated her last question.

"Blair?" Amy's voice was hardly audible now, her eyes watching him as he exhaled and opened his eyes tilting his head back down to her. Ty propped himself up on his elbow. A hint of disappointment in his eyes. Somehow sadly, he was hoping they would not end up at this juncture.

"no, "he said softly, His eyes penetrating hers, his tone now very still "can we stop this now"

Amy pulled closer to him, seeing that the lightness of her game had now turned a serious corner. She had crossed over a line that they had drawn years ago. Challenging the trust, they had spent so long rebuilding after they had broken up. She could see the warning in Tys eyes, mentioning Blair had been a low blow.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I just feel like you've got so much more experience than me and now I hear you've been with all these girls …"

Ty Grabbed her and held her firmly with in his grasp, His hands holding her shoulders tightly. He locked his eyes to hers and spoke very clearly, making sure she heard every word,

"Amy, I love you, I don't care how experienced or inexperienced you are, I only care about you and me and what we have. Nothing else matters to me ok, "He held her still, making sure the words got through" all those other girls meant nothing to me, they are the past, you are my future, you're the only girl I want to be with, the only girl I want make love to. "

He leant forward and kissed her, his lips pressing firmly against hers, showing her how she affected him.

Ty released his grip and rubbed her arms gently, smiling at her, trying to reassure her,

Amy nodded and smiled back at him, feeling a little foolish. Realizing she was only tormenting them both with her own silly insecurities.

"we should head back," She said softly, running her hand through her hair, "Its nearly 12"

Ty sat up and pulled himself up onto the log, helping Amy up at the same time and pulling her onto his lap.

"we all good," he asked, his eyes watching her intently "we leave all this weirdness here at the riverside ok?"

Amy nodded and kissed him gently on the lips, agreeing to clear the air and move on.

Ty smiled a Borden smile and helped her up. He put his arm around her and pulled her close

They walked up to Miller who side stepped away when Ty approached, his ears back and his eyes wide.

"whoa boy," Amy said softly, trying to settle him. As he danced around on the spot, his head high and agitated,

"Amy, "Ty reached for the reins as the horse moved away from the tree, pulling Amy with him. A high shrill whinny pieced the air.

"no Ty! don't, "Amy called, pushing Ty away from the agitated horse making him stumble over the embankment and lose his footing. Ty staggered slightly, regaining his foothold, only to look up and see panic on Amy's face. The next thing he felt was all the air being pushed out of his lungs as Millers rear hoof connected with his body throwing him backwards down the embankment onto the river bed. Ty heard a deep thud resonate through his torso, he felt a sharp pain rip through his shoulder and down his left side, then everything went black and silent.

to be continued


	15. Blowing Smoke - Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Speed bumps and road blocks**

The heard meandered across the top field as Jack and Tim drove them towards the river crossing. The grass on the back pasture was fuller and lusher giving them at least a few more weeks of good steer growth.

"get up" Tim whistled flicking his rope, moving the heard along, Champ following his unvoiced command and cutting of a straggler.

Jack pulled Paint up next to Tim, and slowed his pace to a walk and the two oldest men in the Bartlett – Fleming Dynasty fell into pace with each other.

"So, Ty?" Tim started,

"what?" Jack replied, his eyes on the cattle.

"so, how's he doing?"

"why don't you ask him?" jack retorted, "you've had plenty of opportunities, "

Tim screwed up his face, and shook his head." I think I'll keep my distance, "

"you know that wasn't about you!" Jack sighed,

"yeah Lou told me, but still, don't want to poke the bear" Tim laughed, then dropped his smile when he saw Jacks face,

"he's going to be your son in law Tim. I think that's a bear you need to tame,"

Jack kicked Paint off to into a trot and rounded the other side of the herd closing it back up again into a tight bunch heading it towards the river. Jack pulled Paint to a halt when his cell phone buzzed.

"wait up Tim, "He called, reading the screen, "its Amy,"

Tim turned to Jacks voice, seeing him place the phone to his ear. He waved his rope at the stragglers in front of him giving them encouragement and the kicked Champ into a gallop to circle back around to where Jack had stopped.

"where about are you?" He heard Jack say, seeing the concern on his father in laws face.

"what's wrong" Tim asked, and Jack silenced him with a raised hand while he listened to his granddaughter,

"stay put, we are up river from you, near traders crossing "Jack said onto the phone, "make him comfortable and we will be there soon," he pushed the phone back into his pocket and looked over at Tim who was already turning Champ towards the river.

"come on, Ty and Amy are down near the flats, Tys hurt" Jack said, kicking Paint into a gallop and heading towards the crossing, cutting through the herd and sending them scattering.

"but the cows!" Tim yelled, exasperation on his face. Then seeing that Jack was not going to stop, Tim double kicked Champ and headed off after him.

Meanwhile….

"Ty!" Amy cried, letting Miller go and running down the embankment, sliding on the soft ground. She could hear the thundering hoof beats and looked up to see Miller disappearing off over the rise.

She came to a sudden stop at Tys side, his body lying motionless on the creeks edge, He was on his back, his eyes where shut. The horse had kicked him hard enough to repel him over the soft embankment and gravity had seen him end up a small rocky outcrop near the river's edge, His left arm had slid over the rocks and dangled in the rivers shore waters, being bobbed around in the waters current.

"Ty" she asked again, her voice trembling, as she looked at his motionless form, Amy reached over him and grabbed his arm pulling it from the water.

She heard him groan, as she placed it on his chest.

Tys eyes flickered open, the blackness lifting as he looked around regaining his bearings.

He lifted his right arm to his head and rubbed the back of it squinting in the sun as it blinded him.

"Don't move Ty, "Amy said quietly, trying to shield his face from the sun with her body. "does it feel like you've broken anything,"

He shook his head, and pulled himself up onto his right elbow, blinking his eyes trying to clear the fog.

"nah, I'm good I think, "he said softly, using his right leg to help himself sit up,

Amy sighed with relief, but her concerns soon returned when Ty sudden clenched his teeth and clutch his let side, He groaned and he wrapped his arms around his chest trying to support it . She could see he was favoring his right side, trying to protect where the horse had kicked him.

"Argh, god dammit, that hurts" he growled, buckling over and cradling his arm and shoulder. Restricting its movement.

"oh my god Ty, "Amy cried, seeing his discomfort, "let me see"

Amy gently pulled his leather jacket open, watching him grit his teeth, his breathing now short and fast. He fought her as she tried to get him to release his grip on his left arm. Hissing with each movement,

"Amy, leave it be, " he growled, feebly pushing her hands away, trying to avoid any movement at all.

"shh, please Ty, just let me look at it ok, "she soothed, unbuttoning his shirt and slowly folding it back, exposing the left side of his chest, Amy eyes grew as large as saucers as she saw the large red mark from the hoofs impact just below his peck muscle. It was swollen and angry. The impact had not been front on as Amy could see a grze along his rib cage from the horses shoe and up into his arm pit .

"I'm ok, "he breathed, pressing his arm tightly against his side, shifting slightly to sit up by himself.

"can you get up?" she asked, watching him intently,

Ty nodded, and attempted to stand but struggled to push himself off the ground with only one viable arm. Amy wrapped her arm around him and used her own strength to help Ty get to his feet. She heard him hiss with pain as he straightened himself out, his face showing the discomfort he was in.

"I've got to get you out of here Ty, "Amy said softly, still supporting him. "do you think you can ride?"

Ty exhaled and looked into her worried eyes, "I don't think so Amy, I wouldn't be able to mount up, " he looked at her, then over at Harley, he pulled his left arm closer to his chest. "I cant Amy, not with only one arm"

Amy nodded and looked around the river, trying to come up with a plan.  
"let's get you back up the embankment at least, "she finally said, "and then I'll think of what to do next"

TY nodded and lent onto her as she helped him slowly walk up the riverside and back to the fallen log where they had spent the morning talking. She slowly lowered him down, and watched him wince as he shifted himself to lean against the fallen tree stump.

Ty looked over to see Harley grazing on the soft grass where he had tied him earlier.

"your phone,"Ty hissed, trying to keep his breaths as shallow as possible.

Amy pulled out her cell and bit her lip, "no reception"

"take Harley Amy, "Ty breathed, resting back against the log, Pain etched on his features. "I'll wait here"

"I'm not leaving you Ty" Amy exclaimed, "you may have internal bleeding or broken ribs or worse,"

"I'm ok, "he breathed trying to reassure her, but failing, she could see how much pain he was in, his left hand shaking as it cradled against his side.

"are you sure you're not hurt anywhere else," Amy asked again, kneeling in front of him, running her hands over his body, trying to ascertain the extent of his injuries.

"my side hurts, it's hard to breathe "he said quietly, he tried to inhale but winced and cut the breath short, shutting his eyes and trying to maintain his composure,

"your arm?" she asked, seeing him flexing his fingers.

"my arms numb, pins and needles"he whispered,

"I think Miller hit your shoulder too,"Amy replied, doing his jacket zip up half way so her could use it as a make shift sling.

Amy touched Tys cheek, not knowing what to do, he had a small scratch on his cheek and some grazes on the backs of his hands from when he had tried to stop him self by reaching out as he fell, Amy also noted a red bruise on the back of his neck which most likely came from his sudden stop on the rocks.

"I'm so sorry, I should have never taken Miller out today, he wasn't ready, "she said sadly, feeling guilty for their perfect day ending in injuries.

"no, Amy, Please," Ty breathed, trying to control the pain that throbbed through his side. "it's not your fault, I got too close, I shouldn't have taken the reigns from you"

Amy looked at Harley, there was no way she would be able to get Ty onto a horse, and with no cell reception, her only option was to make him as comfortable as possible and go for help,

Amy leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, he looked up at her and tried to smile.

"look, I'm going to get help ok, I'll be back before you know it" Amy said, standing up and watching him.

Ty nodded, and shut his eyes, moving his right arm across to hold and support his left,

He coughed and instantly regretted it, clenching his teeth, his chest screaming with pain.

Amy froze and knelt back down in front of him, noticing a red stain across his teeth, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Ty, "she said softly, wiping his mouth, Tys eyes opened and she showed him the cloth, smeared with blood.

Ty liked his lips, and became aware of the metallic taste in his mouth, he inhaled slightly, causing himself to cough again, this time spitting the blood out on the ground beside him.

"that's not good Ty" Amy whispered, Her eyes betraying just how scared she was.

"Its ok Amy, "Ty lied, feinting a smile, trying to reassure her, he was in a lot of pain, and yes, the blood in his mouth was worrying him, but he needed her to stay calm and keep a clear head.

"I'll take Harley over the rise and see if the reception is better there, I'll be back in a second ok"

Ty nodded and smiled, shutting his eyes and counting under his breath, regulating breathing.

Amy ran over to Harley, quickly mounted him and kicked him up the river embankment, once on the flats at the top she dug her heals in to his flanks and galloped to the top of the rise.

She stopped when she got to the crest and held up her phone seeing two bars of service

Quickly she dialed and held her phone to her ear.

"grandpa!"

Jack pulled Paint to a sudden stop when he saw Harley grazing happily, tied to a large Jack pine. He jumped from the saddle and looked around, anxiety on his face.

"AMY!" he called, his head turning when he heard her call.

Tim pulled Champ up just behind him, he dismounted and followed Jack down the embankment,

The two of them seeing Amy sitting next to an obviously injured Ty, half way between the flats and the river's edge, sheltered by an overhanging tree.

"Amy, "Jack touched her shoulder, as he knelt next to her, his eyes locked onto Ty who tried to smile up at him.

"Jack" he said, relief in his eyes,

Jack touched his shoulder and looked back at Tim who came clambering down the embankment behind him.

"Geezs Ty, "Tim exclaimed, as Amy opened Tys shirt again, showing the bruise from the kick, it was purple now and very swollen.

"I'd say you have some bruised or cracked ribs there Ty" Jack finally said, his voice low, his eyes noticing the blood stain around Tys mouth, making him twitch his mustache in concern.

"Amy, I need you to ride back up the hill and call an ambulance out to west hill road. Tim and I will get Ty over there to meet it,"

"how, Grandpa, "Amy questioned, "he can't ride,"

"let us worry about that ok, "Jack replied, "now go, as fast as you can,"

Amy kissed Tys cheek and ran off towards Harley. Ty heard her take off at a gallop over the rise.

"ok, Ty, "Jack said softly, "now this is probably going to hurt like a dam, but we got to get you up and on your feet"

Ty watched him with trepidation, knowing that the only way he was going to get out of there was going to involve a fair amount of pain.

Tim and Jack bent down on either side of him and Ty felt their hands run behind his back, grabbing his jeans lapels, their other hands slid under his arms. Ty shuddered, knowing what was coming and not looking forward to it.

Ty looked up at them and took a breath, wincing as his chest protested, He shut his eyes and nodded.

"ok, 1.2.3" Jack called and the two older men pulled Ty to his feet.

The pain that ran through Tys body at that moment was indescribable. Everything around him turned to white, he couldn't see anything as it engulfed him, hot like the midday sun. He felt his chest collapse and his body spasm. He couldn't breathe, causing him to panic, a feeling of suffocation taking over him. His legs gave way but he felt the arms around him take his weight. He could feel himself giving in to it, his body feeling heavy and weak, all he could hear was Jacks voice, the words jumbled but supportive.

As fast as it had come on it faded, with the sounds of Sheep river returning to his ears. Ty opened his eyes, once again feeling the ground under his feet, he turned his head to see Jack and Tim standing close beside him. Watching him intently. There arms his support.

"that's it man, "Jack said "just breathe, take your time, "

"whoa son, we got ya" Tim smiled, "we thought we lost you there for a second, you went all limp and wobbly "

Ty was tried, his body succumbing to the pain, it was witling him down, destroying his last reserves.

The two older men helped the younger up the embankment and over to Jacks horse, who was grazing quietly on the flats.

"I'll give you a leg up," Jack said softly, touching Tys good shoulder, "it's going to hurt I know, but it's too far to walk and the ambulance can't get this far up the river,"

"ok, "Ty sighed, resigning himself to yet another pain filled exertion,

"all you got to do it throw a leg over son" Tim smiled, "Jack and I will do the rest ok"

Ty nodded and stood in front of Paint, Bracing himself yet again,

Tim grabbed hold of Tys waist and Jack cupped his hands around Tys left knee and on the count of three they both lifted Ty up and heaved him up onto Paints back, Ty groaned loudly but managed to throw his leg over the saddle, his head feeling faint from the pain the action had caused. He could feel Jacks hands on his back and waist, steadying him and making sure he was secure and wouldn't fall.

Tim pushed Tys feet into the stirrups and guided Tys good hand to the saddle horn.

"you good" Tim asked, watching his future son in law closely

Ty nodded and tried to smile, showing his appreciation for the help. Sweat trickled down his forehead, the exertion showing in his green eyes.

"Jack, you lead him to West Hill road and I'll wait here for Amy to get back. "Tim called, as Jack Mounted Champ and pulled alongside of Paint.

Tim handed Jack the reigns and touched Ty on the leg, getting his attention, "all you need to do is hold on ok son, let Jack do all the work ok"

"ok, "Ty breathed, "thanks Tim for…"

Tim huffed and tipped his hat at Ty "just don't fall off ok kid, "

Tim watched Jack kick Champ on to a slow walk and lead Paint and the injured Ty off towards West Hill.

It was around 30 minutes later that Amy returned with Miller in tow, she Saw her dad and quickly dismounted, handing Harleys reigns to Tim,

"is he ok?" she asked as her dad mounted Tys horse and came to stand in front of her as she remounted onto Miller,

"he's got busted ribs I'd say," Tim said, "Jack said he'd call when they got to the hospital, I'll head out with the truck to collect the horses once we get back "

Amy nodded and turned Miller around, kicking the chestnut into a full gallop and heading back towards Heartland, her dad on Harley in hot pursuit.

It was almost supper time when Amy heard Jacks truck pull up out the front of the Heartland main house.

She quickly put her cup of tea down and ran into the kitchen to see Jack come through the mudroom door, leading a very slow-moving Ty. Jack shut the door behind him and guided Ty into the kitchen where Lou, Mallory and Amy where waiting.

Ty smiled at Amy, seeing her expression as she saw the sling around his left arm and how he was standing.

"what did the doctor say "she said in almost a whisper.

Malory gasped, as Jack helped TY remove his jacket, the purple stain from the bruise now running up his neck.

Amy pulled out a chair and helped him sit down, watching Ty wince as he did.

"well, he's got severe bruising and 2 cracked ribs, "Jack reported, smiling at Ty who attempted to smile back,

"and his arm?" Amy asked, taking seat next to him. Touching his hand in reassurance.

"the pins and needles are from the impact, and should pass in a few days they recon, but his shoulder blade took the brunt of the force and when he hit the rocks well, "

"it's cracked to" Ty said softly, "that's why my arm is numb, it hit the nerves"

Amy kissed his cheek, seeing how hard he was trying to make light of the situation.

"I'll be ok Amy, they said it will all heal up fine, I just got to take it easy for a while and keep away from horses who have issues with men" He chuckled, then instantly regretted it.

Amy smiled at Ty, and rubbed his good arm, his green eyes sparkling at her, even in pain he couldn't help but be captivated by her smile.

"do you want anything Ty, a juice, something to eat? A bath? Shower, I'll get you whatever you need," Mallory blurted out, her face showing just how much his injuries had rocked her.

"I'm good Mallory, but thank you, "Ty smiled, "If I need anything I'll let you know"

She nodded and looked at Jack, "I'm gonna go, I'll come by tomorrow and help with the horses,"

Jack winked at her as she grabbed her coat and went out to her car.

"you can't go back to the trailer tonight Ty, not in this condition "Lou said softly, "I think you should stay here, in the loft"

Ty nodded and smiled, moving his arm and grimacing as he did, "thanks Lou, that would be great"

"I got to call dad and let him know you're ok," Amy said, "he headed back out to finish moving the herd after he collected Paint and Champ from West Hill. "

Amy kissed Ty on the cheek and went into the loungeroom putting her phone to her ear.

"Jack "Ty said softly, gaining the elder's attention, "I think I need to lay down, the pain meds wearing off. "

Jack saw Tys look towards the lounge room, and understood.

"I don't want to worry her Jack, "Ty breathed, "can you help me over to the loft,"

"of course, man, "Jack smiled and placed his arm around his adopted son and he slowly stood up. The pain etched across his face. Lou also came to his side. Supporting him on his good side as he straightened up.

"ok, nice and slow, I've got ya" Jack said and his hands guided Ty towards the door.

"I'll bring you over some food later?" Lou suggested,

"um thanks Lou, but I'm good, not really all that hungry right now" Ty breathed as he stepped outside the door, Jack close to his side.

It wasn't long before Ty was laying down on the loft bed, covered in a blanket, his boots and jacket on the chair near the door. He shut his eyes, trying to return to the start of the day, skipping over the ending. All he wanted was to go back to the night before, when Amy and he had shared such a magical night.

"hey, you hobbled off without me"

Ty looked up to see Amy coming up the stairs, he smiled and shifted slightly, wincing as he did,

"I have your pain meds "she smiled, holding out two pills and a glass of water to him.

Ty reluctantly took the pills and swallowed them finishing off the water as well.

Amy sat next to him, her head down, her smile gone, he could tell something was bothering her.

"Amy" he said softly, "its ok. I'm ok, "

"I know," She said in a whisper "but, I was so scared Ty, when I saw you fall and then your chest, and the blood."

Amy clenched her hands trying to control her emotions.

"hey, "Ty pulled himself up slightly, ignoring the pain, he reached his good arm out to Amy and touched her cheek, "It looks a lot worse than it is ok, the doc said I was lucky and the kick only clipped me. And the blood, it was nothing, just from the bruising on my lung,"

Amy nodded trying to see reason, but her fears still had hold of her, "I should never have taken"

Ty took her hand and pulled her towards him, locking his lips on to hers, silencing her.

He kissed her softly, a gently reassuring kiss, showing her that she need not feel guilty for what had happened.

"this was not your fault, it was not my fault, it was just an accident, "he said, his eyes focused on hers. "now will you stop with all this worrying and lay that pretty little head down next to me"

Amy couldn't help but smile, even with the pain that he must be feeling, Ty still tried to make her feel better and squash her fears.

She waited for him to shift slightly and make himself comfortable, he grimaced as he moved, but played it down, hoping she didn't notice. Once he was still Amy slid carefully over him and curled up against his right side. Placing her arm ever so gently across his abdomen.

"see "he breathed, shutting his eyes as the pain meds started to fog his mind, "I feel better already"

Amy kissed his cheek and watched as his breathing slowed, he flickered his drowsy eyes open slightly and gave her a faint smile.

"I love you Ty Borden" she said softly, playing with his hair as she watched the fog fill his eyes,

He smiled at her again, but she knew he was fading fast, the medication taking hold of him and allowing him to drift into a pain free slumber.

Ty shut his eyes again, this time, they stayed closed, his breathing settled and his head slid slowly to the side, resting gently upon her shoulder.

"sweet dreams "she whispered, kissing his forehead and shutting her own eyes to join him.

to be continued...


	16. Blowing Smoke - Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Turning a corner.**

Four Weeks later….

Amy pulled her grandpas truck into the trailers lot, her excitement hard to hide. She quickly pulled in into park and turned the key as Ty opened the trailer door, and came out smiling at her, his face just as happy to see her.

Amy ran across the lot and threw herself bodily into his arm, hugging him tightly, her legs wrapping around his waist.

Ty stumbled back laughing and hugged her back, spinning her around as he did, placing her back on the ground. He smiled his biggest Borden smile and gently rubbed his side. Leaving his hand on his ribs.

"wow, "he laughed. Taking a breath, seeing the excitement all over her face. She had obviously missed him.

"sorry, "Amy beamed noticing his hand, "I forgot about your ribs, "

He chuckled and patted his side gently, "it's all good Amy, just a little tender,"

Amy stepped close to him again this time carefully putting her arms around his neck, she reached up and found his lips kissing him deeply, letting him know how much his absence had affected her.

Ty returned the embrace wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, enjoying feeling the woman he loved in his arms again.

"I missed you so much "she breathed, pulling him close again, not wanting to let him go.

They kissed for a little while longer, the morning sun shining down on them. Amy squeezed Ty tightly in her grasp, making him break the connection and wince slightly, smiling at her as she beamed up at him.

"gentle gentle "he smiled, kissing the tip of her nose "you don't want to re crack them do you"

Amy chuckled and rubbed his side, feeling the support bandage around his chest. "you look tired Ty," she finally said, taking his arm and snuggling up to him.

"yeah, I got in late last night and just hit the hay, I was going to call but …" Ty smiled at her, he was so happy to be back home and back in her arms.

Amy walked with him to the old couch that sat in front of the fire pit, they sat down together, Amy pulling her feet up and snuggling into his side, kissing him again, holding on this arm, not wanting to let him go.

"how did it go?" she finally asked, as he ran his hand down her cheek playing with her blonde hair as it blew in the soft morning breeze.

"um, "he paused, trying to put it into words, "it went ok, I'm glad I went, "He leant in and kissed her softly, enjoying the closeness. "but I have to say it was the longest two weeks I've ever had"

She smiled, and snuggled in closer, "it was for me too, I missed you so much, "Amy paused, seeing a calmness about him, he seemed different, but in a good way.

"you want a coffee?" he asked, kissing her forehead and getting up, Amy nodded and watched him walk back to the trailer and disappear inside. She rested her head on her arms as she looked over the back of the couch, her smile too broad to hide.

Amy wasn't lying when she said it had been a long two weeks for her. After the incident with the horse and the cracked ribs, Ty had taken some time off to recover, deferring uni and work for a few weeks. during this time, he had continued his sessions with Doctor Webb and had made the choice with the doc's encouragement to take the next step in his recovery, this next step meant he had to face the past, and to do that he needed to go to Vancouver and see his mother and Wade.

Ty had talked with Amy about this decision in depth and they had both decided that this was something he needed to do alone.

Amy smiled as he emerged from the trailer, coffee cups in hand and started to walk back towards her. She really had missed him over the past two weeks, although she understood why he needed to go. from what she could tell by his demeanor and presence, the journey had been a success and his body language told her that he had truly turned a corner.

"here you go," he grinned, passing her the cup as she spun back around to sit forward on the couch again. Ty placed his cup on the fire pits edge and took a seat next to her, his eyes not leaving her face.  
What?" she asked, noticing he was staring at her intently, his eyes sparking in the sun.

"I just missed that beautiful face is all" he said softly. Settling himself back against the couch.

"did you have a good trip?" Amy asked sipping her coffee, her legs crossed under her.

"yeah, long but good, I was glad to get back though, those roadworks on the highway are a nightmare" He could tell she wanted to ask him how it had gone, so decided to put her out of her misery. "Mom said to say hi. She was sorry you didn't come"

Amy rolled her lip, taking his lead in, knowing he had opened the door for her.

"how is she? "She asked softly, not wanting to force the conversation, Ty had welcomed her by opening up, but she knew those walls where still there, just below the surface.

"she's ok, "Ty started, a stillness coming over him" we talked about a lot of things, I told her about the nightmares and the rest, "he took a breath, and rubbed his chin, realizing that talking about it was still rather hard.

Amy put her coffee cup down and squeezed his hand, letting him know she was there.

"and Wade?" she whispered, holding her breath slightly, seeing he was struggling to put his feelings into words.

Ty leaned in and kissed her gently, reassuring he was ok, "um yeah, we talked, "he looked over the hill and chuckled under his breath, "if you can believe it he's getting help too, for his anger issues and his gambling"

"wow, that's good, "Amy smiled, "that's a step in the right direction"

Ty nodded in agreement, still looking out over the lot. His mind processing the last two weeks events.

"It was good Amy, "he finally said, turning back to her, "we talked it though, and I know he can never make up for what he did to me or mom, but he's trying, and she seems happy with him, "he took a breath and ran his hand over his face, putting it all into perspective.

"he apologized, "Ty smiled, his eyes locking onto hers showing how much that had meant to him. "I don't think we will ever be close, but at least that's something hey?"

Amy wrapped her arms around her fiancés body and pulled him close to her, her lips pressing on to his. Ty grinned and followed her advance, climbing across the couch laying her back underneath him as he did. He returned her kiss, enjoying the closeness and the connection.

"I missed this "he whispered into her ear as he nibbled at it. Causing her to pull away slightly as it tickled.

"I missed this "she replied, sliding her hands down his back and under his Tee,

Ty tensed and chuckled, wincing slightly, "careful, "he warned, "

Amy kissed him again, her hand slowly running over his still tender side, feeling the bandage under her touch. She decided not to tempt fate and moved her hand father down across his butt and into his pocket, where she squeezed it ever so gently.

Ty broke the kiss and looked down into her eyes, a cheeky smile playing on his lips.

"I said careful "he grinned, "or I won't be responsible for what happens next"

Any giggled and snuggled her head into his chest, enjoying feeling him close to her.

"I told Lou and Grandpa I'd bring you back for breakfast" she smiled, kissing his nose.

"mmmmm, I've missed Lou's breakfasts, "he breathed nibbling on her neck.

Amy squirmed under his advances, his stubble tickling her as he traced his lips down her neck towards her shirt front. Ty bit at her button on her shirt, holding it between his teeth, his eyes looking up at her, a cheeky gleam shooting across them.

"well, we better hurry up, or we will miss out "Amy giggled. Watching as her button succumbed to his manipulation.

"hmmm, hurry up you say "he breathed, kissing her collarbone and burying his head in her now half unbuttoned shirt, making Amy giggle and fidget underneath him. She could feel his lips on her breast, tracing along her bra line.

"Ty, "Amy placed her hands on either side of his head and pulled him from exposed cleavage. "we have to go, "

Ty looked up, and grinned at her, the small black horse he had given her between his teeth, Amy chuckled as he let it fall from his lips and bounce across her skin.

he smirked and nodded, and quickly buried his head into her chest again, blowing a raspberry as he did. Amy screamed and pushed him away, giggling at his playfulness.

"you are such a ..." she started but his cocked eyebrow silenced her.

"such a…" he repeated standing up, holding out his hand to her,

"gentlemen" she corrected, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"I'll take that," Ty grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and guided her back towards the trailer and the trucks.

They pulled up at Heartland a half an hour later, Amy driving Jacks truck and Ty looking wistfully out the passengers window.

He had only been gone for just over two weeks but he had missed the place he now called home.

He got out of Jacks trucks and followed Amy onto the front porch, grabbing her before the door and pulling her close, her body backed up against the front wall of the house. He kissed her passionately, his hands on either side of her shoulders, pinning her to the spot.

"did I tell you how beautiful you look this morning" he breathed, his forehead touching hers,

"no, but thank you" she replied, "did I tell you how much I missed you and your kisses"

He chuffed and the corner of his lip twitched, kissing her again quickly, "yes, but thank you,"

He released his arms from the wall, allowing her to step forward as he opened the front door, doing an exaggerated bow for her to enter.

"after you" he chuckled, running his arms around her waist from behind as she giggled at his animated actions and went inside.

They walked into the kitchen together, Tys smile broad and Amy enjoying him being so

attenuative to her.

"Ty "Jack exclaimed, getting up from the kitchen chair, reaching out an extended hand "good to see you man, how you are doing "

"Jack, "Ty beamed, taking the hand and shaking it strongly, "I'm good, it's good to be back"

Lou was at the stove flipping pancakes, Katie was sitting in her highchair eating some clementine segments and Georgie was half way through a bowl of cereal.

"hi Ty, it's not been the same around here without you" Georgie smiled, motioning to the empty chair.

"thanks Georgie, I missed this place too," Ty replied, still staying close to Amy,

"well breakfast is ready so, let's all go take a seat and Ill serve "Lou interrupted, holding a large plate of pancakes in one hand and a bowl of maple bacon in another.

They all took their seats around the dining table and Amy felt Tys hand slide along her thigh, stopping just above her knee. She looked at him as he chatted to Jack, his contact showing her just how much he really had missed her.

"so, Ty, how's the ribs" Jack asked, taking his serving of pancakes.

"um, still a little sore, but ok, the doc at the clinic said I could take the bandage off in a few days, so." Ty sipped his coffee. Enjoying the family time. He felt so at home at Heartland, this was the family he had always wanted as a child. A group of people who had always shown him love and understanding. His heart and home would always be at Heartland now.

"you look Tired Ty, what time did you get in last night," Lou asked, putting a spoonful of cereal in Katies mouth.

"ergh, around 11pm I think, I got a few hours' sleep, "he looked at Amy, "but I'll catch up on that later, "

They heard the front door open and all looked up to see Tim walk through the mudroom into the kitchen.

"is that bacon I can smell?" he called walking to the end of the table and pulling up a chair.

"hi dad." Lou chuckled, "I'll get you a plate"

"good to see you up and about son" Tim said, touching Tys shoulder as he passed,

"thanks Tim, "Ty inhaled and looked at them all, "um I have something to say to you all,"

The family all stopped, and looked towards a now very nervous Ty, Amy felt him gently squeeze her leg under the table, seeking reassurance.

"I just wanted you all to know that I really appreciate everything you have done for me over the last few weeks." He said, looking from Jack, to Lou and then to Tim. "your support and help means the world to me"

Jack chuffed and smiled at the young man he loved like a son. "your family Ty, it's what we do when family needs us"

"thanks Jack, really, I wouldn't have made it through without your help, "Ty sincerely looked at the older gent, showing him his words where far from hollow.

"um Ty," Tim cut in, breaking the moment, causing Ty to look over towards him. "I owe you an apology, I had no right to grab you like I did,"

Ty shook his head, trying to show Tim it wasn't necessary. But Tim raised his hand to him and continued "no, I overstepped, and I should never have done it, it's not something I'm proud of"

"Tim. " Ty replied, "honestly, its ok, You were just protecting Amy, and you were not the cause of the ….." Ty stopped, dropping his words, swallowing slightly, noticing all eyes were on him.

Now it was Amy's turn to touch his leg and squeeze it in reassurance. "let's just agree to remember that we all need to respect each other and not let anything like that happen again" she said, looking at Her father, who nodded in agreement.

The breakfast went well with everyone eating and talking, and enjoying each other's company.

Jack and Ty retired to the front porch after Tim left to check on the cows. The girls where in the kitchen doing the dishes and Georgie had headed for the barn to do the morning checks.

"how did it go with your mom" Jack asked, finishing his coffee, as he sat next to Ty on the porch bench.

Ty sighed and ran his hand though his hair, "ok, I guess, we talked, and cleared the air, she seemed shocked by what I told her, you know the nightmares and stuff. "

"well, it must have been easy for her to hear, especially the fact that she was part of the problem" Jack replied.

TY nodded" it wasn't easy, on any of us, but It needed to be said, and I think we can now move forward"

"well, that's a good thing then. "Jack replied, he tapped Ty gently on the shoulder, a serious look crossing his face, "you still having the dreams?"

Ty sighed and lowered his voice, his green eyes betraying him. "they aren't as bad now Jack, but yes from time to time, they stopped for a while, but with seeing Mom and Wade, "

"opened a few old wounds?" Jack said softly,

"yeah, "Ty nodded, "Jack, um, please don't say anything to Amy, I don't want her to worry about me."

"Ty, you know secrets always find a way to be heard" Jack warned," I thought you were past hiding things from her"

"I am Jack, I just thought it was easier this way, "Ty sighed, seeing Jacks point, those walls where slowly creeping up again without him even realizing it. "your right Jack, I can't hide from this anymore, it just gives it power."

Jack smiled, and touched his shoulder, "good on you man, a problem shared is a …"

"problem halved" Ty finished Jack sentience making him chuckle. "doctor Webb said that this would take a while, before I could truly say I was past it, I just have to take the good with the bad, and not try to hide it anymore"

"you'll get there son, just remember you have a lot of people in your corner, you're not alone"

"thanks Jack, really, you don't know how much that means to me" Ty shook his hand yet again, expressing the gratitude he felt.

Amy walked onto he front porch as the two of them broke the connection, Ty smiled at her, reaching for her hand and kissing it gently when she gave it.

"hey, you, "she beamed, "you want to go for a walk down around the pond"

Ty nodded and stood up, looking back at Jack and tipping his head in recognition,

"you go have fun, "Jack smiled, "I'm heading out to Big River any ways, seems Tim can't manage on his own"

Ty grinned at Jack and wrapped his arm around Amy's waist, and walked with her towards the front gate.

Jack watched the young couple walk arm in arm across the yard their connection strong. He smiled and reminisced back to the day Ty had arrived at heartland, a troubled kid with a bad attitude, he had almost given up on him back then, nearly kicked him out several times, but seeing the young man he had become, the Youngman who was loyal, and strong and committed beyond a shadow of a doubt to his granddaughter, made him realize just how much he admired and loved him now. Ty had grown into the kind of man Jack had always hoped Amy would fall for. A man who would be there for her, love her and support her but also stand by her and be her home, her grounding force.

He chuckled to himself as they disappeared from his view. It would take a strong man to tame his headstrong granddaughter, and he was sure Ty Borden was up for the challenge.


	17. Bowing Smoke - Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Forgotten bonds.**

"so, the extra-large waffles with cream and ice-cream?" Amy asked, tapping Tys hand with her fork, smiling at him from across the dinners table.

"um, yeah" he replied, his mind drifting slightly, he seemed distracted.

The waitress smiled and walked away to get their order. Amy raised her eyebrow at him, curious as to why his mood had changed since they had gone out for dinner. He did look tired, but had seemed really keen to take Amy out for the evening, his way of showing her how much he had missed her while he was in Vancouver.

"hey, what's up?" she asked, touching his hand. Bringing him back to her. "you've been all weird since that phone call."

He shook his head slightly and smiled at her, returning himself to the present.  
"its nothing sorry, "he replied, then twitched his lip, "actually that's not true, "he corrected, "that was my mom, on the phone,"

Amy's face went still, watching Ty as he looked down at his fries, she could see he was trying to be open with her.

"she ran into some people from the old neighborhood, "he continued, his eyes distant.

"oh, "Amy said, not wanting to push him

"seems someone was asking after me." He laughed, "sorry, just didn't expect that, "

"who was it?" Amy asked, touching his hand with hers,

"um the guy who lived next door to us, he still lives there, seems they kept in touch" Ty rubbed his forehead, remembering him as the nice guy who used to give him snacks from time to time when his mom was at the casinos or out cold. He was also the neighbor who had called the police the night Ty had snapped and attacked Wade. Starting a chain of events that lead him to Heartland.

His eyes drifted back to Amy and smiled, "sorry Amy, let's just enjoy the night hey, it's nothing really, just made me think about it that's all"

He smiled a big smile and pressed his lips to her hand,

Amy watched him closely, deciding to let it go, she didn't want their evening spoilt by ghosts from the past She had two weeks to make up for with the man she loved.

The waitress brought the waffles over to their table and took away their dinner plates.

They talked and enjoyed each other's company while they devoured their dessert, TY amazed that someone as petite as Amy could put away so much food.

Amy licked her spoon of the last of her ice-cream and chuckled at him, as he sat back in the booth watching her with a slow smile. His eyes heavy.

"your crashing "she giggled, "you can barely keep those eyes of yours open"

"nah, I'm good" he said softly, rubbing his face in his hands and shaking his head, chasing away the cobwebs. "you done," he smirked, "or do you want…."

"I want to get you home and into bed" she said, then looked around the restaurant as she noticed the girl at the other table giggle and cover her mouth. Amy's cheeks flushed and she quickly looked down. Feeling embarrassed at the attention she had brought their way.

Ty chuckled, and raised an eyebrow "really, is that a promise?"

"I meant, meant you look really tired and should be in bed" she whispered,

"yes, of course that's what you meant" he teased, his head resting against the booths head board.

Ty pulled out his wallet, put some money on the table and stood up, Amy following suit and taking his arm. He did have to admit, he was shattered, running on 4 hours sleep was taking its toll.

They walked back to Tys truck that was parked out the front of Maggie's, Amy sliding her hand into his pocket and taking his keys.

"hey, "Ty protested, reaching for them, as she dangled them in front of him.

"I think you should let me drive "she smiled, "you can't even keep your eyes open"

Ty went to argue, but decided that she was right, he was exhausted from the long drive and it wasn't the safest idea for him to be behind the wheel in that condition.

They got into the truck and Amy pulled out on to the road, seeing Ty lean his head back against the window and shut his eyes. She smiled, as she drove along the road, his breathing steady, his handsome face relaxed and at peace.

Amy pulled the GMC into the lot and parked in front of the trailer, she turned off the key, and looked over to the now dozing Ty. A smile playing on her soft pink lips, Amy loved watching him sleep, he looked so attractive to her when relaxed, his square jaw, the cowboy stubble, and those soft lips, slightly parted as he breathed in and out.

Amy slowly slid across the seat and touched his hair, now ruffled slightly, she ran her hand along his hair line, down to his sideburn and across his neck, playing with the soft brown locks at the base of his neck. Amy had loved Tys long soft brown hair, but had to admit this shorter, clean cut version was growing on her. He looked older now, more grown up and mature.

He stirred at her touch, moving his lips slightly and slowly opening his eyes, the green, as intense as ever.

He smiled a small sleepy smile, as he became aware of their surroundings, running his hand through his hair and blinking his clouded eyes.

"sorry, I must have dosed off" he smiled, clearing his throat and touching her face gently, his hand tracing her cheek line.

"yes, you did, "she giggled lightly, "as soon as we left Maggie's actually. I told you, you were tired"

Ty smiled at her and sat forward, his hand cradling her cheek as he pulled her into a kiss, his lips pressing to hers. Amy felt him intensify the contact, his mouth working on hers, enticing her in further.

He broke the connection and touched her nose with his finger, "I'm not that tired" he smiled, ""you coming in for a while, its early"

Amy looked at him, considering his proposal, torn between spending time with the man she loved or allowing him to catch up on some much-needed sleep.

"I think you need to go to bed Ty, your exhausted," she finally replied, taking the high ground even though she secretly wanted to rip his clothes off and have her way with him.

Ty smiled a seductive smile, and kissed her softly on the lips, "I think I need." his words dropped as his lips played with hers, his hands pulling her close, and running across her back.

"Ty, "she breathed her resolve crumbling, the feeling of his hands and lips on her skin irresistible "I really think I should go"

"you sure" he whispered into her ear, nuzzling her softly, his hand running along her thigh and across the front of her jeans. Stopping briefly making her jump.

"5 mins "she breathed lost in his attentions. Her body responding to his touch.

Ty chuckled and opened the trucks door, pulling her with him. Wrapping his arms around her and kissing her again, walking her backwards towards the trailer, He kicked the door with his foot and it swung open. Allowing him to maneuverer her inside. Never breaking the contact. His hands around her waist. The door swung shut as he quickly dispensed with her top and jeans, his hands wandering over her and seducing her. Amy pulled him close and followed suit, throwing his tee across the trailer, now clad only in his unzipped jeans, Ty slowly lowered her onto the bed. Two weeks of longing over took them both, the young lovers lost in each other.

Amy rolled him over, now taking the upper hand and straddled him. Looking down into his green eyes as they smiled back up at her. Her hands on his chest. He still wore the pressure bandage around his ribs, so Amy adjusted her position as to not cause him any discomfort.

Ty reached up, tracing his hands along her arms as she sat looking down at him. His eyes locked onto hers, no words where needed, the connection between them was communication enough. Amy leant down and kissed him again. letting him wader his hands up her thighs.

She flicked her hair and smiled down at him, tracing her finger across his lips as he bit it playfully.

"did I tell you how much I missed you while you were gone? "she whispered,

Ty chuckled, kissing her again, relishing in her attention. He sat up, and pulled up his legs up so she was sitting in the cradle of his lap. Reaching around her back and clipping her pretty pink bra.

"did I tell you how much I love you "he whispered into her ear as the straps fell down her shoulders, and he quickly rolled her onto the bed, coming to rest on top of her, his face inches from hers. His breathing ruffling her blonde hair as it fell across her face.

"tell me again" she breathed, working on his jeans, sliding her hands over his hips.

Ty kissed her softly, pulling back, and smiling into her beautiful blue eyes "how about I show you instead?"

Ty opened his eyes to the alarm clock chiming loudly, he blinked and rubbed his face, hitting it to silence it, stretching his arms above his head. He smiled as his mind drifted back to the night before, recalling his evening with Amy. He looked over at the now empty bed beside him, running his hand across the sheets where she had laid next to him only hours before. Amy had left in the early hours of the morning, taking Tys truck, promising to return it when she returned later in the day. This had allowed Ty to catch up on the sleep he so desperately needed.

Ty stretched his arms out again, the sheet draped across his waist, just below his navel. Slowly he ran his hand along his ribs, rubbing them gently, they hardly hurt now unless he applied pressure. He sat up and undid the plaster that held the pressure bandage in place, slowly, taking his time, he unraveled it and took a deep breath as it fell from his chest his muscles relaxing.

Ty Looked down at his ribs, the bruise was all but gone, only a faint purple tinge now shadowed his side, he smiled, happy to have the bandage gone. He slid to the end of the bed and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist, Ty looked at the clock, it was only just past 6, he turned on the coffee pot and grabbed his shower bag, whistling under his breath as he disappeared into the tiny bathroom.

The hot water felt so good on his tired muscles, he arched his back stretching out his obliques allowing the steamy water to penetrate around his now healing ribs, Ty shut his eyes, the water cascading over his face, taking in the steam as it filled the tiny cubicle, His mind replayed his night with Amy as he washed his hair and brushed his teeth, a cheeky grin playing on his lips.

It wasn't long before he was dressed in his favorite motorcycle tee and his faded blue jeans, he poured himself a coffee as he rubbed his hair dry with a towel, running his hand over his stubbly chin, deciding it had one days more growth in it before he needed to trim it again.

The sound of a car pulling up made him smile as he quickly pulled the bed sheets up and tidied the trailer, hiding the evidence of his romantic night. A knock at the door made him raise an eyebrow, wondering why Amy wouldn't just enter as she always did.

He pushed the door to the trailer open and his welcoming cheeky smile turned to one of curiosity as a young man stood before him, an uncertain smile upon his face.

"Ty," he said, his scruffy blonde hair ruffled by the early morning breeze. He was around Tys age, his body lean and wryly, His brown eyes searching Tys for some recognition.

Ty looked at him with confusion, not recognizing him at first, but as he started to peel away the years, the man who stood before him started to look vaguely familiar, Tys gasped in disbelief, finally putting the face to a name.

"Dan!"


	18. BlowingSmoke - Chapter 18

_**A/N : Adult themes in this one.**_

 **Chapter 18**

 **Brother from another mother**

Ty stared at the young man before him, surprise and confusion in his eyes.

"Dan, how, where?" he stammered, a smile curling on the corners of his mouth," wow, look at you man"

The other chuckled and flicked his hair from his eyes. Extending a hand in welcome. "it's been too long man,"

"yeah, "Ty smiled, still unable to put his words together,

"so, you going to invite me in or am I staying on your front porch" Dan laughed

Ty shook his head, not able to contain his smile, stepping back and motioning for Dan to enter "no no, come in man, wow. I just can't believe it's you"

Dan stepped in and took a seat in the recliner, smiling at his old friend.

"how did you know where to find me?" Ty asked hitting the coffee pot on again and taking a seat opposite him.

"I spoke to Mr. Lucas when I was in Vancouver a few weeks back, you know, the guy who lived next to you and your mom, he said he still talked to your mom from time to time, "Dan ran his hand though his hair. "so, he gave me her number and well, here I am"

Ty smiled, his mom had told him that someone had been asking after him, he would have never thought that person would have been Dan, the last time he saw his friend was the day they moved away. He remembered watching the U-Haul pull out of the driveway, Dan waving to him from the rear window of his parent's car.

"so how long are you in town for?" Ty asked, going to the counter and pouring two cups of coffee for them. He placed the cup in front of Dan, who nodded in thanks.

"a few days, not sure yet, "Dan smiled, "my uncle is in Calgary on business, so I thought I'd look you up while in the area."

"it's good to see you Dan," Ty mused, "it's been so long man, what you been up to?"

"well, I've been living with my mom in Revelstoke, since the divorce "

"your mom and dad split up?" Ty asked, surprised, they had always seemed like such a strong family unit.

"yeah, it was years ago man, dads got a new wife now, and mom, she's happy on her own,  
Dan sipped his coffee, "I've been doing construction around the place, moving to where the work is, Uncle Tom got me a job on his team, and here I am,"

"It's great to see you, I can't believe it's been over 15 years" Ty laughed, sitting back in his chair, still not really believing he was looking at the kid who had been his friend when he was 13 years old. Dan's family had been his escape place, his safe run too when things got too hard at home with Wade. To now hear that they too had succumbed to a family breakdown made Ty feel for Dan even more.

"so, TY, you look so, with the hair, and the cowboy stubble, you gone country on me man?" Dan chuckled,

"you could say that Dan, " Ty smiled, "Ive been out here in Hudson for over 8 years now, you could say its grown on me"

"so, what's going on with you,"

"um well, I'm back at school, university of Calgary actually, "Ty finished his coffee, noticing how Dan was watching him intently, "I'm studying to become a vet "

"I can't believe the guy who majored in detention is at university!" Dan grinned, "that's amazing man, you've really turned your life around"

The two friends continued to talk and reminisce about the childhood they shared well into the morning. Ty had a late shift at the clinic so time was on their side. He poured Dan another coffee as he heard his truck pull into the lot, a smile creeping across his lips,

"sounds like you got a visitor "Dan grinned, seeing Ty look out the trailer window, not able to hide his obvious smile when he saw Amy get out of his truck and slowly walk towards the door.

Ty opened it before she had a chance to, surprising her.

"hey." She giggled, looking back towards the car parked near the trailer, curiosity on her face.

"Amy," Ty said, stepping out the trailer door meeting her on the step, kissing her on the lips, "I'd like you to meet someone,"

He turned around, his arm around her waist as she looked through the trailer door, seeing Tys visitor siting in the recliner, he watched her with a small smile, not giving much away.

"Amy, this is Dan" Ty introduced, squeezing her side as he spoke, she could tell he was happy but also a little nervous.

"Dan?" Amy said as she stepped into the trailer, handing Ty his truck keys, her smile broadening as she realized who the guest actually was. "Dan from Vancouver"

"Not any more, Revelstoke now, "Dan replied, his eyes watching her intently, "so you're his lady I take it? Wow Ty, your luck with the opposite sex is still legendary I see"

Ty chuckled and kissed Amy on the cheek, his face flushing slightly "that's a bit of an exaggeration, "

"are you kidding me," Dan retorted, laughing loudly, Amy took a seat opposite Tys guest and raised an eyebrow at Ty who sat down, a sly smile on his face, next to her. "I Could tell you some stores about this guy Amy, "

"really?" Amy replied, turning to Ty who looked away, chuckling slightly.

"yeah, all the girls at school where after him, the dark broody guy, with the attitude,"

Ty diverted his eyes, obvious embarrassment on his face, "now your stretching just a bit"

"I used to get the ones that didn't make the grade, "Dan chuckled, "being best mates with Ty had its perks,"

He could see his comments where affecting Ty, his smile broad and cheeky. "mind you I couldn't keep up with him Amy, he was a regular Casanova"

"hang on, no I wasn't "Ty protested with a laugh, his eyes flicking to Amy nervously, "It wasn't my fault that the girls found me irresistible"

"yeah, it was a heavy burden to carry I'm sure" Dan laughed, seeing Amy giggle.

"so, your family, you said they split," Ty continued, steering the subject away from his teenage love life.

"yeah man, it was ages, ago, Mom and I moved in with Uncle Tom and Celine"

Amy looked at Ty, her eyes reacting to Dan's comment.

"Celine?" She said softly, both her eyebrows now held high.

"oh, so he told you about Celine, did he?" Dan smirked, seeing Tys expression of horror at the realization that his first sexual conquest was actually public knowledge.

"you knew about Celine?" Ty asked, his eyes round and intense, watching his friend.

"come on Ty, everyone knew about you and Celine, Cel isn't known for her discretion, why do you think Uncle Tom stopped her from coming by when you were around. "Dan giggled seeing the shock on Tys face. "I wasn't hard to figure out, the house had thin walls you know"

Ty buried his head in his hands exhaling loudly and laughing, his cheeks bright red now.

"why didn't you say anything!" Ty exclaimed

"well it's not like I was gonna come out and say I heard you hooking up with my cousin the other night" Dan said, raising his own eyebrow now, "I knew she liked you, why do you think she was so keen the babysit and hang out with us all the time!"

"this is not happening," Ty breathed, shaking his head in disbelief, he looked at Amy, who was smiling at him and his obvious discomfort.

Dan laughed with his friend, his eyes then falling on Amy's engagement ring.

"is that what I think it is? Are you engaged to this lovely lady?"

Ty nodded, not able to hide his smile, Amy chuckled seeing how his chest swelled with pride.

"wow man, "Dan sat back in the recliner, looking at them both, "you really have done well, congrats man"

They chatted on as the day progressed, Amy listening the stories of the teenage Ty and his adventures. She could see how much of an impact Dan's friendship had had on Ty as a child, it was something that he had valued and had missed when Dan had moved away.

"so, you're going to be a vet, you always loved the critters, "Dan said as he finished his coffee and looked at his watch. "so, Amy, you at uni too?"

"no, I work with horses, "Amy smiled, running her hand along Tys leg under the table.

"horses," Dan replied, "a regular cowgirl, now I can see where the stubble and boots have come from"

Dan stood up and ran his hands through his long blonde hair, "well, I got to get back Ty, Uncle Tom said he would be done by 3pm and I wanted to catch him before he flew out"

"he's leaving? You not going?" Ty asked

"yeah, he's got to get back to Revelstoke, but maybe I'll hang around for a bit, catch up and stuff" Dan smiled, jabbing Ty in the shoulder when he stood before him.

"that would be great man, where you are staying "Ty reached for Amy's hand pulling her to her feet next to him. Wanting her close. He was so happy to see Dan, but his insecurities of the past and what it held where still biting at him just under the surface.

"well, I was staying at the hotel with Uncle Tom, but with him heading out I'll have to"

"no man, you can stay here, if you like, I can make room, it will be cool" Ty offered, looking at Amy who smiled at him in agreement,

"Yeah Dan, you can come back to Heartland with us for dinner tonight, I'm sure everyone would love to meet you" Amy interjected,

"Heartland? Dan asked,

"yeah, the ranch, where I live, where Ty and I met" Amy beamed squeezing Ty around the waist.

"oh, yeah ok, I'll see how I go, but thanks for the invite though," Dan pushed his hand forward and pulled Ty into a chest hug when he accepted it." thanks for the coffee, I'll give you a buzz when I know what's going on ok"

"no worries man, "Ty smiled back, patting him heavily on the back,

Dan leaned forward and kissed Amy on the cheek and then headed out the door. He waved to them both as they stood on the porch as he pulled his rental car in to reverse and drove off down the road.

"Ty watched him leave, his face a wash with emotions. His arm tightly around Amy's back.

"he seems really nice "Amy said, reaching up and kissing his cheek, bringing his attention to her,

"yeah, I can't believe he tracked me down, I haven't seen him since we were 14 "Ty reminisced.

"Ty," Amy said softly, "are you ok, with all this, you know, with everything you've had going on and…."

Ty pulled her close and kissed her, love in his eyes, "thank you for your concern, and I love you for worrying about me, But I'm ok, Dan was one of the first people in my life that I could really be totally myself around. He was one of the only people that I could truly trust at that time. "

"a lot of time has passed Ty, "Amy warned, "I'm not saying he's not the same, but you don't really know him now, so please be careful ok"

"shh," Ty smiled, kissing her again, hearing her words but not wanting to think past the fact that his best friend had sought him out.

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, her concern melting as she felt his body against hers. "what time is your shift at the clinic"

"3 till 8 "he whispered, kissing down her neck, lost in her embrace.

"well its nearly 2 now Ty," she breathed shutting her eyes and enjoying feeling his lips on her skin.

"mhmmm "Ty nuzzled her neck his hands running up her sides and down her arms.

"so, "Amy smiled pulling away slightly and pressing her finger to his lips as he went to protest, "you should go get ready "

Ty chuckled and grabbed her tightly, pulling her back against his body, her petite form now pressed up against him." I am ready" he teased, walking her slowly back to the trailer, stepping backwards, his lips attached to hers as he kept her close.

"I didn't mean that!" Amy giggled, nearly falling over his feet as he played with her hair.

She pulled back again, gently fending off his advances, seeing him pout, his best sad puppy eyes in play.

"stop looking at me like that," She protested, "I'll come over later and we can watch a movie or something after your shift, can you drop me home on your way to the clinic.?"

Ty smiled and conceded defeat, deciding to take up this battle again later in the evening. He kissed her softly on the forehead and smiled, "yes, absolutely"

"I'm really happy your friend found you Ty," Amy said as she hugged him, "I love seeing you so happy and excited"

"thank you , "he replied, returning the embrace, his face showing how much the mornings events had meant to him.

TY dropped Amy back at Heartland and she waved to him as he drove off towards Hudson and his shift at the clinic. A smile played on her lips as she went inside the main house and saw her grandpa sitting at the table reading the paper, his glasses perched on the tip of his distinguished nose.

"hey grandpa, "she beamed as she squeezed his shoulder, taking a seat next to him.

"Ty off to work?" Jack said, not looking up from his reading material,

"yeah, he's got the late shift," She replied, running her hand across the fruit bowl that sat in the middle of the table.

Jack sighed and put his paper down, removing his glasses and looking up at his granddaughter,

"what's wrong?" he asked, twitching his mustache

Amy dropped her head, biting her lip, her grandfather knew her too well, he could always tell when something was on her mind. "well, I met a friend of Tys today, "she started,

Jacks eyebrow raised, "uni friend?"

Amy slowly shook her head, "no, someone he knew when he was a kid, back in Vancouver"

"arh, from the past?" Jack inquired, understanding now where this was coming form.

"yeah, he's name is Dan, he tracked Ty down through his mom," She explained, flipping an apple around in her hand,

"so, this is bad because?" Jack persisted,

"it's not bad Grandpa, TY seems real happy to see him again, they were really close supposedly, "Amy couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this impromptu visit that Dan was letting on." Ty spent a lot of time at Dan's house, when …..." she stopped then looked at her grandpa who was encouraging her to go on. "when Wade was around,"

"argh, I see, "Jack smiled, "so there's a connection for Ty there,"

Amy nodded, "I don't know why I'm feeling like this, you should have seen how happy Ty was to see him, but." she took a breath, putting the apple back, "I'm just worried that…"

"that with all he's been through over the last few weeks that this may bring up some unwanted memories too" Jack completed her sentence.

Amy nodded and looked ashamed, "I'm just over thinking it, it's just I don't want to see him go backwards, he's been doing so well, and we are so strong now and …."

"you don't want that threatened," Jack replied,

"it's stupid I know" Amy looked away, feeling foolish, the words hadn't sounded so insecure when she said them in her head.

"Amy, you know how much Ty adores you, no one, not even an old friend from the past is going to challenge that, you two have been dancing around each other for years, he gave you his heart when he proposed. "Jack touched her hand trying to reassure her" if you feel that this friend isn't quite right, then talk to Ty, tell him how you feel, tell him what's worrying you"

Amy smiled at her Grandpa, he always knew exactly what to say to make her fears go away.  
"He's just so happy Grandpa, I don't want to spoil that for him with my silly insecurities"

"talk to him Amy, "Jack repeated, tapping her hand, and the putting his glasses back on,

"I invited Dan to dinner tonight, I'm not sure if he's going to make it though, he's going to get back to Ty later," Amy continued, getting up and pouring herself a glass of water,

"let your sister know, "Jack said, his head now back in his paper, "you know how much she hates surprises"

Amy giggled and nodded, touching her grandfather's shoulder as she walked off towards her room.

* * *

"hey, Amy" Ty said, when she picked up his call,

"hey you"

"I'm just about to go on a field call with Scott, so just wanted to call and…" he smiled, realizing how high school he was sounding.

"ok, well, am I coming by after your shift or are you coming to heartland? Lou's said she'd save you and Dan some dinner if you were?" Amy bit her lip, realizing her words where a little forced at the mention of Dan's name.

"um, I finish up at 9, so dinners is probably out of the question, Dan called and he won't be back tonight, seems his uncle left him the hotel room, so he's sorted, "Ty could hear the worry in her tone, "he said he would pop on by tomorrow though, and I'm not working so…..."

"ok, well, we can do dinner then?" she replied, trying hard to lighten her tone, remembering her grandfather's words.

"yeah, ok, I'll let him know, that would be great Amy. Thank you" Ty laughed,

"no thanks needed, I know how much this means to you, so I'm happy to help" She replied, her voice again holding a slight quaver, "that is of course if Dan wants to come, and well your up for it too"

"Amy. "Ty interjected "please, stop worrying, I'm ok," His smile had now faded, a serious glint running through his eyes, "you have got to stop bubble wrapping me ok I told you I'm all good, I even called Doctor Webb earlier and told him about it, so stop stressing"

Amy looked down at her hands, knowing he had a point, "I know, but I just worry that this is going to dredge up some bad memories and put you back where you started, " she took a breath and decided to lay it on the line, "I know Dan is your friend, and that he was a major part of your life back then, but your life is here now, with me, and you have come so far. You're a different person to the one he knew then, and maybe he's changed too," she stopped, the line silent. Hoping that her outburst hadn't upset him. "I love you Ty, and what if this changes everything, and …"

"Amy," Ty finally replied, running his hand across his eyes and exhaling softly, he had a feeling that this was more about Amy's aversion to change and her over protective streak than Dan being around and didn't want to have this conversation over the phone. He noticed Scott packing his kit, and watching him from the other side of the consulting room. "I love you too Amy and I understand really I do. I can't talk about this now, I've got to go, but please, stop worrying ok, "

Scott smiled and motioned to the door.

"but Ty, I just," Amy persisted,

"look, we will talk about this tonight ok, "He replied shortly, nodding at Scott, "I'll see you at mine after I finish ok?"

Amy was silent, she heard his warning in his voice, so decided to retreat until she was standing in front of him.

"ok, I'll see you then" she said softly.

Ty sighed, his smile returning, realizing his tone may have been a little harsh, "perfect, love you"

"love you too" Amy heard the line disconnect, she bit her lip and walked over to her window, the sun was setting on yet another beautiful Albertian day. She turned to look at herself in the mirror, her face showing those little worry lines between her eyes.

Amy took a deep breath and smiled, relaxing herself and controlling her fears.

"ok Amy" she said to herself, "let's just get a grip ok!"

* * *

It was nearly 9 when Amy pulled her grandfather's tuck up to the trailer, she walked over to the door, and fumbled around under the mat for the spare key. Tys

truck was not there meaning she had bet him home. She opened the door, and stepping inside, the trailer was how he had left it, so Amy decided to tidy up a

bit and make it look a little more inviting for when he returned home. She washed the dishes, and made the bed, straightening the soft black bread spread, her

mind going back to the night they had their romantic dinner. And how beautiful the trailer had looked then. The twinkling lights had been put away but the

trailer still felt cozy and welcoming. Amy swept the floor, tidied the table and puffed the pillows. Looking around happily at the effort she had gone too. Hoping

that when he walked through he door, his annoyance at how she had behaved on the phone would be forgotten.

Amy's eyes glanced over to the full-length mirror on the wall, she quickly pulled the half braid from her hair, allowing it to fall in soft wavey locks around her

shoulders. Ty always preferred her hair down, and loose, that way he could play with it and nuzzle into it when they snuggled. She took a deep breath and

surveyed herself, Amy was wearing her soft powder blue jeans, ( Tys favorite,) with the silver embroidery on the back pockets. a white tank top with a loose

cropped dark blue knitted top that fell softly off her shoulder, exposing her soft tanned skin, she straightened her silver buckle and rearranged the top to hang

just right. Smiling at the image that smiled back at her. As Amy heard the trucks engine and saw the lights flash across the front of the trailer. She kicked off her

boots and pushed them to the side of the bed, and sat down on the bed and waited for her man to enter.

Ty yawned, and grabbed his vet kit, Opened the door, and slowly walked towards the trailer, he saw Jacks truck, and that the lights where on, a smile playing

on his lips. He unzipped his hoodie and pulled it off as he opened the door. Looking around for his fiancé, his eyes finally locating her, Tys mouth parted slightly, as he stopped in his tracks surveying the scene before him.

He put the vet kit down, and looked around the freshly cleaned trailer, his smile growing, on the table there were 2 cups ready for coffee, a pack of Hob Nobs,

(obviously stolen from his secret stash). He could smell the fresh coffee percolating but his eyes couldn't bypass the vision that was seated, laying back slightly

on his now cleanly made bed.

"wow!" He finally said, "this is a nice welcome home"

"a welcome home and a I'm sorry" she said softly, her eyes locked onto his.

Ty looked away briefly, his smile resonating across his face. Her efforts making him feel rather special and loved.

"you don't need to say sor" he started, but Amy pushed her finger to her lips silencing him, as she got up and slowly walked over to where he stood,

Ty exhaled, taking in the full effect of her beauty, his eyes wandering over her as she reached up and kissed him softly, her hands running around his neck and

through his hair. He slid his hands around her waist, the soft blue material of her top running effortlessly through his fingers. Ty returned her kiss, feeding the fire, his tongue running ever so gently across her bottom lip.

Slowly he slid his hands down her sides, letting them come to rest on her hips, splaying his fingers to encapsulate her soft behind.

"these are my favorite jeans" he whispered, a cheeky smile on his face, pulling her closer to him so her hips connected with his.

"I know," she giggled, sliding her hands down his back and up under his shirt, feeling his strong shoulder muscles move under her touch.

Ty arched his back slightly, shutting his eyes, her touch sending shivers down his spine. He was embarrassed at how fast she could fluster him and turn him on.

Amy giggled, seeing how lost he was in her attention. His body reacting as any man would to the woman he loved. Ty grabbed her, his thoughts betraying him,

he quickly pulled his hands under her armpits and lifted her up, kissing her forcefully on the lips, and carrying her bodily over to the bed. Amy wrapped her legs

around him as he lowered her down, his hands now fighting with her top, pulling them off over her head, it wasn't long before he had her pinned to the bed

spread clad only in her soft blue jeans.

TY kissed her again and again, running his lips across her neck and down to her now naked upper body, losing himself in her smell and her beauty. His hands clasping hers tightly, their fingers intertwined next to her head.

He broke the connection, looking up to her after looking down at her hips, a cheeky smile playing on his slightly parted lips.

"I really do love these jeans" he said softly, running kisses down her abdomen and across her belly button. Making Amy giggle and buck her hips as his stubble tickled her skin.

Ty pulled her hands down by her sides, still not allowing them to release from his grasp, until she was completely overcome by his attention. He unclipped

her belt buckled and made short work of her jeans, pulling his own tee off as he did, Amy grabbed his hair with her hands and shut her eyes, her whole-body trembling to his touch.

Ty crawled back up her body, his eyes once again locking with hers, he smiled broadly at her, and at how her breathing was now erratic, her lips gently parted. He kissed her softly, as he unbuckled his belt and lost his jeans, his hand then running through her hair as it sprayed across her face.

"your amazing, you know, that right?' he said into her ear as he positioned himself over her., his arms taking his weight. Amy swallowed hard and smiled at him. The man she loved. She touched his cheek and kissed him again, holding the connection and pulling him close.

Ty took in a deep breath and collapsed on to the bed, his hair and body glistening with sweat. He looked over to a grinning Amy who rolled over to him and

snuggled into his side. A look of contentment on her face. Ty pulled the sheet up to cover them and kissed her forehead. Running his hand gently down her arm. His breathing finally settling as Amy drew pictures in his chest hair.

"Ty" she said softly, propping herself up on her elbow, pulling the sheet around her.

He considered her eyes, inviting her to go on.

"I'm sorry about before, "She continued "on the phone, I shouldn't have said what I did"

Ty sighed and rubbed his eyes, hoping that this conversation had been sidelined by their romantic engagement. "Amy, please don't apologize, you did nothing

wrong, I just wish you would stop treating me like I'm broken all the time" Ty sat himself up, running his hands through his hair, his bare back facing her.

"I don't mean too, "she said, trying to show him that she had taken his warning. "Dan seems nice"

"yes, he does, "Ty replied, resting his elbow on his raised knee. "but I suppose time will tell, and knowing my luck it will all turn to crap, and you can then say I told you so"

Amy dropped her head, she knew that those words where a direct hit at her for her comments.

Ty bit his lip, and looked away, annoyed at himself for the sarcastic remark. He turned his head back to see Amy looking at her hands, a sullen expression on her face. She pulled the sheet tightly around her naked body. Feeling exposed.

Tys heart broke, he cursed himself inside for his harsh words. He rolled himself back around on the bed, now laying on his stomach next to her, propped up on his elbows. Slowly he slid one hand across her abdomen and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that"

"yes, you did, "Amy whispered, still not meting his gaze,

Ty twitched his lip, realizing he had some repairing to do, and pulled himself close so he was directly in front of her. he touched her chin, pulling in up to catch her gaze.

"no, I didn't" he said softly, kissing her lips and touching her cheek. "and I'm sorry for snapping."

Amy dropped a tiny smile, kissing him back, she looked into his green eyes and melted, she couldn't stay upset with him for long. Amy stared at Ty as he smiled

at her, his naked body inches from hers, he looked so hot wrapped up in nothing but a bedsheet, his toned shoulders and arms taking his body weight and he lay on his stomach next to her.

"I have better get going, it's almost midnight, Grandpa will be sending out a search party soon" Amy smiled, leaning forward and kissing him gently on the lips, Ty went to move but she raised her hand, "no you stay there, I'm good" she whispered, climbing out from under the covers and quickly running across the trailer to where her clothes were strewn across the floor.

Ty rolled on to his back and folded his arms behind his head, watching her scamper about in the semi darkness pulling on her underwear. While clutching her clothes to her chest. He chuckled, and grinned at her making her stop and look at him, a stern look of annoyance crossing her face.

"stop laughing at me" she wined "I can't find my bra,"

Ty whistled and motioned to the top of the cupboard above the sink. Amy looked up and rolled her eyes, seeing her pink bra hanging from one of the cup hooks.

She retrieved it and quickly put it on, glaring at Ty who still chuckled under his breath.

She pulled her legs into here jeans and bounced around pulling them on, knowing full well Tys attention was now on her fully.

She did up the zipper and the button and clipped her belt buckle, turning back to face him. Standing before him in her jeans and bra,

"goddam Amy, "he grinned. "you're making it really hard for me to let you go"

Amy smiled and pulled on her tank top and her blue knit, leaning forward to kiss him one last time. Ty sat up to meet her his hands sliding around her waist and over her bottom, he looked into her eyes and then squeezed gently, "you sure you can't stay, I'll make it worth your while?" he teased.

"I'll see you tomorrow around 5 for dinner ok?" she said softly, kissing his forehead and prying his hands off her behind.

Ty laid back down again, the sheet only just covering his manhood, he stretched back, hands behind his head, his obliques and abs now on full display, his left leg slightly bent.

"ok, ok, but don't say I didn't offer" he raised an eyebrow noticing her naughty smile.

"stop it, "she growled, pulling on her boots, his seduction attempt, although very temping not working this time.

Amy grabbed her keys and her coat, blew Ty a kiss and ran out the door, jumping into Jacks truck and disappearing down the road.

Ty pushed his head back into the pillow, and grinned, he shut his eyes and took a deep breath, Turing over to bury his head into the pillow where not moments

before Amy had rested her head. He in haled deeply, her scent filling his nostrils, and drifted off to sleep.


	19. Blowing Smoke - Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **One step forward – two steps back**

There was ambient chatter around the kitchen table as everyone was doing their part to get dinner on the table on time.

Lou as at the stove, basting a rather large roast beef, Georgie was at the sink washing and cutting up and vegetables, Grandpa was slicing the salad contents

at the table and Amy was getting out the table settings. Amy turned as she heard the front door open to see Mallory walk through, Katie on her hip.

"big dinner tonight I take it?" she said, bouncing Katie gently.

"no bigger than usual, "Jack replied, not looking up from his peppers.

"You can put Katie in her chair "Lou called, not turning around

"she's a bit fussy Lou, I think she's tired," Mallory returned, smiling at the grizzly toddler she carried.

"ok, well go put her down in her cot, I need you to go get some flowers for the table" Lou ordered, her organizational commando taking over.

"ok, ok, "Mallory, sighed, looking at Jack "oh no different than normal, that's why we need flowers,"

Jack gruffed at her as she walked off towards Katie's room.

"and no Jack, thanks for the invite, but I can't stay, I've got plans" she called over shoulder,

"not like you ever wait for an invite anyways" Jack retorted with a wry smile.

Amy chuckled at the two of them, their relationship was a strange one. She put down all the placemats and cutlery and counted the places. Making sure she

had enough seats to include Ty and his friend Dan. Amy had decided to stop obsessing and just let things play out as they inevitably would. She had expressed

her concerns to Ty and he had assured her that she was worrying about nothing. So, this time, she was going to not be "that Girl" and keep her own

insecurities and concerns to herself.

She returned to the kitchen and ran to the door when she heard Tys truck pull up. He greeted her in the mud room with a hug and a kiss, his smile warm and welcoming.

"hey, "he beamed, kissing her again, and tracing his hand down her cheek.

"hey, you," Amy replied, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. She looked around curiously, noticing that he was alone. "Dan?" she asked,

"he's on his way, I gave him directions, said he would be here soon" Ty replied walking her into the kitchen to the chorus of hellos that awaited him.

Amy guided him past the busy people in the kitchen and into the dining area, showing off her table setting prowess.

"wow, fancy" he chuckled, "but it's really not necessary, Dan doesn't expect anything huge, "

"I know, But I want this to go well, so ..." she replied, hugging him tightly,

"thank you" Ty said softly, pressing his forehead to hers, "it's beautiful"

"looks even better with the flowers" Mallory interjected, placing the vase on the table.

"hey Mallory," Ty smiled, "yes, they make it perfect"

"so, this Dan character, "Mallory started, her brown eyes penetrating Tys." you knew him from your child hood? Are we talking little kids in the sand box, or high school kids, chasing girls?"

Ty sighed and smiled, Watching Amy glower at Mallory,

"we used to go hang out when I was around 12 -13, we lived near each other in Vancouver" Ty explained.

"and it's taken him nearly twenty "she started but dropped the sentence when she saw Amy's angry eyes glaring at her.

"we lost contact over the years, he moved away" Ty replied. Squeezing Amy gently in reassurance.

"your just about to head off aren't you Mallory" Jack said coming in from the kitchen.

"ok, ok, "Mallory conceded defeat and smiled at the three of them," have a glorious dinner and I'll see you tomorrow, "

"Bye Mallory" they all said in unison as she walked off towards the front door.

"I'm sorry" Amy started but was cut off by Ty kissing her softly, showing her there was no need for any apology.

"argh, "Jack wined, looking away and walking back to the kitchen, Causing Amy and Ty to giggle at his obvious awkwardness towards there lick lock.

"so, you get home ok last night," Ty whispered into her ear, biting it gently as he did,

"yes, slept in though, I was exhausted," She replied, giggling gently as he grinned at her.

"I wonder why that was" he teased, enjoying the flirtatious tone in her blue eyes.

"um, Ty, your friends here I think" Lou interjected, feeling awkward for interrupting their moment.

"thanks Lou, "Ty grinned, walking towards the front door, Amy not far behind him.

He stepped out onto the porch to see a blue sedan pull up next to his truck. He smiled and walked further out onto the porch, putting his hand above his eyes to block the setting sun.

"hey man, "he called as he watched Dan step out of the car, and wave, Dan walked slowly over to his friend, He turned to motion on the other person in the car, who opened the door and slowly got out of the passenger door.

Dan walked up to Ty who looked at him with confusion, and leaned in and hugged him in with a manly hug, patting him on the back firmly.

"sorry man, "he breathed, "but she insisted on coming along" Amy opened the door to see Dan smile at her awkwardly, and step aside, allowing her to take her spot next to Tys left arm.

Ty watched the as a slender woman shut the door of the car, adjusted her jacket and flicked her long black straight hair over her shoulder, she smiled and looked at the party that was standing on the porch watching her. Her channel sunglasses glinting in the setting sun's rays.

As she walked closer, Ty looked at Dan and then back at the woman, his mouth slightly agape in shock.

She opened the gate, walked on her designer boots up to the house and stepped up the porch steps in front of him. Her smile warming with every step.

"Ty." She said softly, reaching forward and kissing him, leaving a red lipstick stain on his cheek.

Ty inhaled and squeezed Amy's hand involuntarily as it took hold of his arm. he smiled shakily, hearing Dan sigh behind him.

"you don't remember me, do you?" she said softly her hair flicking in the breeze. She slowly removed her sunglasses to reveal two of the greenest eyes Amy had ever seen.

Tys words where gone, he was lost in a sea of confusion and shock. A slight smile played on the corner of his lips as memories from the past started to come to the surface, he looked towards Amy, and back to the woman who stood before him.

"Celine?" he croaked. His voice catching in his throat, he searched her eyes for some form of recognition.

Amy's hand went to release his arm but he held it fast, not allowing her to pull away. Keeping her close. Needing her close.

"Arh, now he sees me," she smiled, her eyes locked onto his, a sultry smile playing on her ruby red lips as Her eyes wandered slowly up and down his body.

* * *

The kitchen had gone silent as everyone watched the scene on the front porch unfold through the kitchen windows,

"who is that!" Georgie asked, "she looks like she's come straight out of a magazine!"

"I have no idea "Lou interjected, straining to get a better view, "I take it that is Dan, maybe she's his girlfriend?"

"seems a little too focused on Ty to be Dan's girlfriend" Georgie rebutted,

"ok ok, ok, "Jack growled, "let's all stop being peeping Toms and leave them be, I'm sure we will find out soon enough "He put his hands on the girl's shoulders and pulled them from the Windows. Taking one last look himself. "come on, back to work, we have a dinner to prepare"

The girls sighed and returned to their working stations as the group came through the door. Ty still held Amy to His side, her hand hooked onto his arm, his hand securing it there. He ran his other hand through his hair nervously as the kitchen team all stopped to smile and be introduced.

"um, ok, everybody, this is Dan, "Ty said motioning to the handsome man who stood just to the right of Amy, "and this is …" Ty stumbled with his words, his eyes flicking to Amy who looked away from him. "this is Celine, Dan's cousin"

"hello "Jack smiled reaching out a hand in welcome to Dan who smiled and took it happily, "Tys told us all about you, welcome"

"thanks, and thanks for the dinner invite," Dan replied, smiling, his awkwardness showing.

"well dinner will be ready soon, how about you take a seat in the lounge while we finish up" Jack continued, motioning towards to hallway,

"I'm going to go do night check," Amy suddenly piped up, pulling her hand free from Tys hold and turning to walk out the door,

"Amy" Ty called feebly after her, turning to follow, but Dan's hand on his shoulder stopped him, "Is cool man, I'll go, I've always wanted to get the full country feel "He tapped him on the shoulder and followed after Amy.

Ty bit his lip and turned his attention back to Celine, motioning to the lounge room.

She smiled, as slid her arm around his, pulling closer to his side, "lead on Ty, seems I'm all yours then"

* * *

Amy threw the horse feed violently into the bucket, her face showing her annoyance. She bit her lip as she walked over to Spartans stall, hanging the bucket on the feed hook.

"Amy,"

"she turned to see Dan standing in the barn entrance, his hands in his jeans pockets. He watched her with concern, he could see how mad and upset she was. "I feel like I need to apologize to you"

"for what Dan, "Amy retorted, "for looking up your best friend who you haven't seen in nearly 20 years, or for turning up to his fiancés home with a plus one who turns out to be the woman he first…" she turned away, her anger growing.

"I know Amy, and I am really sorry, I didn't know she was going to come, but when I told her I found him, she kinda insisted," Dan pleaded.

"you could have told him, us Dan, so we would have been prepared for it" Amy rebutted,

Dan dropped his head, and slowly walked over to her as she started to angrily throw feed into the next bucket.

"yeah, I suppose I should have, but it happened so fast, "he placed his hand on Amy's hand and stopped her, his brown eyes locking onto hers.

"you have nothing to worry about Amy, anyone can see that he adores you, "he said, touching her hand and running his thumb over her engagement ring.

"you wear his ring, he's all yours Amy, just because they hooked up a few times in the past doesn't mean it means anything now,"

Amy froze, and turned to look directly at Dan. "a few times?"

Dan looked at her, confusion on his face.

"how many times?" she whispered, her lip trembling.

"um, I don't know exactly, but …" Dan stopped seeing her eyes well up.

"how long?" Amy demanded,

Dan sighed and looked away, suddenly realizing he may have put his foot in something "about a month or two I think, I don't remember exactly, they kept it hidden, you know, since she was the babysitter and all."

A small tear ran down Amy's now flushed cheek, as she came to the realization that Ty had lied to her when they were on the river bank.

"you said he told you about Celine?" Dan said softly, his eyes filled with compassion. This was not how he had hoped this reunion would turn out.

"he told me it was only once, "she whispered, "his first" her voice trailed off as she turned away, the gravity of this recollection hitting her.

Dan touched her shoulder and turned Amy around so she was standing before him. He put his arms around her and hugged her gently, trying to take away some of the upset he had inadvertently caused her by showing up.

"I'm so sorry Amy, I never meant this to happen" he said softly, holding her in his arms.

He looked up as he saw Ty slowly walk through the bar doors. His eyes on Amy and Dan as they embraced. There was no smile hello, or welcome on his still and solemn face.

Dan broke the connection and stepped away, walking over to his friend and seeing the defensive calm in his eyes. Amy turned away and walked into the barn office. Her face still, not recognizing Tys presence, not showing any emotion at all.

"I'm sorry man, really, this is all messed up, "he touched his shoulder, and stepped past him. "I think Cel and I will just go, I'll call you later hey,"

Ty twitched his lip and nodded, his eyes watching the light turn on in the office. He took a deep breath, ran his hands though his hair and slowly walked towards the light.

* * *

"it's been great meeting you all, but I think we might just go hey," Dan smiled as he came through the kitchen, he looked at the family who sat in the loungeroom, entertaining their guest.

Celine looked up at her cousin and smiled, "come on Danny, they have gone to all this trouble, and I so want to catch up with Ty and …" she paused looking around at the family "Emily?"

"Amy "Lou snapped, her snark rising slightly,

"Cel, I think we can catch up another time, let's go" Dan warned, reaching for her hand and pulling her up.

"fine, it was so nice to meet you all, I can't believe Ty has turned country, but I suppose if this is where he ended up, well, I can see why he did," She beamed, leaning forward and kissing Jack on the cheek, causing him to smile awkwardly.

"thanks Jack, say bye to Ty and Amy for us ok, I'm sure they will be in later" Dan explained shaking Jacks hand, "it's been real nice, meeting you all, and I'm sorry we put you to so much trouble"

Jack shook his hand in return and nodded, hearing the hidden message in the Youngman's words.

Dan held onto Celine's hand and they left through the front door. Lou glaring at them as they did.

"what the hell was that!" She snapped once she heard the car pull away, "she was all over Ty like a rash"

"Lou, "Jack warned, "we best stay out of it and let them sort this out themselves, obviously there's a lot more going on here than we are privy to"

"I'd say, who is she? This cousin? Has Ty ever mentioned her to you?" Lou retorted.

"no, and who she is, is none of our business," Jack replied, trying to regain some form of control over the situation.

"she's really pretty in a glammed up fake kinda way" Georgie said, looking at her mother,

"plastic isn't pretty Georgie, "Lou retorted, passing her the salad for the table, her eyes on the door and the barn in the distance.

"no Lou, "Jack said shortly, picking up the Biscuits," leave them be, they will sort it out themselves"

Lou looked at her grandfather, and rolled her eyes turning back to the roast, taking her annoyance out on basting it.

* * *

Ty walked slowly into the office, his hands pushed into his leather jackets pockets. He could see Amy was upset, and understood why, Celine's sudden appearance had caught him off guard as well.

Amy was sitting at Lou's desk, she had spun the chair around so it faced the back wall, she did not turn to look at him when she heard his bootfalls.

"Amy." He said softly. Stopping at the door, unsure if he should approach. She didn't answer him. But he heard her sniffle, Ty bit his lip and exhaled, looking

down at the floor. He felt guilty, but unsure as to why, he knew she was upset, but he also was confused as to why it was being directed at him. He

understood her annoyance at Dan and Celine, she had warned him after all. But this seemed to run deeper, with the distance between him and her now, and he needed to know why.

"please will you talk to me" he tried again, walking a little closer to her, now standing on the other side of the desk. "I don't understand why you're so mad at me" he paused, "I didn't know she was even here in Calgary, let alone coming tonight, Dan didn't mention her at all"

Amy slowly spun the office chair around, her face still and cold, anger and hurt in her blue eyes. "who is she to you Ty?" she said evenly

"what?" Ty retorted, exasperation on his face, "I told you about her, she's nothing to me, "

"nothing?" Amy retorted flatly, her eyes still locked onto his, her tears well and truly gone.

"yes, come-on Amy," Ty pleaded, "this is ridiculous, why are you being like this, "

He went to step forward, his eyes watching hers, but stopped, seeing her pull back slightly.

"when we were at the river, I told you about her, "he explained, "remember, we played that stupid came, "

"yes, I remember" Amy snapped, looking at her hands, "so let's play again shall we,"

Ty hissed and looked away, frustration on his features, he ran his hand down his face and exhaled loudly, "what is with you, this is so stupid. Why are you doing this!"

He walked across the room and rested his hand on the cupboard near the door, looking at the floor.

Amy didn't speak to him. She just flicked her finger nails, waiting for him to respond.

Ty had his back to her now, his hands resting on the cupboard. He shut his eyes and counted to three, his own temper rising due to the frustration he was feeling.

"ok, I'll play "he said softly, "you happy"

Amy took a deep breath when she heard him concede,

"did you sleep with Celine more than once," she said coldly, "yes or no"

Tys eyes flicked open, suddenly becoming very much aware of why Amy was reacting the way she was. He hissed under his breath and curled his lip. Leaning

heavily on the cupboard now, his hand at the back of his head. Ty tapped the bottom of the shelving with the tip of his boot and turned around to face her. His eyes now a steely green.

"Celine means nothing to me, now or then, "he said calmly, replacing his hands in his pockets.

"yes or no" Amy repeated, her eyes welling slightly,

Ty looked down and bit his lip, not wanting to answer, for he knew his answer was going to take him to a place he didn't want to go. "what does it matter Amy, it was years ago"

"yes" She repeated, slower and louder this time "or No?"

Ty inhaled, his breathe trembling slightly, giving in, resigning himself to the inevitable confrontation that was coming.

"so" she persisted, Amy's voice was cold now, her anger taking hold. She could see he was stalling, his bottom hip quavering slightly.

"Dan told you didn't he" Ty said quietly, his eyes on the floor,

"so that's a yes" she said quietly, her eyes looking up to meet his, "you lied to me, "

Ty swallowed hard and rubbed his eyes, turning and walking over to her at the desk, placing his hands firmly down on the desk top in front of her, his eyes locked onto hers, his resolve deciding to give one last ditch attempt to reign in this emotional mess.

"yes, but it was 20 years ago Amy, and Yes, I should have told you the truth when you asked me at the river, but It meant nothing, I was 12 years old, it was

my first time with anyone, and we saw each other on an off for a few weeks, a month a best. "he took a breath and took her hands in his" I never considered

her a girlfriend, she was just a distraction, something to take my mind off what was going on at home. I could escape from everything bad in my life when we…"

He stood up, pulling away, turning back towards the connecting door of the barn. Not wanting to face her. "It was just sex, nothing more"

Amy dropped her eyes, realizing now she had done exactly what she had accused Dan of attempting to do. She had taken him back to a darker time in his life and made him relive and justify how he handled it.

"why didn't you tell me all this at the river" she asked softly.

Ty didn't turn to look at her, his head was down, as he kicked at some spilled grain in the door way. "because I didn't want to dredge it all up, you kept pushing

at me, wanting a list and answers, making me justify every stupid decision I ever made, I told you I didn't want to …." He stopped his words now shaking,

realizing how much he had screwed things up by holding back "You wouldn't stop, I didn't know what to say or how much to say"

Amy could hear the defeat in his voice. Her eyes now showing her guilt at overreacting. Her own insecurities had got the better of her and caused her to lash

out at the one she vowed to always be there for.

"So, tell me now," she said in a whisper, trying to give him the opportunity to clear the air.

Ty sighed loudly, rubbing his moist eyes, his voice low, "ok, ok, "he turned and leaned against the cupboard, his arms folded across his chest, the walls rising

around him. "yes, I did sleep with Celine more than once, yes, we kept it quiet, I used to see her when she came to visit Dan, and on occasion I would catch

the bus up to hers and see her there."

Amy watched him, trying to understand.

"But it meant nothing to me Amy, it was an escape, a way to shut out the craziness for a while and lose myself. "Ty swallowed hard "that period of my life holds

some of the darkest memories I have, so I used her as much as she used me. When I was with her, I could block it all out, and be free, just for a while, "Ty

turned away from her, not proud of what he was admitting, "it wouldn't have mattered who it was, it was a physical thing, I needed to feel like someone

wanted me, I wanted to feel something other than Wades fists."

"I understand that Ty, I do," Amy said softly, her eyes still low, "but we promised to tell each other the truth, and not to hold anything back "

Ty turned and walked toward the door frame. Tapping it with his fist in frustration, angry at himself for not telling her everything back at Sheep River. "I'm sorry Amy, it's just hard for me to talk about this stuff"

"I just want to be able to trust you Ty, "she blurted, "and now, I don't know if "

He turned back to face her, hurt in his eyes, "well, if you don't trust me, and are holding me to task for something I did 20 years ago, then what do we really

have, you don't see me asking you for every detail about your relationship with Jesse Stanton "Tys voice was trembling now, a tear ran down his cheek as he

exhaled and tried to control his emotions "if you can't trust me, we might as well give up on being together , let alone getting married, "

"Ty" Amy breathed, seeing how far she had pushed him. Regretting what she had just said, knowing it was her anger talking.

"I love you Amy, but I can't do this anymore, "he said softly, "come find me when you're ready to move forward. I want to build my life with you but you can't keep holding me to ransom for mistakes from the past. "

His words stung as she watched him turn and walk away, his head down, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

Amy quickly ran to the side door as she saw his headlights go on and the GMC pull out from the main house and head towards the main gate.

To be continued.


	20. Blowing Smoke - Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Lost in the bottle**

Amy walked back into the main house an hour later, she stayed in the barn, not wanting to answer the myriad of questions that she knew where coming her way.

When she walked through the kitchen the lights where off. Dinner was well and truly done. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, she was exhausted.

Amy walked into the loungeroom and saw Lou and Jack sitting in front of the fire. They looked up at her as she smiled weakly at them both, her mind and heart heavy.

"sorry about dinner" she said softly,

"don't worry about it Amy, "Lou smiled, patting the couch next to her, "I've left you and Ty some leftovers in the oven"

"Tys gone," Amy whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek, she sat next to her sister, her hands twisting a handkerchief in knots.

"you ok" Jack asked, knowing she wasn't.

"no, "Amy replied, "everything is a complete mess"

"oh Amy, it can't be that bad, you two have had fights before, but you always get past it" Lou soothed, rubbing her back,

"he said he can't be with me if I can't trust him" she whispered, "but he lied to me Lou, and now I don't know what is truth or what is lies,"

"Amy, "Jack stepped in, seeing how upset she was, "Ty would never do anything to hurt you, not deliberately,"

"I know that grandpa, but he didn't tell me the full story about Celine, and now I …."

"I knew it!" Lou piped, up, "she was way too friendly with him tonight, "

"Lou!" Jack warned, glaring at her,

"who is this Celine girl?" Jack asked, "you're not saying Tys been fooling around with her?" Jack could feel his own hackles going up, He loved Ty like a son, but he had little tolerance for men who had a roaming eye.

"No, "Amy said softly, "she is from Vancouver, he knew her when he was a kid, she used to babysit Dan and Ty, when they were 12 or so"

"so, what's the problem then," Jack asked his granddaughter, not understanding why she was reacting so badly over an old babysitter and condemning Ty to the dog house.

"Ty said that they were…., "she stopped, not knowing if she should really be sharing the sordid details with them, this was technically Tys story to tell" she was his first" she blurted out seeing Jack and Lou look at each other in surprise,

"the babysitter?" Lou exclaimed, "really!"

Jack looked away and tried to hide his smile under his mustache,

"It's not funny grandpa!" Amy rebutted, "he told me it was just once, but it turned out that they were together for a month or more, he lied to me"

"this is just so wrong!" Lou continued, not hearing Amy's last sentence, "he was a child, in her care! Oh my god! Grandpa!"

"Lou!" Amy snapped, pulling her sister back to the conversation at hand. "he covered it up, when I asked him about it at Sheep River, the day he got kicked by Miller, he lied to me, how can I trust him if he's going to lie to me like that"

"Ok, just stop, "Jack stepped in, he normally let the girls sort out their own relationships and love lives themselves, preferring not to get involved, but this time,

he had to step in, Ty was not there to defend himself and he had a feeling in his gut that the young man was about the be railroaded. "Am I right in saying that

your angry with Ty for not telling you the full story about a girl he lost his, you know, to nearly 20 years ago? And because he chose to tell you an abbreviated

version you think you can't trust him now," He stated raising his eyebrow, his voice loud and clear, "is that what you're saying? "

Amy dropped her head, and looked at the floor, realizing how stupid it sounded,

"I'm sorry Amy, you are my granddaughter and I love you, but don't you think your being a tiny bit unreasonable?" Jack ran his hand though his hair. "it was 20 years ago for goodness sakes!"

"but" She retorted, her resolve crumbling,

"there's no buts Amy, Ty has proven to you time and time again how much he loves you, yes he's made mistakes, you both have, but to hold something he did

years before he met you over his head. That's just …." Jack put his hands up, pulling back, he sat back in his chair, taking a breath.

"oh, Amy," Lou said softly, looking at Jack and then running her hand across her sister cheek as she looked up at her. "did you talk to him, tell him how you feel?"

Amy nodded, tears in her eyes, the realization of her grandpa's words ringing in her ears.

"I'm going to bed, "Jack said shortly, "you two can talk this out, but honestly Amy, give the man a break, he opened up to you about his past which you know

was hard from him to do, he let you in, and shared things that he hasn't told anyone else. Things that have haunted him for years. How about Instead of

focusing on what he hasn't told you, maybe put that attention onto what he has." Jack stopped and stood up, "and that's all I'm saying on this matter"

Jack touched them both on the head and went off to his room, shaking his head slowly and shutting the door.

"I hate to say it Amy, But Grandpa is right, I think your over reacting" Lou said as Amy wiped her eyes. "what did he say when you asked him, did he explain?"

Amy nodded and took a deep breath, she looked at her sister and bit her lip," he said it was nothing, just sex, an escape," she looked away, "Wade used to

beat him up around that time, and he used her as a way to escape, to feel loved and wanted"

Lou covered her mouth, Amy turned to see the empathy in her sister eyes. "oh, my Amy, that is just tragic, I never knew it was that bad for Ty"

"he told me she meant nothing to him, but…..." Amy suddenly stopped, seeing her sister's eyes, and how her first thought was for TY, it suddenly dawned on

Amy that this whole time she had only be thinking of herself and how it affected her. "oh my god Lou, I've made this all about me haven't I …. I've failed to see

how hard this must have been for him"

Lou nodded, wiping her eyes, "you need to fix this Amy, he loves you, "

Amy nodded and hugged her sister tightly, realizing for the first time how hard she had been on the man she loved. She had harassed him at the river over his

past, made him tell her things she didn't need to know, and even challenged him over Blair, something they had long since put to rest. And now, after

everything he had remembered from the past, the nightmares, the terrors, and everything he had shared with her, from the doctors apts to the sleep journal,

she was judging him on something that happened way before he met her or loved her.

"I can't believe I'm such an idiot, "Amy finally said, "I've let some woman he hasn't seen in years rattle me and rip us apart, she didn't even have to do anything, I did it all myself!"

Amy stood up and grabbed her phone from her pocket, she wiped her eyes and looked at the time,

"go!" Lou said, "Ill cover for you, just go"

Amy lent down and kissed her sister on the cheek and grabbed her grandpa keys,

* * *

It wasn't long before Amy had pulled up at the trailer, but she stopped just inside the driveway. The trailer was in darkness, Ty truck was not there,

She looked around the deserted lot, concern on her face, he had not returned home after their fight.

Amy put the truck into park and grabbed her phone, she dialed and put it to her ear.

 _"_ _Hi This is Tys phone, leave a message"_

Amy bit her lip, and dialed again, her eyes welling up, the same message played back to her.

"where are you" she whispered under her breath, she pulled the truck into gear and reversed back out onto the road.

* * *

Ty heard his phone go off in his pocket, he knew it could only be one person, and he really didn't want to talk to that person right at that moment.

He swallowed the shot, and grimaced as the whiskey hit the back of his throat. He rubbed his eyes and put the shot glass upside down on the bar in front of him.

"hey, save one of those for me?"

Ty turned on his bar stool and saw Dan standing behind him. He looked at him dejectedly and span back around raising his hand to the bar keep again.

"I take it, it didn't go well with Amy, "Dan said sitting next to Ty at the bar.

"you could say that," Ty replied, resting his head in his hand as he lent of the bar with his elbow, twirling the coaster around with his finger.

"I'm so sorry man, I didn't mean to drop you in it like that "Dan replied, tapping him on the back.

"you didn't, I did that all by myself" Ty said, his face showing just how badly the night had ended for him.

"hey dude, she will get over it, she loves you, you guys are made for each other, even I can see that and I only just met her" Dan tried to console him, but could see it was falling on deaf ears.

"I can't be trusted "Ty slurred, "she can't be with someone who isn't trustworthy,"

"she's just mad, it will pass, it's not like she broke off the engagement or anything right" Dan looked at Tys face, hoping this was not the case.

Ty rubbed his eyes and exhaled, the alcohol taking affect. He was enjoying the numb feeling that was taking hold.

"she didn't, did she man?" Dan asked again, real concern now crossing his face, he had come to find his friend who he had lost from childhood and was now worried he had ended up destroying his life.

"no, "Ty Breathed, smiling at the bartender as he put another shot glass in front of him, "but I said somethings I probably shouldn't have and, I'll be surprised if she speaks to me again let alone marries me" He sunk the next shot, and followed it swiftly with a beer chaser.

"Ty, come on, you might want to slow down a tad don't you think" Dan asked, as he watched Ty raise his hand again for another.

"no, I want to forget this night ever happened, " Ty replied, his eyes glassy as he looked at his friend. "that's what I want Dan, I want to wake up in the morning and forget I ever heard the name Celine, or Dan"

Ty looked back at the bar, pushing the empty shot glass around making patterns in the whisky residue.

"this is all my fault, "Dan said softly, not knowing what to do,

"it's my fault, all me, I told her …. And it wasn't true, and now …..." Tys words where muddling together, he was barely sitting on the stool now, Dan watched him skull another shot down and reach for the fresh beer in front of him.

"I think you've had enough Ty," Dan warned, "really, let me take you home hey"

Tys temper flared, all the anger and the hurt from the evening coming violently to the surface.

"don't tell me what I can and can't do ok" He hissed, grabbing Dan by the jacket, and pulling him up in front of him. Ty staggered as his feet hit the ground, his arm hitting the beer and sending it flying. He glared at Dan, his face inches from his. All self-control had gone.

"whoa there, "a familiar voice called from behind grabbing him under the arms and steadying him, turning him quickly away from his opponent "you out drinking without your number one drinking buddie" Ty turned and looked over his shoulder, releasing his grip on Dan and allowing him to step backwards,

"Caleb!" Ty exclaimed, a slight smile on his intoxicated lips,

"hey there dude, "Caleb smiled, sitting him back onto his stool patting him gently on the back, "it looks like you started without me"

"when you get back into town, I thought you were out riding the bronks" Ty chuckled,

"I pulled in yesterday "Caleb smiled, eyeing Dan off, not sure of the connection he had to Ty, "Thought I come and wet my whistle, who's your friend?"

"this is Dan, "Ty said grabbing his next shot and signaling to the bar keep for another, not seeing Caleb cancel the order behind his back.

"Dan, "Caleb nodded,

"Dan and I go way back. he's my friend from Vancouver, "Ty slurred, gritting his teeth again as the whisky went down. "well, I think he's my friend, was my friend. I dunno, you're my friend aren't you Caleb,"

"we went to school together, "Dan said quietly, Dan's eyes where filled with concern for his friend. He knew that Tys current predicament was because of him.

"ok, well, you just sit here for a second ok my man, and I'll just have a word to you buddy Dan," Caleb said sternly, tapping Ty on the back and leaving his hand there why he stepped a little away from him and motioned Dan to follow,

"I don't know what's going on here, or have any clue how your involved, but Ty is my best friend and its obvious he's in bad shape so I've got his back. "Caleb stood his ground. Still pressing firmly on Tys back, with his outstretched arm.

"This night was meant to be a good night, but stuff went down and now Amy's mad and I don't know how to fix it for him" Dan explained.

"you hurt Amy?" Caleb's protective streak was really kicking in now.

"no, well yes, not intentionally, some stuff came up from the past, and Amy overreacted and well, 'he motioned to Ty who was now slumped on the bar, "here he is "

"well Dan from Vancouver, I think you should call it a night and leave this to me ok" Caleb warned, "I'll get him home, and we can sort this all out once everyone is sober and not so volatile,"

Dan nodded and placed his hand on Caleb's shoulder as he went to leave, "look after him ok, tell him I'll call him before I head off "

"no problems at all dude, happy trails" Caleb turned his attention back to Ty and grabbed him under his arms "ok, Ty my man, come on, on ya feet, it's time to go home"

* * *

Caleb dragged Ty though Kos door and over towards his truck. Ty was well and truly gone now, the whisky and beer taking complete control.

"ok, just stand here for a second ok, and I'll get the door for you" Caleb said, propping a semi-conscious Ty up against the wall,

Ty mumbled something about having to talk to Amy and reached into his pocket for his keys, which Caleb promptly took from his hands, "there is no way in hell your driving home tonight sunshine" he said seeing the annoyed look flash through Tys eyes.

"give me my keys Caleb, "Ty warned, "I'm fine to get to home, by myself "

"oh yeah, I'm sure you are, but I'm taking you and that's the end of it ok" Caleb wrapped his arm around Tys shoulder and walked him over to the truck, helping him get inside, "don't you puke in my truck ok,"

Ty nodded and let his head fall back against the head rest, his phone falling from his pocket and landing on the ground near Caleb's boot.

He picked it up and noticed the missed calls, all from Amy.

"geez man, she's been calling you for the last 2 hours" He said, shutting the door and leaning against the truck. He hit the return dial and put the phone to his ear.

"Ty, oh my god, I've been calling for hours, where" Amy began, her voice sleepy but relieved.

"hey Amy, It's me Caleb, "

"Caleb?" Amy stopped, her concern growing, "why do you have Tys phone? Where is he?"

"he's ok, he's a little under the weather if you get my meaning, but I've got him, "he paused and looked back at Ty who was now passed out in his truck. "I'll get him home ok, I don't know what went on tonight, but he's a bit of a mess, "

"he's drunk?" Amy said in almost a whisper,

"um, yeah, he's past drunk, "Caleb laughed, trying to lighten to mood, "I met his friend, Dan, is he the cause of this bender"

Amy didn't know what to say, Dan's appearance had started this chain of events, but Amy had caused the breakdown and Tys subsequent fall from grace. "no, he is only a part of it, can you call me when you get him home please, I just need to know he's ok"

"no worries Amy, Speak to you soon,"

Caleb hung up and quickly ran around to the other side of the truck and climbed in,

He looked over at Ty whose head was now resting against the side window, his mouth slightly open.

"man, what happened to you tonight, this is so not your scene"

He turned on the engine and pulled his ruck out onto he main drive heading for home.

* * *

It wasn't long before Caleb had Ty sitting on the bed in the trailer, and was pulling off his boots. Ty was semi awake but the effects of the whisky where making him feel nauseous. He had vomited twice outside and was now looking a little green.

"ok, my man, you need to lay down, and sleep this off ok, "Caleb pushed him slowly back onto the bed and watched him shut his eyes, taking a deep breath as he did,

"it's all a mess" Ty croaked, "she hates me, she said she can't trust me all cos of Cel"

"well, tomorrow is another day Ty, and you can sort it out then, Amy and You will be fine, trust me" Caleb covered him up with a blanket and turned out the light, watching Ty shut his eyes and drift into oblivion.

Caleb stepped outside and sat on the old couch, looking out into the starry night sky. He put his feet up and laid back, putting Tys phone to his ear,

"hello? Caleb?" the voice said,

"yep, it's me, just letting you know he's home and he's safe," Caleb smiled and rubbed his eyes, "I'll stay here tonight and keep an eye on him"

"I really need to talk to him Caleb, "Amy persisted, sitting up in her bed. Knowing that there was so much she needed to say.

"um Amy, I know you think that might be a good idea, but he's out cold and I don't think you're going to get much out of him tonight, maybe leave that of the morning hey?"

Amy went silent, knowing Caleb was right,

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do or anything, but I'm here, and I'll make sure he's ok, "He held the phone still hoping she would agree,

"ok, I'll come over in the morning" Amy conceded, "thanks Caleb, you're a good friend,"

"aww, na Amy, I'm just returning the favor, Ty has bailed me out of some tight scrapes through the years, its just my turn to cover his back" He smiled and hung up the phone, listening carefully as he heard Ty retching again,

"you ok man? "he called out as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"yup, hmmm "Ty spluttered, clearing his throat and laying down again.

Caleb grinned and shut his eyes, knowing full well Ty was going to need one of his Odell hangover cures in the morning.

To be continued


	21. Blowing Smoke - Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **The art of forgiveness**

Amy turned off the truck and looked at the trailer, she stepped outside and walked slowly up to Caleb as he sat on the couch, looking a little bleary eyed.

"hey Amy, "he smiled, sipping a coffee in the morning light.

"you look terrible" she said, noticing his untamed hair and sleepy eyes.

"nah, I'm good, just a rough night, "he laughed, "trust me, he looks worse," he motioned with his head to the trailer door.

"thank you for staying with him, "She said taking a seat, "I suppose I should tell you what lead to you finding him that condition,"

"Amy, "Caleb said softly, "you and Ty are my best friends, I'll always be here for the both of you, but you don't need to tell me anything, whatever happened is between you and Ty, "

Amy smiled appreciatively, glad he wasn't going to pump her for answers.

"I will say this though, "He interjected, "I haven't seen Ty cut up like that for a while, not since you and he called it quits over that Blair chick, "

Amy looked down, the mention of Blair always put a bad taste in her mouth, "it was not about her, trust me, "She said softly, "we just …."

"Amy, "Caleb leant forward and touched her knee, "tell him. Not me, "

He smiled, and finished off his coffee, putting the cup on the table next to her, Caleb grabbed his hat, put it on his head and tipped the front in her direction.

"he's in the shower, "he said with a smile, "might wanna get him to drink or eat something, he kinda had his head in a bucket most the night"

Amy smiled at her friend as he walked over to his truck and got behind the wheel,

"I'll see you later ok, "he beamed, "chin up Amy, just remember, he wouldn't have totaled himself if he didn't love you"

Amy smiled a small smile, seeing the logic in his misguided statement.

She watched his truck pull away and took a deep breath, dreading the possible confrontation that was coming. Hoping that Ty would allow her to explain why she had acted so impulsively let alone forgive her.

She shut her eyes, counted to five and opened the trailer door.

Amy stepped into the trailer as Ty emerged from the shower cubicle, a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked up expecting to see Caleb and stopped mid step when he realized it was her.

His body was still wet from the shower, water ran from his hair, down his chest and his shoulders leaving a splatter trail on the floor as he reached for another towel to wipe his face with.

He didn't speak, his eyes looked at her briefly then flicked away, as he lifted the second towel and started to rub his hair dry.

"you look a little green "She said softly, unsure whether to engage with him or not. Ty was giving her no inclination of wanting to talk.

He finished drying himself in silence, not looking at her. He turned around taking a seat on the bed. Wiping his face one more time.

He ran his hands though his hair, taming it slightly, and looked at the floor. Ty took a deep breath covering his mouth with his hand for a second fighting off the urge to vomit,

"if you're here to berate me again Amy, "his voice quiet and non-committal," I'm not up for it right now ok"

"Ty, "she stumbled, "I think we should talk "Amy bit her lip, hoping he would at least try to talk to her and sort out the mess caused from the night before.

Ty sighed and rubbed his eyes, his head was pounding and his gut was in knots. The retching from the night before had strained his stomach muscles. "talking makes my head hurt" he said quietly, squinting his eyes as he did.

"please TY, I'm …." Amy decided it was all in or nothing, and went to Ty, kneeling in front of him, placing her hands on his knees as he finally looked at her. "I'm

sorry for everything, I should have never said I didn't trust you, I love you, and of course I trust you, "she was nervous and her voice was rambling, trying to

say everything that was in her mind all at once. "I don't know what was wrong with me, I just saw her and she was all over you and then Dan said you, and I

just saw red and didn't think before I spoke, and …and "Amy took a breath and dropped her head, looking at the floor, afraid to look him in the eyes for fear he would reject her.

A wry smile started to play on Tys lip, he tried to suppress it, but he found her so endearing when she was flustered and manic.

"ok, ok" he said softly, his hand touching her chin and bringing her gaze up to meet his. "enough, "

"I'm so sorry, "Amy continued, tears welling in her eyes.

"sh, "he whispered, running his thumb along her cheek, wiping away the tears. "I don't want sorries, what I want is for us to get past all this craziness. "His

green eyes were searching hers as he spoke clearly to her, hoping she heard every word" I want to forget about what happened in the past, who, when

where, I don't care about any of that, I care about us and what we have now and where we are going, not where either of us have been,"

Amy watched him intently, listening to him as he held her face in his hands. "can we do that, Please, because I can't take much more of this Amy, I can't."

He let her face go, his eyes dropping to the floor, as he ran his hand across the back of his neck.

Amy gently placed her hand on his face, near his temple, she could see he was struggling from the after effects from the night before.

"I'm so sorry" She whispered, as she gently massaged her fingers in his hair line. Ty shut his eyes, the throbbing behind his eyes subsiding slightly. "I never

stopped to think how this was affecting you, all I could see was how angry I was and how betrayed I felt. I didn't even contemplate how hard it would have been for you, to have the past just thrown in your face like that., "

Ty sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I'll admit, it threw me when she got out of the car, but honestly Amy, she means nothing to me," he feinted a laugh, regretting

it instantly as his head protested. "and I'm sorry for walking off like that, I should of."

"No, you had every right to leave, I was being unreasonable," Amy smiled at him, feeling his defenses coming down. "do you think Dan is still here? Or?"

"Amy," Ty breathed, his eyes looking at her hoping she wasn't fishing for information or trying to turn the conversation back in a direction he really didn't want to go at that moment.

"no no, I don't mean it like that, "she explained, "I was thinking we could maybe try that dinner again, maybe, just you and me," she paused, "and Dan"

Ty chuckled, noticing she had not included Celine in that invitation, "let's leave it for now hey, Id really prefer to focus on us and getting back on the same page,"

He leaned forward and kissed her softly, his hand running to the back of her head and pulling her closer. Amy rolled forward on her knees so she was kneeling before Ty, her hand sliding around his waist, her hips hitting his knees as he sat on the bed before her.

She looked in to his eyes and smiled, an apology smile, hoping he would reciprocate. Ty grinned and kissed her again, his lips soft and gentle upon hers.

He broke the kiss squinting his eyes, his head still pounding "I think I need some aspirin" he winced. Holding his head. He attempted to stand up but was stopped by Amy's hands on his shoulder.

"you stay there, "she said softly, as she stood up and went over to the kitchen counter. She returned to him with two aspirin and a glass of water.

Ty smiled at her through one eye and swallowed the pills, drinking the water down as well, not realizing just how thirsty he was.

"are you working today?" she asked, as he laid back on the bed, finding the pillow and making himself comfortable.

"nope, lucky for me, "he replied, shutting his eyes and trying to ignore the thumping in his head.

"well I don't have a client until later on this afternoon, so that means I can stay and look after you, "she smiled, taking a seat next to him. Smiling as he settled himself down on the bed.

Amy couldn't help but admire the view that lay before her, a towel the only thing between Ty and complete nakedness.

She bit her lip and chuckled, as she ran her finger down his abdomen, tracing his snail trail to just before the towel. Tys stomach muscles contracted under her touch, causing him to open his eyes and look up at her.

"sorry, "she blushed, "couldn't resist"

He chuckled at her, and placed his hand on her thigh, making circles with his fingers.

"not that I don't want to Amy," He said softly, "but with this banging in my head and "

"shh, "Amy laughed and patted his hand. "you rest and I'll make you some tea, we can address your attire or lack thereof later, once the aspirin have kicked in and your feeling UP to it" She cocked her eyebrow, emphasizing the word up.

Ty chuckled but didn't open his eyes. His head still spinning. He felt her get up and listened to her move around the trailer, before coming back to his side and sliding down next to him.

He exhaled and rolled his head towards her as she snuggled up next to him. His hand reaching over and resting on her waist. She listened to his breathing as

it slowed and felt him relax, Amy couldn't help but smile. She was exactly where she was supposed to be, by the side of the man she loved. Knowing that no

matter what obstacles they faced, they would face them together and nothing or no one from the past was going to ever make her doubt him or their relationship again.

* * *

It was around 2 hours later when Amy was awoken by Tys phone as it vibrated across the table on silent. She looked over to Ty, who had rolled onto his side,

He was still well and truly asleep as she slowly moved his arm form her hip and stood up. She heard him stir and then re-position his head, pushing it further

into the pillow. He didn't open his eyes, he moved his lips, swallowed and rolled over onto his stomach. Amy picked up his phone and saw the name Dan in the

missed calls list. She sighed heavily, but remembered her decision to not allow her insecurities to affect her judgement. She put the phone back down and

returned to her man, she giggled, noticing that he had lost his towel when he rolled over. He was now butt naked, sleeping like a baby, his muscular back and

cute behind in full view.

Amy grabbed the sheet and covered him up, smiling to herself. Even when he was unconscious he still looked hot.

She flicked on the kettle and sat at the table, looking at his phone again.

She bit her lip and decided to take a bold confident step. Showing herself and ultimately Ty that she was staying true to her new-found resolve.

She dialed and put the phone to her ear.

"hello, "the voice answered,

"Dan, "Amy said softly, looking over at Ty, hoping she hadn't woken him.

"Amy, "Dan responded, surprised to hear her voice" Um I was looking for Ty, is he."

"he's asleep at the moment, "she said softly,

"argh, he's ok then? he was pretty wasted last night at KOs"

"yeah, I'm sure he regrets that this morning" she smiled,

"well, I was just checking he was ok, his friend kind of chased me off last night, "

Amy chuckled, "that would have been Caleb, he means well honestly"

Dan smiled, happy to hear the smile in Amy's voice, the fact that she was calling from Tys phone also meant they had patched things up. This made Dan feel so much better.

"well, I'm heading back to Revelstoke tomorrow night, So I was just hoping to catch Ty and say bye before we go"

Amy paused, knowing the "we" meant him and Celine, "well, why don't we catch up tonight at Maggie's and we can have some dinner and you can see him in person then"

Dan went silent, "are you sure, We, I don't want to cause any more problems for you guys, it killed me to see how much our coming over hurt you two last time"

"It's Ok, Dan, Ty and I are fine, I'm sure he would like to see you before you leave" Amy took a breath and swallowed hard, "and Celine."

Dan rubbed his face, smiling in amazement, "Ty was right, you truly are an amazing girl Amy."

She smiled, not sure if her decision to organize this meet up was the best idea she ever had, but happy that her efforts were being noticed.

"let's say seven ish at Maggie's, in Hudson" she said.

"ok, that sound great, I'll let Cell know, but I'll definitely be there for sure," Dan heard the hotel door open and saw Celine walk in with a towel over her shoulder, wearing nothing but a red bikini. "I'll talk later, thanks again"

Amy heard him hang up and she put the phone back on the table. She smiled at Ty who still hadn't moved since she got up from his side.

Amy returned to the bead and touched his shoulder, running her hand down his back bone, tracing it down to the small of his lower back. Stopping just at the dimple line.

Ty murmured and turned his head to the side, his eyes opening slowly, he still looked hung over, but the redness in his eyes had faded.

He smiled a soft smile, as Amy climbed on top of him. Straddling him and sitting on his behind. She leant forward and started to massage up his back, working her thumbs along his spine and shoulder blades.

Ty moaned and buried his head into the pillow, he pulled his arms up and pushed them under his head beneath the pillow. Shutting his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Amy's hands as they worked on his back.

Amy pinched his skin, manipulating it between her fingers, she could feel him responding, his body relaxing underneath her.

She travelled her hands down to the small of his back, pressing as she went, using her thumbs in a circular motion just above his backside.

"geez," he moaned, listing his shoulders, the feeling too intense to stay still. Amy smiled and slid her hands around his hips, tickling his sides, making him jump

suddenly and roll over underneath her, Amy fell from her perch on his back and after a brief playful tussle with hands grabbing and tickling from both sides, she

found herself pinned to the bed, Ty above her, his eyes gleaming cheekily down at her claiming the victory.

He lent down and kissed her, his smile broad, his breathing settling after their little tussle,

Amy reached up and slapped him across the behind, making him open his mouth and look at her in surprise.

"don't start something you can't win" he warned, moving his arms to hold her still, as he kissed her neck and bit her ear making her jump.

"I always win, "she teased, grabbing a handful of his hair and taking the kiss to him. Pulling herself up towards him.

Ty froze, startled by her forcefulness, as she kissed him hard on the lips, she pushed him over, regaining control, now sitting on top of him as he looked up at her, his mouth open , a cheeky, yet surprised smile on his handsome face.

"I think you are way too over dressed," he teased, tugging at her shirt, making the button pop open.

Amy smiled at him seductively, and slowly began to undo her shirt, taking her time, teasing him with every movement. Tys eyes watched her every move as she put on a show just for the man she loved.

"I take it you're feeling better, "she said softly, rolling her shirt form her shoulders, leaving herself sitting on top of him in her jeans and her bra.

Ty held his breath, not wanting to take his eyes off of her, He sat up quickly, grabbing her in his arms and pulling her close, locking his lips onto hers. His hands

around her body. He pulled her down onto him, and kissed her passionately, loosing himself within her. The world around him faded from view, time stood still, ,

and all he could feel and all he wanted was Amy.

To be continued


	22. Blowing Smoke -Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Dinner and reminiscing**

Ty parked the GMC in front Maggie's, he looked over at Amy, who smiled back at him form the passenger seat.

"you sure you're ok with this, "he asked, "because I can turn the truck around and we can go home, "

Amy looked at Ty, she could see how determined he was to make sure she was ok with the whole dinner invitation.

"It's ok Ty, I'm fine "she smiled, "I organized this remember, "

He smiled awkwardly at her, not totally convinced. Ty knew how Celine's sudden appearance had rocked Amy, her insecurities over Tys past had put a lot of

strain on their relationship and they had only just got back on track. He didn't want to chance a repeat performance of the family dinner night.

"ok, ok, "he said softly, "but if you want out at any time, you just let me know ok, and we are gone"

"ok, "she giggled, "ten four captain, "

He rolled his eyes at her and got out of the truck, coming around to her door and opening it.

Amy took his hand and stepped down, his arm going around her shoulder, Ty kissed her on her cheek and they walked into Maggie's arm in arm.

Dan raised a hand to them as they all caught each other's gaze, he had secured a booth and was sitting alone. Amy secretly jumped for joy inside, she didn't want to admit it but Celine's absence was a relief.

"hey man" Dan said, getting up and shaking Tys hand, Ty responded with a broad smile and a shoulder pat, as Dan leant over and Kissed Amy on the cheek.

They sat opposite him, Tys arm sliding along the back of the booths seat and around Amy's shoulder. Amy grinned, his subtle lay to claim making her feel very loved.

"I can't say how glad I was when Amy called, "Dan beamed, "this means so much to me, I really wanted to make it up to you for the other night"

"there's no need man," Ty replied, squeezing Amy's shoulder gently, reaffirming the connection. "we are fine, "

"well let's order then, the vegetarian chili is the best in Hudson," Amy chirped in. handing a menu to Dan who accepted it happily.

"it's the only chili in Hudson" Ty laughed, "but yes, it's very good."

Amy elbowed him cheekily, leaning into his side and kissing his cheek.

Dan smiled at both of them, seeing how strong they were together, he flicked his eyes towards the front door.

"look guys, its great you have put all that tension behind you, but …" He paused and rubbed his hand across his face,

"what Up man?" Ty asked, concern crossing his features.

"Is Celine going to join us?" Amy asked, seeing Tys eyes flick to her suddenly, she knew this was what Dan was stumbling over, and the question was niggling at her as well.

"um, she did say she may join us later, "Dan said, "she's got some business thing on in Calgary tonight"

Amy smiled and squeezed Ty hands under the table, showing she was more than ok with the prospect that Celine may eventually turn up..

"ok, "Ty smiled, "so, does she work for your Uncle too or?"

"Na man, Celine is into investment banking, she's made quite a name for herself since she moved back to Vancouver. "

Ty looked confused, "so she doesn't live with you and your mom in Revelstoke."

"nah, she used to live at her dads with us for a bit, but after she went to uni and got her job and McMahns, she moved back to Vancouver. "he paused and took

a drink of his coke, "She only came with me and Uncle Tom because she had this conference and. "he paused, but seeing Amy motion for him to continue, "well,

I told her I spoke to your mom and I was gonna see if I could track you down. "

Ty smiled softly, feeling Amy's hand run up his thigh, He was still a little on edge with how Amy was really handling all this but her constant reassurances where putting him at ease.

The night progressed and they ate and laughed and reminisced, Amy listening to the stories Dan told of a schoolyard Ty and his constant addiction to trouble. It

was like a window into a world that she knew existed but was never privy too. Amy could see how much Ty was enjoying sharing the stories, his eyes sparkling brightly.

"your mom told me you ended up in a group home, not long after I left, "Dan said softly, "I take it that step dad of yours didn't let up"

Ty looked away, his face still, "mom was in a bad place then, so yeah DCP stepped in, I've dealt with it now, those years where not easy, but I'm doing ok, "he

turned to look at Amy who was watching him, her eyes showing her support.

"My mom called them you know, "Dan continued, "when you used to stay over, she knew he was bad news, and with the cuts and the bruises, she didn't know what else to do "

"it's ok Dan, she did me a favor, I was in and out of group care ever since I was 7, sometimes it was a happy escape, "TY picked up his drink and sipped it, he

knew Dan would ask questions like these as he had lived through the experience with TY. But reliving it still was a challenge.

"Your mom is still with him, isn't she?" Dan continued, "man I can't see how she can be knowing what he used to do to you,"

Ty sighed, Dan was walking very close to the line now, "Wade and I have made our peace Dan, he's getting help now, and well, they seem to have turned a

corner, I just want her to be happy, "Ty ran his hands through his hair, Amy noticed the tension in his eyes.

"I'm sorry man, its just after your mom told me about the assault and how Mr. Hughes called the cops on you, I Just couldn't believe it,"

"maybe we should talk about something else, "Amy interjected, concern on her face for her man. TY touched her cheek and looked over at his old friend, deciding that the past should be finally put to bed.

"that was a defining moment for me, if I hadn't ended up in the locked unit I wouldn't have been assigned to Clint my probation officer and I would never have

been given the chance to come to Heartland. "he kissed Amy on the cheek, "Amy's mom took a chance on me, and for that I'll always be eternally grateful, I

never got to meet her, but she changed my life, "he winked at Amy who was blushing, "her faith in me lead to this beautiful lady"

"I hear ya man, she's one of a kind "Dan agreed, "your one lucky guy"

They finished their chili and Dan agreed, it was the best he had tasted in a long time. Ty raised his hand to get a pot of coffee while Dan pulled out his wallet and insisted on paying the bill.

"this has been really great Ty, "he smiled, returning from the counter,

"yeah Dan, I hope you look us up if your ever out this way again, "Amy smiled, happy that the evening had gone so well. It was nearly 9pm and Maggie's diner

rush was well and truly over. Only a few people where left, finishing off their meals and talking quietly amongst themselves.

The sound of the front door opening made Dan look up and his smile dropped slightly as he saw a tall dark-haired woman dressed in tight black pants and a low cut off the shoulder chiffon shirt enter the diner.

Ty saw the look on his friends face and turned to look at what had his attention, his face also swallowing its carefree expression.

"so, did you save me some dessert?" she said as she came to stand in front of them at the booth. Her hands on the table, her eyes very tightly transfixed onto Ty.

"Cell, "Dan said, his eyes darting to Amy and then to Ty, "you made it, I had just about given up on you" He stood up and kissed her on the cheek, scooting

over to the other side of the booth allowing her to sit down, Amy squeezed Tys hand under the table, as she watched Tys eyes lock with Celine's. He smiled an uneasy smile, trying to look unperturbed. But his uneasiness was easily seen.

Celine ran her long fingers through her shiny black hair, she sat directly opposite Ty, her eyes sparking under the diner's lights.

"So, I'm up for Pie, I am starving, they only had these awful appetizer things at the event. "she shuddered and motioned putting her finger down her throat. "I'm so ready for some home-grown country hospitality"

"um, we are all good, "Ty interjected, wrapping his fingers around Amy's hand, squeezing it gently, "but please, go ahead, they have the best apple pie in Hudson here"

Celine clicked her hand above her head, getting the waitresses attention. "so, TY, we didn't really get to talk much the other night, with all the drama, "Celine

said, her voice very aloof and nonchalant. "I'm so glad you invited me tonight, seeing you has brought back so many memories, "she giggled, covering her

mouth and batting her eyelashes at them all." Some memories I have to say left me a little hot and bothered"

Ty chuckled awkwardly, looking away, "it's been a long time, a lot has changed, we all have changed "

Dan nodded in agreement, seeing Tys redirect and running with it.

"I can't believe it's been nearly 20 years," she beamed, "and look at you, still as hot as ever, rocking the leather jacket, "

Celine cocked her eye brow, her eyes skipping by Amy and not really acknowledging her.

"and engaged "Dan cut in, nodding in Tys fiancés direction.

"really!" Celine looked at Ty and then at Amy, in disbelief "wow, I would have never guessed"

Amy could feel her annoyance levels rising, she really didn't like this girl at all,

"Believe it," Ty smiled, leaning over and kissing Amy on the cheek, Amy leant in and rested her head on his shoulder, smiling a contented smile in Celine's direction.

"you two are so cute, "Celine retorted, "I just can't believe that the Ty Borden I remember is so grown up and settled, and getting married, and so country , it's just so weird "

Amy went to respond but held her tongue. Maybe Ty needed to see the real Celine in all her stuck up and aloof glory.

"I mean, the Ty I remember was a player, he never tied himself down, it was all about the thrill, the moment, "She smiled at the waitress as she put a plate of

pie before her, Slowly Celine dipped her finger in the cream and licked it off her red finger nail. Her eyes firmly set on Ty.

"well, I realized that there was more to life than cheap thrills and one night stands' "Ty replied, "and I met this amazing girl who turned my life around," He

looked at Amy and touched her cheek, not able to hide his smile.

"So, Amy, you must tell me what magic trick you pulled to tame this tiger," Celine leaned over slightly and winked at her,

"no magic Celine, "Amy said evenly, "Ty doesn't get fooled by cheap tricks anymore "

Celine's smiled faded for a second, but she took on the challenge Amy laid down and decided to play.

"well, the Ty I remember was kind of partial to the cheap and the tricks, a bad boy through and through "She raised her eye brow, making Ty move slightly on

his seat. He really didn't want this turning into a sparring match between Amy and Celine.

"that was a long time ago Cell," Dan interjected, "we've all grown up and changed since those days."

"I'm sure somethings haven't changed, you know you can take the boy out of the streets but you can't take the streets out of the boy" she cooed, as she

licked her spoon. "oh my god Ty , you remember that time you came up to mine and we hid from dad in the garage, you were so taken by Dads Mustang, that

we just did it right there on the bonnet, it was amazing"

Tys looked away, wishing he was anywhere but there, his eyes flicked to Amy who was now looking at her hands, her hand no longer in his ,the connection to him now severed.

"Cell," Dan waned,

"oh come on Danny, "Celine continued, seeing her words where hitting home, "Im sure Amy could tell us some stories about this guy, am I right, hes amazing

hey, "She smield a fake smile at Amy , who had now looked up at her, her eyes a steely blue.

"I'm just playing," Celine giggled, "you know what I'm like Ty, you always said my snark was one of the things you liked most about me, "she flashed a look at

Ty, who was now looking extremely awkward." that and well, "she sat up straight and readjusted her top, exposing a little more cleavage "other obvious attributes"

"and on that note, I think we will call it a night," Ty smiled, his limits reached. He took hold of Amy's hand and slid out of the booth, pulling her with him. He

spun her around and kissed her on the lips, wrapping his arm about her waist, the obvious display of affection not only to reassure Amy but to send a very clear message to Celine as well,

"Oh, come on, I'm only playing Ty, you used to love it when I put on a show". Celine stood up, pouting her lip at him. Dan dropped his head and shook it slowly

. Sometimes he really didn't like to admit her was related to her.

"it's been a real pleasure meeting you Amy," Dan said softly as he stood up and took her hand. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "thanks for tonight, it really meant a lot to me"

"my pleasure Dan, "Amy replied, sliding her hand into Tys back pocket, Ty took her gesture as a definite retreat signal, and reached out and shook Dan's hand firmly,

"stay in touch ok, if I'm ever out Revelstoke way, I'll look you up" Ty said, he turned his gaze to Celine who was still eyeing him suggestively. "bye Celine, it's been, well, different"

Ty leaned forward and kissed Celine on the cheek lightly, avoiding her hands as they tried to connect with him. He pulled Amy close to him again and turned

with her and headed towards the door.

Dan looked at his cousin when Ty and Amy where gone, shaking his head slowly, "you couldn't resist could you, you just had to rub her face in it"

"oh, come on Danny, what a waste, she's turned him into a safe country bumkin," she snarked, "that's not Ty Borden, that's not the guy we knew, trust me,

one day, the real Ty is going to break through that façade, and she's going to wake up and wonder where he has gone"

"I kind of like the new Ty," Dan said softly, walking toward the door, "I think Amy's good for him."

"pfft, she's vanilla, she's country, she's safe, "Celine mocked, "those big blue eyes, that blonde hair, those country cowboy boots, he will grow tired of that soon enough"

* * *

Ty pulled the truck up at the main house at Heartland. He turned off the key and touched Amy s leg, smiling at her. Hoping the last words out of Celine's little tirade hadn't affected her.

"you ok," he asked, "I'm sorry about that, she was trying to get a rise out of you"

"no, Ty that was definitely all for you" Amy smiled, scooting over towards him and locking her lips to his, Ty sat still for a second, surprised by her advance but

soon succumbed, He pulled her close and returned the kiss. Increasing the intensity.

"you going to come in?" she asked, pulling away, "I think everyone is asleep"

Ty smiled at her tracing his finger down her neck. "its late Amy, and Jack…"

"If we are real quiet he will never know. "

Ty chuckled and kissed her again, seeing the flirty seductive look in her eyes.

"we don't have the best luck when it comes to Jack," he replied, kissing her on the nose.

"well, "She said softly nuzzling into his neck and making him shut his eyes, her lips sending shivers through his body. "there's always the loft?"

Ty broke the connection and couldn't cover the wry smile that flickered across his lips.

"or, "Amy played, "there's the hood of the GMC. I hear you like doing it on car bonnets"

Ty cocked his eyebrow at her and looked shocked, not believing Amy had used that against him.

"Wow, low blow" he laughed. kissing her again.

"or " Amy suggested sliding her hand under his jacket and running it down his shirt front, her fingers stopping on his belt buckle, "we could just "

Tys eyes watched her intently as she continued to kiss him, taken aback by her reckless abandonment.

Amy's lips kept him busy and her hand unclipped his belt buckle and slid down the front of his jeans.

Ty instantly broke the connection and grabbed her hand, stopping her, his breath ragged but his eyes confused.

"whoa, Amy," he breathed, pulling her hand up onto his chest, "what was that!" He searched her eyes seeing a hint of rejection flick through them" this is not like you,"

Amy leaned in again, releasing his grip on her hands, she kissed his lips, and started work on his shirt buttons.

"Amy," he breathed, Ty was conflicted, enjoying the attention, but concerned by the sudden recklessness. This was not like Amy. It was making him feel

uncomfortable. "we can't, your house is right these," he fought off her advances gently, not wanting to offend her. "Jack, anyone, could walk out at any moment,"

Amy broke the kiss off, and looked at him, her eyes large and disappointed, "I thought you liked the thrill, the danger, isn't that what …"

She dropped her words looking away from him.

"Amy!" Ty placed his hand on her cheek, and pulled her eyes to his." You don't have to do this, I love you just the way you are, please don't let her get inside

your head, "he kissed her softly, "she doesn't know anything about what I want or what I need, she knew me when I was a punk kid, who was just figuring it

all out, I am not that kid anymore,"

Amy sighed and felt foolish, realizing she had walked right into Celine's mind trap. Ty was her fiancé, he had shown her repeatedly how much he loved her. He

was warm, loyal and romantic, Celine may have been his first, But Ty was Amy's first, and that was something Celine could never take from her. She didn't need

a rough lover who was reckless and after nothing more than a cheap physical release. She had the perfect partner who was attentive, sensual and loving, who

put her needs before his own. Making every time they were together something special.

Amy shook her head, and realized just how stupid she had been. She decided to change tack, and pull slid back across the seat. Her eyes watching him, with a playful smile.

"well, I'm going to check on Spartan, and maybe do some stargazing from the loft "Amy grinned, trying to resurrect their playfulness. She jumped from the car,running off towards the barn.

Ty watched her go, surprise on his face, unable to cover the grin. This was his Amy, the one who held his heart. He got out of the truck and ran after her,

catching her on the loft steps, his arms wrapping around her as she pulled him up the stairs after her.

to be continued


	23. Blowing Smoke -Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Some time Away**

Ty and Amy's relationship held strong over the next few weeks, with Ty now enjoying the uni life and his first year of vet science and working with Scott at the

clinic. Amy had taken on new clients and had finally settled her dispute with Jeremy. She had also cleared the air with Mallory, who had not been very

impressed with her for refusing Jeremy the right to use Phoenix for the show jumping circuit, Amy had explained her reasoning behind this, leaving out the part

of Jeremy spiking her juice and had even gone as far as continuing to encourage Mallory to keep up the private jumping lessons Jeremy had offered her.

Dan had called and texted Ty a few times since his return the Revelstoke, and their friendship, although long distance was rekindling well. Dan had also built a

bond with Amy, texting her and becoming her friend on social media, sharing their lives and experiences. Celine had returned to Vancouver and Dan had offered

Ty her number at her request. To which Ty respectfully declined.

Ty wiped the bench top at the clinic, he was nearing the end of his shift and was feeling rather hungry, He looked at his phone, realizing that it was not far past lunch time as Scott came through the clinic doors, vet kit in hand.

"I've got a call out this afternoon in Okotoks, I may need your help with this one, "He said, placing his kit on the counter and checking the computer email.

"absolutely, "Ty smiled, "where are we heading to?"

"Black Swan Stud" Scott replied. "Brenda Swan is a friend of Lisa's in the horse breeding industry, she sot some brood mares that need some attention"

"Black Swan, "Ty mused, "I heard Lisa talk about them, they are a big outfit,"

"not as big as Fairfield's or Hill Hurst, but yes, they are up there" Scott replied, "so you're ok to come along? I know it will be past your shift, but it would be good experience for you?"

"definitely, Scott, "Ty smiled, honored that he had asked him and not simply waited for Cas who was due to start her shift soon.

"all right then, go grab some food and Ill brief Cass, we head off in an hour" Scott walked away into the other room, preparing the supplies he would need to take with him.

* * *

Ty walked into Maggie's and smiled at Mallory who was behind the counter, she came over to him as he sat at the counter and took out her pencil and order pad.

"Ty, "she smiled, "so lunch special?"

"um yeah, please, make it fast though, I got to get back to the clinic for a field call"

She nodded, handing the order to the chef through the window and then came back to stand on front of him, Ty watched her, a wry smile on his lips, he knew there was soon to be a beratement of questions coming his way.

"so, your friend Dan, "she said, "gone back to where ever it was he came from I take it?"

"yes Mallory, he's in Revelstoke, "Ty smiled,

"I heard about the dinner, well the sort of dinner, "she continued, "you know what I mean, and that Celine girl, what was with that,"

"it's all sorted now Mallory, it's no big deal, "Ty shook his head slowly, not surprised at the depth of information Mallory had on the situation, this was after all her favorite pastime, meddling in other people's business.

"so, you two where an item back in the day I hear, "She asked, "can't say I can see the attraction myself, Georgie told me she looked a little plastic looking"

Ty sighed and accepted the cup of coffee she placed in front of him. "no, we weren't an item, I just knew her when I was a kid in Vancouver,"

"ok, ok," Mallory retorted, "deny it, it was a long time ago I suppose, and your tastes have changed I guess"

"yes, it was a long time ago, and we all have changed, "Ty replied, his eyes a clear green "Celine and I were just kids, just like you and Jake,"

"whoa there cowboy, Jake and I were not, not at that age, not, then, not now" her face went pink and she puffed her cheeks, turning away to the ring of the service bell at the kitchen.

Ty chuckled, enjoying making her blush, it wasn't often he got one up on Mallory Wells.

"here's your lunch special" she said quickly placing the basket before him, "enjoy and have a great day"

Ty smiled as she walked away quickly before he could speak to her again,

Ty nibbled on a few fries and then put his phone to his ear.

"hey, "he said, a smile playing on his mouth,

"hey to you too" Amy said, "what's with the call, I thought I was seeing you this afternoon for a trail ride?"

"um yeah, that's why I'm calling, can we rain check the ride, Scott sked me to do a field call with him in Okotoks."

The line was silent for a few seconds, "yeah, of course, we can catch up after you get back"

"yeah, I'll call in afterwards, or I'll call you if I'm going to be back late, is that ok, "he paused, he hated to cancel on her, they were in such a good headspace at

the moment. "It's just it's at Black Swan Stud, and it's a friend of Lisa's,"

"oh, Fancy, I know Brenda, she's a nice lady, Lisa introduced her to me at the last cross-country meet, she's very well known in the Australian Stock Horse

arena. "Amy could hear his reluctance, and didn't want him to miss out of such an opportunity.

"yeah, some of her brood mares are up for IVF and they seem to be having some issues, "Ty explained, "Scott said if it goes well, he might get on the short vet

roster with them and that could bring in loads of business"

"it's ok Ty, I understand, you go, and I'll see you later ok" Amy said softly, keeping her tone light, she was a little disappointed as she had planned a picnic for

them on their ride, but understood that this was an opportunity for Ty to show Scott his dedication and commitment to the job as well as being a great learning experience as well.

"I love you, Ill ring you later ok" he said, his smile breaking through,

Amy repeated his words and hung up the phone, leaving him to finish his lunch and get back to the Clinic to meet Scott.

Ty ran up the drive way as Scott came out the front door, vet kit in hand, he motioned to his truck and Ty changed direction and jumped into the passenger

seat. He turned to see Cass standing at the clinic door, a touch of annoyance on her face as she waved them on their way.

"she looks a little dark" Ty said to Scott as they drove off down the road,

"she will be fine, I'll take her with me to the Browns tomorrow, she can help me geld two colts out there. "

"ouch" Ty laughed, making Scott smile.

* * *

It was after supper when Ty pulled up at Heartland, he was tired, but in a great mood and although it was late, he wanted, needed to see Amy.

He came through the door to an empty kitchen, He could hear voices in the lounge so followed the sound of the conversation and saw Lou, Peter and Jack

sitting in front of the fire,

"hey, "he said, not able to contain his smile,

"Ty, "Jack replied, looking up from his book, "bit late for dinner son"

"I can get you some left overs?" Lou offered, unwrapping Peters arms from around her shoulder.

"no thanks, Lou, I'm good, Is Amy still up?" Ty looked towards her room, seeing the door was closed.

"she's in her room, but I think she's still up," Lou smiled, "she was out here a few minutes ago"

Ty took a step towards her room, but stopped, looking back at Jack for approval, Jack paused, considered the request, then nodded, granting him access.

Ty smiled and walked over to Amy's door, tapped his knuckles on the wood and the turned the handle.

The door swung open and Amy looked up at him from her desk, she was writing in her journal.

"hey there, Id just about given up on you, "she smiled, getting up and coming over to Ty at the door, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hello.

"sorry, "he said, returning her kiss, his smile now broad and welcoming, "I was going to call, but there was no reception and we were busy with the brood mares and"

Amy kissed him again, silencing his excuses, she could see he was excited about something, it was written all over his face.

"what is with you?" she smiled, "you're all a flutter?"

He chuckled, and hugged her again, leading her to the bed to sit down.

"well, I went to Black Swan as I said, "he explained, holding her hands in his, "and Scott and I checked out two of her brood mares and Brenda, Mrs Swan talked with Scott about the IVF and."

He stopped, his smile even broader,

"yes," Amy encouraged,

"well she's going to book this IVF through the Hudson Clinic and if it goes well, then she will use Scott from now on for all IVF programs at Black Swan." He

beamed at her "so you know what that means, Scott will have two of the three largest horse breeders as permeant clients. "

"that's amazing Ty," Amy said, hugging him again, "that is a major cue for Scott, congratulations."

"and that's not the best part, "he smiled, releasing his hug and reaching into his pocket. Pulling out an envelope.

Amy raised an eyebrow, curious as to what he held in his hands.

"Brenda invited Scott to a conference on Australian Stock Horse breeding in Calgary at the Grey Eagle Resort this weekend" he smiled,

"wow, "Amy said, a little confused as to why Ty was so happy about this news. "that's great for Scott?"

"well" Ty laughed, "it's great for us too, as She gave Scott two double passes to the conference, including accommodation for 2 nights" he couldn't contain his

excitement now, as he handed her the envelope, "and well, Miss Fleming, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me and Scott on this expenses paid weekend away?"

Amy's jaw dropped, as she took the envelope from Ty and slowly opened it,

It contained hotel reservations for 4 at the Grey Eagle Resort and casino as well as conference passes to the annual Stock Horses Conference.

She looked up at Ty, her face showing her surprise "but, I'm not a vet or a vet student, "she said,

"it doesn't matter Amy, Scott mentioned you and Brenda remembered meeting you a while back, there's a whole part of the conference on equestrian behavior

and working with stock horses, she said you would probably get something out of it too" Ty grinned from ear to ear, hoping she would say yes. They so needed

this time away. It would cement their relationship together again. He knew they were strong, but this would be a way to fully let go of the demons from the past. A symbolic new beginning.

"this is amazing Ty, I can believe it" she beamed at him, hugging him again, "it's for 4 though? who's Scott going to take?"

Ty chuckled." he's going to offer the other ticket to Cass, "he smiled, "so it will be the four of us"

"well that's not at all awkward "Amy laughed.

"no, it's not like that, "Ty replied, trying to erase that concept from his mind, "Scott and Ill share the double apartment suite and you and Cass can take the other room. "

Amy pouted, "so I have to share a room with Cass?"

Ty leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "I know, but I'm sure we can work something out, "

He raised an eyebrow and touched her nose with his finger, "so, will you come away with me for the weekend," he asked again, his eyes sparking brightly,

Amy giggled and looked at the papers in her hands again, then looked up at Ty who was watching her with bated breath.

"yes, I'll come away with you for the weekend, "She smiled, hugging him tightly,

He hugged her back, pulling her close, his smile radiating across his features. He couldn't wait to spend the weekend at a luxury resort with the woman he

loved. Ty leaned in and kissed her soft lips, Amy returned his advance running her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer, her lips locked passionately onto his.

Their embrace was interrupted by a tap at the door, Lou slowly peered into Amy's room, coughing loudly to make her presence known.

Ty and Amy held their embrace but released their lip lock, turning to look at Lou who look awkwardly at them both, arms entwined, bodies close, sitting on the bed in front of her,

"Um Grandpa was wondering if you two would like a cup of tea, "she smiled, seeing Tys wry grin. "we'd love you to join us?"

Amy looked at Ty and chuckled, her Grandpas subtlety was impeccable,

"yes Lou, we will be out in a minuet" Amy stood up and took Tys hand, pulling him to his feet too. She put her arm around his waist and they walked out of the room after Lou.

"there they are, "Jack smiled, "the kettle is on, "

"hi Jack, "Ty grinned, his arm still around Amy's waist, the intervention noticed but respected,

"Um grandpa "Amy said, stepping up to him and sitting on the arm of his chair, "Scott went to Black Swan Stud today on a call, you remember Lisa's friend Brenda Swan, "

Jack nodded, "yes, she's into Australian Stock horses if I remember" he agreed,

"well, she's taken Scott on retainer for her IVF program, and well "Amy looked at Ty who handed her the envelope so she could show her Grandpa "she has

given Scott and Ty passes to a conference on Stock horses this weekend in Calgary,"

"that's great, that means a lot of business for Scott, "Jack smiled,

"and a great learning curve for you too Ty," Lou interjected, "it's great Scott is taking you with him"

"yeah, "Ty agreed, his eyes on Amy as he took a seat on the other chair across from Lou and Peter. "Cass is coming too, Scott wants us to be involved in the IVF program when its setup"

Jack nodded, reading the brochure and the reservation letter Amy handed to him, "grey Eagle resort, "he mused, "and casino"

"Grandpa, "Amy said softly, "there's a section of the conference on horse behavior and Brenda invited me too, "

She watched Jack closely, waiting for his reaction.

"so you two will be spending the weekend at a resort Casino ?" He asked, "for two nights, alone?"

"um, not alone Jack, Scott and Cas will be there too . and not in the same room" Ty interjected, knowing that was what he was hitting at. "Scott and Ill share the double suite and Cass and Amy can share the other room"

Jack raised his eyebrow and looked from Ty to Amy and then back to Ty.

He passed the brochure over to Lou who looked at it and sighed, "its looks beautiful, Amy, "Peter looked over Lou's shoulder and nodded "It's a beautiful resort Jack, I've stayed there myself, its 5 stars very impressive"

"I really want to go Grandpa, It will help with my clients and Its only in Calgary, " Amy smiled at Jack, knowing she really didn't need to ask permission, she was 21 years old after all, but it would be easier in the long run if Jack gave them his blessing.

"well, since Scott will be there too, and the conference will help you with your work" Jack smiled, Amy bent over him and hugged him before he could say anymore.

"thank you, Grandpa, "she said as she kissed him on the cheek, she looked over at Ty who was smiling broadly at her.

"well, I might head home guys, it's been a long day," Ty said getting up and nodding to Jack and to Lou and Peter.

Amy stood up and came to his side, her excitement showing in her eyes, he wrapped her arms around his waist and walked toward the front door.

"I'll call you tomorrow ok, "he said softly, kissing her cheek at the front door, the night air swirling around them.

"Scott will pick us up on Saturday around 9, as the conference check in is at 12pm, "Ty said, kissing her on the lips, short sweet kisses, filled with anticipation

for their weekend away. "I can't wait to spend two nights alone with you "

Amy smiled, her hands playing with the hair around his ears, "I can't wait either, even if I have to share a room with Cass"

Ty chuckled and kissed her again, before he touched her cheek in farewell and walked to his truck.

to be continued


	24. Blowing Smoke - Chapter 24

**A/N: M rating for this one , sexual themes.  
**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Grey Eagle**

Scotts truck pulled into the car park out the front of The Grey Eagle Resort in Calgary.

He parked near the front and turned around to smile at Ty and Amy who were sitting, arms around each other in the back.

Cass pushed her sunglasses up on top of her head and giggled, her excitement uncontrollable

"so, people, are we ready for a weekend of high rolling and dancing and party party party" she smiled,

Scott shook his head and smiled, "we are here for the conference Cass, not the casino"

"Scott, this is fun time, "she retorted, "don't try to squash my buzz"

They all laughed and got their bags from the back of the truck Ty took Amy's from her like a true gentleman and they walked towards the lobby.

Amy couldn't believe how excited she was. She hadn't been away for a weekend in ages, and to spend a whole weekend with Ty, without being interrupted, or having to change locations or kiss him good bye was something she was really looking forward to.

The large sliding doors opened for the foursome and they walked up to the lobby check in desk.

Lots of other people where mulling around the reception area, all with bags and check in envelopes. Scott nodded at a few people he recognized, obviously vets as well as he handed their reservation papers over to the clerk at the counter.

"good morning Doctor Cardinal, "she said sweetly, checking the document and typing on her computer screen. "welcome to The Grey Eagle, "

"Doctor Cardinal" Cass chuckled, making Scott give her a cold stare.

"well, as the Stock Horse conference and Equestrian fundamental's conference has fully booked our hotel, we can offer you the following in room choices. "she clicked her mouse and scrolled her screen. "we have two premiere king suites and the presidential suite"

Scott smiled and rubbed his jaw, turning to look at Ty and Amy who were watching him intently. Their expressions filled with encouragement for him to make the right call.

"Oh, for god sakes, "Cass groaned, "we will take the two premieres and these two love birds will have the presidential" Cass winked at Ty and nudged his shoulder "don't say I don't do anything for you"

"now hold on, "Scott Started and saw the pleading look on Tys face his arm firmly around Amy's shoulders.

"if Jack asks I'm pleading the fifth" Scott conceded and signed the booking sheet.

Ty kissed Amy and squeezed her tightly, she beamed back up to him, the presidential suite with the man she loved, this was definitely going to be a great weekend.

They rode the elevator up to the 4th floor where Cass and Scott waved them good bye, the elevator doors shut and Ty turned around, grabbed hold of Amy and pushed her up against the elevators wall, kissing her passionately.

Amy, although taken aback by his sudden display of affection, returned the advance, enjoying feeling Ty so close to her. The bell rang and the lift doors opened, a clerk smiled at them as they smiled back, a little short of breath. Tys hair a tad ruffled and Amy's face a little flushed.

"the presidential suite Is this way Mr. and Mrs Borden, "he said, walking away down the corridor in front of them.

"Mr. and Mrs Borden?" Amy raised an eyebrow and giggled,

"shhh," Ty smiled, taking her hand and leading her after the clerk.

They met up with him at the end of the corridor, where he stopped in front of two large double doors. The plaque on them said Presidential.

He swiped the key card and then handed two others to TY, as the clerk then opened the doors.

Ty and Amy stopped in their tracks as they took in the room that lay before them.

The room was dressed natural timber and tope colors, with a granite breakfast bar attached to a stylish yet functional kitchenette. There were Two bathrooms,

a his & her vanity, a walk-in shower a soaker tub all with glass screens, fresh towels and slate tiling, Ty opened the drapes to invite the Rocky Mountains in to

greet them in through the floor to ceiling windows. Amy ran through to the bedroom to see a king size bed with luxurious premium bedding, and more pillows

than she could count. She smiled as she saw the large LCTV on the wall and the fancy leather studded wall bedhead that set the room of perfectly. With

pendant lights and teak bedsides. She couldn't help by stare to take it all in.

Ty walked over the lounge area and sat on one of the plush chairs, he looked up at the

60' LED HD television and put his feet up on a leather ottoman as the clerk deposited their luggage from the bag trolley.

Amy returned from the bedroom as she watched Ty tip the clerk and send him on his way.

"can you believe this" she said walking over to the window and looking at the amazing view.

"no, but I'm glad you said yes to coming with me" he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

Amy leant into Ty, as he held her, there eyes watching the mountains before them.

The moment was broken when Tys phone beeped, causing him to break the connection and look at its screen.

"that's Scott, the conference starts in an hour, "he kissed Amy and walked away from her towards the bathroom. Pulling off his jacket and his t-shirt and

throwing them onto the lounge chair. Amy watched in silence as a now shirtless Ty kicked off his boots and started to unbuckle his belt and jeans.

He turned and smiled at her as he became aware that she was staring at him.

"I'm just going to have a quick shower then…" he paused, stopping his words, his eyes playing with hers, his buckle now undone, his jeans lose around his

hips, showing the top of his boxers.

"you want to join me?" he asked with a sultry smile, his eyes inviting her in.

Amy blushed and looked away, not quite sure as to why she suddenly felt all shy and awkward. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him naked before, but somehow,

in this flashy room she felt like a school girl again, an awkward, inexperienced teen, away for her first naughty weekend.

Ty could see her indecision, and slowly walked out of the bathroom his expression less flirty and more loving. He touched her cheek as he came to stand before her, Amy looked up at him in his half-dressed state, her eyes locked onto his.

He kissed her gently, a soft simply kiss, as his hands went around her waist and pulled her close. "you don't have to do anything you don't want to," he said softly,

Amy smiled at him and loved him for his understanding and compassion, he always put her first. Regardless of how silly she was being or how insecure she felt.

"it's not that, Ty, "she smiled, "you know I love being with you, and having …. With you" she stopped, her cheeks flushing again.

Ty chuckled, he still found it so endearing that she found it difficult to talk about them being intimate.

"sex" he said, " having sex with me" his smile broad, teasing her,

"yes, you know what I mean" Amy looked away, feeling foolish.

"yes, I know what you mean," he smiled, his grin increasing "but I don't recall offering anything but a shower?'

He raised his eye brow, his playfulness showing "that's a little presumptuous of you, assuming Id be that easy, "

Amy glowered at him, hitting him playfully across the shoulder, "a shower, so it was just a shower invite?" she inquired,

"yes, "he laughed, turning away from her, walking back to the bathroom. His jeans now well and truly around his hips, the dimples in his lower back moving as he walked.

"well, I decline your offer, on the grounds it was misguided and contrived," she rebuked, a cheeky smile now playing on her lips.

She heard him chuckle as he turned on the shower, and disappeared behind the door. His jeans and Boxers landing on the tiles behind him.

Amy bit her lip, and watched the bathroom fill with steam, as she heard him splashing the water as it hit his body. She walked slowly over to the bathroom

door, which was ajar and gently pushed it open further to see a naked Ty, his back to her, standing under the hot streams of water as they cascaded down

from a water fall shower head.

His head was down as the water pummeled the back of his neck, running in rivulets across his muscular shoulders.

Amy's breath caught in her chest as she watched him rub the shampoo through his hair. Her eyes were transfixed on his form as he stood before her, Ty was a

good looking man, and ruggedly handsome, with his now rough cut hair and cowboy stubble, he would definitely turn any girls head. But under that torrent of

water and soap suds he was so much more, Amy couldn't believe how hot he looked, his raw sex appeal making her weak at the knees.

Ty knew she was watching him, but decided to leave it be and not push the issue, happy to simply have her eyes on him as he continued to shower. He

washed his hair and shut his eyes, lifting his face to the shower head, letting the water bounce off his features, He ran his hands through his hair, and spat the

water from his lips. His arms high, stretching his chest and shoulders.

Amy stepped back, feeling very hot under the collar, she turned and went back to the lounge and fished through her bag for a clean top to wear. She was

brushing her hair when she heard the shower stop and turned to see Ty, wrapped in a towel standing in the bathroom door way, smiling at her as he towel

dried his hair.

"enjoy the show "he smiled, grinning as she looked away, her cheeks pink.

"we better get a move on "Amy stammered, pulling on a blue jacket, "we only have 15 mins to check in for the conference introduction. "

Ty nodded and headed for his duffle, pulling out some clean clothes and quickly drying himself and pulling them on. It wasn't long before they were walking

down to the elevator hand in hand , ready to join Scott and Cass an the conference session .

The foursome met up and signed in taking their seats in the main auditorium, their conference passes on lanyards around their necks.

The seats filled fast and soon the stage was a light with pictures of stock horses and a tall announcer walked up to the main podium to open the proceedings.

It was nearly 4;30pm when they emerged from the session, Ty and Scott were taking IVF while Cass was eyeing off a young vet who had been smiling at her though out the presentation.

Amy stood by Tys side, and listened to the conversation as best she could, but equestrian IVF wasn't really her forte so she directed her attention to Cas who

was still flirting with her evening's entertainment.

"so, Cass, "Amy said, "that was interesting hey"

"oh, very interesting, I think I may need to do some more research actually" Cass mused, her eyes still locked onto her target.

Amy rolled her eyes and sighed, feeling a little lost.

"so, Amy, "Cass finally said, diverting her attention back to her blonde friend" what you wearing to the gala tonight?"

"gala?" Amy asked,

"yes, the big Stock horse and Equestrian Gala they are throwing tonight in the ball room." Cass explained, "it's going to be a super night,"

Amy's heart sank, no one had told her about a gala or the need for a fancy dress,

Cass picked up on Amy's anguish as soon as she saw her eyes, "they didn't tell you?" she said in disbelief,

Amy looked back at Ty and Scott, who were still busily chatting to some other vets and conference attendees.

"oh, my girl, don't you worry, I got your back "Cass smiled, she grabbed Amy's arm and clicked her fingers at Ty to get his attention, "um Amy and I are going shopping, we will see you two back at the rooms later"

Ty looked at Amy who smiled awkwardly, and waved as Cass dragged her away.

Ty looked in the mirror, and straightened his tie, Scott had filled him in on the gala invite but had also covered him by ordering two hire suits for them as an

apology for the late notice. Ty surveyed himself again, he could help but smile at the handsome devil that looked back at him. He was clad in a slim fit suit

featuring a subtle black stripe pattern and a double-breasted coat. A grey shirt and a silver tie, combined with smooth flat-front trousers. Highly polished black

dress shoes finished off the look.

Amy had texted him and asked him to pick her up from Cass's room, He adjusted his tie one more time, checked his hair and his teeth in the mirror and took a

deep breath, then headed out to collect his lady.

Ty knocked on the door and it opened to a rather stunning Cass, in full gala attire, her dress was snug and close fitting in a deep maroon. With sequins

adorning her bodice. Her hair, was in soft brunette curls, cascading down her tanned shoulders.

Ty was taken aback, and smiled, "wow." He said, noticing for the first time just how beautiful Cass really was.

"wow yourself, hot stuff, "Cass laughed, "look at you, you scrub up well"

"thank you" Ty grinned. Tugging on his cuffs.

"well, "Cass smiled, "Amy's nearly ready, so I'll leave you to it, just shut the door when you go ok" Cass kissed Tys cheek and sauntered off down the hall, her

hips telling the story of her plans for the evening.

Ty shook his head, blown away by her confidence and then went into the hotel room, he walked around the Conner, and stopped suddenly when his eyes fell

on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Ty had thought Cass looked beautiful, but the vision that stood before him now, blew his mind.

Amy stood near the window and smiled at a dumbfounded Ty, her stance a little awkward, but Ty didn't care. He was spell bound by the vision of loveliness before him.

Amy was in a classic navy-blue knee length lace cocktail dress, the elegant yet chic mid length gown hugged her slender form perfectly, accentuating her

natural beauty. With a sheer high neckline gathered by a string of fabric that circled her neck and tied at the back with a pretty feminine bow. The slim-fitting

bodice of the dress had princess seams which flattered Amy's petite shape with a wide waistband leading to an A-line flowing skirt. Ty eyes walked over Amy,

drinking in every ounce of her, finishing at her silver strappy heels with Demonte accents.

His mouth opened, but no words came, he just stared, unable to take his eyes off her.

"do I look ok" she asked softly "Cass picked it, you don't think it's too ,,,, much do you"

Ty slowly shook his head, a smile creeping across his face ."you look amazing Amy!"

Amy blushed, and looked down, embarrassed by how he was reacting "you really think so. Its not too much"

"Amy, you are beautiful, I can't take my eyes from you!" He stammered, stepping forward and taking her hands in his, spinning her around to get the full affect.

Amy chuckled and her insecurities and bashfulness subsided, she could see how much Ty liked what he saw. It made her feel special, and loved to know that

she could affect him so.

"you look very handsome too "she smiled, her eyes tracing over the dapper young man that stood before her.

Ty smiled a Borden smile, appreciating the compliment. "you ready beautiful" he asked offering her his arm.

"yes, handsome man" she replied, accepting it and walking with him to the door and off to the Gala that awaited.

The grand ballroom was decked out in blue and black tables, all fully dressed for a sit down serviced meal, there was a stage at the front with lights and music

playing and a large dancefloor.

Scott walked up to Amy and Ty as they entered the room, the waitress offered them a champagne as they waved to Scott.

"wow Amy" he smiled, kissing her on the cheek, "you look lovely"

"thanks Scott, your look rather dashing yourself" she replied,

"thanks man, for the suit, "Ty said, shaking his hand, "this is all pretty fancy hey"

"yeah, they definitely haven't spared any expense, "Scott agreed.

They talked amongst themselves as the ballroom slowly began to fill. Amy stayed close to Ty, feeling like a million dollars. She noticed other female guests

checking her stylish fiancé out, and had great pleasure in holding his arm and laying claim to him as hers alone.

"Scott Cardinal" a voice called causing them to turn around. Brenda Swan walked up and kissed Scott on the cheek. She was in the most stunning sliver

sequined dress, her hair pulled back into a tight very pretty bun.

"Brenda, "Scott smiled, guiding her onto Amy and Ty," you remember Ty, my assistant and his lovely fiancé Amy"

"Amy Fleming" Brenda said softly, reaching forward and hugging her gently. "you look so much like your mother"

Amy blushed but felt proud, "I get that a lot,"

"I'm so glad you could all come, this is going to be a great year for Australian Stock horses in Alberta and for Equestrian IVF. "

"well, that's what we are hoping for" Scott agreed.

"please everyone take your seats, we are about to get this evening underway" a voice called over the loud speakers. Music started to swell around them and

they quickly made their way to their table. Cass was already seated, her eyes locked seductively on the young vet who had been placed next to her at the table.

Ty pulled the chair out for Amy and she sat down, feeling lucky to have such a chivalrous partner.

Ty sat down next to her and took her hand in his as their eyes went to the stage and the evening's entertainment.

The night rolled on with a short welcome presentation, a few acknowledgements and a video display of the leading blood lines of Stock horses currently on

stud in Alberta.,

Ty pulled his chair close to Amy's and she turned to lean back on his slightly as they watched the show, enjoying the images of beautiful horses that flashed across the screens.

It wasn't long before dinner was served and they dined on fillet mignon and sautéed mushrooms followed by chocolate fondants and maple ice-cream.

The night was magical, Amy and Ty both where lost with in its wonder. Not only enjoying the gala but most of all enjoying each other's company and the chance

to be outside their usual element.

"excuse me for a moment" Ty whispered, as he wiped his mouth and stood up, kissing Amy on the cheek as he walked away. Amy watched him weave through

the crowd of now wandering guests and assumed he must have needed a bathroom break. Her eyes flicked to Cass who was now talking-to another young

man who had joined their table.

Amy pulled her phone from her evening bag and tapped the screen.

 _{having a great time, this place is amazing}_ she texted and then hit send. A Smile playing on her lips.

She watched as people paired off and hit the dance floor, enjoying the music and each other. Amy's ears pricked up when a familiar song started to play over

the sound system, It was a song that held a lot of meaning for her and for Ty.

"may I have this dance?" a voice whispered into her ear from behind her, Amy looked up to see Ty standing there, his hand out stretched.

Amy blushed and accepted his invitation, taking his hand and walking to the dance floor with him, with the song Modern Woman swirling around them, Ty pulled

her close and they danced around the floor, lost in their own little paradise.

"did you do this" she asked looking up at him and he held her close, his hand wrapped around her waist, the other cradling her hand in his.

"do what" he smiled, spinning her around. Not wanting to admit that it wasn't a complete coincidence that they just happened to play the song that was

playing when Ty had asked Amy to dance with him on the back of his truck so many years ago. That song had signified their relationship then, it was the night

he had given her the promise ring, the night he had devoted himself to her and knew that that they were destined to be together for ever.

And now here they were, years later, nearly married and as strong as ever, still dancing to the same song.

"you look so beautiful" Ty whispered into her ear as he snuck a kiss,

"you look amazing yourself," she smiled, "I saw all the ladies checking you out, "

Ty blushed and kissed her cheek, nuzzling into her neck and nipping at her ear.

"I'm so glad we came "he breathed, his eyes giving away his thoughts. It was getting extremely hard to keep his attentions to Amy G rated. They danced

together through the next few slow songs and took their leave to return to the able when the beat picked up, they passed Cass and her latest conquest as

she dragged him behind her, her body already bopping away to the dance music beats.

The night rolled on and it was nearing midnight when Ty pulled his arm around Amy and nuzzled in to her neck. "you ready to take this back to the presidential suite"

Amy raised an eyebrow and ran her hand along his thigh, digging her nails into him slightly. Ty quickly placed his hand on hers and exhaled, turning his

attention to the others who sat at his table,

"Scott, we're going to call it a night, we will see you at 10am for the next session in the conference room tomorrow"

Scott smiled a cheeky grin, and lifted his glass to them as they stood up and prepared to go. Cass, now back at the table too, noticed Amy gathering her things

and quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"you go get him girlfriend "she giggled. The 5 glasses of champagne she had consumed now starting to take affect," take that hotty up to bed and make these ladies jealous."

Amy giggled, as Cass waved to Ty and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek.

"night Cass" he chuckled, his eyes sliding over to Scott who nodded,

"don't worry, I'll make sure she gets back to her room "Scott replied. Turning back to Brenda who had come to sit next to him.

Ty took Amy's hand and lead her through the crowd and out into the hotel reception lobby.

They walked arm in arm back to their room, not saying much, just enjoying being together. The elevator ride was also quiet, Amy snuggled into Ty and rested her head on his chest as they waited for the doors to open to their floor.

When they came to stand in front of the hotel rooms door, Ty swiped the key card and they entered. Shutting the doors behind them, the lights flickered on and

the majestic room stood before them once again.

Amy kicked off her heels and dug her toes into the thick carpet, she loved to get dressed up but there was nothing like bare feet on plush carpet. She sighed

and watched Ty as he looked out the window at the Rocky Mountains, the night time view was spectacular, even if shrouded in darkness.

Amy walked up behind him and slid her arm around his waist, pulling him close, her head buried into his shoulder, "what you thinking about?" she asked softly,

as she kissed his neck. Seeing the faraway look in his eyes.

"oh, nothing, "he smiled, leaning into her, enjoining feeling her lips on his skin "I'm just..."

"just?" she questioned, noticing he dropped his sentence,

"I'm just happy is all," he said softly "I know it sounds stupid, but I haven't felt this at peace or content in a long time." He turned in her arms and faced her, his

eyes locking onto hers. "and it's all because of you, you are the light of my life Amy Fleming," he kissed her gently, his lips portraying just how much she meant to him.

Amy reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling the kiss from innocent into passionate. Ty returned the gesture by running his tongue across

her bottom lip, inviting her in, teasing her, enticing her.

Amy couldn't help but succumb. He looked so dam hot in his black suit, she held the kiss, continuing to play with him as her hands ran through his hair.

Ty was overwhelmed by his desire for her, he couldn't get enough. He pressed her up against him as one hand rand down her back and across her bottom,

gabbing her thigh, lifing it slightly to slide across his hip, the other pulled at the bow at the back of her neck, the material letting go as it unraveled over her shoulders.

Ty found her zipper and slowly pulled it down, the dress falling from her as it undid. All the while he held the kiss, not allowing the intensity to drop. Amy

pushed his jacket from his shoulders, and pushed him back, giving herself some space. Ty caught his breath, kicking his shoes across the room, standing before her, transfixed by the semi clad woman who stood before him.

Amy stepped forward, now only in her bra and Panties and grabbed his Tie, she smiled cheekily as she wrapped it around her hand and pulled him towards the

bedroom and that giant king size bed.

Tys grin was electric as he went with her, unbuckling his trousers as he did, Amy climbed onto the bed and pulled him closer, kneeling before him, his tie still

wrapped around her hand, she watched him intently as he came to stand before her at the foot of the bed, still looking rather gorgeous in his dress pants and shirt.

Amy reached up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, taking her time, teasing him with her hands as she ran them across his now bare chest.

"Amy "he breathed, shutting his eyes, lost in the moment, he couldn't help but be drawn into her seduction. Amy dispensed with his shirt and his tie, and it

wasn't long until his trousers also adorned the floor. Ty couldn't take the teasing anymore and grabbed her, pulling her close as he lowered them together onto the bed.

He ran his lips along her neck and let his hand explore, feeling her tremble beneath him. Ty pulled himself up, taking his weight, looking into her beautiful blue

eyes, his eyes filled with love. He kissed her again, a tender, yet intense kiss, as he dispensed with her underwear, Amy helping him lose his at the same time.

Now naked, completely venerable and open to each other, they made love, all walls and insecurities where thrown to the wind, their hearts and souls

combined. Ty shut his eyes, he could feel her around him. No other girl or woman had ever made him feel this way, He was lost with in her spell, never had he

felt so loved, accepted and adored. He had built so may defense mechanisms around himself all his life, and in that moment, the only thing Amy could see was

the real Ty, without the walls, without the defenses, without the demons. It was just him, and his undying love for her.

Amy pulled at his shoulders, encouraging him to pick up the pace, her body craving more, she was trembling with every movement. The intensity and love

between them scared her, she had never realized she could love someone as much as she loved her man. Ty felt her fingers dig into his shoulders and obliged

her request, he took her hands in his, pulling them out to the sides, interlocking their fingers, his face close to her, his ragged breath on her chin, Amy exhaled

and shut her eyes, totally engulfed by his love. She knew she couldn't hold on for much longer. Ty kissed her again, his mouth locked in an entangled dance

with hers, Amy bucked her hips against him making him jump slightly. He nipped at her lip, his breathing fast and shallow, Ty looked into her eyes and paused

for a brief moment, restraining himself from letting go, not wanting the feeling to end, not wanting to finish before her. He slid his hand down south and with

some subtle hand play pushed her over the line, as he felt her let go, he allowed himself to follow, their climax rolling over them in unison. He chuckled, his

body shaking as he kissed the tip of her nose, his smile broad and welcoming, Amy buried her head into his neck as they collapsed together, spent and exhausted,

Ty rolled off of her and caught his breath, his hair wet with sweat, he slowed his breathing as he rubbed his face. Exhausted but extremely happy. Amy pulled

the sheet up to cover them and snuggled into his side, kissing him gently on the cheek. Never had she felt so loved. So adored. Making love with Ty had always

been amazing, but Tonight, it was different somehow, tonight it felt like the connection ran deeper than it ever had. She had ever felt as close to him as she did

in that exact moment, in that hotel, on that magical night.

The weekend had only just begun but it had been extraordinary and to now fall asleep in the arms of the man she loved, the man she intended to marry was a

dream come true. She felt him run his hand across her forearm, Amy looked up to see him smiling softly at her.

"I love you Amy Fleming"

"I love you too," she beamed back, "that was, …. Amazing "she said coyly

"you're amazing "he replied, running his hand along her cheek, "and beautiful"

"you make me feel so loved, every time we…." Amy blushed, not knowing why she felt the need to vocalize how she felt. "every time, you make me feel alive,

like I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have someone as awesome as you"

Ty grinned and rubbed his jaw, "well, I aim to please," he said wryly.

"oh, you do at that, "she giggled, "I'm well passed pleased, "

"well, "he grinned, rolling over and kissing her neck" it's easy, you are my weakness Amy, pleasing you pleases me,"

Amy smiled and propped herself up on her elbow "so the legend about the Darkhorse is definitely real then" she teased,

"don't you start that again" he laughed, pulling her close again and kissing her. "this Darkhorse is well and truly tamed and broken. "

They cuddled up in their king size bed, wrapped in their designer sheets enjoying not having to worry about knocks at the door or farewell kisses, Ty wrapped

his arm around his lover and held her close, feeling her naked body next to his, he shut his eyes and listened to her breathing as it slowed and took pace with

his. He felt her body relax and her head sink into the nape of his neck. Ty smiled, rolling his head closer to hers, and followed her off into a peaceful and

contented sleep .

to be continued...


	25. Blowing Smoke -Chapter 25

_A/N: M rating - adult themes._

 **Chapter 25**

 **Moments and memories**

Amy's eyes flickered open to an empty bed. She stretched out unable to hide the smile that shone across her face. It was early, but from her vantage point she

could look out the bedroom door and see the sun drawing patterns across the Rockies through the big window.

The room was quiet, and her hand slid across the empty space next to her, she slowly sat up, pulling the sheet around her naked body, where was Ty?

Amy slid her feet to the floor and grabbed a robe from the dresser, she slowly walked out into the main living area of their presidential suite her eyes searching

for her man. She found him sitting in the lounge area, wrapped also in a robe and his boxers, looking aimlessly out the glass sliding door that opened onto a very small balcony. He seemed a million miles away.

"hey," she whispered into his ear causing him to jump slightly, he looked up at her, a smile on his distant face. Amy sat on the arm of the chair, looking down at

him as he placed his hand on her thigh and rubbed it gently. She could tell something was on his mind. Something had changed for him somewhere between

their romantic night together and now.

"why the lost look?" she said softly, leaning down and kissing him on the cheek.

He half smiled and turned to catch her kiss and transfer it onto his lips. It was a soft, gentle kiss, with a hint of hesitation. Amy placed her hand on his cheek, pulling is eyes to hers, "come on, what's with the face?"

Ty sighed and rubbed his hand though his hair, he stood up and went to walk away but then hesitated and turned back to her, exhaling deeply. Amy stood next to the chair, her eyes watching him closely.

"ok, in an attempt to keep to our rule of no secrets and telling the truth "he stated, trying his hardest to put the words together in a way that would make sense. "because I don't want anything wrecking this weekend for us,"

Amy cocked an eyebrow, confused, he seemed very nervous, the Ty from last night was definitely not standing before her now.

"last night, when I left you for a while at the table," he paused, "at the gala, remember, you were sitting with Scott, um well when I did that," Ty ran both his hands through his hair, knowing he was screwing the explanation up,

"when you asked them to put on our song" Amy continued, encouraging him, she could feel her insecurities rising slightly.

He nodded, "yes," Ty swallowed and looked past her, he had a feeling what he was going to say next was going to blow up in his face, but he wanted to show her that he was true to their pact, that he would be honest with her no matter what from now on.

"I did go to ask them to play our song, but I also got a call, a phone call, from someone as well" he said softly, turning away and picking up his phone from the coffee table and handing it to her.

As Amy took it he turned away, concern on his face, he walked towards the wall length window and stared out at the mountains. This being honest tact would

go one of two ways he thought to himself, Amy would appreciate the fact he was not keeping things from her or she would see who the call was from and this

would all blow up in his face. Ruining their perfect weekend getaway. It was a risk, but he had to show her that he had taken their agreement seriously. That

from now on there would be nothing kept secret between them. No lies or half-truths,

"Celine" Amy said quietly, looking at the call log,

"I didn't answer it" he said softly, "not last night" his eyes were now on the floor, waiting, bracing himself for the reaction. "I was going to tell you then, but I didn't want it to spoil our night, but …"

"she called again, "Amy finished his sentence. Looking at the call log again "this morning"

He nodded slowly and looked back out at the mountains.

"what did she want?" Amy asked, her voice now a whisper, she could feel her defenses rising, but could see how hard he was trying to keep with their

agreement. He could have very easily kept this from her, and she would have been none the wiser, their weekend would have gone one and been magical and

there wouldn't have been any need to let her know that his onetime short-term girlfriend had once again tried to interject herself into their lives.

Ty sighed and ran his hand across his jaw, Amy was remaining very calm, she was not reacting either way, which was making him very nervous. "she is in

Calgary on business, she called Heartland and they told her I was here too, hence the call" he paused, "she wanted to meet up,"

Amy bit her lip in annoyance, and cursed whoever it was at home who had told her where they were.

He turned quickly and locked his eyes onto Amy, showing her the truth in his conviction "I told her no, I said I was with you and we were not interested, I was

not interested," His eyes where a steely green, as he declared his resolve to her. Ty turned back to the window, relief for sharing it with Amy yet trepidation on

how she was going to handle it.

Amy shut off the phone and put it on the coffee table, she took a deep breath and slowly walked over towards her husband to be as he stared out the

window. She threaded her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind. Resting her head on his shoulder. Ty froze, unsure whether or not to relax. Was

this the calm before the storm?

"thank you for telling me" she said softly, "and I'm kinda glad you didn't say anything last night, it would have destroyed a magical evening "Amy kissed his

neck, "and it was truly magical"

Ty leaned into her kiss, and couldn't suppress the smile that ran across his lips, he had made the right call, he had told her the truth, and it had been received

with understanding and gratitude.

"do you want to go see her?" she asked softly, "if you do, its ok?" Amy felt the knot in her chest as she said these words, but she didn't want to be that girl,

that girlfriend that was jealous and controlling and afraid to let her man out of her sight.

Ty slowly shook his head, "no, I don't want to see her, I have nothing to say to her Amy." He turned around in her arms and pulled her close, resting his

forehead against hers. "that part of my life is over, it was so long ago, "he kissed the tip of her nose, "I'm not that Ty anymore, I stopped being him the day you

nearly ran me over with your horse on the day we met."

Amy chuckled, remembering the day well, "I did nearly mow you down didn't I"

Ty smiled his famous Borden smile and nodded his head, "I could have been trampled that day, and it would have been all your fault "

They both laughed and he kissed her softly on the lips, "I'm sorry, I should have told you last night"

Amy shook her head, "sh, no sorry's, its fine, "She ran her arms up his chest and over his shoulders, her eyes playing with his. "I don't want to hear her name

any more today, do you understand? this is our weekend. No one is going to ruin it "

Ty smiled at his wife to be, and nodded "ok, "

Amy kissed him again, this time, a little more forceful in her approach, she ran her hands down the front of his robe and undid the belt tie, letting in fall loosely open exposing Tys chest and boxers.

He grinned and returned her kiss, pulling her a little closer and working on the belt of her robe, but taking it further and quickly pushing it off of her shoulders

and over her back, letting it hit the floor behind her. Amy jumped, realizing she was completely naked, standing before him. His arm wrapped around her waist

quickly and pulled her in, her body against his, under his robe, Ty pulled the single robe around them and kissed her again, nibbling at her neck and he traced

along her jaw.

"nothing, no one, is going to spoil this " he breathed into her ear, as he picked her up under her arms, his lips locked to hers and carried her towards the

bathroom. Amy pushed his robe from his shoulders and dispensed of his boxers as he placed her gently down on the cold slate tiles, he continued to hold his

sultry kiss to her lips as his hand hit the show tap and the water fall stream fell upon them. Amy jumped and squealed slightly as the water started off a little

cold, making Ty grab her closer pulling her from the torrent until it started to fill the bathroom with steam. Once convinced the temperature was just right he

stepped forward again, allowing the water to cascade over them, his lips still firmly locked on to hers, Amy pushed her head back, lost in his control, Giving

herself over to his seduction. Ty ran his mouth down her wet body, kissing and sucking as he went, the water smashing over his face and shoulders,

"oh God Ty" Amy breathed, feeling him gently push her up against the wall, and lift her slightly, wrapping her legs around his waist. His kiss returned to her lips,

while he locked his hips to hers, entering her slowly, his arms taking her full body weight.

The bathroom filled with steam as they rekindled the magic from the night before, both lost in their love, nothing outside of that bathroom was relevant to the

two lovers as they found themselves again within each other.

* * *

"so, you had a good night last night I take it?" Scott Smiled at Cass as she approached him at his table in the restaurant.

"it was a good night," Cass beamed, taking a croissant from Scotts plate and ripping it in two.

He smiled at her and passed her the butter, resigning himself to not having the pastry as he had planned.

"so, you and Brenda?" Cass asked, raising an eyebrow "I see sparks there Mr. Cardinal"

"no no, purely professional relationship there Cass "he laughed, "you know I can't get involved with a client"

"pfffft" Cas said, taking a bite of Scott's pastry and smiling,

"well Brenda asked if we would like to go check out some of the brood stock at the High-Country Equestrian Centre before the conference kicks off again,"

Scott said, "I was going to see if Ty wanted to join me but…." He stopped, smiling broadly, "he and Amy are a no show for breakfast"

"leave them be Scott, "Cass replied, taking his coffee and sipping it,  
they are young, and in love, give them a break, how often do they get to spend a weekend in a presidential suite without interruptions "

Scott pursed his lips, noticing now his coffee was no longer his either, "yeah, I get that, but we are here for the conference and …."

"Scott! "Cass warned, raising her eyebrow, "he will be there for the conference, there's also a session at the equestrian center this afternoon, I'm sure he will go with Amy then, you need to chill, your turning into an old worry wart"

"hey, lay off with the old" Scott smiled, standing up and looking over at the buffet,

"oh, could you get me some pancakes and some bacon, cheers" Cass smiled, "oh and a fresh coffee, this one is cold"

He scowled at her and walked away to collect her order.

to be continued


	26. Blowing Smoke -Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Powder Blues.**

"I ordered room service" Ty said, toweling his hair dry and passing Amy her tooth brush

"oooh, room service "Amy giggled "weren't we supposed to meet Cass and Scott at the restaurant for …."

Ty laughed, spitting out the last of his toothpaste, "we kinda missed that. "

Amy looked away bashfully, noticing the extremally wet bathroom floor and the wet robe and towels on the floor, "how are we going to get those dry?"

Ty shook his head and smiled, "we aren't. That's why they have hotel staff Amy, they will clean up and replace them "

"but they will know what we…" she stopped. Seeing his grin, "we should at least try to…."

Ty turned around and wrapped his arms around her, his bare chest pressed up against her towel clad form.

"I'm sure they have seen a lot worse than a little water and some wet robes and towels," he cocked his eyes brow and grinned, releasing her and walking back out into the bedroom.

Amy smiled and had to agree, apart from the large puddle on the floor and the besotted robe and towels there wasn't really anything else that would give away their hot shower love. She looked at the wall of the shower and smiled a naughty smile recalling the events that had taken place only an hour or so before. Her inner devil giving her a secret thumbs up.

Amy walked into the bedroom to see Ty pulling his jeans over his hips and fastening his belt buckle, she smiled as he fished around in his duffle for a t-shirt and finally decided on a black one with a kaki green over shirt. He threw them on the bed as he kept looking for some socks.

Amy walked over to her bag and pulled on some underwear, and fumbled through her bag until her hands found what she was looking for, she looked over at Ty cheekily, seeing he wasn't looking and quickly pulled her clothes on.

"Amy, "she heard him say, and looked over her shoulder seeing the look on his face, as he watched her dress herself.

"yes "she said softly, straitening her shirt and doing up her belt buckle.

"what are you doing to me" he smiled, as he walked over to her, clad only in his jeans, turning her to face him and wrapping his arms around her form, he slid his hands down her back and across her behind. Sighing deeply. "you know how much I love these jeans"

Amy smiled coyly kissing him on the lips, "Yes, there your favorite" he giggled, "thought you'd like the distraction"

Ty smiled and squeezed her behind gently, feeling the soft light blue jeans under his palms, these where indeed his favorite pair of jeans on her, she had worn them when she surprised him at the trailer after they first found out about Dan and more importantly she also had been wearing those very same powder blue jeans with the silver embroidery the night they had made love for the very first time. They held a very special place in his heart and seeing her cute little behind in them today was going to make focusing on this conference all the harder.

"How am I supposed to concentrate on Australian Stock horses when all I'll be thinking about is…" He smiled wryly running his hands across her behind and her hips, splaying his fingers and enjoying the feeling of the embroidery under his hands. "how fast I can get you back up here and peel these off of you"

Amy giggled and gently pushed him away, "well, that's something for you to look forward too then" she flirted, and skipped off to find her boots.

Ty sighed and dropped his head comically to his chest, returning to the bed and grabbing his tee and over shirt.

Room service arrived and they both sat at the granite bench and ate their fill, Bacon, eggs and tomatoes, hot toast, orange juice and coffee. Amy offered her toast to Ty who happily bit off the corner and returned the gesture with some fresh fruit from his fork for Amy.

The Celine and phone call issue well and truly forgotten as they reveled in the enjoyment of simply being together. It wasn't long until they were both standing out the front of the elevator waiting for it to open. Amy was still munching on a strawberry and offered Ty the final bite which he accepted happily as the door slid open.

"there you are!" Cass beamed, grabbing them by the arms and pulling them in to the elevator" Scott made me send out a search party for you as you missed breakfast,  
she looked at the two of them suspiciously, seeing there smiles and grins at each other, the chemistry between them sparking like raw electricity. "but I can see now you two may have been hungry for more than a breakfast buffet"

Ty chuckled and saw Amy's cheeks flush, "we kinda lost track of time, um. we had a late breakfast in our room, it was awesome "he flicked a cheeky grin at Amy who twitched her lip and looked away. "we aren't late, are we?" he looked at his watch "it's only just gone 9:30"

"no, no, your all good," Cass smiled, giving Amy a wink, "It was just Scott being, well you know, Scott, I think he's forgotten how to have fun"

Amy laughed, "doesn't sound like the Scott I know or remember, I could tell you some stories about him and Lou, and the fun they used to have"

Ty raised his eyebrows, a cheeky grin on his lips, "really? I know about the climbing out the windows and such but please tell us more?"

"oh, so he's a bit of a romantic escape artist is her?" Cass asked, now intrigued, her interest peaked.

Amy hugged Ty and simply smiled, "I think I've said enough, maybe ask Scott, "

"oh, I will, trust me" Cass laughed.

The elevator opened and they walked out into the lobby, Cass leaned into Amy and whispered into her ear.

"love the jeans Hun, so does he, I bet "

Amy looked at her, a little surprised by the comment, no one but Ty and herself knew the back story to the powder blues,

Ty waved to Scott who was standing near the front hotel doors, he released Amy's hand as he jogged over to him. Leaving the girls together.

"did Ty say something to you about these jeans" she asked, worried now that he may have over shared some of the intimate details and memories that those blue jeans held.

Cass giggled, "no, not really, but the fact his hand has been in your back pocket since you got on the elevator and his eyes keep dancing over them. It wasn't hard to put it together"

Amy blushed, and bit her lip, "they are his favorite"

Cass grinned and grabbed Amy's hand pulling her off to join Scott and Ty at the lobby door.

The conference morning session was more set towards the vet industry than anything else, so although it was interesting in parts, Amy found it hard to follow. She sat next to Ty who was listening intently to the speakers. She could tell how much he was enjoying learning new things and absorbing the information that was on offer. Amy smiled, he was going to make a brilliant vet on day, his dedication and natural interest in the field shone through him. From time to time, he even put up his hand, to ask questions of the announcer's, seeking clarification and more information. Scotts pride in his intern was also visible. He couldn't help but smile when Ty would lean over to him and share ideas and thoughts about the IVF program they were soon to undertake at Black Swan.

Cass tapped Amy's arm and leaned over to her, "this must be boring you to tears?"

Amy smiled at her, Cass was a special breed, she was going to make a fine vet one day too, but her passion was surgery and procedures. She wasn't in it to make a difference in the world, or save the puppies and kittens, she was there to learn and build a career. Amy and Cass didn't always get along either, the day Jeremy spiked her juice, Amy had ripped into Cass over her interest in de nerving Jeremys horse Buckingham. But this weekend had shown a different side to Cass, she had helped Amy find a dress for the Gala, she had made sure that they had got the presidential suite, and she had kept Scott off their tail that morning. Amy was starting to agree with Ty, that there was a lot more to Cassandra than she originally let people see. Maybe, Amy mused, Cass could actually be considered a friend one day.

"so, you still see Jeremy?" Cas asked, leaning over near Amy,

"no, not really, he is still training Mallory to jump, so I see him occasionally when he's doing that, Why?" Amy asked,

"oh no reason, I saw him a few times after Tys BBQ, and well, we are catching up tomorrow night"

"oh, ok, so it's serious then, you and him" Amy inquired, feeling a little confused, because that wasn't the feeling she got from Jeremy over his interest in Cass.

"could be, he's cute hey, "Cas smiled, "but let's just wait and see, I don't really do relationships, I like to keep things casual"

Amy nodded and noticed Ty had turned to look in her direction, he smiled at her softly and leaned into her ear,

"you ok," he asked

Amy nodded and squeezed his arm. "yeah, just a bit above my knowledge level is all"

Ty kissed her cheek, "yeah, sorry about that, I've got an idea for this afternoon though, I'll explain when we break for lunch"

Amy nodded and squeezed his hand, curious as to what he had in store,

Cass had now moved a few seats down from them and was chatting to another young man who seemed really interested in what she had to say.

It was just before 12 when the lunch intermission was called and they walked out into the lobby to stretch their legs and then move onto the restaurant for lunch.

Ty pulled Amy out of the crowed and down a corridor and waited for a few guests to dissipate. He leaned in and kissed her, his hands running around her waist and down her sides. Finishing up there journey on her powder blues.

"I've been wanting to do that all morning" he said softly,

"really, you seemed to be enjoying the conference?" Amy said,

"yes," Ty smiled, kissing her on the cheek,

"I did enjoy the conference," he kissed her other cheek,

" but my mind "he kissed her nose,

" was totally "he kissed her forehead,

" on "he kissed her chin

"kissing you," he finished on her lips. "and these powder blues"  
Amy giggled, and blushed as she saw two women looking at them from across the hallway, they smiled at Tys antics, and looked away when they saw Amy's eyes on them.

"I've got an idea, " he said, seeing Amy motion towards the ladies, causing him to wave at them awkwardly and pull Amy further around the corner out of site. "We can go to the last session on behavioral remedies, or we can skip it and go check out the brood stock at the High-Country Equestrian Centre."

Amy looked at him, "wont Scott get mad if you skip the session? "Amy asked,

"nah, he went and had a tour of the brook stock with Brenda this morning, and said that he would attend the behavioral session if I wanted to go this afternoon, "Ty ran his hand along Amy's hair line, brushing her hair from her eyes. "I'm happy to stay if you want to go to it, but you just seemed a little bored this morning, so I thought a tour of the equestrian center might be more fun?"

Amy considered his suggestion, she had to agree with him that a change of pace would be nice. They had been sitting in theatre chairs all morning, and for a girl who was normally active and outdoors. This sitting still in one place was starting to get to her.

"you might even be able to go for a ride, the have riding facilities there" He suggested.

Amy instantly perked up, the idea of actually riding a horse sounded a lot more fun than sitting in a chair.

She nodded at him and kissed him quickly before they walked around the corner back into the milling group of people.

Ty grabbed her hand and lead her towards the main hotel lobby, he walked up to the counter and asked when the next conference shuttle was leaving for the Equestrian center,

"we have about 30mins till the next shuttle," he said to Amy and they waited near the hotel doors. "just enough time to grab some lunch before we go"

"perfect" Amy replied, as they walked off towards the restaurant before they left for the Shuttle bay.

They had a wonderful afternoon out in the sunshine at the Centre, the staff showed them the brood stock and Amy even got the chance to ride a beautiful Australian Stock horse around on one of the many arenas. Ty watched her in her element and was reminded why he had fallen for her so many years before.

She was so comfortable on horseback, the large Bae responded to her beautifully, taking every corner on command and following her every instruction to the letter. Ty stood by the arena, watching her work, not able to contain the smile that played across his face. Amy's horse sense was amazing, the way she connected with and understood her equestrian friends was not only a gift, but mesmerizing to watch. Ty leaned on the side rail, seeing the smile on Amy's face as she rounded the area again, pulling up before him and dismounting, the groom came out instantly and took the reigns from her and proceeded to lead the horse away.

"thank you so much for letting me ride him, he was so responsive, "she said to the groom who smiled and nodded to her in acknowledgement.

"It was my pleasure "A voice came from near where Ty stood watching her, Brenda Swan smiled at Amy and shook Tys hand in welcome.

"I see you met **B** anjo" she said as Amy walked up to them.

"he is amazing to ride Brenda, he moves beautifully" Amy replied, as she opened the gate rail and joined Ty on the other side.

"Is he part of the Stud group" Ty asked,

"hopefully, he is still being vetted for any abnormalities, but all going well with his genes and bloodlines yes he will be one of the main studs. "Brenda replied. "I'm glad you two took the time to come out and have a look at the horses, those conferences are great, but nothing beats meeting the real thing"

"that's for sure "Amy smiled, "I could ride him all day, he is so smooth through the transitions"

"well, feel free to look around some more, we have the stalls in the main stable, 4 through to 9

Fairfield's studs are in 10 through to 13."

"Fairfield?" Amy said, "Liza is going into Australian stock as well?"

Brenda smiled, "yes, not to the level we are but she's considering joining me as a lead producer here in Alberta"

Ty looked at Amy and smiled, seeing her interest now growing. She definitely seemed more at ease out in the Alberta sunshine than she had in the conference room that morning,

They returned to the hotel not long after 4, they were just in time to catch the final wind up in the conference room before returning to their room for a few hours relaxation until dinner.

Ty took off his over shirt and his boots and sat down on the lounge chair, he was tired but happy. Amy came and sat on his lap passing him a cup of tea.

"you look tired" she said, running her hand through his hair,

He tweaked his lip at her, his eyes blinking slowly, "well, I didn't get much sleep last night,"

"that wasn't my fault" she retorted,

"really?" he joked, "so that wasn't you, in the bed, next to me, "

"hey, that was all you sunshine, I was just along for the ride "she played,

"ahuh, yeah, ok, "he teased, his eyes sparkling at her "so that wasn't you standing in your underwear and pulling me by the neck tie? And If I recall, you instigated the …" he did a motion with his hands making Amy open her mouth in mocked shock, she planted a kiss on his lips to stop him.

He grinned at her and rubbed his eyes "yeah , just a long for the ride my ass….."

Ty stood up and picked up his phone, remembering he had left it behind on the table that morning. He hit the power button as Amy had turned it off previously and it beeped several times as the phone activated.

Ty looked through the screen seeing 4 text messages and 2 missed calls. All from Celine.

His smile faded, and he closed the screen, putting the phone back on the table. He walked over to the window, his playful mood now well and truly gone.

"she called, again didn't she?" Amy asked, sitting on the chair, watching him intently.

Ty nodded slowly, not looking at her. "I don't know why she keeps trying, I told her I wasn't interested."

"Ty, "Amy said softly, seeing the annoyance on his face, he was tired but now rattled as well,

"maybe you should see her, and put this to rest once and for all" She suggested,

Ty sighed, still looking out the window, not wanting to rehash this again. "I have nothing to say to her Amy, I don't know what else I can say to make her understand that"

"but maybe that's exactly what she needs to hear, from you, face to face" Amy didn't really want him to talk to Celine, let alone meet up with her, but she could see how much this was impacting on him, so maybe it was something that needed to happen, to help him move forward.

Amy stood up and picked up his phone, she handed it to him as he turned to look at her.

"call her Ty, and go see her, end this, "She said clearly, her eyes not showing concern, just resolution. "I'm not suggesting you do this for her, I'm suggesting you do this for you"

"there's nothing to end Amy, I …." he looked away, exasperated by the need to explain and a little baffled by how calm and rational Amy was being.

Amy touched his cheek and stepped closer to him, showing him, she was on his side. "I know there's nothing to worry about Ty, I trust you, but I think she needs to hear this from you, just like you told me just then, I really think it's the only way she's going to let this, you go "she paused, rubbing his shoulder, "or at least let the idea of you and her reconnecting go"

Ty dropped his eyes, and conceded defeat. Pulling her close and hugging her gently.

"ok, ok, I'll call her and see if we can catch up with her tomorrow before we leave "

"no, see if she's free tonight, I'll wait here for you," Amy smiled, "you need to do this alone"

"Amy, "Ty pleaded "are you sure, this is our weekend, yours and mine, I don't want Celine destroying that"

Amy kissed him gently in reassurance. "she won't ruin anything, we won't let her, but you need to sort this out once and for all, "

Ty nodded and walked over towards the balcony door, his phone to his ear, waiting for it to pick up.

"hey, I got your messages, all of them, we need to talk, I can meet you in the Stage Bar at the Grey Eagle tonight, "

Amy watched him, her stomach churning as he spoke to her.

"6, yep that's fine, absolutely, I'll see you there, "he hung up the phone, his face looking defeated but nervous, he knew Amy was right, the only way to make Celine understand he didn't want any kind of relationship with her was to tell her to her face. It wasn't going to be easy, but for his relationships sake with Amy. He needed to show her that the past was the past, and his only focus now, was his future with Amy.

"you sure about this?" he said softly to his fiancé as she wrapped her arms around him.

"yes, very sure" She replied softly, hugging him, showing Ty that she trusted him. Even though she felt sick to her stomach about the idea of them being together in the same room. He kissed her on the forehead and picked up his leather jacket from the back of the chair.

"I'll be back soon ok, trust me this won't take long" and with that he kissed her and left the presidential suite.

to be continued


	27. Blowing Smoke -Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Confrontations**

Ty walked into the stage bar not long after 6pm, he was still not totally buying Amy's calm resolve over him seeing Celine, so he had promised himself that he would keep this short and sweet.

The Stage Bar was decked out in reds and blacks, with popular sporting events on multiple, High Definition big screens playing around the walls. The bar

covered a 150-seat area featuring a large elevated stage overlooking the casinos gaming floor. Ty could hear the state of the art sound system playing some

popular music as he walked over to the rear area of the bar, where there was a line of booths and padded red occasional chairs surrounding black glass tables.

There were a few punters scattered throughout the bar, some at the tables, some at the bar watching the sports and others trying their luck on the multi-poker bar top machines.

Ty scanned the occupants but could not see Celine so picked the table at the end of the booth run and slid himself into the corner seat. The booth was near a

large glass window that looked out over the gaming floor below. He watched the casino activities, punters passing chips back and forth, roulette wheels

spinning, cards being dealt.

He didn't see Celine approach him, his mind was far away. She pulled out the chair opposite his bench seat and sat down. Tapping her nails on the glass table top. Pulling his attention back to her.

Ty suddenly became aware of her presence and smiled awkwardly, half standing as she sat down.

"sorry, didn't see you there" he said softly, he motioned towards the casino floor and smiled weakly.

"I was surprised when I got your call," she said, clicking the waiter to come over." since you have basically given me the cold shoulder since we met up at the horrid little diner"

"sorry, I just" Ty started, and looked away, feeling awkward, this was going to be harder than he expected.

"where's little miss Cowboy boots?" she asked, looking up at the waiter as he approached, "vodka and tonic thanks and?" she looked at Ty and smiled "a seven and seven?"

Ty smiled awkwardly and shook his head "um nah, just a beer thanks"

Celine raised her well penciled eyebrow and nodded, accepting the change in his tastes.

The waiter walked away, leaving them be.

"Amy's in our room, I'm catching up with her for dinner after I" he said softly,

"after you? "she asked, "get rid of me?"

Ty sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Cel, it's not like that, I'm here aren't I, even though I told you how I felt, I still,"

"yes, your still here, you still came, "she retorted, "what does that tell you Ty? you told me you didn't want to see me, yet here you are, you called me?"

Her smile was a tad too triumphant for Ty' liking,

"hey, only after you didn't take the hint, you left messages on my phone all day today," he replied, he could feel his own defenses kicking in again. it was a feeling he didn't like, he had fought so hard to pull them down permanently, and after only seeing her for a few minutes they were returning again.

"settle, "she warned, noticing his tone,

Ty took a deep breath and calmed himself as the waiter gave them their drinks,

"sorry, "he breathed, "this was actually s Amy's Idea, she thinks we need to clear the air"

Celine laughed a patronizing laugh, "well that was big of her, the Ty I remember didn't need to ask permission to do anything"

"cut it out Cel, "Ty warned, "she was only trying to help" Tys defenses where well and truly at full height now, He could feel his annoyance levels rising, he could handle Celine having a go at him. But he would not allow her to insult Amy. Not after everything Amy had done to help him through this.

"I'm not that kid any more Cel, "he continued, "it was a long time ago"

"oh, please Ty, "she rebutted, her own patience growing thin" what happened to you! You're like a wolf pup who's had its teeth and claws pulled. This is not you! "

Ty glared at her, his green eyes locked onto hers.

"you can pretend to be this righteous, honorable guy all you like, the good little husband to be, the student, the country boy. really? Please" Celine paused and

took his hand. "But I can see it in your eyes Ty, I can see the Ty I remember just below the surface, struggling to get out of this buttoned-down cowboy facade, "

"it's not and Act!" he hissed, pulling his hand away, "its who I am now. That Ty you remember was a messed-up kid, who didn't know what he wanted, or where he was heading, "

Ty looked away, turning his focus back to the casino floor, calming himself down, this was not going well at all.

"you don't believe that "she said softly, "not for a second, "Celine changed her tact, she knew he was fighting her so decided a softer more manipulative

approach. "do you remember that day when you and I snuck off to the pool hall together, it was after Dad told me that I couldn't see you anymore,"

Ty looked down at his hands, the memories returning, a slight curl playing in the corner of his lip.

"you do don't you, "she smiled, leaning over to him and dropping her voice. "we hustled those two jocks from that private school at pool, "she tried to get him

to look at her, but Tys eyes stayed on his hands. "you took them for 200 large, remember, they were so pissed at you"

Ty looked up, not able to hide the smile, "it was 100, and if they had caught me I would have been beaten to a pulp" he corrected,

"see, you do remember, "she laughed, she took a sip of her drink and lent closer again her hand touching his, "I also remember us hiding out in the lady's rest

rooms, waiting for them to leave, "Ty looked at her, he could hear his heart beat in his ears, "do you remember what we did to pass the time Ty? I do?"

Ty took a deep breath and pulled back taking his hands from the table top and leaning against the back of the booth. He looked uneasy, these where memories

he didn't want to recall.

"stop it Cel" he whispered,

"we locked that cubicle door and …." She pushed, seeing the redness in his cheeks, the uncomfortable look in his eyes. "you told me that I was your girl Ty."

"please, stop" Ty breathed, rubbing his forehead.

"and then there was the car bonnet, and my parents bed, the tool shed, "Celine pushed again, aware how it was affecting him.

"it was years ago Cel, "he retorted, trying to keep his voice low, "we were both just stupid kids, "

"you said I was your Bonnie to your Clyde, "she continued, "I know we lost contact, after they took you away, but I thought what we had was real Ty, "

"come on Cel!" he retorted "we were together for a few weeks, a month at best. How could that be real, I was only just 13 years old for god sakes"

"Fine" she agreed, a devilish smiled on her lips, "it was worth a try, you seem to fall for this sentimental stuff now"

Ty exhaled, realizing she was playing him yet again.

"you are unbelievable," he said shaking his head. "and you wonder why I didn't want to come to see you"

Ty shifted in his seat, annoyance playing on his drained face. He wanted to run, the Borden escape mechanism was in full throttle now, but he knew he needed

to get the message through to her, so he could finally close this chapter of his life once and for all. "I think we both need to move on Cel, "he finally said, his

voice a soft whisper, "we were there for each other when we both needed someone, we used each other as an escape from the madness that was our lives

"Ty locked his eyes onto hers, making sure she was listening to every word "you gave me a way to forget the mess that was my life, and for that I will be

forever grateful, but it didn't mean anything more than that. I can't go back to that Cel, I've come so far, I have a great job, I'm going to school to become a vet

and I'm happy where I've ended up, this is me now, I'm happy, I'm in love, and I'm going to Marry the woman of my dreams"

Celine raised her eyebrow and shook her head slowly. "the problem is Ty, you say all this, but I can see in those green eyes of yours that it's a conditioned response. "

Ty turned away, pulling away again, exasperation on his face, "you're not listening to me Cel"

"no, you're not listening to me !" she retorted, "I'm not asking you to run away with me and go back to the life we had before, I have changed too, I've built a

life for myself too, but this is not your life, this is a fabrication, this is not you Ty, you have been conditioned to believe that this is the world for you, but you

know, deep down inside that it's not, you are and always will be that rebellious kid that told the world to stick it, that kid who dreamed of running away and

riding across the country on a motorbike, with not rules, no confinement, no one telling him what to do or say or how to behave " she stopped and grabbed his

hands in hers "tell me, that you don't still feel that, go one!, because I don't think you can, I can see it in your eyes,"

Ty looked away from her, his mind mixed up with images and dreams from the past and present,

"go on, tell me you are happy with being a small-town country vet, married and settled, with a car and a little white picket fence, "Celine attacked again. she could see the cracks in his defenses. "with the perfect little family, the perfect little wife "

"yes, "Ty said, pulling his hands away again and flicking the drink coaster across the table "I can still have the bike and the travel and all that, as well as the

family and the wife, I can have both. Amy and I can have both,"

"you know what the saddest part of all this is, he actually won, your step dad, Wade, they may have taken you away from the beatings but now your beating

yourself, you don't think you deserve to have it all so you settle for mediocre. "

"stop it" Ty warned, "I don't want to talk about that "

Celine's eyes twinkled slightly, seeing the weakness Ty revealed. This was her chance.

"you told me you would never let him win, he would never stop you from being who you where, but it seems to me, you did it to yourself anyway. I remember

the bruises and the cuts, we talked about ways to get rid of him remember, we were going to stitch him up and then run away together"

"please stop, "Ty warned again, he didn't want to revisit any of this, a lot of the time he spent in Wades world had been suppressed by his subconscious, there

was reasons he didn't remember, some scars where just too deep to reopen. Doctor Webb had warned him about reliving to much too soon. That the past

needed to be navigated carefully. Celine's constant badgering was making him face things he wasn't prepared for.

"your fooling yourself Ty, and "Celine, hit the final blow, "and your fooling her, you're going to wake up one day and realize that it's just not enough for you."

Celine's eyes where a cold clear green now, "And then you're going to leave her, and hurt the one you claim you love more than life itself,"

"That will never happen" Ty hissed, "Amy is everything to me"

"really," She challenged, "so, why are you still here Ty, sitting across from me, why haven't you walked away, I'll tell you why, because you want me to talk you

out of it, you want me to let that inner Ty, that dark Ty out again, you're not hiding it , it's all over your face!"

"that's not true" Ty whispered, he could feel his heart beating, the self-doubt was creeping in on him. The same feeling, he had coming out of the night terrors

was taking over, that darkness was engulfing him again. Would Amy be better off without him, would he inevitably just end up hurting her and destroying

everything they had created. Maybe he should just get out now, keep the darkness from her, keep her safe and let her go. She didn't deserve to be with

someone who was so damaged. She deserved to be happy.

Tys breathing was shallow now, he held his head, feeling trapped, his eyes looking away from Celine's, trying to clear his mind, and get some perspective.

"prove me wrong Ty! Go on, "Celine rebutted, getting up and sliding onto the bench seat next to him. Trapping his escape. Ty was boxed in now. His back to

the wall. His only way to freedom was through her. He cursed his choice of booth now, he had systematically back himself into a confrontation with no way of escape.

"just stop, ok " he stammered, trying to control the shake in his voice.

* * *

Meanwhile Amy sat and flicked through the Tv channels in the hotel room, she looked at her phone and saw it was nearly 7, Ty had been gone for little over an

hour. She sighed and tried to not let her insecurities get the better of her. She had after all pushed him to go and see Celine when he had clearly told her he

didn't want to. She had to allow him to handle this himself, maybe she should have lost it at him and forbid him from seeing her. He could have blocked her

number and then it would all be over. Amy shut her eyes and took a deep breath, she had to stop all this second guessing. Ty loved her, he had shown her that

time and time again. This weekend in particular he had shown her the depth of what she meant to him. Meeting some old girlfriend wasn't going to change

that. He loved her.

Amy looked at her phone and pressed a few buttons, then put it to her ear,

"Lou," she said softly, realizing she had to talk to someone,

"Amy, how's the conference? you sound upset" Lou responded,

"um Lou, I need to talk to you, I need your advice, I think I may have made a huge mistake"

Lou listened as Amy explained what had happened regarding Celine calling Ty and how he had handled it. She also explained how she had pushed him to see

her, even though he didn't want to and now she was thinking she should have left well enough alone.

"oh Amy, "Lou said down the phone, "that girl is bad news for Ty, why did you push him to see her,"

"I thought it would give him some closure, you know, help him move on, show her that he isn't interested in her "

"Amy, she doesn't care about what Ty wants, she only cares about what she wants, and she made it very clear that Ty was part of that agenda. "Lou sounded

very concerned, which was not helping Amy's calm state at all. "I'm really proud of Ty for being honest with you Amy, but I don't like the idea of them catching

up alone,"

"I know Lou, Maybe I should go and meet them or," Amy looked away, her lip quavering "I don't know what to do Lou,"

Lou was silent, she wished Calgary wasn't an hour away, she would be there in a second if she could, and give that Celine a piece of her mind.

"what should I do Lou," Amy asked,

"ok, I think you should get yourself down to that bar and tell this vancouvian hussy to stay away from your man, "Lou finally responded, her words full of purpose,

"really, "Amy said, "I should just go and gatecrash?"

"you're not gatecrashing Amy! your laying claim" Lou retorted.

* * *

Amy entered the bar around the time Celine let her final tirade lose on to Ty, she heard her say

 _-your fooling yourself Ty, and your fooling her, you're going to wake up one day and realize that it's just not enough for you. And then you're going to leave her, and hurt the one you claim you love more than life itself, -_

She watched as Tys temper flared, he looked so uncomfortable, his face was drawn and pushed beyond its limits.

 _-That will never happen Amy is everything to me,_ -

Amy heard him spit back at her, she felt Pride in him for defending them but concern over the look on his face. She had seen that look before, and it scared her.

 _-really, so, why are you still here Ty, sitting across from me, why haven't you walked away, I'll tell you why, because you want me to talk you out of it, you want me to let that inner Ty, that dark Ty out again, you're not hiding it, it's all over your face! -_

Amy sat at the bar, they hadn't noticed her, but she could see and hear the conversation between them, Celine's back was too her, and her view was obscured

from Ty by a large TV screen. She could see him through a glass wall sign, he looked stressed and uneasy, his body language giving him away.

 _-that's not true-_ Amy heard Ty say, but her own insecurities where rising now, Celine's words where playing in her mind on a continuous loop, could she see

something in Ty, that Amy had missed, was it possible that he may not really want a life with Amy and at Heartland? , Could Celine be right, he hadn't left, he

hadn't run away, ..

Celine taunted Ty, saying - _prove me wrong Ty! Go on-_ Amy couldn't take it anymore, Amy slipped off her bar stool as Celine stood up and sat next to Ty, trapping

him in the booth. Amy took a deep breath and slowly started to walk over to the table, the conversation continuing before her. Tys, eyes where down, he had

not seen her approach. But Amy could see he was lost in a world of self-doubt. Celine had pushed him so far that he was now doubting everything he held

dear.

 _-Just stop ok –_ Tys words stopped Amy momentarily, maybe he would end this himself, maybe she could quickly get back to the room and he would never have

to know she had come after him.

"I've tried to tell you" Ty whispered, "but you're not listening to me"

"Ok, fine, kiss me, kiss me now and tell me that you don't feel that electricity any more, tell me the danger doesn't excite you, "Celine's eyes where a vibrant green now.

"no, I'm with Amy" he said softly, "I would never do that to her"

"she never needs to know Ty, prove it to me, prove it to yourself, kiss me and show me that the danger isn't the buzz anymore "

Ty shook his head, a nervous smile on his lips, "I won't do that to her"

"see, you're not saying you don't want too, your saying you won't hurt her," Celine pushed at him again, she nearly had him exactly where she wanted him to

be. "come on Ty, if it means nothing, if you only belong to her, what does it matter, one kiss, and prove me wrong."

Ty looked up at her. "that's not me anymore" he said in a whisper. "I love her Cel, I won't jeopardize that just because you want me to admit that I miss the

excitement sometimes."

Amy retreated slightly, Tys words confusing her, did he really miss his old life, did he miss the danger and the excitement, he had said to her when they were in

bed that the Darkhorse was tamed and broken. Did he resent that, did he actually miss being free and not tied down? Amy shook her head, not wanting her

own insecurities to cause shadows over things she knew to be true. She knew Ty loved her, she knew she loved him. They were getting married and their

relationship had survived through it all. She wasn't going to let some flame from the past destroy What they had. Not today, not tomorrow, not on her romantic

weekend away!

"so, you do miss it" Celine purred next to him. "so why not test it, and see if this is more than just a feeling, a longing for the past, come on Ty, I promise that if

you feel nothing at all I'll let you go and never contact you again"

Ty took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "this is ridiculous Cel, it won't prove anything "

Amy knew Ty well enough that a hand through the hair was a tell that he was nervous and unsure what to do. She knew he was struggling, it was written all

overhis face. So, with a deep breath and Lou's words ringing in her ears she went to save her man.

"all it will prove is that you my dear are a sad desperate excuse for a woman who needs to somehow validate herself by making people feel like they are as sad and unloved as you are. "

Ty looked up and saw Amy standing before him. His mouth dropped slightly. Although he was surprised by her being there and her outburst, her entrance had

broken the predicament he had found himself in and secretly, he hadn't ever felt happier to see her than he did right at that moment.

"and here is little miss perfect now, "Celine smirked, sitting back on the seat, still obstructing Tys escape.

"oh, I'm far from perfect honey, But I have one thing that you'll never have, "Amy retorted, "I have his heart, and his soul and I have his respect, you, well you

were a distraction, a way to take away the pain" Amy paused, as she realized that her voice was clear enough that people on the adjacent tables could hear

her. "I feel sorry for you Celine, I think it's really sad that in 20 years you can't seem to move on and find someone who actually wants to be with you, instead

you find the need to try to destroy other people happiness "

Celine glared at her and noticed the other patrons looking at her,

"I think you need to shut that pretty little mouth "she hissed,

"hey, "Ty Warned, his demeanor changing slightly, "don't speak to her like that"

Celine looked at him, her face flicking a slight trace of confusion, over his defense for Amy.

"I think you need to move your boney ass so my fiancé and I can meet our dinner reservations "Amy spat back, one of the foursome at the table next to them

giggled and mouthed the word (snap!)

"come one, move it or lose it" Amy growled, her stance now defensive, Ty watched Amy in disbelief, he had never seen her this aggressive and sassy. Not even

when they had fought with each other, Celine turned to look at Ty who motioned for her to move.

"this is over Cel, I've made it as clear as I can, "he said shakily.

"fine!" she snapped, "your loss, next time I won't offer you the escape your craving "She looked at Amy still standing in front on them. And an evil glint filled her

eyes, Before Ty could move away she pushed forward and kissed him. Taking him completely by surprise, she bit his lip as he quickly pushed her and her

advance away, "Cel, I said no" he said, licking his lip and touching it with his fingers. His face stunned as he tasted blood.

"something to remember me by" Celine smirked, her glare aimed at Amy, as she stood up and saunterd out of the bar.

Amy's strength started to diminish as she became aware that people were looking at her, her clenched fists relaxed and she quickly took a seat next to Ty. She

placed her hand on his under the table, and felt the tremble, he was not ok. Celine's manipulations and mind games had left him in a dark vulnerable place, not

a state of mind to be sitting in a casino bar on a Sunday night,

"get me out of here" he whispered to her, his eyes meeting hers "please, can we just go"

Amy nodded and stood up, moving out of the way allowing Ty to finally get out from behind the table, He wiped his lip again and slowly walked towards the

exit, not looking at anyone who watched him leave. Amy grabbed his phone that he had left on the table and went to follow him but was stopped briefly by the young lady who was at the adjacent table.

"you look after him Hun, that bitch totally ripped into him. Good on you for putting her in her place"

Amy smiled at the compliment, and nodded, Turing her attention back towards the direction Ty had left and ran after him.

She found him at the elevator, he hit the button angrily, his hands still shaking. Ty wouldn't catch her gaze as she stood next to him. The door opened and Amy gently guided him inside,

He didn't speak he just looked at the floor, occasionally touching his lip and wiping away the blood from the bite.

"here" Amy said softly, offering him a tissue from her pocket. Ty took it and pressed it to his lip, still refusing to engage in any way.

* * *

The bell rang and Amy walked with him to the Presidential suites doors. She swiped the card and they stepped inside. Ty pulled his jacket off roughly, throwing it on the floor, kicking his boots off angrily as well, Amy watched him walk towards the bathroom. Still holding the tissue to his lip.

"Ty "Amy said, not knowing what to do, he was locking her out again, the walls now well and truly back in place.

He turned to look at her at the bathroom doorway, his eyes haunted, pleading with her. "Please, I just need some space" he said, hoping she would

understand and not push him, he had been pushed beyond his limits already and he was only just holding on.

Amy nodded and motioned for him to go, she could see how close he was to losing it. Ty smiled a weak smile at her in gratitude, and walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

The silence of the hotel room engulfed Amy and she walked slowly towards the bedroom alone.

Amy heard the shower turn on, as she sat on the bed, she didn't know if she should go to him or not, He had asked for space, actually he had pleaded for

space. She had never seen Ty look so lost before. Whatever Celine had said to him before she had gone down to find him had had a profound impact on Ty. He

had hardly spoken to her since they left the bar. Amy felt terrible, their romantic weekend had been destroyed, she started to feel guilty for pushing him to see

Celine, if he hadn't gone, maybe they would be at some restaurant somewhere enjoying their last night at the Grey Eagle. But now, she was sitting alone in

the presidential suite, while the man she loved more than life itself was in self-exile in the bathroom, going through god knows what and going through it alone.

Amy rolled her engagement ring around on her finger, remembering the day at Stumpys campsite, where Ty hand got down on bended knee and asked her

tomarry him. That night he had promised her the world, and she had promised to always be there for him. But now, the distance between them was as large

as the Rockies themselves. She had never felt so alone, Amy jumped at the sound of a heavy thump, she looked towards the bathroom wall and jumped again

as she heard it again. It was a heavy thud, the wall shook, as another impact came, and then another the frequency increasing with each bang. Amy stood up

and slowly walked around to the bathroom door, pressing her ear against it. The shower was still running.

Thud, Thud , Thud. Amy pulled back becoming more and more concerned and the wall reverbed again.

She took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door, the steam from the shower billowed out at her as Amy squinted her eyes, trying to locate Ty amongst the fog.

Finally, as the steam cleared slightly she could see him sitting in the empty soak tub. He was clad only in his jeans and his head rested against the slate wall.

The shower was pummeling steaming hot water making the room muggy and sauna like. His hair was wet from the steam as what his body, Amy could see her was trembling with each breath.

Amy jumped again as he slammed his fist yet again into the slate wall, his arm shuddering from the impacts aftershock. She couldn't see his face, as he was

turned towards the wall, unaware she entered the room. But she could hear his sobs, He hit the wall again. each time with the same hand, his tears falling

freely down his face. Amy quickly walked over to the tub and climbed in in front of him, stopping him arm as he went to hit the wall again. Ty didn't turn to look

at her, but he relaxed his arm in her grip and let it fall to his side. Amy could see his knuckles were swollen and bloody from repeatedly impacting on the wall.

She grabbed a face cloth and gently wrapped it around his hand as she slid a little closer to him. Amy was now sitting between his legs, on her knees, the

steam swirled around them as she leaned forward and touched his shoulder, trying to get him to respond to her in some way. Ty took a deep breath and wiped

his eyes, he slowly turned his head away from the wall and leaned forward accepting her invite, Amy took this as her road in and wrapped her arms around

him, pulling him in and letting his head fall into the nape of her neck. She didn't speak, she just held him. Feeling his tears on her skin. With each breath he

took, she cradled him more, her hands slowly rubbing his shoulders as he let it all go. It wasn't a time to talk, that would come later, it was time to show

support to the man she loved. And to be the rock he had always been for her.

to be continued


	28. Blowing Smoke - Chapter 28

_**A/N: In this story I have depicted Ty as a tad more damaged than he is in the TV show. This is to carry and further the abuse story line and give it more impact . Although I love the character and how he is portrayed in the TV Show Heartland, and have built my character on Graham Wardles portrayal of Ty. I felt that in order to tell my story, this character stretch was acceptable and required to further the story line and give a real clear depiction of the affect childhood abuse can have on an adult later in life. I do hope I have done it justice, as it was a challenge to write , 'thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 **Chapter 28**

 **The Healing Road**

Amy had managed to convince Ty that sitting in the bedroom was a better alternative to his first choice of the soaker tub. It hadn't been that hard actually, as

he had completely shut down emotionally and simply followed Amy's directions and requests without argument. He still wasn't talking or engaging with her at

all. But she had managed to get him to sit on the bed and stay there while she quickly disappeared into the main area of the suite.

Amy grabbed his phone and flicked through the contacts list, she looked back through the bedroom door, making sure he was still where she left him. Tys back

was too her, is shoulders where slumped and he was holding his injured hand, flexing his fingers slightly as the ice pack Amy had wrapped in the facecloth

soothed the swelling.

Amy found the number she was after and hit dial, putting the phone to her ear.

"hello, um this is Amy Fleming, Ty Borden's fiancé," she said softy,

"yes, Hello, Amy, this is a surprise? is everything ok?" the voice asked,

"um, well, I don't know, I think I need your help "she said quickly, turning to look in Tys direction again, hoping he hadn't heard her.

"yes, of course Amy, is this to do with Ty?" the voiced asked, sounding calm but concerned.

"yes, I don't know where to begin, but, he needs your help, I didn't know who else to call," Amy replied, her voice low but shaking. The tears had started to

well in her blue eyes. Ty was well beyond her abilities now, she needed help.

"start at the beginning Amy, that's always best, tell me what's going on"

Amy took a deep breath and began to explain what had happened that night, she told the voice on the phone about the phone calls and the meet up with

Celine and how something had seemed to have snapped in Ty, she let it all out, the concern, her involvement and how she had pushed him to see Celine even

though he had not wanted to engage. Amy felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders as the voice asked her questions, but never judged or passed blame

over what she had done or how Ty had reacted or even over Celine.

Amy flicked her eyes back to Ty who still sat on the bed, his bare back rounded in defeat.

"what should I do Doctor Webb?" she said, a tear running down her cheek.

"ok Amy, this is what you are going to do, "Doctor Webb replied,

* * *

Amy walked into the bedroom and sat down next to Ty, his hair was still damp from the steam but at least now he seemed to have calmed slightly. He didn't

look up, his eyes where focused on his hand that he flexed it under the ice pack.

"Ty," Amy said softly, placing her hand on his bare shoulder, the tears had dried, there was just this dark shadow over him now, she didn't feel the tremble anymore, his breathing was calm and normal. But he still wasn't engaging with her.

"I'll get you some more ice" she said, seeing he was holding his hand. Trying to get a connection to him.

"no…its … fine" he finally said, his voice barely a whisper, but It made Amy smile anyway. Doctor Webb had told her to ask no loaded questions, and they

seemed to be working.

At least she had got a response, that was a start.

"can I see your hand?" she asked, holding out her own, he hesitated then lifted the facecloth and icepack revealing his left knuckles, they were still red and

swollen, but he had only broken the skin on the index and ring finger.

Amy sucked in her breath, wincing at the site, she gently held his hand in hers, and inspected the damage.

"does it hurt?" she said as she touched his knuckles gently.

Tys took a breath and replaced the ice pack, taking her hand in his, "its ok,,,,, I've had worse" he said softy. He gently squeezed her hand with his good one

and brought his face up to meet hers. His eyes where red but calm now, there was a stillness about him, it was like he had put his emotions on standby and all

she was seeing was a void. He ran his thumb across her cheek and wiped away the tear that had rolled down from her now welling eyes.

"please don't cry" he said softly, a tiny smile etched in the corner of his mouth. He let his hand slide into her hair and watched as in ran through his fingers.

Amy took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, she needed to stay in control. She was his support now and he needed her to be strong.

"I ordered room service, "she said finally, "I didn't know what you wanted, so I just got you some soup"

"thank you" he replied, his hand now on her shoulder, "I'm not really that hungry though"

Amy nodded, trying to keep his focus on her, simple unloaded questions…..

"Are you cold, Ill get you a tee or your hoodie" she said.

Ty shook his head, his eyes dropping the connection from her again, "I'm fine, Amy, " he whispered, his hand sliding down and resting on her thigh. Amy saw

the beginnings of a smile as he rubbed his thumb across the material, there was the tiniest glimmer of a twinkle in his eyes.

"my jeans "he said softly, the smile and connection growing. He ran his hand across her leg, and down to her knee, squeezing it gently.

"yes, your favorites" she responded, placing her hand on his shoulder again. rubbing it gently.

Ty twitched his lip and took a deep breath, and in one flowing movement slid onto his knees before her and wrapped his Arms around her, hugging Amy with all

his might, He buried his head into her shoulder and pulled himself as close to her as he could get. Amy retuned the gesture and enveloped him in her embrace.

Kissing his head and wrapping her arms around his bare back.

They stayed like this for what seemed like hours. Just holding each other. Ty seeking refuge in the only thing he knew to be true, his love for Amy and her love for him.

He finally looked up at her, touching her cheek, "I'm sorry I ruined our weekend"

"no, please, our weekend is not ruined, "Amy replied, kissing him on the forehead, "it's not over yet, this is just a …." she searched for the right word "a speed bump a tiny speed bump"

Ty chuffed, the sparkle slowly returning to his eyes, "more like a gopher hole"

Amy tilted her head at him, and corrected, "a tiny Gopher,"

Ty conceded and rocked back on his knees. Looking up at her. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to me back there, at the bar…..." he started but Amy

could see the shadows returning to his face as he tried to justify and make sense of something he was in no condition to understand or resolve.

"no no, there is no need for sorry's "she said, placing her finger on his lips,

"but Amy, I …" he tried again, feeling the need to try to explain, he at least had to try.

"Ty, "Amy said clearly, silencing him. "look, you're probably going to get mad at me for doing this, but I didn't know what to do or how to help you, "she reached

into her pocket and pulled out his phone,

Ty watched her intently, not following her. He took his phone from Amy's hand as she touched the screen and it dialed.

"Amy, who are you calling?" he asked as the phone started to dial.

"I'll leave you too it ok, you come out and see me when you're done, " she said, and with that she stood up and quickly walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Ty Looked at the phone and saw the name, and took a breath, his eyes looked towards the door as he put the phone to his ear. He pushed himself back to

lean against the hotel room wall as the line picked up.

"hello Ty, Ive been waiting for your call"

Ty rubbed his chin and took another look at his bruised knuckles and knew he needed this.

"hey Doctor Webb, "

* * *

Amy sat at the small table and set out the room service food, she had put Tys soup in the microwave and was eating the chicken and vegetables she had

ordered herself, all while flicking her eyes towards the closed bedroom door from time to time.

It was nearly 10pm and Ty had been on the phone for around an hour talking-to doctor Webb.

Amy could see now why he liked him so and had built a connection with him. He had even helped her when she didn't know how to bring Ty back from the edge.

Amy had removed her jacket and sat at the table in a pink tee and her powder blues. She had contemplated changing out of them but after Ty had shown

some recognition to them she decided she would keep them in play. Anything to help him find his way back, she thought to herself.

Amy still had a burning anger in her gut over Celine and what she had done to him. This had gone well past a simple "I want you back" power play. She had

tried to totally destroy him and seemed to get great enjoyment out of seeing him fall. Amy's stabbed her chicken violently at the thought. Wishing she had punched Celine in the nose when she had the chance.

Her dark thoughts where interrupted as she heard the bedroom door knob turn. She looked up to see Ty walk into the main area of the room, pushing his

phone into his back pocket. He now had on his motorcycle tee and his jeans, and although still a little pale and disheveled, seemed a little bit more like himself.

"I'm sorry." Amy began, knowing he was probably furious with her for calling the doctor and just springing it on him.

Ty walked up to her at the table and bent down and kissed her softly, cutting off her apology. He picked up a piece of her chicken and ate it and looked at his empty placemat.

"yours is in the microwave "she said softly, understanding that the kiss was a {let's not talk about it or apologize about it} kind of kiss.

He smiled a soft smile at her and walked over to the microwave and hit reheat. Ty then opened one of the kitchenette cupboards, pulled out a glass and filled it

with water, he then went on to reach into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small bottle of pills. Which he popped and threw 2 into his mouth. He skulled the

water and replaced the empty glass on the sink as the microwave beeped and came and sat down with Amy at the table, placing his bowl of soup in front of him.

Amy looked at him a little confused, Ty didn't take drugs, he actually didn't like to take aspirin unless it was unavoidable.

He noticed her watching him, knowing she had seen the pills, so decided to answer the question before she asked.

"Doctor Webb gave them to me when I first started seeing him. When I had the night terrors, I don't take them unless," he stopped, took a breath and looked

away from her questioning eyes. Knowing she was only concerned for him. But still feeling like a failure for needing to rely on medication to handle his problems.

"it's ok Ty. "Amy replied, compassion replacing the confusion, "you never told me that's all, "

Ty looked back at her, a gently smile on his face, "that's because I'm not proud to say I need them"

"Ty, "Amy signed and reached for his hand, "there's nothing to be ashamed of, if they help you then that's all that matters"

He twitched the corner of his lip, appreciating her words but somehow still not agreeing with them.

"I haven't needed them for a while, but …" he stopped, swirling the soup with his spoon, "tonight, well ... I need to quiet my mind,"

Amy nodded, seeing how hard he was trying to let her in and share how he was feeling. He had come a long way since she met him, and at least this time, the walls had only stayed up for a short time.

"I'm sorry for calling the doctor, "Amy said, feeling the need to explain why she had overstepped.

"no, "Ty replied, taking a mouthful of the soup, his voice still soft and low "you did the right thing, thank you"

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence. Ty played with the soup mostly, only really eating a few spoonful's. Amy could see the difference in him as the

tablets took effect, he was quiet and reserved, the usual playful spark that made her smile was not there, it was replaced with a quiet almost slowed version

of Ty, one that was polite and accommodating but extremely calm and emotionally still.

Amy finished her meal and put the plates back on the tray on the bench top, Ty followed her, placing his bowl and his untouched bread roll next to hers. He took

her hand as she went to turn away, trying to give him the space he needed as the doctor had told her too, Amy turned back and looked up into his clouded eyes, not knowing what to say.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Ty said softly, his words metered,

"yes, of course, "she smiled, I wasn't sure what you wanted to do, but yes, it's getting kind of late anyways"

Ty smiled back at her, and turned to walk back towards the bedroom, Leaving her at the counter. Amy didn't know whether to follow him or not, he looked so

lost still. Amy bit her lip as he walked away, watching him run his hand through his hair and then stop at the bedroom door. Ty turned his head around to face

her and reached out his hand. His gesture saying what his words could not. Amy quickly ran over to him and took his hand and followed him into the bedroom.

* * *

Amy kept an eye on him as she started to get undressed. He pulled off his tee and unbuckled his belt and jeans pulling them off his legs as he sat down on the

side of the bed.

"I'll set the alarm for 9am," she said softy, "check out is at 11am, is that ok?"

He nodded his head, his back to her, she watched him rub his forehead and rest his head in his hand.

Amy sighed and turned towards the door to put out the light, as she un did her jeans and started to pull them off her hips.

"can I do that?" His voice said to her in the semi darkness. Making her stop and look back at him.

Ty had turned around on the bed and was watching her, a gentle smile radiating across his calm face.

Amy slowly walked over to his side of the bed and stood before him. Clad in her bra and her powder blue jeans. Ty reached up and placed his hands on her

hips and ran his fingers over her behind, feeling the denim under his hands. He smiled again and slowly as he slid his fingers over the waist band and pushed

them down her hips watching them as they slipped down her thighs and stopped at the petite little ankles, where Amy stepped out of them. Ty ran his hands

back up her legs slowly, and finished by resting them on her hips.

Amy looked down at him, as he sat before her, his fingers playing with the sides of her panties. He looked up at her, meeting her gaze, love in his eyes. Ty lent

in and kissed her abdomen, a simple gentle kiss, just enough to show her how important she was to him. He then wrapped his arms around her and hugged

her again his head pressed against her belly. Amy bent down and kissed the top of his head. She could see how much he wanted to be close to her, but she

could also sense he was at his limits. The day's events and the medication had taken its toll.

"Lay down "she said softly, pushing him gently towards the pillows.

"Amy," Ty protested, "I'm sorry, I don't think I"

"sh, "she continued, "just lay down will you, "

Ty sighed and obliged her request and pushed himself back on the bed, his head meeting the pillows. He rolled over slowly, annoyed at himself, feeling like he

had disappointed her for refusing her. But then watched as Amy walked around to the other side of the bed and quickly took off her bra and pulled on his

discarded tee. She climbed into bed and snuggled up next to him. So, they were lying together, facing each other.

Ty touched her cheek, "I love you, "

"I love you too Ty, "she smiled, kissing his cheek and pulling in closer to him, "try to get some sleep, you look exhausted"

Ty sighed and rubbed his eyes, his head inches from hers, "I don't know if I can" he whispered,

Amy wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer still, Tys head now resting on her shoulder, "just close your eyes and I'll be right here next

to you, "Amy said into his ear. "I'll be here with you always,"

Ty shut his eyes and took a deep breath and Amy moved her hand to gently stroke his hair behind his ear. She felt him relax, his breathing slowed and went

into rhythm with hers as she lent her head against his. Amy took a deep breath and shut her eyes, cradling the man she loved as he fell into sleep, and it

wasn't long until she succumbed to the urge to join him.

* * *

The next morning Amy awoke, showered and packed their bags while Ty slept. He had slept relatively well all night which Amy put down to the medication as

well as the exhaustion. She really didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful laying there wrapped in designer sheets. His hair ruffled softy around his

handsome face. Ty was laying on his stomach, with his head turned to the side. His arms wrapped under his pillows exposing his muscular shoulders.

It was almost 8am and Amy looked out the large window at the Rocky Mountains. Scott and Cass would be waiting for them at 11 in the lobby. Amy's furrowed

her brow, how was she going to get Ty past Cass and Scott without them knowing something was wrong. Hopefully he would be a little more his old self this

morning. At least then she would be able to fake it.

Amy took a sip of her tea and then, placed it on the bench. She walked back into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed, sitting across from Ty. Gently she

touched his face, running her hand along his ear and through the hair behind it.

Ty stirred slightly and moved his head, his eyes flickering open. He blinked a few times to clear the seep from his eyes and licked his lips, a slight smile playing

across his mouth.

"hey, you" Amy said gently to him.

"hey" he responded, lifting his head slightly, clearing his vision. "what time is it"

"it still early, I just wanted to make sure you where ok" she said,

"I'm ok, "he smiled, pulling himself up onto his elbows and shaking the fog from his head. "well, better than yesterday anyways, "

"you sure," Amy inquired, not totally convinced. She still could see him in the bath tub in her mind. She didn't like to admit it, but it had scared her.

"yes, "He said, turning himself over and sitting up slightly, "please don't worry about me, "

"that's easier said than done Ty, "she rebutted, looking at her hands "you were a mess last night, I can't help but worry,"

Ty sighed and put his hand under her chin. Pulling her eyes to his, he was sitting directly opposite her now, the sheets around his waist. "I'm so sorry for

putting you through that" he said, as he lent in and kissed her lips gently, he winced as his lip stung, Celine's bitemark a reminder for him of the night before.

Amy touched his left hand seeing his red knuckles, they were less swollen this morning but still bore the marks of his fight with the bathroom wall.

"how s your hand? "she asked, gently touching it.

"it's ok I guess, a bit sore, but it will heal" he smiled, "as will my lip"

Amy smiled a fake smile, she was trying to be strong and supportive, but her own fears where getting the better of her now.

"hey," Ty said softly, "let me make it up to you, please, "

"there's nothing to make up Ty," she replied, "you didn't do anything wrong, let's just try to put it behind us and make this the best day we can ok"

He nodded in agreement, letting it go, he felt bad for the night before, but he could see Amy was trying to move on, and he had to agree that maybe that was the best tact.

Ty ran his hands through his hairs and laid back down on the bed, his arms behind his head.

"so, you want me order breakfast or are we going to go down and join Cass and Scott." Amy asked. Seeing he had shut his eyes again. She watched his bare

chest rise and fall with his breathing. the sheets just under his navel, Amy curled her lip, he looked so handsome laying there like that, vulnerable yet ruggedly appealing.

"I can feel you watching me "he smiled, "you know that right"

Amy blushed and looked away, "so breakfast?" she asked again,

Ty sighed and opened his eyes, he reached over to her and pulled her on top of him. His lips finding hers. He held the kiss well past the innocent line and ran

his hand through her hair, cupping the back of her head. Ty tongue found hers and enticed her even more. As his other hand ran up her back and held her close.

Amy broke the kiss and looked down into his green eyes, trying to catch her breath.

"so, I take that as a no to joining Cass and Scott" she smiled,

"you'd take that as correct, "he agreed, and kissed her again, pulling her jacket roughly from her shoulders and unbuttoning her shirt.

Amy broke away again, feeling the urgency in his attention, "you don't need to prove anything Ty, its ok, "

Ty looked at her, a little confused, not understanding her comment, "I'm not trying to prove anything Amy," he said softly, "but If you don't want…" he released his hands, pulling back himself. Realizing that his advance may be on sided and crossing a line.

"no no," Amy replied, seeing the concern on his face, "just slow down a little, we have time, you just seem to be rushing it"

Ty wasn't convinced, "you sure, because we don't have to do anything at all, and I would understand if you didn't want to, especially after last night"

Amy glared at him and stopped him from continuing by quickly pulling her shirt off and unclipping her bra, she lowered herself onto his naked chest and kissed

him again, this time with more force, showing Ty very clearly that she wasn't rejecting him in the slightest. Ty smiled beneath her kiss and slid his hands around

her rolling her over so he was on top, supporting his weight with his arms. He kissed her again, tracing kisses down her neck and across her chest as his

hands worked on her belt and jeans.

Amy ran her hands though his hair and pulled his head back up to hers, locking lips with him again, feeling him tremble as her hands slid over his shoulders and

down his sides. She ran her hands under his waist line of his boxers and pushed them off his hips as he paused for a moment and looked into her eyes.

"Amy, I'm, "he breathed, his hair tickling her forehead, as his green eyes connected with hers.

"shhh" she breathed, silencing him" don't apologize Ty, just make love to me"

Ty took a deep breath and kissed her again, and did exactly that.

to be continued


	29. Blowing Smoke - Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **A time for Ty.**

Amy pulled the sheets up around her naked form, a cheeky smile playing on her contented lips. Ty had gone to the door to retrieve the room service they had

just ordered, leaving her laying in the middle of a very messed up bed. Amy smiled, taking a long slow breath and stretching her arms above her head. She had

told him he had nothing to prove, that he didn't need to make anything up to her, but Ty had definitely redeemed himself that morning. He had shown Amy in no

uncertain way how much she meant to him. Amy bit her finger nail, reliving the mornings lovefest, a cheeky yet devilish smile on her lips. She always loved and

enjoyed her intimate times with Ty, he was after all a attentative, selfless lover, who always put her needs and wants before his own. But this morning he had

stepped it up a notch, his focus was solely on her gratification and Amy had never felt so loved and adored. Amy had only ever been with TY, he was her first.

But she had heard stories from friends of rough and unsatisfying lovers, who were in it for their own satisfaction. Amy smiled to herself, Ty Borden definitely

was not one of those guys. His prowess between the sheets always left Amy tingling and feeling like she was the luckiest woman in the world.

She heard him talking to the waiter, so she sat up, found his motorcycle tee that she had used as a nightgown and pulled it over her head. . Ty came through the bedroom door carrying a service tray. He was in his jeans and his hoodie, the front unzipped, exposing his bare chest.

"hey, "he smiled, coming around to the side of the bed and placing the tray on the sheets in front of her. "your breakfast madam"

He lifted the cloche to expose a plate of bacon and fluffy scrambled eggs, some French toast and a bowl of fresh fruit.

"I'll be right back "he smiled getting up and quickly running back out into the other room, returning with 2 glasses of orange juice.

"where is yours?" she said, taking a strawberry and nibbling on it, as he put the juice on the bedside and laid down beside her. His green eyes sparkling at her.

"I thought we could share" he said softly, stealing the strawberry from her and eating it.

"really?" she laughed, picking up another strawberry and feeding it to him.

Ty swallowed and simply smiled at her, raising his eyebrow slightly, He laid back, and proceeded to watch as Amy started to demolish her breakfast. Ty grinned, for such a petite little thing, she sure did like her food.

Amy scooped up some eggs and ferried it across to him on a fork, her other hand under it to catch any that fell. Ty chuckled and allowed her to feed him, seeing

how much fun she was having. Amy had this unique ability to always make him feel better. The events from the night before seemed far from his mind now. His

talk with doctor Webb had helped immensely and for that he only had Amy to thank. She had definitely made the right call in contacting him.

He had agreed to have a session as soon as he got back home. So, for now, he felt at ease. He still wasn't sure why he had reacted the way he did in the bar.

It was all a bit of a blur to him now. Celine had triggered something that had been simmering under the surface. Maybe in making it come out, she had actually

assisted him in putting that part of his life behind him. He did feel stronger this morning, and more in control.

Amy hovered the fork in front of him, a cheeky smile playing on her face. "open wide" she giggled and miss-guided her aim. Spilling the scrambled eggs down his chest.

"aww, come on" Ty laughed, starting to sit up, flicking egg with his hands, but stopped as Amy put down the fork and leant down to nibble up the crumbs with

her mouth, her lips encountering his skin. Ty relaxed and laid back against the pillow, chuckling as she ran her mouth up his neck and traced along his jaw line, she heard him exhale, as she caught his lips with hers and kissed him.

"you're a mess," she giggled, kissing him playfully again, while her hand slipped back towards the tray and grabbed a handful of fruit salad.

"and who's fault is that?'" " he grinned, kissing her back

"yours," she laughed, holding the fruit in her hand and squeezing it above him. The pulp and juice rand down her fingers and splattered across Tys bare chest,

making him yelp in surprise and grab her, trying to turn her hand back onto herself. Amy screamed and rolled on top of him, wrestling for supremacy, the fruit

now flying across the bed sheets and pillows,

They laughed and wrestled with each other, trying to gain the upper hand. Pineapple, strawberries and blueberries littering the designer sheets. Ty held her

arm and pulled her close, pressing his wet and juicy chest against hers as he kissed her. His mouth licking the strawberry from her lips. He released her hands

, lost in the moment as Amy grinned and pressed her them to his cheeks, smearing the remainder of the fruit salad down his face and across his neck. Ty grimmiced and looked at the mess that she had created on him, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"that's it!" he laughed and grabbed her holding her wrists as he hugged her tightly , burying his face into her neck, sharing the stickiness between them, Amy

squealed again, feeling him bite her ear and lick her neck. She could smell the fruit as he continued his assault on her. A sweet enticing smell that mixed with Tys scent, making him irresistible to her seances.

Amy pushed the service tray to the far end of the bed with her foot as she straddled him looking down into his eyes only wearing a very messy and fruit

splattered motor cycle tee. She sat on Tys lap as he pulled himself forward and started to suck and kiss on her fruit flavored hands, working his way up her

wrist to her forearm and then tracing his tongue ever so gently along her bicep ., he pushed up his tee that she was wearing exposing her breasts and

abdomen as he sucked and kissed his way across her skin. . He smiled between his kisses, devouring her, his hands pulling the tee up off her shoulders as he

pushed her backwards coming to rest on top of her, the both of them now upside down on the king size bed. Ty ripped off his hoodie and found her neck again

tracing his tongue along it, nipping at her pulse point. Amy shut her eyes and exhaled quickly grabbing handfuls of his hair. His lips sending electric shudders

through her body. Ty pulled at her belt buckle and in his haste to remove her jeans his foot hit the corner of the service tray sending it crashing off the end of

the bed, the plates of food scattering all over the carpet. They both froze mid foreplay and turned to look at the mess that was their bed and floor. Designer

sheets scattered with fruit pulp and stains, carpet covered in scrambled eggs and French toast. Ty turned and looked down at her as she looked up at him, and

silence fell between them for a second as they both took in what they had actually done to their hotel room. Suddenly they both burst out laughing and Ty

buried his head into Amy's neck, his arms shaking and giving way above her as he lost it. Amy wrapped her arms around him laughed so hard, tears where in

her eyes. Ty looked at her, trying to regain his composure, still chuckling as he wiped some blueberry from Amy's nose,

"and you were worried about a wet robe on the floor" he breathed, his smile broad, "how do you think we are going to explain all this?"

Amy bit her lip and smiled a cheeky grin. "um,,, we where very hungry? we can worry about that later" she said reaching up and locking lips with him again. Ty

grinned and pulled himself back up onto his knees so he towered above her. He slowly undid his belt buckle and started to unzip his jeans.

"are you still hungry or do you want the next course" he teased.

Amy grinned and reached up to him. Grabbing his zipper and pulling it down as her lips locked onto his again,

"I'm starving "she smiled cheekily , "more please"

* * *

Amy rubbed her hair dry with a clean towel as she walked out into the lounge area of the room. She was wrapped in a towel and was once again fruit free.

"hurry Ty, we have to be out by 11 remember" she called back to him. The shower still running.

"Ok, I'm just getting the strawberries out of my hair" he laughed, "I'll be out in a sec"

Amy giggled and then a twinkle ran through her blue eyes. She wasn't ready to end their day together just yet. The conference was over but that didn't mean

that their weekend away had to be. Ty had always organized special outings and things for her, showing her how much he loved her, after all he had been

through lately, Amy decided that it was her turn to make him feel special and loved. And so far, the morning had been wonderful. Amy raised her eyebrow and smiled a sneaky grin. This was going to be a day for Ty..

She looked back towards the bathroom and could hear the shower still running. So, Amy quietly walked over to her bag and grabbed her phone.

She dialed and put it to her ear.

"Hey," she said, "I need to ask you a favor, and I need you to not ask me heaps of questions about it,"

"um, ok, what do you need,"

"can you come and Pick Ty and me up from Calgary later tonight? Maybe after dinner say around 8 ish?"

"urh, yeah, aren't you guys at some big vet hoopla?"

"Caleb!" Amy said sternly, then lowered her voice, "yes, but its finished now, I want to surprise Ty by taking him out for the day. Can you pick us up or not?"

"aww, "Caleb chuckled, "you know he's going to figure it out? He's hard to surprise you know, I tried it a while back, when we were at Kos one time, tried to switch his beer for a different brand by pouring it into his empty bottle but he caught it straight away. Wasn't too happy about it either."

Amy rolled her eyes, and heard the shower turn off. "Caleb – will you focus please! can you come pick us up later on tonight or not?"

"oh, sorry, yeah for sure Amy, anything for my besties, just give me a call when you're ready"

"thank you, Caleb, I got to go, he's finished his shower, "she whispered, "bye"

She quickly hung up as she heard Ty humming a tune under his breath as he turned on the vanities tap.

Amy pressed another button on her phone again and quickly moved further away from the bathroom. Trying to remain out of ear shot.

"hey Scott." She said softy,

"Amy, it nearly 11, you guys heading down soon. Cass is getting antsy, she had a hot date tonight so wants to get on the road"

"um, Scott, I need to ask a favor "Amy said softly

"favor," Scott replied. Waving to Cass to wait over by the lobby door.

"Caleb is going to pick Ty and I up later, I want to surprise Ty with a day out in Calgary, just the two of us, Can I get you to take our bags back to Heartland for us? "

Scott smiled, "haven't you too exhausted your alone time quota already?"

Am blushed, remembering the mornings activities. "Tys had a lot going on lately, and I just want to do something nice for him is all, "she explained.

"sure, thing Amy, bring your bags down and I'll take them back for you. "Scott replied. "you have fun with your man, you both deserve it"

"thanks Scott, see you soon" Amy smiled and hung up as Ty walked out of the bathroom. Dressed in a different pair of jeans and a green tee.

"was that Scott," he asked, shaking his head, his hair wet and ruffled by the towel.

"yeah, they are ready to go, we are a little late," she smiled,

"ok, well, I just have to find my boots and I'm good," Ty said quickly running into the bedroom and coming-out carrying his duffle bag and leather jacket.

"give me 5 mins" Amy smiled. Running onto the bedroom the get dressed herself.

She noticed Ty had stripped the bed and bundled the sheets up in the corner of the room. He had also tried to clean up as much of the scattered food from the floor and put all the dishes back onto the service tray.

Amy giggled, seeing the splatter marks on the sheets, the house maids where not going to be happy. She quickly got dressed in a pretty summer top and dark

blue jeans, with a blue turquoise belt buckle. She looked in the mirror and ruffled her wet hair, allowing it to dry naturally in soft waves around her shoulders.

She pulled on her denim jacket and her boots and quickly did her face. Happy with the look that she saw in the mirror.

"Come on Amy, "Ty called, "they are going to kick us out if we don't get a move on"

* * *

They rode the elevator down to the lobby and Ty took Amy's bag from her as they walked over to Cass and Scott, who were standing near the lobby door.

"about Time Guys, "Cass scolded "we've been standing here for 30 minutes"

"come on Ty, lets go check out" Scott smiled, taking Tys shoulder and walking over the reception desk.

Amy smiled awkwardly at Cass who eyed her suspiciously.

"you look like a well satisfied lady" she said, raising her eyebrow, "is that why your late? A little morning frivolity "

Amy turned away slightly and blushed, her hair still damp around her shoulders.

"wow, look at you, you're all a fluster," Cass giggled. "it's not like it's not half obvi, he's all shower fresh, your still damp around the edges, overly smiley, spring in the step"

"Cass, "Amy said, looking around hoping no one else heard her.

"oh, come on Amy, "Cass sighed, "stop being so buttoned up, your engaged, he's hot, your hot, your hot for each other, its natural, nothing to be embarrassed

about. "Cass looked over at Ty and smiled,

I tell you, if he wasn't well and truly into you,I'd be making a play for that myself, I mean, look at the way he wears those jeans mmmmhh"

"Cass," Amy whispered, feeling even more embarrassed" that's my fiancé your drewling over!"

"I can look can't I, "Cass teased. Seeing how flustered Amy was and enjoying it.

Scott and Ty returned to the girls and Ty leaned in to Amy and whispered in her ear, "I warned them about the sheets, they seemed ok about it "

Amy giggled under her breath but dropped the smile when she saw Cass watching her.

"ok, well we ready to hit the road," Scott said happily, holding his hand out to take Tys bag from him. Ty looked at him confused, not understanding why.

"hand em over" Scott explained taking the bags from Tys hands, Scott stopped when he noticed Tys left hand. "geeze dude, what happened there?"

Ty looked down at his knuckles and then suddenly became aware of the need to explain. He smiled at them both, "Um" he stumbled, not knowing what to say.

Amy saw his fidget and stumble, trying to come up with a reason as to why his knuckles looked like he had taken on Mike Tyson.

"oh, he hit his hand on the bathroom wall, um he kinda slipped, and tried to stop me from falling" she said, realizing her excuse just opened up another window for more awkward questions.

"oh, really," Cass smiled raising her eyebrow at them both,

Ty laughed awkwardly and pushed his hand into his pocket. Still not sure as to why Scott wanted their bags.

"we will see you two latter's ok, I've got to get Cass back in time for her big date and well I have to check on that intern I left watching the clinic while we were out here,"

Ty looked confused. His eyes looking at Scott and Cass and then back at Amy,

"aren't we going with them?" he asked, watching Scott take his and Amy's bags and head for the door.

"no, "Amy smiled, "I have a surprise for you, but I need you to not ask questions and just come with me ok"

"but Amy, we" Ty started, but dropped his words as she kissed him gently on the lips, "no questions, just take my hand a come" she smiled at him and held out her hand.

"ok ok, "Ty conceded, intrigued as to what she had instore.

* * *

Amy hailed a cab outside the front door of the hotel, and Ty watched her lean in the window and speak to the driver. He saw him nod at her and she opened the back door, smiling broadly at Ty, motioning him to enter.

"Amy?" Ty said, still unsure what was going on, "what are you up to? Where are we"

"shhh" she warned, touching his lips with her finger. "no questions remember"

Ty took a deep breath and got into the cab, he was intrigued as to what she was planning. And if he was totally honest, a little excited.

Amy climbed in and sidled up next to him, taking his hand in hers.

"what is this about?" Ty smiled, trying to get a read on her, his curiosity growing as the cab pulled away from the Grey Eagle and headed towards Eagle Ridge and the Heritage Park area.

The cab pulled up in front of an old world looking building, Ty could see old pre-1950s gas pumps and signage around the main entrance to the complex. He

looked out the window, awe on his face, reading the signage around the building. Such names as Nash, Pierce- Arrow and McLaughlin where displayed in large letters across the buildings face.

There was an old-style mechanics shop to the left, it was whitewashed with a typical blue retro stipe. Ty smiled, his eyes sparkling. He was in motor head heaven.

"what is this place" he asked as they clambered out of the cab. "I've never seen anything like this before?"

"this is Heritage Park, "Amy smiled, taking his hand and walking towards the building entrance. And this is Gasoline Alley Motor museum. "

Tys mouth dropped, as they walked up to the old gas pump. He ran his hand along it, looking up at the ornate Red Indian Symbol on the top sphere,

"this is amazing "he laughed, "how did you find this place?"

"I asked the concierge at the Grey Eagle "Amy beamed, I thought you'd like a tour of the best pre-1950s motor museum in Calgary"

"Amy," Ty walked up to her and hugged her tightly, "thank you, but why? You didn't need to do."

Amy bit her lip and looked up into his bright eyes, "I wanted to make this day special, not just because of all the stuff that went on, but because I wanted to

make this your day, something to build new memories on, with me. "she said softy, "You mean everything to me Ty, so I wanted to give you …. your day"

Ty touched her cheek and couldn't believe how much he loved her right at that moment. He lent in and kissed her gently, thanking her for the surprise. He only

broke the connection when he "ewww grose!" behind them.

Ty turned to see a little boy of around 5 pulling a very unsavory face as he watched them kiss.

Amy giggled and smiled at his mother as she pulled him away from them, scolding him for being rude.

"so, you want to go inside and look at the cars and bikes?" she said, leading Ty towards the entrance doors.

"too right "He beamed at her. But before she turned to go he touched her cheek, his expression soft and appreciative, "thank you for this, really, it means the world to me"

"you mean the world to me" Amy replied, and proceeded to lead him inside the museum.

They spent the next 45 minutes wandering around some of the most well-kept and maintained automobiles Ty had ever seen, Amy watched him check out

every engine, every dash board. He was like a kid on Christmas. He chatted with one of the curators about his Norton and they checked out some of the motorbike paraphernalia.

By the time they left it was nearly 1 pm and Amy was getting hungry.

"so, you ready for the next part of our adventure "she asked, flagging another cab pulling Ty towards it,

He laughed and climbed in next to her, a brochure in his hand from the museum.

"where to?" he asked, still not able to hide his smile, this day was turning out to be better than he could have imagined.

Amy leaned over to the driver and whispered into his ear, handing him her credit card and swiping it through the meter,

"yes, mam, that will be about 20 mins, is that ok" he said.

Amy nodded and sat back next to Ty, who was watching her intently.

"where are we going?" he asked, leaning in to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders,

"somewhere, for lunch "Amy replied, turning to face him and kissing him softy.

"ok, so 20 mins, "Ty grinned, "I wonder what we can do to pass the time?"

Amy looked at him coyly, her eyes answering his question. Ty leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers, holding it past a simple thankyou kiss. Amy

reciprocated, by gently running her tongue across his teeth playing with him.

Ty smiled under the kiss and turned her head slightly to improve the angle, locking his mouth to hers.

The cab driver grinned as he watched them in his review mirror,

"young love" he said to himself, as he turned on to the main highway and headed east.

The cab pulled up 20 minutes later in front of Kane's Harley Diner,

Amy thanked the driver as they got out of the cab and Ty wrapped his arm around her waist,

"wow" he beamed, blow away by the venue. That stood before him. The building was completely Harley themed, where the '50s style decor matched the

memorabilia, bikes and a jukebox, the neon signs set off the metal trimmed awnings, with Harley shield decors in the windows.

They walked through the doors into the traditional retro 50s diner, with everything from the leather booths to the bar stools in Harley orange, black and white.

Amy looked up to the black board menu seeing burgers, sandwiches, fries and milkshakes. The tables where accented with stainless steel trims. There was a

bar area, with a neon bar signs, a grill where food was on offer. And much to Tys delight free pool in the back room.

But the thing that took Tys attention the most was the vintage Harley Davidson that sat in the main window in a display box. He walked around it, his eyes

taking in every inch of the flame designed hog that was before him.

"that's a nice bike, "Amy said, seeing his expression

"that's not just a nice bike Amy, that's a vintage Harley Davidson Low Rider" Ty corrected.

Amy took the correction with a smile as she played with the retro gumball machine.

"this is awesome" Ty said again, taking a photo of the bike with his phone.

"so, Lunch?" Amy asked, realizing that this lunch stop may be more distracting than she had first envisaged.

"yes, sorry, "he smiled, coming back to her and guiding her to a booth to sit down.

The waitress came over and they ordered the house special, burgers and fries, staying with the imagery of the diner. The waitress encouraged them to try one

of their famous milkshakes to which they nodded and decided to share one.

Amy couldn't stop looking at Ty, his face was bright and full of smiles as he looked around the dinner from his seat. His eyes read every billboard and poster,

every info fact of Motorcycles that adorned the walls. He was in his very own seventh heaven.

His eyes flicked back to her, suddenly becoming aware she was watching him and smiling at his antics.

"what?' he said softy, a cheeky grin on his lips, "I like bikes, you know that"

"I can see that "she laughed, "I'm real glad you like the place, the concierge said it was every bike nuts dream"

Ty softened his smiled and took her hands in his, he leaned over the table and kissed her softly,

"thank you, honestly this is amazing Amy, I can't say how much this means to me, the museum and the cars and now the diner."

Amy blushed and looked away, feeling a little embarrassed by his gratitude but not knowing why., "I just wanted to see you smile, and put that sparkle back in those eyes of yours"

"Amy," Ty intertwined his fingers in hers, making sure she was looking at him. "I just want you to know that you are the light in my eyes Amy Fleming, you're

the reason I keep trying, you have given me more than I could ever dream of" he paused, making sure she heard every word "you never give up on me, even when Im falling apart, you're always there, arms open wide, waiting to catch me when I fall,"

Amy looked down, feeling her eyes welling up, Tys outburst of emotion catching her by surprise,

"you are there for me too," She said softy, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you"

"well, "he smiled "that will never happen, I'm not going anywhere, "

The waitress came to their table and looked a little awkward for interrupting them.

"here's your food, "she smiled, "and can I just say, you two look great together, "

Amy blushed and thanked the waitress, suddenly becoming aware that other patrons where interloping on and watching their lunch date.

"let's just eat" She whispered, putting her hand up to shield her face "everyone is watching us"

Ty laughed, and stood up at his booth ," attention everyone, " he called loudly, bringing everyone's attention to their table, "My name is Ty and this here, is my beautiful Fiancé Amy."

Amy sunk down, her cheeks red, but her smile broad.

"and I just want everyone here to know just how much I love her" Ty grinned and motioned both his hands towards her" isn't she just the most amazing woman you've ever seen"

The patrons all started cheering and clapping, making Amy burry her head in her hands. Her face now the color of a tomato.

She grabbed his hands and pull him back down into his seat.

"will you please, just eat and stop with the proclamations" she laughed, lowering her voice and smiling at all the patrons who were still looking at her.

"ok ok. "Ty smiled, and put a French fry in his mouth. "sorry, just want to share you with the world"

They ate their lunch and took photos of each other around the diner, capturing the ambiance and 50s feel.

Ty wrapped his arm around Amy's waist as they walked outside and strolled down the street, enjoying being out and about in a city that wasn't so small that they were recognized by every second person.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear as he stole a kiss.

"I love you too" she replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

"what would you like to do now," She asked," we could go for a walk, catch a movie, check out the fresh food markets,"

"A movie sounds good, "Ty answered," but only if you want too?"

"no, this is your day, "Amy corrected, "I think there's a movie theater around the block, let's go see what's playing, I'll even watch zombies and killer robots if that's what you want"

Ty grinned and pulled her closer again, turning the corner and walking with her down the block.

They found the cinema and bought their tickets. Ty took Amy's hand as the bought popcorn and sweats for the show.

The movie was an action thriller set in the future and Amy chuckled when she saw it did actually have robots as well.

They ate popcorn, put their feet up on the chairs in front of them, made out in the back row and rolled Jaffa chocs down the stairs. Ty pushed the middle arm rail up between their chairs so he could snuggle closer to her.

He ran his hand down her thigh and he locked lips with hers again, pulling her closer. Amy smiled though the kiss, feeling his hand slide under her top and run

up her belly. She held her breath, looking around quickly, hoping that the killer robots where keeping everyone's attention.

"Ty "Amy whispered into his ear, feeling his hand slide across her breast and then down her back.

"Hmmm" he said nuzzling her neck.

"your missing the movie" she breathed, turning his head back to the screen with her hand.

"I've seen this one before" he smiled, kissing her neck,

"TY, "she urged, pulling away playfully, putting the popcorn between them "watch the movie"

"Ok ok," he laughed throwing a corn kernel in her direction, then smiling cheekily as she glared at him.

"don't you dare" she whispered, her eyes big and glassy,

"hey, this from the girl how smothered me in fruit this morning?" he rebutted, throwing a few more pieces of popcorn in Amy's direction.

Amy took the challenge and grabbed a handful of the corn and flicked it at him, Ty opened his mouth in Mocked shock, looking down at his shirt that was now littered with popcorn debris.

He picked up the bucket and motioned to tip it over her his eyes taunting her mischievously.

"don't "she warned, "or you'll wear these gummi bears"

Ty put up his hands in fake surrender as Amy pushed a gummi bear into his now open mouth. He laughed and settled next to her again, returning his gaze to the robots that where taking over the world.

It was nearly 5 pm when they walked out of the cinema, Ty wrapped his arm around Amy and pulled her into his side as they walked along the street. People were busy heading home and the roads where busy with traffic.

"thank you for and awesome day," he said softy to her, resting his head against hers. "this has definitely been a day of new memories and beginnings"

"I'm really happy you enjoyed it, do you want to get dinner, or should I call Caleb and get him to come and get us. "Amy asked.

"arh, I was wondering how we were going to get home tonight" Ty grinned, "maybe call him now, as it will take an hour for him to get here, and we can get something small for dinner while we wait?"

"sounds like a plan "Amy agreed, pulling her phone from her pocket.

The walked further down the street as Amy chatted to Caleb on the phone, TY tapped her shoulder and pointed to a quaint little bistro coffee Shoppe on the

corner, the smell of roasting coffee flooded his nostril's and he guided Amy towards the door. Amy stopped talking for a second then looked up at the sign,

"you can pick us up from Rossos coffee Roasters" she said, "it's on the corner of 9th ave and 13th street"

"ok, I'll be there in an hour or so, you down near Inglewood then?" Caleb asked,

"yes, "Amy smiled, "see you when you get here," she hung up the call and followed Ty inside, the boutique coffee house, there was a warm cozy feel about it with a large service bar, walls of coffee products and paraphernalia and quaint modern tables with tall back wooden chairs.

Ty walked over to the counter and ordered for them both as Amy took a seat at a table.

"Caleb's on his way "she said and Ty took a seat opposite her. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "you look tired "

"yeah, I am a bit, I think our lack of sleep is catching up with me, "she smiled "we have had a really busy day"

Ty nodded and drew circles on her hand with his thumb. "well, we will be back home soon and you can turn in early, catch up on some of that lost sleep"

"It's going to be weird to sleep alone again," she said, "I've kind of grown accustomed to having you next to me"

TY grinned at her sweetly, "So have I, I'll be glad when we are married and we can put all this kiss goodbye and separate beds stuff to rest"

"You could just stay over Ty, I'm sure Grandpa knows we have, you know, he just doesn't like to talk about it," Amy nodded to the waitress as she placed the two cups of coffee in front of them.

"Come on Amy, Jack would kill me, "Ty laughed, "he may know, but I'm actually am rather attached to all my appendages, "

Amy grinned, "so am I"

He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "good to know"

They talked and enjoyed each other's company as the sun began to set behind them, Caleb messaged not long after 7 and pulled his truck into the car park behind the building, where he greeted the two love birds as they climbed into the back seat.

As they drove through the streets of Calgary, Amy curled up next to Ty, putting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arm around his waist. By the time Caleb hit the main highway, Ty chuckled as he felt her relax against him, sound to sleep.

"you worn her out man" Caleb laughed, then dropped his tone seeing Ty put his finger to his lips.

"I thought she'd crash before we got home, it's been a big couple of day" He said, rubbing his own tired eyes.  
"so, you two have a good day, Amy said she wanted to spoil you or surprise you or something" Caleb called from the driver's seat, watching the road ahead,

Yeah, we went to a motor museum, and this awesome diner that was all retro with a Harley in the widow" Ty recounted, "then a movie and, a walk, and coffee, it was an awesome day"

"wow, sounds like she pulled out all the stops, "Caleb chuckled, "she loves you, you know, that right?"

"yes man, I'm very well aware that she loves me" Ty smiled looking down at the sleeping Amy,

He rubbed his knuckles as he looked out the window, his hand hurting slightly.

"what's with the knuckle scuff?" Caleb asked looking though the rear-view mirror,

"nothing man, a miss understanding is all, "Ty lied, "just a communication issue that is over now"

Caleb nodded, he knew better than to push Ty for answers when it was obvious he didn't want to give them.

It was well after 9 when they made it back to the trailer, Ty opened Caleb's door and got our, touching Amy gently on the cheek to wake her. She sighed and opened her eyes, the pools of blue glistening in the moonlight,

"hey there, she is "he whispered, bending down and kissing her on the cheek,

"Amy sat up, and rubbed her eyes, focusing them again on her surroundings, "sorry, I must have dosed off"

"you were gone before we hit the highway" Caleb smiled,

"Caleb will drop you back at Heartland, I'll see you tomorrow ok, "Ty said softy to her, as he gently pushed her blonde hair from her face.

"or I could just stay here, and go home in the morning" Amy asked, not wanting the day to end.

"Amy," Ty kissed her forehead, "let's not make Jack any madder than he's already going to be for us being so late back, you get some sleep ok, and, we can pick this up again tomorrow, "

Amy pouted at him but knew he was right, she was really tired and Jack and Lou would be wondering where she was as she was supposed to be back this morning.

"thank you for the best day ever, I had a great time" he said, this time kissing her lips, showing her how much he loved and appreciated her and all the effort she had gone to for their day.

"you deserved it" She beamed, as he shut the door and tapped the roof of the truck. Caleb kicked it into gear and waved to his best friend and he turned towards Heartland.

to be continued


	30. Blowing Smoke -Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **In Sickness and in health**

The next couple of weeks went by happily and uneventful for Ty and Amy, Ty had seen Doctor Webb a few times in that period, giving him some closure to

the Celine incident and the trigger it had caused. His night terrors had subsided now, and with Dr Webbs help he now had the skills to deal with and control

and triggers that came to the surface from time to time. Part of his recovery was also to be part of a support group, where Ty, although reluctant at first

met up with people who had been through similar situations as he had as a child and teen. Amy had encouraged him to attend and with her support he was

now getting the help he needed to put the demons from his past to rest once and for all. The scars would never completely be gone, he knew that, but they

were fading with each day and the impact they had upon him as an adult, were diminishing. Ty was finally healing and could now see his future ahead of him

without the grey shadows clouding the way. He had also come to terms with the fact that his past was part of who he was, and was partially responsible for

molding the man he was now. Accepting this had given him freedom, and with this freedom, he finally found the peace, love and acceptance he had always searched for and never found as a child.

Amy had taken on a few new client horses and was working with Mallory and Georgie who were keen to compete in the spring classic. Jeremy was still

training Malory, and her crush on him was getting harder to conceal. Unbeknown to her, He had also started seeing Cass but they had decided to keep this relationship quiet.

Amy had not seen Ty in a few days due to him being on night shifts at the clinic and uni during the day. With her horses and his school schedule, their

weekend away seemed like a distant memory now, although it did still being a smile to her face when she thought about it.

Jack and Tim where away for the weekend at a rodeo that that they were marshalling for and Lou and Peter and the girls had decided to have a staycation at the dude ranch.

This left Amy at home, alone, and hoping to convince Ty to dinner and a stay over in Jacks absence. Ty and Jack had a strong bond, and although he loved Amy, he also respected Jack, and didn't like to disobey his house rules.

Amy brushed her hair, hoping she was going to be able to convince him, that the chances of them having the house to themselves for a whole weekend was a sign that their planets had aligned and fate was on their side.

She looked in the mirror and smiled, her hair in soft plaits that hung down her neck, Amy picked up her phone and pressed the buttons, hoping Ty was between classes.

"hey beautiful" he said, the noise of the university students in the hall behind him making it hard to hear her.

"hey, "Amy took a deep breath, "so you are working at the clinic tonight?"

"yeah, till 10pm," he replied, waving to a friend who passed him.

"well, I'm having lasagna for dinner and was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner"

"that sounds great Amy, but I won't be there till late, I don't think Lou will want to wait for me, not for that long anyways,"

"you see, that's the thing Ty, Lou and Peter and the girls are staying at the dude ranch for the night, and well, Grandpa and Dad our out of town."

Ty raised his eyebrow realizing what she was saying," so your all alone tonight?"

"I was hoping you would remedy that for me" she said softy, hoping he would take the hint and say yes.

"Amy" Ty replied, "you know I would love to, but Jack, …."

"Grandpa is away Ty, they won't be back until Monday morning, I told him you and I would look after the place while they were gone, "She could hear the hesitation in his voice, but knew he was tempted.

"you told him I was staying over?" he asked.

"well not I so many words, but I'm sure he knows that's what I meant" She laughed, "so, what do you say? Do I save you some of Lou's famous lasagna or …?"

Ty twitched his lip, he had missed Amy for days, this being apart was starting to play on him. But he also didn't want to rock the boat with Jack, and knew

too well how Jack felt about him staying over. He had accepted it the last time when Ty had suffered the night terrors. But he didn't want to push his luck and upset the balance that existed between them.

"I suppose I could come over later, after my shift" he smiled,

Amy's smile broadened, "I'll get us a movie to watch?"

"ok, ok, "Ty conceded, he could hear how happy she was. And he had to admit, he was really looking forward to seeing her. "I got to go, the next class is about to start, so I'll see you tonight"

"ok, love you "Amy hung up the phone, not able to contain her excitement, she had missed her man and the idea of having him all to herself for two nights was more than she could bare.

Amy looked around her room and quickly picked up the dirty clothes and straightened up her bed. Once she was happy with how her room looked, she

grabbed her jacket and headed off to work with one of her clients' horses.

* * *

It was after 5 when Ty walked into the clinic, He smiled wearily at Cass who was sitting at the desk going through some patient files.

"hey, your 20 minutes late "she chastised. "I've got plans tonight"

"Sorry Cass, Class ran over time, "He apologized, dropping his bag on the counter and rubbing his eyes.

"you look wrecked" she observed,

"I feel wrecked" Ty sighed, taking a seat, and pulling some text books out of his bag,

"so, you never told me about your weekend at the Grey Eagle" she asked, as she picked her bag to leave, "did you and Amy have a good time?"

"yeah, it was awesome, "he smiled, not wanting to get into the full story. "Amy and I had a great time,"

"she looked great at the gala hey" Cass smiled,

Ty nodded remembering the blue dress and how beautiful she looked "I hear I have you to thank for that"

"yup, you better believe it sunshine, if it wasn't for me and my amazing style skills, your little girlfriend would have been in jeans and a tee"

Ty looked at Cass and curled his lip "and she would have still looked beautiful"

Cass shrugged as she threw her bag over her shoulder, "I'm out of here Darkhorse, I've got a date to get ready for"

Ty rolled his eyes, hating that nickname,

"have fun, "he called after her, as he rubbed his eyes and exhaled softy. He looked around the clinic and grabbed the duties chart, "ok Belemy, it's time for your injection"

* * *

Amy picked at her lasagna and played with her salad, It was weird to eat alone in an empty house. Ty would not be in till well after 10pm so she had decided

to have her dinner early and save him some. They had dessert, Lou had left them a berry pie and a large pot of custard.

Amy looked at her phone and it was nearly 6. She took a deep breath and put her plate in the sink. She looked down at Remi, who wagged her tail at her making Amy pat her on the head.

"let's go for a walk "she smiled, grabbing her coat and walking to the mudroom door, Remi in close pursuit.

It was nearly 11 when Ty finally pulled up at Heartland, he was tired beyond belief, the shift at the clinic had been a long one with Scott being called in for a

dog that had been hit by a car. The surgery had gone well, but Ty had assisted and with a full day on uni under his belt as well, his reserves where at an all-time low.

He turned off the GMC and slowly walked towards the main house, seeing the lights where still on. Ty opened the door and walked in to see the kitchen

empty, dishes in the dishrack. The sound of the TV in the lounge brought him in to see Amy sitting on the couch her head resting on the arm.

"hey "he said coming up behind her and kissing the top of her head as he placed his hands on the shoulders. "sorry, I'm late, it was a mad house at the clinic"

Amy looked up and smiled at him, rolling around to kneel on the sofa, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, savoring the feeling of him being close to her. She had missed him, his arms around her, his warmth, his scent.

"you hungry?" she asked, "I've put some lasagna in the over for you"

Ty shook his head slowly, she could see how exhausted he was. "nah, I past hungry a while ago, I'm well and truly onto - don't care anymore" he laughed

gently and returned the hug, holding her as tightly as he could.

"come and sit down, "Amy said pulling away and taking his hand, guiding him around the couch to the front of her, Ty followed without recourse, too tired to

disagree. She stopped him when he stood before her, and tapped the floor with her foot. "sit, I'll give you a massage"

Ty smiled softy and lowered his aching body to the floor, pulling his jacket off as he did, he lent back against the couch, as Amy slid her legs around his

shoulders and sat behind him. His head between her knees. She started to work on his tense shoulders, feeling the knots with her fingers. Slowly she

manipulated them loose and worked along his neck. She felt him tense at first, but then relax as her hands worked their magic and she heard Ty groan and

drop his head forward, enjoying her work.

"you're so tense Ty" Amy said, "your shoulders are like boards!"

Ty shut his eyes, and rolled his head backwards, his body responding to her touch.

"Argh, "he breathed "right there, "Amy rubbed deeper, feeling his shoulder blade move under her fingers. "oh god Amy, that feels so good"

She smiled and watched his head roll slightly to the side as he lost himself in the massage. His shoulders finally succumbing to her handy work.

Amy's eyes sparkled as she watched him enjoy her efforts, a sultry glint playing across her face. She slid her hand down his neck and undid his top button, pulling his collar open farther.

"take off your shirt, "she whispered into his ear, a smile lingering on her lips.

Ty smirked and looked up at her, "you trying to take advantage of me Miss Fleming" he joked.

"no, it just makes it easier If its skin on skin" she explained, secretly keeping her agenda under wraps for the time being,

Ty grinned nodded conceding to her request as he slowly started undoing the buttons on his top and pulled it down his arms. Amy placed her hands on his

bare shoulders and started to rub and massage them, Ty exhaled and shut his eyes again, his lips slightly apart. Lost in her attention. He was tired, and

Amy's hands where making him feel so relaxed, it was taking him all his time to stay awake.

Amy ran her hands up the back of his neck and through his hair, taking her massage to his scalp.

"oh god" he breathed, his body tingling as she ran her thumbs down his neck and back up to the base of his skull. He was in heaven. The tension flooding away from his body.

Amy chuckled under her breath and leant down and kissed his neck. Causing Ty to lean away from her slightly, giving her clearer access.

"so, you like that "she whispered,

Ty nodded, a smile on his lips, his eyes closed,

"what about this," she continued, running her lips up his neck and across his ear.

"mhmmmm" He responded, his breathing now deep and slow.

"and this," she said, turning his head slightly with her hand and kissing his lips,

Ty felt the warmth as soon as her lips hit his, he instantly returned the contact allowing his mouth to respond to hers. Rejuvenated by her kiss, He opened

his eyes and in one fluid movement turned himself around so he was kneeling in front of her, his hands sliding around her waist, pulling her to the edge of the

couch so he was kneeling between her legs.

Ty locked his lips to Amy's again, and upped the ante, his tongue dancing with hers, the kiss long and sultry, showing how much he had missed her.

He pulled her down onto the rug, in front of the fire, pushing the coffee table out of the way as he did, his bare shoulders cradling her as they came to rest

on the floor. They made out for what felt like hours, enjoying each other, and the chemistry between them.

Ty pulled back, to catch his breath, his face only inches from hers, his eyes locked onto Amy, He ran his hand down her cheek and smiled at her, laying

beneath him, her hair splayed out across the rug like golden threads of corn silk.

"you are beautiful" he said softy, kissing the tip of her nose, his shoulder bending as he rolled onto his side next to her.

"I've missed you, "she whispered, kissing him again, feeling his arm slide across her belly, and pull her close. Ty propped himself up on his elbow and rested

his head in his hand, tracing circles across Amy's abdomen, the warmth of the fire was on his bare back, he could feel the heat soothing his muscles.

"see isn't it nice to have the house to ourselves" she asked, playing with his chest hair, feeling his heart beat under her palm.

"mhhmm, 'he smiled, "I have to admit, this is kinda nice, you, me , the fire, "

"do you want to go to bed," Amy asked as she kissed him gently, "you look worn out, its been a long day,"

Ty grinned and returned the kiss, pulling his shoulder down so he was leaning over her again, this time the kiss was stronger, and more focused. He ran his hand across her belly, sliding it up under the shirt,

"that sounds like a great idea" he whispered, a seductive smile creeping across his lips. He could feel her tense up under his touch, With that he stood up

and took her hand, helping Amy to her feet. Ty turned and grabbed the fire hook and broke the fire down into embers, replacing the guard, He then took

Amy's and walked with her towards her bedroom. Nether needing to speak, their eyes explaining what they needed.

Once in Amy's room, Ty kicked the door shut with his heel, knowing no one was home, but out of habit rather than necessity. He pulled Amy close and pulled off her shirt, his hands sliding down her sides and making short work of her belt buckle and jeans.

Amy wrapped her arms around him, sliding her hands down his back and across his abdomen, as her lips locked with his once again.

She pulled him by his belt buckle towards the bed, stepping out of her jeans as she did.

Her hands now working on his belt and jeans, pulling them down his hips, there was an urgency to their dis-robement, as if their clothes where somehow a barrier to them being together as one.

It wasn't long before they were wrapped in each other's arms exploring and loving each other's bodies. Clothes strewn across the room. And Tys bare back was all that was visible beneath the crimson bed spread.

"god I love you "he breathed, his hips locking to hers as he kissed her lips once again, his hands under her shoulders taking his weight.

Amy spread her fingers across Tys shoulder blades, losing herself in their love, feeling the heat that permeated between them. She quivered with each

movement he made, her body melting into his, becoming one. Ty was in charge from the moment their heads hit the pillows, he was not in a rush at all, he

kept the pace slow and sensual, each movement, each caress fluid and controlled, Amy's mind was awash with feelings of love and desire. Tys attentions

engulfing her, pulling her into his seduction. He was prolonging their connection this time, not allowing it to run free, there was no urgency, no race to the

finish line, He orchestrated every movement, every kiss, every caress, retaining control, intensifying the feeling.

"Ty, oh" Amy breathed, digging her fingers into his back, relishing in the feeling that was engulfing her, crashing over her like a tidal wave.

Ty didn't speak, there was no need for words, he simply kissed her again.

* * *

Amy opened her eyes, it was still dark, she let her eyes wander to the alarm clock and it said 2:38am. The room was in darkness, the house silent. She

looked over to Ty who was sound to sleep next to her, He way laying on his back, his bare chest rising and falling with each breath, Amy slowly rolled over,

pulling the sheet across her nakedness and watched him in the darkness.

She so loved having him beside her, and couldn't wait until they were married and this was the norm.

While resting her head on the pillow, she slowly became aware of the heat that was radiating off of him. Ty had always been her hot water bottle, his body

seemed to hold so much more heat than hers did. Which made sleeping next to him old cold nights absolutely divine. But tonight, the warmth that was

seeping across to her seemed intensified.

Amy reached back and flicked on the bedside lamp, illuminating the room in a soft golden glow,

She looked back at Ty, who had not stirred, his hand rising and falling with each breath as it rested across his abdomen. Amy looked at him closely, noticing

his hair was wet with sweat, and stuck in spiky tendrils to his forehead. There was also beads of sweat across his brow and his top lip.

Amy reached out gently and touched his cheek with the back of her hand, his face was flushed and she could feel the warmth run though her fingers. She

didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful lying next to her, wrapped in her comforter. Amy sat up, curling her legs under herself and touched his forehead.

Ty murmured at the contact, moving his head and moistening his lips, his eyes slowly flickered open to see Amy looking down on him.

As he regained his focus, curiosity started to fill his eyes. Unsure as to why she was watching him so intently in the middle of the night.

"hey," he croaked, his voice rough, "you can't want ..." he paused and smiled a wry smile,

Amy giggled slightly, as if she would wake him up in the middle of the night for that,

"do you feel ok?" she asked softly, watching him closely,

Ty swallowed and rubbed his eyes, curious as to why she was asking, He cleared his throat and placed his arm behind his head, "um yeah, I'm wrecked from a long day, but I'm ok, why"

His voice was gravelly and rough, but he put that down to being woken from a deep sleep.

"stay here for a sec will you" Amy said as she slid out of bed and threw on some Pj shorts and a tank top, she ran into the bathroom leaving Ty confused and intrigued, lying on the bed.

Amy returned with a thermometer in her hand, she climbed back up on the bed, sitting next to his spread-out form.

"open your mouth" she ordered, waving the electronic temp gauge in his face.

"come on Amy, "he chuckled, "I'm fine, really, I'm just tired" Ty sat up lightly and cleared his throat again. Trying to show her he was perfectly healthy.

"open!" she repeated and pushed the thermometer between his lips and under his tongue,

Ty sighed and gave in resting back against the pillows, he knew better than to refuse a determined Fleming sister.

"I'm fine" he mumbled, flicking the thermometer with his tongue, not seeing the point to all this worry. He sniffed and ran his hand across his forehead, noticing the sweat on his palm.

5 mins passed and Amy heard the beep, she took the thermometer from his mouth and put it under the lamp to read it.

Amy bit her lip and looked back at Ty, who was now watching her intently.

"what does it say?" he asked, sniffing again,

"99.8" she said softly, "you have a fever"

Ty scoffed and sat up slightly, becoming aware of how warm he actually felt, "I feel ok, "he stated as he ran his hands through his hair, then looked at his hands as he realized how damp it felt.

"you're sick "Amy smiled, "I think you've picked up a bug or something"

Ty sighed and sniffed again, dreading that she may be right, "well if I'm sick, then you're probably going to catch it too, especially after last night" he croaked,

"geez thanks for that, "Amy replied,

"hey, you started it with that massage" he smiled,

Amy grinned and looked back at the clock, "it's still early, so do you want me to get some aspirin or anything?"

TY shook his head and laid back down, he felt ok, a little hot, and his throat was a tad scratchy. But not enough to warrant medical intervention,

"I'm good, Amy, I'll just rest some more till morning and see how I go" he opened his arm up to her to cuddle up next to him. Amy smiled and slid up to his side, feeling the heat radiating off him.

"you are really hot Ty, "she said looking up to him from her snuggle spot on his chest, "maybe you should take a shower or something,"

"Amy, I'm fine, it will pass ok, "he shut his eyes and tapped her shoulder, Amy sighed knowing that she couldn't force him to do anything he didn't want to

do, no matter how much she wanted him too. She conceded defeat and shut her eyes, agreeing to let this battle go till the sun came up.

* * *

Ty woke up at 7am feeling cold, the sun was just creeping through the window curtains as his eyes became accustomed to the light.

He looked across at Amy who had retreated to her side of the bed, probably to get away from the amount of heat he had been radiating all night due to the fever. She was curled up, comforter around her shoulders, facing him, her face calm and peaceful in the morning light.

Ty touched his forehead, it was wet with sweat, he inhaled shakily and watched his hand trembling as he pulled the covers higher up his chest. Tys throat

was raw and hurt every time he swallowed, his eyes stung now and his nose was blocked and running. He cursed under his breath, He definitely had caught a flu.

Slowly he sat up, but re thunk it as his body ached and protested the movement, He could feel the shivers taking hold of him now. And although he didn't want to disturb Amy. He didn't feel he had much choice.

"Amy " he croaked, wincing as his throat flamed back at him. He reached forward and touched her shoulder.

Amy's eyes slowly flickered open and focused on him as he sat across from her, she heard him cough and then react to the pain in his throat.

"hey," she said, sitting up quickly, "you look terrible"

"I feel terrible" he replied, coughing again. His voice was rough as gravel, cracking with each word.

Amy slid over to him and touched his forehead. "oh my god Ty, your burning up,"

She quickly jumped off the bed and came around to his side and wrapped her arms around him. Feeling the shivers that where running through his body.

"I might go have that shower now" he sniffed, wrapping the sheets around himself and standing up, He staggered slightly, but regained his footing,

"I'll get you some lemon tea and that aspirin" Amy said watching him slowly wander towards the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later Amy had him tucked back up in her bed, she passed him the aspirin which he took happily and then encouraged him to drink the lemon tea that she had made, which Ty turned his running nose up at.

"it's good for you, it will help your throat, "she insisted, pushing the cup to his lips,

Ty curled his lip and looked away in disgust, "it is Grose "he mumbled, as she tipped it into his mouth. Ty squinted up his face as the tartness hit his tongue,

"stop being a baby ok, "she scolded, finding amusement in his childish antics.

Amy smiled at him and pulled the comforter up higher, covering his still shivering chest, He coughed again and followed it with a sneeze. Both which made him

grimace from the pain in his head and throat.

"I'm going to go to the trailer and get you some clothes, I'll call in at the drug store and get you some cough syrup" Amy stood up, but Tys out stretched hand stopped her, he held her hand in his and tried to smile.

"I need to call Scott, I'm working this afternoon, "he coughed,

Amy smiled at him and tapped his hand, "it's already done, I called him while you were in the shower, he said to drink heaps of lemon tea and get well"

She offered him the cup again and he glared at her, turning away in refusal to the vile elixir,

"sorry for ruining our weekend, "he said softly, "we can't seem to catch a break can we"

Amy looked back at her man as he lay in her bed, his face looking sad and unwell, she didn't care that he was sick, she had him all to herself, and what

better way to spend the weekend than to look after the man she adored.

"I get to play nurse, how Is that a bad thing" she joked,

"do I get the cute little sexy outfit too?" he smiled, trying to make light of the situation.

Amy chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him. "drink your tea, and you never know"

"urgh, "he replied, his smile fading,

"I'll be back soon, just stay in bed ok, rest," She blew him a kiss and disappeared out the door before he could respond.

* * *

"Just put the bags in your room ok Georgie," Lou called, her patience wearing thin.

"but you said we would have all weekend and we got one night, it's not fare" Georgie protested stomping through the house and into the bedroom.

"well Peter has to go back to work early, I don't like it either, but what can we do, "Lou called, her angry and disjointed glare planted firmly in Peters direction.

"I'm sorry Lou, I didn't know they would push the meeting up, "he explained, "I'll make it up to the girls,"

"if you made up every time you disappointed your children, we would be on a permanent vacation, "she hissed angrily, her voice low so the girls would not

hear her. "this is just another example of your work coming before your family,"

"come on Lou, that's not fare!" Peter stopped in the kitchen and looked at his visibly upset wife, there wasn't anything he could say to fix this. So, he just

resigned himself to being the bad guy and went to pack his bag for his flight.

Katie rubbed her tired eyes as Georgie came into the kitchen,

"please take your sister and put her down for a nap ok" Lou said, trying to sound calm, her emotions at peak level.

Georgie rolled her eyes and picked up her little sister, her annoyance at their stay vacation being cut short written all over her young face.

"Can I go over to Stephan's then, since this weekend is a bust?" she asked angrily.

Lou looked at her oldest daughter and realized that the annoyance she was feeling was just as bad for the girls.  
"yes, just put Katie to bed first ok, then yes you can go see Stephan,"

Georgie smiled a thankyou smile and walked towards the bedrooms.

Lou sighed and rubbed her face in annoyance and disappointment, all she had wanted was a weekend away with her family. But it seemed that wasn't going

to happen. She looked around, seeing the house was relatively empty, Lou looked out the window, Grandpas truck was parked near the barn, meaning Amy

must be around Heartland somewhere.

Her eyes flicked over towards the barn, but she saw no movement. Lou really wanted to talk to her sister, she needed someone to vent too. As she walked

into the lounge, she noticed Tys leather jacket on the coffee table. She pursed her lips and walked down the hall, hoping Amy was in her room. She tapped

lightly and opened the door,

"Amy, we are back early, Peter has to fly back to Vancouver so that's it for…..." Lou dropped her words as her eyes fell on a semi naked Ty sound to sleep in

Amy's bed, He was laying on his stomach, the comforter just over his behind. His bare back and shoulders in plain view,

Lou shut her eyes and paused, holding her breath, realizing what she may have walked in on, but then realized Amy was nowhere to be seen.

Tys head was turned to the side, Lou noticed he looked pale, and his hair was wet with sweat, Ty coughed and sniffed in his sleep, adjusting his position slightly, his arms under the pillow,

Lou considered TY as family, he was like a little brother to her. But seeing him lying there in all his manly glory, yes, a little sick by the sounds of it but still an

attractive young male, Lou couldn't help but take in the view that was on display before her, she took a deep breath and paused for a moment, then

chastised herself, putting it down to annoyance at Peter and fatigue from fighting with Georgie all morning.

She shut the door and returned to the kitchen to see Amy come through the mud room carrying a bag with clothes in it,

"Lou, "Amy said, seeing her look and raised eyebrow "your back? What happened to your family weekend?"

"it got cancelled because of Peters incessant need to work all the time" Lou rebutted, knowing Peter was just behind her.

"thanks Lou, "he snapped, "yes it's all my fault, I have a job and have to work and support my family, but hey, it's my fault for not being able to do that and have a weekend with my family at the same time"

"don't start that again, "Lou growled, "tis was souse to be about the family, this was supposed to be for us, and you ruined it"

"I've a plane to catch, so, Amy, Lou, I'll see you in a week, "Peter walked towards the door, his face showing the depth of his annoyance at his wife.

Amy looked at Lou in disbelief. Feeling like she had just walked into world war three,

"why is Ty naked in your bed?" Lou barked at her, "I know Grandpa is away and all, but honestly Amy, I expected a little more form from you than that, "

"you didn't wake him up did you, he's not well?" Amy retorted, taken aback by her sister's tone, "and anyway, why where you in my room?"

Lou took a breath, and sat down, realizing she was taking her annoyance at Peter out on Amy.

"I was looking for you, and we'll all I got was an eyeful of your fiancés naked …everything "Lou smiled awkwardly, trying to hide her smile.

"Lou!" Amy gasped, seeing the grin and the raised eyebrow,

"I'm sorry Amy, but you can't blame a girl for appreciating the male form," She giggled slightly trying to lighten the mood.

"that is just all kinds of wrong Lou" Amy smiled, taking the invitation. "but thank you for noticing how hot my fiancé is, and I stress the world MY fiancé!"

The sisters laughed and eased the tension that had come through the door when Lou and Peter had come home.

Georgie walked through the kitchen and smiled at them both, "I'm off to Stephan's, is it ok If I sleep over if his mum says its ok?"

Lou nodded and watched her walk out the door and grab her bike.

"So, TY?" Lou looked back at Amy,

"He's got the flu," Amy explained "I just went to the trailer to get him some more comfortable clothes"

"he did look rather pale, "Lou agreed, "so I take it he's staying over again tonight?"

Amy smiled at her sister, knowing she didn't need to answer that question.

"I can make him some of Mums Make me better tea if you like" Lou suggested, seeing her sisters coy smile.

"that would be great Lou, I made him some lemon tea, but he's refusing to drink it, "she laughed, "he reckons I'm trying to poison him"

Lou laughed and the sister talked for a while, over a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry your weekend didn't go to plan "Amy said, smiling at her sister,

"so am I Amy," Lou said sadly,

"are you and Peter ok? that seemed like a bad fight"

"we will be fine, don't worry about us, "Lou deflected, not wanting to discuss it any further.

"so, you and Ty, its going well, all that craziness over that Celine girl over" She smiled, changing the focus onto Amy.

"yeah, Tys doing really well, I think I can finally say we are past that part of our lives and dear miss Celine is no longer an issue" Amy yawned and rubbed her eyes, feeling tired herself now. She knew it was only just after lunch, but last night's broken sleep seemed to be catching up with her.

"that's great, you two deserve a little happiness, he's lucky to have you to look after him"

"yes, "Amy giggled "but he's a terrible patient,"

Lou nodded and poured more coffee into their cups. Also Filling a small blue teapot with lemon wedges and a mixture of different herbs. She poured boiling water over the mix and put on the lid to let it steep.

She touched her sisters hand, and looked into Amy's eyes, her smile fading and being replaced with a touch of concern, "your rather pale yourself Amy, are you feeling ok?"

Amy looked at her sister, not knowing what to say, she felt tired and a bit drained, but then recalled Tys words from the night before, { _"well if I'm sick, then you're probably going to catch it too, especially after last night"}_

Lou reached forward and touched her forehead, "Amy you're a little warm, I think you might be coming down with this flu too"

"I'm ok Lou, I'm just tired" Amy replied, not wanting to admit that she did feel a little low.

"you go to bed and I'll bring the tea in for both of you, " Her sister instructed as she stood up and guided her little sitter towards the bedrooms.

Amy nodded and rubbed her eyes again, she walked towards the bedroom door and stopped, sneezing a few times as she turned the knob.

* * *

Ty was still asleep when she walked into her room, she could hear his breathing, it was crackly and a little wheezy.

Amy took off her jacket and put the bag of clothes she had got for him on the dresser. She kicked off her boots and climbed onto the bed next to her sick love.

Ty felt her move next to him and his eyes flickered open, he looked at her and smiled a week smile.

"hey, you took your time" he said, his voice rough and scratchy.

"sorry about that, "she whispered, "Lou and the girls are back, so I was trying to explain why you where naked and in my bed"

Ty raided his head and his eye brow, rolling onto his side, his eyes searching hers. "What, why are they back early?" he croaked, "and why does Lou know I'm naked?"

"well, when you sleep with the sheet just covering your butt and someone opens the door, it's kinda hard to hide "Amy smiled,

Ty looked at the door and then back at Amy, "I didn't hear her come in or …" he said feeling embarrassed, "I would have covered up if I had"

"don't worry, "Amy giggled, and sniffed" Lou said she kind of enjoyed the view anyway, appreciated the male form are the words she used"

Ty rubbed his face, feeling his cheeks flush, "oh great, that's just brilliant"

"She's going to make us some of Mums Make Me Better tea, so maybe you should put on some pants before she brings it into us" Amy suggested,

Ty nodded and then paused, looking at Amy, studying her features, "she's making us some tea?"

Amy looked down and pouted her lip,

Ty reached forward and touched her cheek, compassion on his sick face, "your sick too, "

Amy smiled at him weakly, laying her head on the pillow, "we can be sick together,"

Ty leaned over and kissed her cheek his hot lips radiating his raised temperature. "I'm sorry I made you sick too"

Amy sniffed again and hugged him, knowing he felt bad, "go get some pants on before Lou comes in"

Ty smiled and quickly got out of bed, found his sweat pants and pulled them on, he glanced back at Amy as he pulled on a tank top, she had curled up on the bed and was watching him with a smile.

Ty returned to his side as he heard a knock at the door, Lou opened it and came into the room with a small tray with two glasses and the blue tea pot she had set up in the kitchen.

"hey you two, here is the Make Me Better tea I promised, I'm not getting to close as I really don't want to fight off another flu right now. "

Ty and Amy both smiled at her as she put the tray on the bedside and poured two glasses of the infused special tea. She passed one to Ty and then one to Amy.

Amy sipped at the tea and smiled at her sister, appreciating the thought, while Ty still looked a little skeptical.

He sniffed the tea and turned his nose away, pulling the same face he had when Amy had tried to get him to drink the lemon tea that morning.

"gah, that smells worse than the first lot" he moaned, his voice breaking.

"well by the sounds of that throat of yours, you need it, so drink up" Lou commanded,

Ty crinkled his nose and looked at the two sisters, still not sold on the idea.

"drink it Ty" Lou warned, her mother tone kicking in.

Ty saw the look, heard the tone and new not to argue, he sipped the tea and shuddered as it went down, pulling a grotesque face as it did. "god dam, that is repulsive, what is that!"

Lou smirked, as she stood at the end of the bed, "it's a mixture of herbs and lemon, mom used to call it her Make me better brew, I could tell you what's in it, but then I'd have to kill you"

Ty spluttered and coughed as he swallowed another mouthful "you're already killing me"

Amy chuckled and sipped her cup of tea, she had to agree it didn't taste great, but it was bearable, she smirked as Ty took another mouthful, Lou's eyes on him constantly, he shuddered again and handed the glass back, poking out his tongue in exaggerated repulsion.

Lou handed him two aspirin and a glass of water from the tray, which he took happily, pleased to wash the taste of the tea from his mouth.

Amy took two as well and Lou smiled at them both "now you two get some rest and Ill check on you later ok, "

The both nodded and thanked her as she left them behind a closed bedroom door,

Ty looked over at Amy as she grabbed a box of tissues and put them between them on the bed, she sneezed again and wiped her nose, her eyes on Ty as he smiled back at her,

"you still look adorable, even when our sick "he croaked at her, clearing his throat again and wincing as it felt like he was swallowing razor blades.

He opened up his arm to her and Amy snuggled into his shoulder, seeking comfort in his embrace. He didn't feel quite as hot now and the shaking had

subsided slightly. Ty leant his head towards hers and kissed the top her head his arm around her, pulling her close.

He shut his eyes and felt her hand run across his stomach, as Amy also closed her eyes and relaxed next to him. The effects of the aspirin and the tea soon took hold of them both, allowing them to fall into a much-needed sleep.

to be continued


	31. Blowing Smoke - Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **One Two Three – Sneeze,**

Amy progressively got worse as the day progressed, she cuddled into Ty as he held her while she shivered, his own fever still holding him in its hot thorny talons. Amy was around a day behind him in flu symptoms so he managed to help her through as best he could. He was weak himself, and the body aches and pains as well as the throbbing headache and blocked sinuses took its toll on his reserves. His own strength only just being able to fight the bug that ravaged through his body as well.

Lou checked on them throughout the day and her concern started to rise as she watched them both sink into the grips of the virus.

Amy shook uncontrollably from the fever, her temperature now tipping into the 100s, As Tys breathing got worse, the wheeze louder and more pronounced. He seemed to struggle for each breath he took. He hid most of the symptoms from Lou, telling her he felt better, making Lou focus on Amy, Ty held her in his arms as he got her to sip the special tea, hoping it would help. Ty felt useless in himself, he wanted to help her, but didn't know how.

Lou was in the kitchen making another pot of the Make Me Better brew when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Ty slowly wander into the kitchen, his eyes and nose red and irritated. He sat at the table and dropped his head into his hands.

"you said you were feeling better "Lou asked touching his shoulder, feeling the heat radiating off him.

"I lied" He croaked, his voice deep and cracked, He coughed and held his chest as the pain shot down his throat and into his lungs.

"Ty, why didn't you say something?" Lou reprimanded, touching his forehead "your fever is well and truly back with a vengeance"

"Amy needed you, us, more" he coughed, then tried to take a deep breath, his chest constricted by phlegm.

"how is she? Lou asked, her concerns now rising, the flu had progressed in them both so quickly, both of them seemed to be struggling to stay on top of it.

"I came out for another washcloth" he stammered, holding up the cloth in his hand, "she's really hot, "  
Lou took the cloth from him and ran it under the cold tap, wringing it out in her hands, before she pressed it to his forehead,

Ty looked up at her and feebly tried to fend it away, "no, Lou, it's for Amy," he croaked, trying to take it from her and stand up, his head began to spin at the sudden movement, making him sink back onto the kitchen chair.

"Ty!" Lou warned, grabbing his shoulders and bringing his eyes up to meet hers," your concern over Amy is understandable, but your neglecting yourself and the fact that your sick too,"

"I'm, ok," he sniffed, "I can handle it"

"no, you can't "Lou continued, her tone clear and authoritative. "I'll look after Amy, you need to go back to bed, and stay there ok"

Tys eyes searched Lou's, knowing she was right, his chest was sore and his head pounded with every blink of his eyes. He could feel the flu gaining the upper hand, and although he wanted to be the one to look after his fiancé, he was starting to see that he couldn't do this alone any more, nor could he ignore just how sick and unwell he felt himself.

He nodded and slowly stood up, holding his head, the sweat running down from his temple and across his cheek. Lou wrapped her arm around him to steady him and guided him back towards Amy's room.

"now stay in bed ok" she ordered him as he laid down next to a sleeping Amy, who still looked pale and hot, the rigors of the virus had exhausted her petite form and she had given in to the need for sleep. Her face was slightly flushed as was her nose and lips, Ty touched her cheek as he watched her breath shakily through her mouth.

Lou pressed a damp washcloth to her fore head and pushed Ty by the shoulder, forcing him to lay down. He lent back and smiled weakly at her. Understanding there was no argument to Lou's instructions.

"I'll come check on you two after dinner, "She smiled, running her hand across Amy's face and pulling her blonde hair from her cheek. "stay in bed ok, no excuses"

TY nodded and shut his eyes, clearing his throat yet again, he rolled over so he was facing his beautiful sick love, and gently placed his hand on her hip, he didn't want to get to close to her, knowing that they were both feverish. So, he settled for the simple connection, his hand on her hip, and his head on the pillow next to her.

* * *

The night rolled on with Lou checking on them both again around 9pm,

Ty was asleep this time, the aspirin and Tea taking affect, Lou touched his forehead, he was still hot, but nowhere as bad as he had been when he came into the kitchen.

Lou looked at her sister who was curled up under the comforter, her blue eyes half open, with a sad miserable expression across her flushed cheeks.

"take these Amy, "Lou whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping Ty who had his back to them.

"how is he" Amy whispered, her eyes looking in his direction as she slid her hand out from under the covers and took the pills from her sister.

"you too are incorrigible!" Lou exclaimed,

Amy raised her head slightly, a little confused at her sister's outburst" what? Is he worse," Amy started to sit up, looking over at Tys sleeping form, concern crossing her pale face. Lou could see her sisters body was still shivering, the congestion in her head and throat making it hard for her to breath and talk.

"will you worry about yourself please!" Lou reprimanded," you are just as bad as he is, "

"I'll get him some more tea" Amy croaked, starting to get up,

"AMY!" Lou nearly yelled, the dropped her tone as she watched Tys shoulders move slightly.

"you will do nothing ok, you are sick too, for goodness sakes, you can't both look after each other if your both sick too!" Lou temper was getting the better of her, she knew how badly they wanted to be there for each other, and the bond that they felt was commendable. But Lou was starting to lose patience with the both of them and their obvious disregard for their own health and wellbeing.

"Ok, "Amy conceded, rubbing her eyes and realizing that she was in no fit state to nurse Ty or herself for that matter. She pushed the pills into her mouth and swallowed them down with the water Lou handed to her.

"now rest ok, "Lou whispered, as she heard Ty cough and sniff roughly in his sleep, "and if I see either of you out of this bed again tonight there is going to be trouble"

Amy smiled weakly and lowered her head, knowing there was no arguing with Lou when she was in commander mode. She watched her sister walk to the door and flick off the light.

Amy touched Tys shoulder gently, not wanting to disturb him, but needing to have a connection none the less. She could still feel the heat in his skin, but his breathing was calm and deep.

Amy shut her eyes and snuggled back into the pillow, a sad pout on her red lips, this was not how she had envisaged her weekend with Ty turning out.

* * *

Monday morning began at 5am for Ty, he had fought through a restless night, being woken up by coughing fits and the struggle he was having to breathe.

His voice was almost completely gone now, with his fever ebbing and flowing from raging inferno to mild campfire strength causing his strength to be at an

all-time low. He slowly sat up, the sheets damp around him from his and Amy's sweat. Slowly he rubbed his eyes, coughed for the millionth time and gritted

his teeth as his chest and throat barred up on him again. He looked at Amy who was curled in the fetal position, her face pale and still, her breathing low and shallow.

He touched her arm, not want to wake her, but relieved when her eyes slowly flickered open. Amy looked up at him, as he hovered over her, a weak smile playing on her dry lips.

"how do you feel? you look horrible" she whispered, her voice low but audible, the virus had not attacked her throat or lungs as it had Tys. She ached all over though, and her body was hot and clammy to the touch.

Slowly she uncurled herself and wiped her nose, crinkling it up against the tissue as it felt like sandpaper on her skin.

"th…. a…..n…ks" Ty tried to speak, but his voice was lost in a rasp.

Ty motioned towards her, his hands trying to pose the question she had for him, but in reverse.

Amy sat up slightly, taking his hand and squeezing it, "I feel terrible too," she said, sniffing and blowing her nose,

Ty touched her forehead, and frowned, "st….ill hot" he voiced,

She nodded and pulled the covers around her, "I'm cold"

Ty sighed and looked at her with compassion in his eyes, he opened his arms to her and she quickly cuddled into his chest, trying to get warm, she shivered

between his protective arms, as he laid back down, holding her tightly. Ty could feel the heat in her skin, it radiated against his, but he knew she needed to

control the shivers she was experiencing due to the fever. He held her tightly, ignoring his own temperature levels as they started to rise. His only concern

was for Amy and making sure she was ok. Ty felt her relax and slip back into slumber, her head on his chest, he ran his hand through her messed up hair and

shut his eyes, trying not to cough for fear of disturbing her. Ty swallowed and winced again, he hurt all over, his mouth was dry and his chest hurt with each

breath. He held her with all his might, but he could feel his body giving in, slowly he shut his eyes and tried to sleep, exhaustion taking him finally as the sun

started to rise.

* * *

"for the love of god Tim, will you just let it go!" Jack growled as they walked in the door,

"It was a dud call Jack! it should have never happened, that was a clean ride" Tim rebutted, putting his hat on the table and taking a seat, "that idiot should never been aloud at a rodeo let alone marshal one"

"Tim, it was his call, you were not on point for that ride" Jack replied, rolling his eyes and flicking on the coffee pot.

"well any one could see he didn't know what he was looking at!" Tim huffed, holding his cup up to Jack who glared at him as he took it.

"will you two keep it down!" Lou whispered, as she came into the kitchen "it's just gone 6am!"

"sorry, "Jack apologized lowering his voice and placing a cup of coffee in front of Tim. Jack smiled at Lou, who was still wrapped in her robe. The raised an eyebrow as he recalled Tys truck sitting in front of the house,

"Is that Tys truck out the front or did I just imagine that?" He asked, his eyes watching Lou closely. Hoping the answer was not going to be what he was assuming.

"Grandpa, "Lou started, but she could see he was compiling his own reasons as to why his future son in laws truck would be parked at the front of the ranch at such an early hour,

"tell me he had to sleep in the loft because a horde of mad raccoons took over that god dam trailer" he said sternly.

Tim's ears pricked up, as he watched Lou's face as well, the two older gents jumping to the same conclusion.

"Stop ok, "Lou continued, "yes Ty is here, "

"in the loft" Jack replied,

"no, "Lou sighed, "he's in Amy's room, and before you go off half-cocked, please let me explain"

"How many times do I have to say it, "Jack fumed, striding off towards his granddaughter's room.

"he's in her room, In my daughter's bed?" Tim called, standing up and going to follow his x father in law.

"will you both just stop!" Lou called after them running to Amy's door and blocking their way, "I said I needed to explain."

"there's nothing to explain Lou, I told you and Amy how I feel about, you know, and you still completely disregard what I say the minute I'm gone, "Jack barked, he put his hand on the door knob But Lou grabbed it and placed her hand on his chest.

"Grandpa! stop, "she warned, "they are sick ok, both of them, Tys barley able to stand let alone breathe but he won't leave Amy's side, I've been looking after them all weekend, "

Jack paused, the words seeping in past his anger, "sick? "

"yes, very sick, it's a virus of some kind, "Lou explained, "I'm really starting to think we may need to take them to the doctor, or the hospital"

"you're telling us, that they are both so sick that they need to share a bed," Tim laughed, "that's convenient"

"Dad, "Lou snapped, looking at her father, "I've been with them since yesterday morning, Amy told me that Ty went down with it late Saturday night, so she made him stay here so she could look after him. "

Jack raised his hand to Tim who went to argue the point once again, he turned the door knob and slowly opened the door, the room was still relatively dark,

as the curtains where drawn. He looked over to the bed, fearing the worst, but his heart melted when his eyes fell on Amy and Ty, curled up in each other's

arms sound to sleep, the bed was littered with tissues and discarded washcloths, And Jack could hear the roughness in Tys breath as he exhaled.

Jack could tell by Amy's face as it rested on Tys chest that she wasn't well, her face was drawn and pale. Her lips slightly open as she breathed though her mouth.

Ty coughed, a dry wheezy cough, and sucked in air as best he could. His chest expanding under Amy's head.

Jacks face went from disappointed and angry to worry and concern. He pulled the door shut and rubbed his mustache. "how long have they been like that"

"since yesterday, "Lou replied, guiding them away from the door and back to the kitchen, "Amy's fever won't let up, she's fighting it, but I know it's taking its toll on her, and Ty, well he can't talk and he's having trouble breathing, let alone swallowing or eating anything. "She rubbed her face, "I'm worried Grandpa, I've given them mums tea and all the aspirin I can, but the fever won't let up, "

Jack looked at Tim who now looked worried too, "Maybe a trip to the doc is a good idea" Tim suggested,

"I think time has passed "Jack replied, worry in his eyes," I think we get then to the hospital to be safe "

"I…. a..gree"

Jack turned to see a groggy Ty standing in the kitchen door, he had his hand on the door frame to steady himself, his face was drawn with exhaustion.

"I told you to stay in bed TY" Lou chastised him, but he shook his head, fending off her rebuttal,

"Amy…... ne eds … to see …a doctor" he squeaked, the words making high cough and hold his chest, He bent over wheezing heavily, trying to pull in as much air as he could. The pain in his throat and chest hampering his words.

Jack went to his side and took his arm, stabilizing him as he swayed slightly, He could see the sweat on his forehead and felt the heat in his skin.

"well that's good enough for me, "he said, "Tim, get the truck started will you, "

Tim nodded and headed out the door.

Ty looked at Jack and nodded as he turned and headed back to the bedroom, his head pounding as he went, he opened the door and went back to the bed where Amy was still curled in a ball.

"Amy" he croaked, clearing this throat, trying his hardest to make his voice work.

She looked up at him, her body still shaking.

"can you, get up" he said in a whisper, touching her cheek, "Jacks back and we are going to the hospital"

Amy shook her head, "no, I just want to stay here, Ty, I just need to sleep," Her eyes where teary now, the thought of getting up and facing the world was just too much.

"shhh." He said, touching her cheek and smiling at her softly, "we….w..ill… go …together"

Amy looked at Ty and could see he wasn't in the best shape himself, she took a dep breath and nodded, slowly pulling herself up and rolling off the side of the bed.

"ok," she breathed, "as long as we are together"

* * *

Tim's truck pulled up at the hospital clinic, he opened the door and helped his daughter out of the back seat, followed closely by Ty, who had pulled on the

last of his reserves to be strong for Amy. Jack jumped out of the passenger side of the truck and came up next to them as they walked towards the

hospitals front doors. An orderly who was near the ambulance bay noticed them and took one look at Amy and how she was being supported by Ty and quickly brought a wheel chair over to her.

"Miss, please, take a seat, you look like your about to fall "he said, taking her arm from Ty and maneuvering Amy into the chair.

Amy looked up at Ty, panic in her eyes as their connection had been severed, he touched her shoulder in reassurance, smiling weekly at her "its ok, I'm right

here" he whispered, his voice still shattered into pieces. The orderly turned to look at Ty after he heard him speak, "are you ok Sir, or is it just the young lady?"

Jack went to answer but Ty bet him too it, "I'm fine, it's just a cold, please look after her" he suppressed a cough and stood up a little taller, smiling, trying to hide how horrid he actually felt.

"Ty" Jack said under his breath, realizing what he was doing, But Ty wouldn't have it, he shook his head and locked eyes with Jack, making is point very clear,

"ok young lady, let's get you inside" The orderly said into Amy's ear as he pushed her towards the emergency doors. Tim looked at Ty who motioned him to

follow his daughter, as Ty stopped still for a moment and put his hands on his hips, he bent a little forward and inhaled, trying to catch his breath, his head spinning in the morning sunlight,

"Ty?" Jack said, seeing him turn away, struggling to maintain the facade.

"somebody! we need help here" Jack called out loudly as he reached for Ty as he watched his eyes roll back and his legs give way. Jack supported the man

he considered his son as he went limp in his arms as two orderlies came running with a stretcher.

* * *

"Mr. Bartlett," the doctor called as he came from into the waiting area.

"yes, that's me "Jack replied, pulling Tim to his feet as well,

"hello, I'm doctor Menzies, I've been looking after your daughter,"

"My daughter! his granddaughter. "Tim correctly, annoyance on his features,

"sorry, my mistake, "the doctor corrected,

"how are they "Jack asked looking concerned. His hat in his hands.

"well, your granddaughter has a bad case of influenza, but I've got her on fluids and a strong antiviral. She is slightly dehydrated and weak but will be ok after some rest" he smiled,

"and Ty?" Jack asked, looking at Tim and then back to the doctor,

"arh, the other flu victim, the young man "the doctor said, "mr Borden"

Jack nodded, "yes, he's Amy's fiancé"

The doctor nodded realizing the connection "Mr. Borden, has acute bronchitis, he is also severely dehydrated which is probably why he passed out in the carpark before"

"Bronchitis? Not the flu" Tim asked,

"When you have bronchitis, the inflamed lining of your airways, the bronchi, secretes excess mucus, causing a cough that is productive of phlegm, or sputum. This is why Ty is finding it so hard to breathe, he is suffering from acute Bronchitis which derived from his initial influenza. "

"but he's going to be ok though" Jack continued,

"yes Mr. Bartlett, he will be fine, we have him on fluids and anti-virals as well, and some medication to reduce the mucus in his lungs. "Doctor Menzies smiled at them both, "Tys also on oxygen right now, to assist with his breathing."

"thank you, doc, "Jack smiled shaking the doctors hand firmly, "can we see them"

"yes of course, follow me I'll take you to your granddaughter"

Jack tapped Tim happily on the shoulder, relief on his face as he followed the doctor into the ward area. The opened a door and saw Amy laying in a hospital bed, a fluid drip attached to her arm.

"Grandpa," she said, sitting up slightly, hugging him as he came to her side, "Dad, I'm so sorry for all of this, "

"hey, no need for that, you just get well, you gave us all a bit of a scare" Tim said to his daughter as he pulled up a chair next to her.

"where's Ty?" she asked, noticing he was not with them.

"um "Jack stammered, not knowing what to say, he didn't want to worry her unnecessarily.

"Grandpa, where is Ty?" she asked again, sitting up slightly, concern crossing her features,

"he's ok, Amy, "Jack soothed, "he had a little bit of a turn in the car park before, but he's all ok now, "

"a turn? Where is he?" Amy sat up straight now, flicking the sheets from her legs and starting to get up.

"Amy, no, you need to rest, the doctor said you should stay in bed. "Tim called, getting up from his chair and placing his hand on her shoulder,

"he's being looked after Amy, he's got Bronchitis, and needs a little help to breathe at the moment," Jack continued, "but he's ok, the doc said we can see him soon"

"I want to see him now," Amy protested, sliding off the bed and onto her feet, the hospital gown falling around her thighs,

"Amy, please, get back into bed, you're not well" Jack pleaded, realizing he was fighting a losing battle,

"I'm fine grandpa, "she said sharply, her face still pale, but her resolve still clear. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, trying to clear the fog that surrounded her.

"look, you get back into bed, and I'll go and find out where Ty is ok, "Jack placated her, knowing that if he didn't intervene she was going to march out of that room and go look for her husband to be anyway.

"you will find him and then come back here and take me to him" she demanded, sneezing at the end of her sentence.

"yes, I'll find him and then come and get you" Jack looked at Tim, "you stay here with her ok, and don't let her get up of this bed for anything"

Tim nodded at his X father in law and patted the bed, his eyes firmly on his daughter,

Amy's brow crinkled in annoyance but conceded defeat, she pushed her self-back up onto the bed and laid down again, her arm still firmly attached to a saline drip.

Jack nodded and opened the hospital rooms door, heading off to locate the other part of their family.

to be continued


	32. Blowing Smoke -Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **The Tys that bind**

Jack found Ty in a room further down the hall, as he walked in, Ty slowly turned to see him, his eyes soft and tired.

"hey," Jack said softly, coming to his side, "you gave us a bit of a scare out in the car park son,"

Ty smiled weakly, not really recalling much past seeing Amy being taken into the hospital, Jack could see the virus had taken its toll on the young man, he was pale and weak looking, his breathing seemed easier now, but Jack put that down to the oxygen tube that sat under his nose.

Ty swallowed and coughed again, trying to speak, the wattle in his chest making Jack wince with him.

"don't try to talk Ty, "Jack warned, "just rest, you look like you need it"

Ty rubbed his head with his hand, getting caught up in his IV line as he did, Jack could see the frustration on his face, so attempted to assist him in untangling it.

"A…. m. y" he squeaked, clearing his throat, his eyes filled with the need to know where she was.

"she's fine, she's fine," Jack consoled, "she's on fluids like you, Tim is with her, "

Ty moved to sit up, pulling the oxygen from his nose, "need. to…. see her…. "he rasped, holding his chest and he inhaled, his lungs burning.

"no, you just stay put, "Jack sighed, fighting Tys hands and putting the oxygen back under his nose. "geeze, you two are as bad as each other, I had to practically hog tie her to the bed to stop her from coming to find you!"

Ty smiled a weak smile and tried to sit up again, this time, making it half way. "I…. need. to see …she's ok" he wheezed,

"ok, ok, but you're hooked up to the fluids and the iv's and the oxygen thing, "Jack exclaimed, not knowing what else to do, "you can't just get up and walk away."

"Ja…ck. " Ty growled, a determined look in his eyes, "take… me to her, plea…se"

Tys reserves where exhausting again from the exertion, causing him to lay back against the pillows momentarily. But Ty didn't give up, he took a deep pain full breath and flicked the covers off himself, sliding his legs to the edge of the bed.

"for the love of ." Jack moaned, placing his hat back on his head and looking at the young man in exasperation, Halting his exit with his hand on Tys chest.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to convince him otherwise. The bond that Amy and Ty had was too strong for even Jack to fight with reason.

"Ok, just wait a god dam minuet ok, let me see if I can sort something out,"

Ty looked at Jack, stopping himself from getting up, a look of curiosity on his drawn face.

"just stay here, ok, I'll be right back, "Jack pulled the covers back over Tys legs as he watched Ty nod to him in agreement, "I mean it Ty, don't you move, Ill figure this out"

Ty smiled at Jack, and lent back against his pillows, he swallowed and coughed again, holding his chest as he did, he looked up to see Jack leave the room and head off down the hall.

* * *

"she looks a little better?" Tim said, looking at the nurse who was checking Amy's Iv,

"yes, the fluid seems to be helping, I'll give you another bag of anti virals and then the doctor will re assess" the nurse replied, speaking more to Amy than to her worried father.

"I still feel cold "Amy said softly, knowing it was just the fever talking, as she sat up again on the bed, pulling the blankets up around her shoulders.

"try to stay calm Amy, the virus has to run its course," the nurse replied, resetting the Iv to a new bag of fluids.

"can you tell me how Ty is?" Amy asked, wiping her nose, "Ty Borden, He was brought in at the same time as me"

"I'm sorry Amy, "she replied, "I don't know, he's not on my rounds, but I can find out for you if you like"

"please, I need to know he's ok, "Amy replied, worry crossing her face. She looked at her dad, desperation in her eyes, "where is Grandpa Dad ?, he should have come back by now, "

"I am back," a voice said gruffly causing Amy to turn towards the door, Jack walked in with two orderlies following closely behind him.

"Where is Ty Grandpa?" Amy pleaded, "is he ok? I need to see him"

"shhh, just hold on ok, "Jack soothed, watching her sit up again and attempt to get out of the bed. "stay still, these young gents are going to take you on a little ride, "

Amy raised her eyebrow, but did what her grandfather said, she laid back in her bed and the two orderlies lifted up her side rails and released the brakes on her bed,

"just sit tight miss, this won't take too long" one said to her as he started to push her bed towards the door. The other following along with the iv pole.

"where are they taking …." Tim started, looking at Jack in confused disarray.

"just come along ok, "Jack sighed, following the bed out the door. He rubbed his face, the stress of the weekend showing in his eyes. He loved his granddaughters, but they did challenge his resolve at times too.

Tim grabbed his hat and followed Jack, deciding to take his advice and leave the questions for later.

* * *

Ty heard the hospital door open and slowly turned to see something that instantly brought a smile of relief to his tired face.

Amy's bed was pushed through the door of his room and wheeled over to the vacant space beside him. The orderlies locked the wheels and reset the iv pole, setting her up next to the man she loved.

Jack and Tim followed her in and Jack nodded his head to Ty and winked, seeing the appreciation on the younger's face.

"Ty!" Amy exclaimed, sitting up and sliding her feet down to the floor, she grabbed the IV pole and wheeled it over to his bed, wrapping her arms around him and hugging high tightly,

Ty Buried his head into her shoulder, suddenly realizing just how good she felt in his arms in that second.

"you. ok?" he wheezed, his voice lost in his emotion. He ran his hand through her hair and touched her cheek,

"I'm fine," she smiled, kissing his cheek, "now I'm with you" she hugged him again, not wanting to ever let him go, Amy looked up into his eyes, and her smile faded slightly when she saw the oxygen line. "hey, are you ok?"

Ty nodded, and inhaled, wincing as he did, "hard, to breathe." He crackled,

"he's got acute bronchitis or something" Tim interjected, "something to do with phlegm and his lungs and …."

Amy looked back at her man, and ran her hand down the side of his face, "you had to one up me didn't you, couldn't just catch a flu like me, you had to go that one step further "she smiled and ran her hand through his hair.

"I…. like…. to …win" he smiled, his voice gravelly and low.

"ok ok, Amy, you need to get back into bed now" Jack interrupted, "doctors' orders, I promised that if they put you two together that you both would stay in bed, "he glared at them both "your own beds, ok?"

Amy sighed and kissed Tys cheek again, returning to her bed and jumping back under the covers,

"now they are going to keep you two overnight, just as a precaution, so Tim and I will come back in the morning and take you home"

"thank you, Grandpa, "Amy said softly, smiling at Jack, knowing it was because of him that Ty was now by her side. "thank you so much for organizing this"

"well you didn't leave me much choice, if I hadn't, you both would have driven the hospital mad with your incessant worry for each other, this way, at least

you will both get some rest" Jack motioned towards Tim that they were going to go.

"you sleep tight ok Amy," Tim's said as he kissed his daughter softly on the cheek, then nodded towards Ty who twitched his lip in response.

"you stay there ok, "Tim said as he walked to the door, his gaze firmly on Ty, "in your bed, alone, "

"dad, "Amy protested, watching them leave and shut the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Amy threw the covers off of her and jumped out of bed, she quickly ran to Tys bedside, her drip pole in tow, and climbed

up next to him, snuggling into his chest and shoulder as he opened his arm to her.

"you…sure…your…ok?" he whispered, trying the preserve what little voice head.

"I'm fine as long as I am cuddled up in your arms, "she smiled up at him. Ty kissed her forehead and shut his eyes relaxing and allowing sleep to take him as

he held her close. As long as she was in his arms and his heart, he knew that everything would be ok.

to be continued


	33. Blowing Smoke - Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **A night to remember**

Ty shut the text book and rubbed his tired green eyes. He and Amy had been home from the hospital for two days and he had spent the morning trying to

catch up on his uni work. He looked at his note pad, covered in scribbles and makeshift diagrams. Animal physiology was a brain drainer. He rubbed his hands

over his face and exhaled through his fingers, how was he going to remember all of this. His attention drifted to the window as he heard the sounds of a

truck engine outside, Quickly, he sculled the rest of his cold coffee, pulling a distasteful face as he did and went to the door.

He opened it to see the beaming face of Amy smiling back at him. Large basket in hand.

"hey" she smiled, the sun bouncing off of her blonde hair as it hung down her back.

"h…I" Ty croaked, then cleared his throat quickly, "hey," He was feeling a lot better since their stint in the hospital, the anti virals had done wonders, but the bronchitis still had a hold on him in the form of a rasp in his voice and a slight cough,

"I thought you deserved a break, "Amy smiled up at him. Her face a little flushed from the sun. She too still had a few symptoms from her bout with the flu, but all in all was feeling rather wonderful.

"I still got… a "He swallowed forcing his voice to comply," a few chapters to go"

Ty stepped back allowing her to come inside the trailer and put her basket on the table,

"well, bring the text book with you, and I can quiz you while we enjoy my surprise, "she said.

TY raised an eyebrow at the word surprise. "surprise, for me?"

"maybe," she teased, putting her hands behind her back and looking rather coy.

"so," he grinned, "what's in the basket?" He went to open it but Amy slapped his fingers quickly, making him mouth the word "oww"

"so, come one, it's a beautiful day, let's make the most of it, "she continued, "remember the doctor said we needed to rest and recuperate, and that we are going to do"

Ty smiled and nodded at his determined fiancé, "fair enough, "he said softly, his voice cracking once again. "so, where are we off too?" He reached over to

take the basket from the table but was stopped by Amy's hand on the handle, glaring at him, Ty raised his hands in surrender grinning at her playfulness and stepped back.

"I'll let you know when we get there "she smiled, heading back out the door with her basket of mystery.

Ty chuckled, grabbed his jacket and his physiology text book and followed after her.

* * *

Amy pulled Tys truck up on the side of the road and put in into park, she looked over at Ty and smiled a big smile, making him curious as to what she was up

to. He didn't recognize where they were, he knew they turned off Cowboy trail a half an hour back but had dosed in the sunshine as it came through the window, so had now completely lost all his bearings.

"we have to walk from here "she said, jumping out of the truck and grabbing the basket that sat between them.

Ty smiled, curious and a little exited, not knowing what she was up to.

"bring that rug under your seat will you, "she called as she shut the door to the GMC.

"where, are we go…ing" he coughed, clearing his throat yet again. and seeing her look of concern, but raising his hand to show her he was fine.

"just follow me will you" she persisted, waiting for him to catch up to her as she lead him between the tall Jack pines.

They walked for a few minutes, just enjoying the beautiful surroundings of the Alberta

countryside. Ty shut his eyes and felt the sun on his face. Its warm rays making him feel alive.

They followed the trail west along the Sheep River gorge savoring the excellent views of the foothills and Rocky Mountains. Ty held Amy's hand as they watched the water run through the river pools and eddies along the banks, He smiled as they looked beautiful and very inviting.

Ty could here running and splashing water as they rounded the corner of a rocky outcrop and stopped in silence by what he saw before him.

They stood before a beautiful pristine pool that encapsulated a stunning natural waterfall. It cascaded over a rocky fall which spread the water over moss

covered mountain rocks and boulders chasing down to the crystal-clear water below.

The Sheep River ran clear through this tiny slice of paradise. The jack pines obscured the site from view and made it a special natural hideaway in the

foothills. Bull and Rainbow Trout swam in the waters and wild sorrel splashed color along the river banks. Tys mouth dropped open in wonder. He had never seen such a beautiful sight.

"wow Amy, "He said in amazement his eyes taking in all the natural beauty around him. "this place is amazing"

Amy lead Ty over to a small clearing away from the trail, she put down the basket and the blanket and wrapped her arms around his waist,

"this place is known to locals as cutter falls, it's a little further out of the way than the other Sheep river falls so not many people know about it. "she said softly.

"it's beautiful," Ty replied kissing her gently on the forehead." So, what's the occasion?"

"nothing really, "Amy looked back at the falls, "I thought a picnic would be a nice way to spend out afternoon and I wanted to show you this place, and maybe claim it as our special spot from now on"

"that sounds great "He grinned, hugging her tightly, "our spot, I like the sound of that"

They sat down together and Amy pulled the basket up between them, Ty stretched out, resting against his elbow, he coughed lightly again, clearing his

throat, smiling at Amy and acknowledging her concern as she looked at him again.

"I'm fine, "He said softly, regathering his voice, "it's just my voice, it…. comes…and goes"

"you still sound like a one of those deep breathers that stalk people on the phone, "she giggled, causing him to chuckle back at her.

They spent the next hour or so soaking up the sunshine in their own little paradise, Amy had packed them a beautiful picnic, with Lou's help of course and they ate and talked and enjoyed being together.

Ty laid back on the rug, looking up at the blue sky, feeling content after his turkey and salad roll.

He smiled to himself suddenly, realized he had left his text book in the Truck. So much for study, he mused to himself, a small glint in his eyes, spending time with Amy always outweighed academia,

"do you want some more of this?" Amy asked passing him a container of fresh fruit,

"no, I'm stuffed, thank you though," he replied,

"you sure?" she asked, holding out a piece of clementine in his direction,

"if I say no, will you attack me with it like you did at Grey Eagle?" he laughed, "cos if that's the case, I'll say yes," he looked at her, his eyes watching her

hand closely, "I don't fancy washing off mushed fruit in those cold waters"

Amy narrowed her eyes at him and grinned, remembering their food fight and love fest at the hotel.

She sealed up the container and pushed the basket to the end of the rug, sliding over to Ty and snuggling up to his side.

"this is a great way to spend an afternoon, "Ty said softly into her ear, "thank you so much for this"

"my pleasure" Amy replied, reaching up and kissing him on the lips, feeling his hands slide around her waist. Ty returned the kiss, enjoying feeling her lips on

his. Even though he still was still feeling a little sick, when he was close to Amy, he felt invulnerable.

"can I say something" She said quickly, sitting up and looking down into his green eyes and he laid next to her, his arm behind his head.

"when have you ever needed my permission?" he smiled, encouraging her to go on.

"I just want to say that … I love you, and I know the last few weeks have been crazy for us, with ups and downs and," she stopped looking at her hands,

"But I wanted to take you out here today, to reconnect, and show you just how important you are to me"

"Amy," Ty said, sitting up and touching her chin, bringing her eyes to his, he took a breath, made sure his voice was going to work and spoke clearly to her,

"you don't need to justify anything to me Amy, I know how much you love me you show me every day, "

"I know, but I wanted bring you here, to" she stopped trying to find the right words," to show you how serious I am about us and making this work, it's been

hard for you, to open up and share your past with me, and I appreciate you letting me in." She stopped, rethinking again, she had so much to say but didn't know how to vocalize it without it sounding silly.

"I want to share everything with you, "he smiled, "no secrets remember, I don't ever want to hide anything from you again. "

Amy smiled at him and took his hands in hers, He sat directly opposite her now, his eyes locked onto hers, curious as to where she was going with this.

"I have brought you here, because I have something for you" she said, deciding on keeping it as simple as she could.

"really? what do you want to give me?" he asked, his eyes scanning her in curiosity.

Amy took a deep breath and pulled on all the courage she could, "you know you're always in my heart, and there's no one else that comes close to you or could ever take your place for me"

He smiled, warmed by her words,

"Your always on my mind from the moment I wake up to the moment I shut my eyes at night, and when life gets too much for me your always there, never far away ready to catch me when I fall." She continued, her words filled with sentiment." I can't imagine life without you TY, I can't see myself without you,"

"hey, "He whispered, leaning forward, noticing the tears in her blue eyes, "what's brought all this on, "

"no, it's a good thing, "she sniffed, smiling at him, "I just realized over the last few days just how important you are to me, and how I never want to lose you"

"You're not…going to lose me Amy, "he smiled clearing his throat with a gentle cough, "I'm staying right here, " he kissed her hands that he held in his, "the

day I came to Heartland was a new beginning for me, you saved me, Heartland saved me, I could have taken another road, I could have gone another way,

but because I found you, my life is now complete, I can wait until I see you walk down that isle on our wedding day and I can finally say you are my wife"

They considered each other's eyes for some time, the wind and the birds around them the only sound breaking their silence.

"well, like I said I got you something "Amy finally said, her voice soft and a little shy,

"you didn't need to "Ty replied, smiling at her broadly, "you are all I need,"

"well I did, and I want to know," she stopped as he pushed her fingers into her jeans pocket and pulled out a small suede pouch tied with a green ribbon.

Ty raised and eyebrow, curious as to what she and brought for him.

"if you Ty Borden, would marry me?" Amy smiled the biggest smile she could muster and held out a titanium etched band on the palm of her hand.

Ty inhaled and watched her hold it up to him, the sun hitting its shiny surface making it glisten in the sun, a smile curling on the corner of his lips,

"Um, I think I already asked that question? Twice?" he grinned, taking the gift and rolling the ring around in his fingers,

"I know, but this is me asking you, not you, asking me, I want you to say yes to me" she smiled, looking anxious, hoping he wouldn't think she was being silly or worse say no,

Tys smile broadened some more as he slid the beautifully etched band onto his middle finger, holding it just so that the sun's rays hit it and made it shine.

"well, Amy Fleming, "he grinned, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her forcefully, "my answer is yes, I'd love to marry you" and with those words

he kissed her again, but with the intensity that showed her just how committed he was to her and their relationship.

He rolled her onto her back and continued the kiss, the warmth of the sun hitting his back as he held her in his embrace.

Amy broke the kiss and smiled at him, "I love you "she whispered, her hand on his cheek,

"I love you more" he whispered back, kissing her neck and nuzzling her ear, "thank you, I love it, "

Amy couldn't hide her smile, she ran her hand down his back and pulled him closer, not wanting the moment to end.

They spent the rest of the afternoon curled up in each other's arms, kissing, snuggling, playing and just enjoying their alone time. They talked about their up

and coming wedding and the ideas and plans they both had for it. Both deciding on something simple, yet intimate. Ty really didn't care if they got married in

the middle of the round pen with Spartan as their witness, all he wanted was for Amy to be his wife, where and when, how, didn't really worry him.

"Lou said we need to work on the guest list," Amy smiled, laying on top of him, her arms folded across his chest. "who do you want to invite?"

"um, I don't mind, I'm happy with whatever you decide "he replied,

"no, Ty, this is your wedding too, you must want to invite some people, friends, family" She pushed, then saw the slight change in his eyes at the word family,

"everyone I want there, is already covered" he said softly, "my family is your family"

Amy went silent, and decided to throw caution to the wind and push the point, "what about your mom? And Wade?"

Ty swallowed and didn't respond straight away. "I'm not sure that's the best idea Amy"

"but you said you sorted it out with Wade, and your mom seems in a good place now, so, "

Amy looked at him with hope in her eyes but started to regret it as she saw the walls start to creep up around him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it" she apologized

"there's no need to apologize Amy, "he replied to her softly, "I know you mean well, but I don't know if I'm ready to have Wade and my Mom here together, "he smiled slightly at her, trying to make her understand. "can I think about it, and decide later"

Amy smiled a warm smile down at him and kissed his lips, "of course, there's no rush, just think about it"

He nodded in agreement and kissed her back, his hands running down her back and across her behind, squeezing it firmly.

"hey," she warned, her eye brow raised as she grinned at him. "what was that?"

"what, "he teased, tightening his grip on her buttocks again," this?"

Amy laughed and pulled herself up so she was sitting on him, her legs straddling his waist.

"you want to play that game do you" he warned, grabbing his wrists and pushing them out sideways on the rug.

Ty grinned at her and pretended to fight against her grip, secretly allowing her to pin him down, excited by her show of dominance.

"do you worst "he laughed, his eyes sparkling up at her. "I dare you"

"oh really!" she replied, taking on the challenge, she lent down on him and continued to restrain his arms while her lips feathered across his neck and along his jaw. She felt him tense up under her touch, his pulse speeding up with each nip and kiss.

She started to run her tongue down his neck, across his Adams apple and stopped at the opening to his shirt, she smiled as she heard him exhale softly,

enjoying her touch. Amy grinned and bit his shirt button between her teeth, tugging at it gently working it with her tongue, making it undo, Ty moved his head to look down at her, a cheeky grin on his face.

"hey, careful, you break it you buy it" he joked, pushing against her hands as they held him down, Amy was no match for him when he used his body strength

against her. He easily freed himself from her grasp and grabbed her waist rolling her over and pinning her down to the rug. Her arms above her head.

"no fare" she laughed, "struggling against him, but losing the battle. Ty lowered his lips to gently graze hers, feeling her lift slightly to connect with him. He

teased her by pulling away, choose rather to run his mouth along her neck and down to the top of her summer top. He could feel her heart beat under him as

he kissed and caressed her with his tongue, slowly he rolled back up to align his head with hers, his eyes locked onto her pools of blue. Amy could feel his

breath on her chin, his hair tickled her forehead. All the while her hands and arms secured above her head. Making it impossible for her to move.

Ty calmed his breathing, feeling his chest tighten up slightly, as he suppressed the urge to cough.

"It's getting late Amy, "he whispered, kissing her gently on the lips, keeping the connection alive, "maybe we should take this back to the trailer before we are sprung by some hikers?"

Amy giggled and bit his bottom lip, refusing to let it go for a second, not wanting the moment to end.

Ty released his grip on her wrists and he went to get up but as Amy felt the release she reached up and grabbed him by his shirt front, pulling him back

towards her, kissing him passionately with all her might. Ty, taken a bit by surprise by the forcefulness and intensity stumbled at first, his kiss lacking

direction and conviction, but he soon made his intentions known.

It was another 5 minutes before they came up for air, both of them breathing heavily and smirking at each other.

"what was that" he asked, a sly grin curling on the corners of his mouth.

"something to tide you over on the ride home" she smiled, rolling out from under him and getting to her feet. Ty rolled into a seating position and looked up at her, he chuckled to himself and got to his feet, pulling the blanket up with him as he did.

His eyes flicked to the silver band on his finger, as he rolled it with his thumb.

"you do like it don't you" Amy asked, noticing him looking at it, Ty didn't really wear jewelry and Amy was starting to second guess her gift to him.

He folded the picnic rug and leaned over and kissed her cheek, "no, I don't like it" he grinned, "I love it"

Amy glowered at him and hit his shoulder as he took the picnic basket from her arms and they headed back towards the truck.

* * *

It was just starting to get dark when they pulled up at the trailer, Ty turned off the GMC and flicked off the lights, smiling at Amy as she looked at him from the passenger seat.

"thank you for a beautiful day, that was one great study break" he said.

"my pleasure," She beamed, opening the door and getting out of the truck.

Ty did the same meeting her at the trailer door. As soon as he opened the latch he felt Amy's arms go around his waist and spin him on his heels. She locked lips with him and pushed him through the door, ripping at the buttons on his shirt and pulling it down his arms.

Ty fell back in surprise against the trailer wall his hands up slightly as Amy ran her kisses across his chest and down to his abdomen. He shut his eyes, and

inhaled shakily, the feeling of her lips on his skin sending shivers through his body. Ty quickly kicked off his boots as Amy worked her way back up to his

wanting lips and locked onto him again, pressing hard against his mouth, their tongues dancing together,

"Amy, "he breathed, taking hold of her shoulders, "slow down, "Amy however had other intentions and pushed his hands away. Turning him and backing him

towards the bed, Ty stumbled slightly, taken aback by her forcefulness, he wasn't used to Amy being this aggressive, he liked her being assertive in the

bedroom, but this was the strongest she had ever shown him. He smiled and chuckled as his legs hit the bed end, her lips now on his neck and making it hard

for him to concentrate, Ty tried again to engage, and steal some of the control back, but again she would not relent, flicking his hands away from her, not allowing him to touch her in any way.

"Come on, Amy "He hissed, losing himself in her attention, if she kept up this intensity, he knew he was done for.

Amy's hands grabbed his union belt buckle and undid it, pulling his belt through his worn-out jeans, Ty took his opportunity, while her hands where occupied

to grab the bottom of her summer top and pull it quickly over her head, he then wrapped his fingers in her bra straps and pulled them down her shoulders, relieving the soft tops of her breasts.

As he went to lean in to kiss them he suddenly jumped and stumbled backwards, realizing Amy had slid her hands somewhere he wasn't prepared for. He sucked in a shaky breath and his back hit the bedspread, Amy falling with him, keeping the connection.

She smiled at him from her place of power, seeing Ty push his head back into the pillow and bite his lip. "god dam," he hissed, his voice shaking slightly.

He couldn't take it any longer, his need to reciprocate was driving him insane, he slid his hands around her waist and flicked the buckle on her jeans, his

hands then working on the button and zip. It wasn't long before he had worked her out of her outer clothing, leaving only her underwear to deal with.

Amy let her hands walk up Tys torso, as her lips descended down his chest, nipping and sucking there way across his abs and belly, Ty tensed and inhaled,

as he felt her lips run across his snail trail, knowing where she was heading. He reached for her again but Amy again refused him access, flicking his hands away from her body,

"lay still she breathed" lifting her head slightly and smiling as she watched him squirm under her touch.

Ty growled under his breath, but it was a growl of anticipation. He grabbed handfuls of the bedsheets as Amy continued her assault on his senses.

After a few minutes, the intensity was too much for Ty, and laying still was next to impossible. Ty reached for Amy's shoulders and slid his hands around her arms.

"you need to stop that now" He breathed, "or this is going to end rather quickly"

He heard her giggle and felt her withdraw, giving him the opportunity to pull her back up to eye level and kiss her again. Amy surrendered, feeling the force

and control in Tys advance. He rolled her over and dispensed with the rest of her clothes, now able to gaze at the beauty that lay below him. He paused, his

eyes finding hers, as he hovered above her. Simply soaking her up in all her glory.

Amy went to pull him in again, but he refused, placing his finger on her lips, "wait, slow down, I want this to last "he whispered, nuzzling her neck, slowing

the pace, taking the fever and urgency away and replacing it with sensuality and control. "my turn now"

With those words Amy's world melted under his attention. He caressed, massaged, kissed and sucked his way all over her body. Not leaving any place un

touched or unstimulated. Amy was adrift in a sea of ecstasy as her body responded to his every touch. From the tips of her toes to the top of her head Amy felt everything. Her senses in over drive.

Ty could feel she was reaching her limits, her body moving involuntarily under his hands and lips. He smiled a cheeky smiled and ran his tongue up her body

from her navel to her chin, tracing every curve, every line. Amy shuddered, losing her last vestiges of control as Ty positioned himself above her and pressed

his hips to hers, entering her slowly. Amy gasped and after a few quick movement she surrendered to the tidal wave that took over her body. Ty grinned and

let himself go, following her on the ride. Both of them reaching their climax together.

Ty rolled onto his side and coughed, wincing slightly with each deep breath, he touched Amy's cheek, brushing her messed up hair from her eyes, He didn't care about the tightness in his chest, the ride was worth the pain.

They slowly recaptured their breath and tried to stop giggling and smiling at each other like school kids on a sleep over.

"you worked up quite a sweat there Mr. Borden" Amy breathed, her chest still rising and falling from the exertion.

"heh, well that's my cardio workout for the week" he sighed, clearing his throat again, his breathing slowly returning to normal. Ty reached down and pulled

the bedspread over the both of them, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling Amy's naked body close to his.

Amy ran her hand across his chest and looked up into his eyes, not having the right words to describe how much she loved him.

Ty grinned back at her, rubbing this thumb across her cheek, "you are truly amazing Amy Fleming, "He said softly, "that was just…. Wow"

Amy grinned "so I take it you liked it?"

"liked?" he chuckled, "oh I liked "

He lent in and kissed her softly, bringing the romance back to the connection. "I love you "

"I love you too Ty," Amy replied, her eyes slowly shutting as she relaxed against his chest, his heart beat drumming her into a contented sleep. Ty smiled at

his beautiful fiancé, curled up to his side, her body pressed to his. He couldn't imagine being any happier than he felt right at the at moment. For the first

time in his life he finally felt like he was truly loved, and that he was never going to be alone again. All the demons from his past could not touch him now,

for the love he had with Amy and their relationship was all he ever really needed. He knew that from now on he was not in this journey alone, he would

always have his soulmate by his side. Ty smiled, and shut his eyes, not able to hide how happy he felt. This was and always would be a day, a night to remember.

The end.

 ** _A/N: thanks to all of you who liked and followed this story, I had a great time writing it. Ive got another story in the works at the moment and hope you get just as much enjoyment out of that one as you did this one . Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate all the feedback._**


End file.
